The Peace
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: After what seemed like a long battle, the Keroro Platoon finally conquered Earth and very few survivors were left, what happened before, and what happens after? ON HIATUS
1. A world of Ruins

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fanfic in this account and my first fanfic of Keroro Gunso. Now I know I'll break a lot of boundaries but I hope I made this to your liking and that you ended reading this chapter or story with a smile. Now stay tuned for a long journey called The Peace.

* * *

**The Peace**

**(a Keroro Gunso fanfic)**

**Chapter 1: A world of Ruins**

December 21st, 2012. Everyone else mostly fears this date. But why? It's said regularly that this would mark the end of the Mayan calendar. As of which, that would also stand for apocalypse, in which their God would come down to their Earth and destroy the beautiful landmark in their honour. By destroying the Earth glimpses of the past were now appearing, that 15th century philosophers predicted, plagues, wars, genocide, poverty, the Twin Tower crash, the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, the recession of the economy, and eventually the missiles hoping to be launched to Russia, but most of all destroying ourselves. After being asked about this date some people say its not been fully proved of such thing, others say that the date is true, that we are tearing our world apart and there's nothing that could be done. It was now uncertain if they were living Hell on Earth. But soon they would. It had been too long since the Keronians came to Earth on 2005. After they overcame what was holding back their invasion and destruction, they now did. They now conquered the Earth, enslaving everyone in their power, and killing everyone who opposed to it. Japan, was now a black desert, where all the little pieces of rock and concrete, and paper hid on and lay on. All black. Also a few marks of blood dried up. That dark red colour that was spreading around the main city of Tokyo was everywhere, thanks to the opposition. They were all killed. All buildings had collapsed, all homes were destroyed, the Apocalypse ended, with the evil side winning. The world's worst and final dictatorship had now been taking place by five frogs. Close to the grey seaside, there stood a large white building with the words 'Sieg Keron' marked on the two golden Keronian statues standing on the right and left front sides, being parallel to each other. Also, some clear windows, two on the left and right side. And the triangle top that was like a golden pyramid had the five faces of the feared Keronians, hoping to be seen from space when their Keron ancestors would visit the already waste land. But how did this happen? For now, the story.

It was in a sunny day in lucky March 21st, 2010. In a common house up on one of the districts of Tokyo, a dark red-haired girl was complaining to a green frog, who was apparently watching his show 'Admiral Geroro' in the living room instead of cleaning the bathroom. This frog had a yellow star on his chest and a yellow headband with a red star on it.

"Hey, you Stupid Frog!" The red-haired girl shouted, with full tone. Her name was Natsumi Hinata.

"Yes sir!" The green frog stood up saluting her in his usual happy mood, as he got up from his model set up technics.

"Don't you realize that you still have to clean the bathroom? Instead you're just slacking off!" Natsumi said irritated. The frog shook in fear because of her anger management.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll get to that right away." The green frog said frightened.

"No worries, I already did." Natsumi sighed as she walked to the kitchen.

"_Gero?_ You did?" The green frog asked.

"Yeah, I did. I knew you were going to slack off with those Gunpla models and 'Admiral Geroro' and all that other junk that I had to clean the bathroom." Natsumi said as she pulled a cereal box out.

"You didn't do that for me, if I may ask?" The green frog asked.

"Yeah, I did that for you. But just remember I'm not letting you off so easily next time. So make sure you behave in the future." Natsumi said, as she pointed with her finger and walked away.

"_Gero?_" The green frog shook his head looking towards Natsumi's direction as he wondered why she didn't punish him like she always did.

Meanwhile, back at a subterranean base, with all the flashing red, blue, yellow, green and other coloured screens in Japanese or English (sometimes Engrish), with green thick lines twisting up and down around the screen with a black background showing the high technology. Some people were there discussing their plans. In 2005, five Keronians came to Earth, nicknamed Pokopen (or Pekopon) with their only mission to conquer and destroy it. But ever since the green frog, named Keroro, was outmatched by the pack leader of the Hinatas, their mother, he was granted a home there and was safe from all hazards existent if ever discovered on the streets. Ever since he's been trying to find his fellow team mates who had also been lost and saved by fellow Earthlings. And they were found respectively, as it follows.

A rich girl with light blue-grey hair and strict school uniform, called Momoka Nishizawa, first found the private second class. This frog was injured after meeting a bunch of dogs and the girl with her evil side managed to scare them away. This frog was like the others except his skin was dark blue and had a headband with an inverted wakaba mark, green on the left and yellow on the right, and this wakaba mark was also on his chest. Fooled by his appearance, and kind at most times, he can be a monster if irritated. His name was Tamama.

This one wasn't saved at all, nor injured. This one just found his way out and tried to search for his fellow companions. After meeting naked Natsumi he had his crush on her after finding his way in, and introducing himself… from inside a television, which he blasted the glass to make his entrance. Although, he has a heart somewhere deep down he was as cruel as anyone else can think of. His skin was dark red, as he carried a belt around his chest, and had a yellow skull mark on his darker red headband. The most noticeable detail of his face was his always mad look with his eyes, instead of being circular, they were oval and diagonal and he had a scar on his face. His name was Giroro.

This one was saved, but its still unknown if he was injured. He was rescued by a boy, with grey hair and had a kind personality, and always had a green hat. This guy seemed to know how life worked, how life functioned and… how life is wonderful. He was Mutsumi Saburo, but anyway, after being found somehow the frog granted powers to Saburo. All with a single wooden pen. This frog has an orange headband with a yellow spiral, has earmuffs on his face (unknown as to why he has), spiral glasses, a yellow skin with an orange spiral, and never stops chuckling, also being a gizmo geek. Although having a kind personality he's also more like that devil person. His name was Kururu.

This last one, mostly forgotten by everyone but now no more, was also found injured, but thanks to a bear trap. He was found by a girl and a canine. The girl had a blue mask around her eyes, and normal clothes from the older ninja history. Her name was Koyuki Azumaya, and she was followed by a dog that also possesses ninja skills, Zeroyasha. After being found by the two he became a ninja, presuming everyone else had forgotten him. This one had a blue skin with a yellow shuriken mark on his chest. His headband is grey with a red shuriken mark. He also had a sheath for his sword on the back and a ninja mask. He once was named Zeroro, and usually worn a gas mask, but now he calls himself with respect, Dororo.

Together these five personnel were the Keroro Platoon, and they came down to Earth with their sole purpose to conquer and claim it their annihilating everyone who stood in their way. In 2012 that were to become true. But anyway, accompanying the four a girl was there too. Unlike everyone else she was not from Earth. She is from a race called the Angolans, long time allies of the Keronians and vice-versa. With her blonde hair yellow jacket, dark blue skirt and overall good-looking appearance, she was Angol Mois.

The four were there monitoring the city and discussing the plans for the invasion. After so many denied plans they receive the worse. They had just received through the big screen dangling on top of them, a message from the Keron Headquarters had just been given to them.

"YOU HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE." The screen said, with the same letters being on the screen. The five looked at the screen. Keroro hadn't arrive yet.

"Mail?" The four asked.

"You could say, the sooner the better?" Mois asked.

"MESSAGE FROM: KERON HEADQUARTERS." The screen said again, with the letters also being at the screen.

"So soon?" Giroro asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Mois asked.

"Well, generally the HQ gives important announcements every 15 days, and its 10 days too soon." Giroro said.

"Its not like the HQ to give us such important announcements without advising first." Tamama said a little worried.

"_ku, ku, ku…_ Maybe they're on a roll today." Kururu said in his laidback manner.

"What do you mean by that? You could say, floating in a sea of doubt?" Mois asked again.

"They can sometimes skip that rule, even for a day, if its not important, but only that, but this ain't normal. Giving such a message of a high magnitude is certainly not normal." Dororo said.

"Then what do you suppose could be?" Mois asked. Soon a crumble was heard. After a few seconds of crumble the five fall.

"Ouch…" Dororo said as star flew on his head. "What is happening?"

"This isn't normal, is it?" Mois said.

"Not at all." Dororo said.

"_ku, ku, ku…_ I better check." Kururu said, then started to check the sky view. And a huge spaceship appears a few 100 feet above the Hinatas residence. "_ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…_ It appears we have some alien intruders." Kururu said.

"We better go outside, follow me." Mois said and as the door opened by itself, and as Keroro walked inside, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, Dororo and Mois went outside. They barely noticed his presence.

"Boy, what got into them?" Keroro asked. He then looked at the screen. It first had the sky view but then it changed to the important Keron Headquarters message.

"Wow! A message from HQ! So, that's where they went! To get the message! I better go with them." Keroro then realized and followed the rest. But as he ran, the screen started speaking again and it revealed their most feared nightmare of all time.

"Keroro Platoon, we have been monitoring your moves, as you may have noticed, but after five years past, you didn't budge. With all promises of invading Pokopen it appears your desires stopped you. After hidden cameras spotted your every move, it appears you have been taking the Pokopenians' side. So, it is with great shame that we may have to arrest you and sentence you five to death. Keron Headquarters." The screen said reading the message, but only a portion. The message was also written on the screen.

The shake was also heard in the kitchen where Natsumi and her younger brother, who had dark blue hair, a jacket and a blue sweater named Fuyuki were. The shake frightened the two, as when Fuyuki grabbed a cup, the shake made him drop the cup and break. And the shake also broke the windows.

"What the heck was that?" Natsumi asked frightened.

"Natsumi, be careful with that glass." Fuyuki advised.

"I know that!" Natsumi said and grabbed her slippers. Then she walked outside.

"What the?" Natsumi asked a little astonished as she saw a huge spaceship, and a bright yellow light covering their house as she covered her eyes. Meanwhile, Mois, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo already arrived outside.

"Is this the message?" Dororo asked.

"It doesn't look like a message, but more like a bus stop." Giroro replied. In the mean time, Keroro already arrived, trying to cut his way up front.

"Coming through." Keroro said, as he cut in through the rest.

"Oh no… this is bad." Keroro said, as he looked at the spaceship. Then a small letter fell from the spaceship. When it was about a 30 feet high Dororo catches it.

"Here! Got the thing." Dororo said as he snatched the letter. "Its for you, Leader."

"What is it?" Keroro asked, as he viewed the letter.

"_Gero!_" Keroro shook in horror.

"What is it? Surely its not that bad!" Giroro asked.

"Well it is, look." Tamama said as he looked at the letter and gave it at Giroro.

"Keroro Platoon, this is to inform you that the invasion has been cancelled. We have been monitoring your moves, since the beginning, as you may have noticed. But after five years past, you didn't budge. Pokopen is still intact. With all promises of invading Pokopen it appears your desires stopped you. The desires of rewarding the people who saved you. But you should remember, we have been telling you this since day one, you can't trust the enemy, you must destroy it at all cost. After hidden cameras spotted your every move, it appears you have been taking the Pokopenians' side, and distracted from serious work. This caused such a big turmoil back at Keron, and so, it is with great shame that we may have to arrest you once you get back to your home planet for disobedience of your leader and your population, being sentenced to trial and even suffer a severe death penalty. We will not keep you five there any longer so, we will have to teleport you back. Keron Headquarters." Giroro read. Everyone froze in horror.

"Death penalty?!?! Gunsou-san, they found out what we were doing! And we're going to get it!" Tamama said crying on his shoulder.

"If I shall die back in Keron I shall die with honor for this planet." Dororo said sucking up the problem like a man.

"What is going on here?" Natsumi asked, as she walked to where they were.

"And why is there a spaceship hovering towards us?" Fuyuki asked as he got out. He too had slippers.

"…We're going back home." Keroro said coldly.

"Wha…? What are you talking about? Lemme see that letter!" Natsumi snatched the letter, then she started to read it.

"You're going to get killed?" Natsumi asked frightened when she saw the letter.

"Because of our failure to complete our Pokopen invasion, yes we are." Giroro said. Mois was already drowning in tears.

"You could say, life isn't fair?" Mois said through tears.

"What? Killed?" Fuyuki said. Soon, he sucked it up, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and walked closer to them and extended his arms.

"You guys will not take them away from us! Keroro is my friend! And I won't let you take him away from me!" Fuyuki said bravely and through tears.

"Fuyuki? I never seen that side of you since Nishizawa's father…" Natsumi said. Then she agreed and walked towards them.

"My bro's right! They might be stupid frogs but they are much more than that! They are friends! And if you want to take them away from us, you're going to have to get us first!" Natsumi said extending her arms too, in a brave way also crying.

Soon, something emerged from the top of the spaceship, and was falling towards them. It was a metallic claw.

"Oh no!" Kururu said in horror.

"Everybody cover!" Natsumi said. Mois, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and the Keronians ducked, as the claw hit their direction. The giant metallic claw hits the ground but doesn't hurt anyone, the claw lands around them.

"We're not hurt! But why?" Fuyuki asked. Soon some kind of field forms around them. "What's this?"

"I recognize these things, now no one touches these things, okay?" Tamama said recalling a past experience with the force field.

"I don't recognize them, what are they?" Keroro asked. He sticks his finger towards the field, and gets an electric shock. He screams and collapses with an afro on his head (normal when suffered like that) and chants ridiculously. "Gero, gerorin…" He chanted before collapsing.

"We're in a real big mess. How do we get out of it?" Natsumi asked a little scared.

"By luck! Keronians never survive death sentences, Pokopenians never went to death sentences, but they never survive too. Sorry, Natsumi." Giroro explained.

Soon enough, the claw lifted the people surrounding there to the spaceship 100 feet above. The field also surrounded the bottom, so that the Keronians and Pokopenians trapped in the field wouldn't fall. At about 50 feet, in the streets of Tokyo, people could already see the white spaceship with the yellow light sucking its prisoners inside. They were shrieking with fear as they thought that the aliens had arrive to Tokyo to exterminate everyone in sight, but instead it wasn't like that.

From lots of places people could panic their loved ones being lost, per example from the Nishizawa mansion, the big house owned by a rich girl, who secretly has passion for Fuyuki, had seen the eight hovering over the metallic claw.

"Oh my God! My Fuyuki's in there!!! Paul, get in the helicopter, we're chasing him." Momoka said as she got angry, then she turned to her friend Paul Moriyama who had grey hair and butler clothes.

"Got that, Ojousama-san." Paul said, they ran as fast as they could to the helicopter. After running to the pink helicopter with the lighter pink peach figure saying 'NPG', they flew at full speed.

By the woods, Koyuki could also see what was happening and didn't think twice to go there, as she jumped through the bamboo leaves, small houses into the tall buildings, as she jumped to the claw. Right outside where Natsumi and Fuyuki's mother worked, came out the same person, a woman with a red jacket and black shirt with sunglasses, called Aki Hinata. She saw her children dangling on a metallic claw and was worried.

"Oh my God! I better go get 'em!" Aki said, she hopped on her bike and ran at full speed. Soon enough, she found a tall building that was really close to the space ship, and entered the building, trying not to run over anyone so she dodged everyone that was in their way. After getting to the stairs, she started to turn and go up as fast as she could, and after a few 30 seconds, she managed to get to the roof top. She stopped, calculated the altitude and once then she ran at full speed, lifting her front wheel up thus making an invisible ramp and flew at full speed towards the claw. And Saburo that was on the ground saw that Kururu was on the metallic claw being lifted in mid-air along with the rest, that he quickly grabbed his pen, and a paper, and drew a paper plane, thrown it in the air and it turned into a real paper plane. He hopped on it and flew towards the cage. As Momoka and Paul, Koyuki, Aki and Saburo were all launching themselves towards the claw the energy that surrounded the prisoners was increasing as they all flew towards them and eventually, the five that thrown themselves towards the claw were sucked inside rather than being electrocuted. And the claw entered the spaceship and it flew away, towards its destination: Keron.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A.N.: Okay, liked it? Well, I'll be posting another soon enough, so until then read and Review, and fellow E2E members, also check this story! You'll love it! ;)


	2. The Parting of the Enemies

**Author's Notes: **And I welcome you to another chapter of The Peace. It's going to be a thrilling ride I must say and since I've finished nine chapters before this account was created I'll be uploading one a day, excepting Wednesdays to Fridays, cuz I have school in the morning, so I welcome you to another chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Parting of the Enemies

After the fright that haunted the population of Tokyo having found out many people have been captured by a space ship just a few hours ago, the space ship finally disappeared. But the news spreads like wildfire after finding out the painful revelation that the news anchor just couldn't ignore.

"Just this morning, another UFO has been spotted, and amateur camers have revealed that eight people plus five animals have been kidnapped, whilst in their rescue mission. This finally proves Humanity's most wanted question about space: That aliens do exist, and they are definitely not friendly. The president will hold a press conference about this mass kidnap, in one hour, and comment on what can be done to rescue our prisoners. Back to you, Joshua." The news reporter said, as millions of people from Tokyo seen the news and were terrified.

Everyone started to panic, as they remember the day where the aliens came to Tokyo before this happened. It was back in 2005, when a group of alien invaders just like the Keronians came to Earth. It has been wrecking chaos on Earth, and it has tormented them ever since. They knew that with their return, destruction would happen once more. The world would lose its safety once more, so they had to be prepared.

However, the space ship had already left out of orbit, but who knows when they might come back. Some of the people of Tokyo reacted with fear, or excitement or just plain disbelief, but little did they know is that this was reality, not fiction. The Keroro Platoon plus their Pokopenian friends have all been taken captive and might sentence a death penalty, Tokyo just couldn't notice their existence.

As said, the spaceship had already hovered out of orbit. It had hovered out of the planet Earth and towards its destination Keron. Inside the spaceship, the people inside there, were trapped in cages, with its incandescent green lights flashing around the walls, with windows, over some of the sides, and a long one in the front with some unknown and five no-faced people driving it.

As said the Keronians, and Pokopenians were trapped in it, and wailing about their actions, and what got them into here, and of course, Giroro was super irritated with Keroro.

"You are such an idiot!!" Giroro shouted as he sticks his head out of the cage.

"What do you mean by that?" Keroro asked.

"Its all your fault! Thanks to you, we're all going to get killed!" Giroro shouted.

"You both, shut up! You're not going to solve things by shouting!" Natsumi advised.

"What do you care? It was his fault that he never started the invasion of Pokopen in the first place!" Giroro shouted.

"I never wanted to do the invasion, okay?! I never did! Happy now?!" Keroro shouted.

"But why the heck not?!" Giroro asked still shouting.

"They saved me! If it wasn't for them, the vehicles plus the desiccations and the blitz, they would have all killed me! And I'm fragile!!" Keroro shouted.

"And that's more important than the invasion?!" Giroro asked.

"Yes! My safety is NOW more important than the stupid invasion!" Keroro shouted.

"I'm gonna kill…" Giroro was about to shout. Soon a trigger was pulled and a laser was shot to the top of the cage. Everyone got scared.

"If you all don't stop arguing, I'm going to kill you. Got that? Now wait for trial!" The masked Keronian said. It seems the person had the same outlines as of a Keronian. And actually was a Keronian.

"Who are you supposed to be to tell me that?" Giroro asked.

"Keron Special Operatives. Designed to be secretive and to answer every detail the Keron Government gives us. Now shut up." One of the no-faced Keronians said. Giroro growled. In the meantime, Momoka was having some hard time with herself as she thought she brought everyone to this massive situation.

"I'm sorry I brought you all into this." Momoka said.

"Its alright, Nishizawa. It wasn't your fault, you never knew." Fuyuki said as he tried to calm her down.

"But I was trying to save you." Momoka said.

"Its okay, Nishizawa. We just have to find a way out of this, that's all." Fuyuki said.

"You can't. Once you get a definite death sentence you can't escape. The Keron Government watches everything. There's no way we'll leave this without living." Keroro said.

"Great." Natsumi said.

"And I admit it…" Keroro said. Natsumi and Fuyuki look at him.

"Huh?" Natsumi and Fuyuki asked, Keroro was close to drown himself in tears.

"…its my fault. If we started the invasion of Pokopen long ago, and if I haven't become addicted to Gunpla none of this would've ever happen." Keroro said in tears.

"Darn right it is!" Giroro said, soon another laser was shot at his left side and he got scared.

"I told you to be quiet! You're in luck because we're about to arrive to Keron." The same no-faced Keronian said.

As the space ship arrives to Keron, we see some details of it. The planet is in some sort of a green blue colour, with its mesmerizing waves resembling oceans, they soon got closer. As they got closer to the atmosphere they could see the wonderful mountains that seemed like they were in every valley, and once they got out of the valleys there followed the villages, as little and adult Keronians planting seeds to grow galactic corn were watching the ship, and as the villages soon turned into houses and to buildings they entered the mainland where hundreds of tall buildings were, and lots of adult and young Keronians were standing on the main street waiting for the arrival of the prisoners all the while holding posters up saying in their own language stuff like: 'Kill them all!' or 'Keroro Platoon is a farse!' or 'FAKE KERONIANS!'. The spaceship slowly landed on the ground and the prisoners were soon released.

"You ready for your shame, prisoners?" One of the no-faced Keronians asked. No one spoke. "I'll take that as a yes, release them."

"Yes sir!" Another one of the no-faced Keronians said as he approached the prisoners, released them, and put chains on their hands and chained them all together.

"ku, ku, ku… Guess this ain't too tight." Kururu said.

"Shut up and come." The same no-faced Keronian said, and the prisoners went outside.

Outside the spaceship, the Keronians both young and old were protesting and shouting at the prisoners. They were mostly mad at the Keroro Platoon, who the crowd felt betrayed by the people that promised that would invade Pokopen in a matter of years, but recently, there has been a technological advance in all scientific and modern areas, just like on Earth. After adapting some of the ideas from Earth the Keron Government was able to watch the progresses of the platoon by tracking them down via webcam satellite. As such they were also able to track the exact location and relate the progress and when the Government found out that Keroro had done nothing but reading 'strange comical lecture' or manga, and building Gunpla they were astonished. They also found out that Giroro was doing nothing except polishing his guns and wailing on about how stupid Keroro was with his lack of concentration for the invasion. Although he was right, he also had much to blame for approving Keroro's silly ideas for the invasion that failed successfully.

Also, they found that Tamama was at some girl's rich house, or rather the Nishizawa Mansion, having a few sweets and practising. Kururu was doing nothing except doing his favourite hobbie which was building weird gizmos. While they found out that some of them were good for the invasion and were mostly put into practise a few times they never were successful, and only caused more casualties to the platoon than the city. And Dororo, on the other hand refused to cooperate in anything that was beneficial to the invasion, sometimes by being forgotten or by simple refusal and respect for the Pokopenians. After checking the entire world for landmarks that the Keroro Platoon had done, the only thing they had left was a couple of Keron flags washed up on the shore of the seas of Tokyo's beaches.

After checking their previous conquests, like per example the destruction of an entire army without getting a scratch, they checked for similar backgrounds inside their subterranean base and it was all just a movie. The machines were decoys. And checking the first time Keroro came to the Hinatas, he was overpowered by Aki Hinata. The five lost their way and they all gained a helping hand, and the Government thought that was the real cause.

They were outraged to see that the Keroro Platoon had done absolutely nothing that could benefit their invasion. As good as their intentions were they just were uncovered and shocked to see that the world, was never out of place. And even all those battles, possibly their greatest battles of their life (I'm referring to their four movies, chronologically) were never to benefit. They were nothing but a farse. So they had to give this outrageous news to the Keron population and this even left Keroro's father furious when he found it, but not as much as everyone else. Although he suspected his son never did anything for the invasion, he thought that was just a silly idea and he shoved it away, but when he discovered the truth he realized his son shamed his family. But also himself. Friendship got the better of him, so it was time to call Keron Headquarters, and send him back to Keron, to tell the details. Once they found out they were so outraged that they had to send the platoon back home the roughest way they know how. And the HQ knew just who to ask. Oddly enough, it wasn't the HQ that sent the death penalty into approval.

Anyway, back at the fake catwalk, the drivers were walking with the prisoners and shouting at them like mad and demanding the Keroro Platoon to be killed.

"Wow! This planet's amazing!" Aki said.

"Miss, how can you say that in a time like this?" Paul asked.

"What? Can't a woman say its amazing?" Aki replied.

"Yes, you can, but this moment is a little inconvenient." Koyuki said.

"Everyone's shouting at us! They want us done!" Natsumi said worried.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you about this, so its important you listen, try not to breath this air." Giroro advised.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"Pokopenians are very susceptible to this air, remember that our planet has higher humidity than yours, so if you breathe you may pass out, so try not to." Giroro said.

"Ugh… I'm starting to feel a little sick." Mois said. Sadly she breathed the high humidified air, before listening his advice.

"See what I mean?" Giroro asked. Mois was starting to feel more poisoned by the air, and high humidity in there. The oxygen was denser than of on Earth and too much oxygen is very hazardous to he lungs, and even the Angolans can't survive the dense oxygen. Some of them had already died while trying to destroy other planets.

"Ugh… This oxygen is killing me, you could say, unable to stand up?" Mois said a little dizzy. It would not be long before Mois would start seeing stars, have a blurred vision and be knocked unconscious.

"Mois!" Keroro said as Mois fell unconscious. Everyone else saw it, and started to panic. The guards that were stopping the passage of other Keronians protesting against the Keroro Platoon immediately saw the girl fall down and immediately went to her aid. But since the other Keronians were already prepared to pounce the others a few more guards stopped them. As the guards arrived they immediately saw the girl knocked unconscious. They grabbed their First Aid kit, by seeing the girl knocked unconscious, after checking her tools and helped her get some air, but soon enough, Saburo, Momoka, Paul and Koyuki were getting susceptible to the atmosphere and were being knocked unconscious one by one. And the Hinata family was feeling the same effects and collapsed on the concrete.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as she saw Natsumi being knocked unconscious with the oxygen. Fuyuki also was knocked unconscious. But the guards only assisted Mois and since Keroro was chained, and so were the others, they thought it was an outrage only assisting Mois and not the others, although a friend. After the guards found out that Mois was actually an Angolan, they immediately stopped.

"Guys, this girl is a descendant from the King of Terror. We need to get her back to her planet." One of the guards said, soon enough, some other guards that were instead taking the prisoners to a truck, replaced the five no-faced Keronians.

"Don't worry, we got this under control. You guys take the prisoners, we'll take her back to Angolmois." One of the no-faced Keronians said.

"Roger that." The same guard said.

"Boy, this stinks, being imprisoned by our own kind." Tamama said, wailing.

"It was Keroro's fault, anyways!" Giroro said.

"Shut up!" Keroro said with his feelings hurt.

"You all will shut up." One of the guards said, that was taking the guys to the truck.

"But what about our friends? They collapsed to the ground we can't just leave them there!" Dororo said complaining.

"Your Pokopenian friends don't mean nothing to us, so they'll come with you as well, even if unconscious, as for your Angolan friend your pilots will take her back to her home planet." The same guard said.

"But…" Keroro said.

"No buts, you shamed our planet's name so now you'll have to pay the price. You'll go to trial, be sentenced to death and send another platoon to destroy Pokopen." The guard said.

"Very well, but you shall pay for this, _ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu said.

"Screw off." The guard said. As the Pokopenians fainted due to the humidity and oxygen density the other guards were helping them get up and walk on their own still chained. The Pokopenians and Keronians imprisoned were not chained together but yes separately. As Keroro was about to enter the truck he saw that the five no-faced Keronians were carrying Mois, and saw them entering their spaceship, and fly away.

"Mois!!" Keroro shouted.

"Get in, idiot!" The guard pushed him in. Giroro walked in with slight tears, as he saw her fellow friend, Natsumi, unconscious and being taken to the truck.

"Natsumi, forgive me…" Giroro said to himself as he walked in. In addition, Tamama walked in also drowning in tears, but to Mois, Momoka and Paul. He saw Momoka and Paul all knocked unconscious and was worried (just like Giroro was) that if they breathe long enough to be instantly killed.

"I'm really sorry, Momochi." Tamama said as he drowned himself in tears. He also looked at Mois as she was flown away in the same space ship that carried him and the others. "Why do I feel sorry for that damned woman too?" He said, as he was crying even worse.

Kururu also walked in, but stopped to look at Aki, all fainted but assisted to the truck where she could die along with the rest. Still with his devilish look, he stopped giving that smirk on his face and a tear fell out of his glasses. He also looked at Saburo who, as wise as he was, he couldn't protect himself and was also fainted. But Kururu walked in without saying anything.

Dororo also walked in and stopped to look at her friend Koyuki who as well suffered the effects of the Keron's oxygen and fainted. He looked at her, closed his eyes, and a tear fell out of his eye. He knew that with the almost certain death sentence that this would be their very last look in the eyes together and cried. "I'm really sorry, Koyuki. Hope you can forgive me." He said and he walked in. Soon enough the guard assisted the fainted ones into the truck which had Earth's equal oxygen levels implanted into it, but the guys were already fainted, so they didn't notice that. With the humidity level also equalled to Earth's levels, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki, Paul, Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki were thrown in by the guards. The Keroro Platoon were outraged by seeing that they were thrown in, like trash. Giroro was the one that was more outraged than the others and he couldn't resist to blow up.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you for treating Natsumi and the rest like that!" Giroro said as he stood up still with his chains and ran towards the guard but this one shot with him a stun gun, and he collapsed, after being electrified.

"Corporal Giroro!" Tamama said. The rest of the platoon gasped.

"If you wanna rebel with us, you'll get hit with this gun, so stay still!" One of the guards said. Agreeing to what the guard had said, they decided not to do anything or they would get themselves into even more trouble. After all of the prisoners were thrown in, the guards got into the truck, jump started it, and steered off, as the Keronians were shouting with pleasure, as they wanted to see the betrayers be killed cold-heartedly.

After what had seemed like days, the Pokopenians woke up in some kind of prison with oil-blue walls. With a window behind them but very small as so they could not escape, and strong steel bars as so they could not escape as well. Natsumi was the first one to slowly regain her consciousness, and wake up in the prison. She looked at the details and then looked to her front. A steel door. The strongest one in the galaxy. They had no means of escape, and also she looked on top of her where she found a camera. They could not escape too, because the prisoners were now under constant watch. If they ever tried to escape, they would die sooner than expected. There was no means of escape, as said before, but said again. The positive thing however was that the confined space had Earth's oxygen and humidity levels, so the prisoners could not faint again. She stood up slowly and she found herself in a wasted bed, and found the other Pokopenian prisoners lying on the ground still knocked unconscious, with no Mois in sight. Her vision was kind of blurred but she could see well. After that, she saw the Keroro Platoon over a flat bed, wailing. Keroro was wailing and blaming himself of everything he's done that didn't involve the benefit of the invasion.

Giroro was laying on the bed in a lazy way as he knew this would be the last time he'd have that essential spark of life (if you know what I mean), and still blaming Keroro of everything. He acted as if nothing happened but deep down he was sad like everyone else. Tamama was crying as he blamed himself and his 'dear Gunsou' for not helping with the invasion. Kururu was crying too, but he wasn't blaming himself or doing anything, but instead chuckling his usual chuckle: '_ku, ku, ku…_' repeatedly and non-stop. And Dororo was crying because of Koyuki, he would accept his death but he couldn't bare of letting Koyuki be dragged into it by mistake. Natsumi noticed them crying, and quickly got their attention.

"Hey, stupid frog! What are you doing, and where are we?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, Natsumi-dono. Didn't know you were awake." Keroro said between tears. "Can't you just leave me here with my tears, instead of teasing me again?" He asked.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm asking you, now recompose yourself and tell me where the heck we are!" Natsumi asked.

"Well, its already morning… we're in pri-prison, the trial ended fo-four hours ago. We we-were sentenced to… death, but in the main street… with the guards pointing shotguns at us, and after one minute of silence, we're dead." Keroro said between hiccups and tears.

"Eh? What about us?" Natsumi asked.

"You'll suffer the same fate." Giroro continued.

"What?!" Natsumi asked shocked.

"And in front of a whole crowd, and live on TV." Giroro concluded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsumi asked shocked.

"No, we're not, and its all because of this guy that we couldn't do the invasion!" Giroro said cold-heartedly. Tamama heard those words and went close to him.

"Listen here, corporal, no one gets to talk about my Gunsou that way!" Tamama said irritated.

"You just can't handle the truth, now can you?" Giroro said. Tamama was even more irritated now.

"Guys, please, don't fight! We're already in a tangled mess!" Dororo said as he tried to calm the two down.

"Even if it was the truth, who cares? I can't and I won't let you speak about Keroro that way!" Tamama said.

"Gimme a reason why, private second class." Giroro said.

"Because I…LOVE MY GUNSOU!" Tamama said as he halted and then shouted.

"What?" Giroro and Keroro asked surprised.

"You're so gross! A male can't fall in love with another male!" Giroro said.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Tamama asked.

"Says me, and this idiot probably does too!" Giroro shouted.

"That's it, you're going to get yours!" Tamama said as he was fully irritated. He opened his mouth and it started to form some sort of yellow energy, and it was about to shoot out from his mouth with just a few words. "Tamama Impact!" A huge beam of yellow light and explosion was shot from his mouth and right at Giroro and Keroro, who were already feeling fried, but not killed.

After the beam ended, Tamama looked at Keroro and saw he also hit him, and he failed to notice that. "Gunsou!!"

"Stop it you three!! You've already done some much damage, you wanna make it worse?!" Natsumi asked.

"What's the point? We'll just end up dead in a few more minutes." Kururu said. Somehow, everybody else that fainted woke up. Aki, Fuyuki, Paul, Momoka, Koyuki and Saburo woke up, just like that.

"Woah, what happened?" Fuyuki asked. "What? We're jailed?" He freaked out.

"It appears so, Fuyuki-dono." Keroro said through tears.

"By the way, where did Mois go?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah, I can't see her." Natsumi asked.

"She was take back to the Angolmois planet. But its no use." Keroro said. "With her, there would be ways to help, but without her, we're doomed." Keroro added.

"Grr…" Tamama growled.

"Its all lost and what's worse is that we have no ways to escape, and we'll be dead in one minute." He added.

"What??" Fuyuki asked, after everyone regained consciousness and heard those words the others decided to listen. But instead, Dororo; Giroro and Kururu started to explain.

"The trial ended four hours ago, and they declared us guilty and the penalty is death in front of everyone with shotguns." Giroro said.

"What?" Fuyuki and Aki were shocked.

"Plus, we have no permission whatsoever to contact our families, as they'll be watching the whole thing." Kururu said.

"What??" Momoka said.

"I see." Paul said in his usual way.

"And we have no way to escape, we'll be shot at the main street of the main city after one minute of silence, and a whole lot of people will be watching this on the streets and on TV." Dororo said.

"What?" Koyuki was shocked.

"So, they're basically doing it the hard way." Saburo concluded.

"Yes, sadly they are." Dororo said. Soon enough, the big steel door was opened as a few guards walked inside.

"You guys, time to get out, its time you get to the main street and be shot." One of the guards said.

"What are we going to do?" Natsumi said.

"Don't worry, at least I still have my gun." Giroro said.

"You mean, this one?" Another guard said as he held Giroro's gun.

"What?" Giroro said, shocked.

"All of your lethal weapons have been removed, even your dark auras. We put you all to sleep with our anaesthesia vaccine, and took everything while trial was occurring. The sergeant's cyber costumes have been removed, the corporal's guns have been removed, the sergeant major's dark aura has also been removed too, and so have the lance corporal's ninja weapons did too." The guard said as he explained what happened to them and why were their weapons missing.

"Ha! But you still haven't taken away my Tamama Impact!" Tamama said cheerfully.

"Actually, we did." The same guard said.

"_Tama?_" Tamama said.

"We've been watching you from night to day and we've disabled your Tamama Impact after you used it once." The same guard said.

"What? You did?" Tamama said agitated.

"And so has everyone's other powers been too." The same guard said.

"What?" The others said. Natsumi and Aki were now lacking their combat arts, whilst Fuyuki didn't change one bit. Momoka's darker side has been disabled, Paul's combat arts and stealth techniques were removed, and Koyuki had also had that happen too. And Saburo's powers that were handed to him by Kururu also disappeared. They were all powerless.

"Now, let's go." The same guard said. They were all chained once more, and everyone lost all hope. As they walked out of the confined room they went down a series of stairs heading even closer to the truck where that would take them to their final spot. After one minute of going down the stairs (taking in mind that the prison was big (the Keron population was big, and there were a lot of criminals there), and the elevator was broken, thus the multitudes of stairs), they finally arrived to the exit, and everyone entered the truck. They were patiently waiting for the moment that would come across their death. After a few minutes of driving the truck through the many roads that existed there and trying to avoid the population riot, they arrived at the town square, where they found out many people and cameras recording the whole thing.

Through the main channels everyone could see the shootout. All the main channels were reporting and there was absolutely no hope, it was impossible to escape. The Pokopenians and Keronians that were there imprisoned and chained were now going to be shot in front of many people. And there was absolutely no way to escape, everything they did was always being monitored, and now they finally realized it. Keron hated them more than ever. The entire planet hated them. Because they trusted them to do the invasion and they were not capable of doing it. They were overpowered with the one and only rule that God gave us when Humans came down to Earth: to spread love.

They arrived to there and saw chains on a long brick wall. Already they came out of the truck powerless and with their hands chained behind their backs and the guards were stopping any civilian from getting near them to complete the execution. Everyone imprisoned looked sad, scared and sincere. They were sad because this execution was unfair. That's what Natsumi thought. And also she thought that the frog just couldn't do the invasion and should help out with the daily chores, and they were being punished by that. They were scared because, there were shotguns, ready to point at their chests if chained on the wall, death was knocking on their door. That was Momoka's thought. And also she thought that this would be time for her bossy side to act, but even that side was too scared. She was completely helpless. And sincere, because even though they were going to be killed at the end, they didn't care. That was what Dororo thought. But he also thought it unfair for Koyuki to be dragged on to this predicament.

As said, they were close to arrive at the brick wall. As they got there the Keron population cheered them because they were going to have their death penalty within a few brief moments. The Keroro Platoon were being chained with their arms wide open and their feet loose, swinging around airlessly. It took a few moments for everyone to be chained, and the crowd was getting impatient. After just a few many seconds have past and they were all chained. Soon enough another no-faced Keronian arrived, but this one was in charge of the Keron Government. He was the president. Why? His importance was known as he was the one who gave the death penalty after all. He was in charge of the planet for more than a thousand years and this guy has a special ability, he can never age. A flawed experiment led that to happen centuries before but that's another story. His name was Mayor Rariru. He walked closer to the microphone, and just after a few breaths, he started to speak.

"Keron Population…" The mayor said, but was a little interrupted with the shouts of many protestants. "Please be quiet. These guys have promised us five years ago… that they would invade Pokopen, conquer it, diminish everyone and come back to here powerful! But could they do that?" The mayor said loudly.

"No!!!" The crowd said simultaneously to answer the mayor's question.

"Exactly! They failed to do that! They have taken their side, but we can't leave that matter unfolded now can we?" The mayor shouted.

"No!!!" The crowd answered.

"We have given them so much honour, so much glory in the hopes that we would claim Pokopen to our own, but not even their own Pokopenian residence were they able to! With them doing nothing, they broke the promise! They ashamed everyone! They ashamed our people! They ashamed our race! And they successfully ashamed their relatives plus themselves!" The mayor said loudly. The crowd was shouting even more.

"And these Pokopenian prisoners are the exact proof of it! They brain-washed our fellow soldiers, and trapped one of our fellow allies there! From the Angolmois race!" The mayor said.

"Buuu!!!" The crowd shouted again.

"The King of Terror's descendant that was supposed to destroy Pokopen has been stopped by these insignificant life forms! This can't be accepted!" The mayor shouted.

"Buuu!!!" The crowd shouted once more.

"But luckily the descendant was brought back to her planet to do justice! And they will do justice on Pokopen!" The mayor shouted.

"Yeah!!!" The crowd shouted positively to the Angolmois race.

"So, that's why you shall see this tyranny end when our fellow Keroro Platoon and their friends suffer the death penalty! So, that Pokopen can be our domain and never the platoon's domain from now on!" The mayor shouted.

"Yeah!!!" The crowd shouted positively.

"Troops!" The mayor shouted to the troops who loaded their guns. "Begin to fire on my mark only!" The mayor said. Everyone else was now terrified. They were moments away from death. "Ready…" The soldiers pointed their guns at them.

"See ya in Hell!" One of the soldiers said.

"Not if I see you first!" Giroro said.

"Aim…" The mayor said. The soldiers were ready to pull the trigger, and everyone took a deep breath, between tears and washed away hopes.

"Fire!" The mayor shouted, but instead of the soldiers shooting at them a laser beam was shot at the ground in some sort of light blue star colors. And it didn't reach the prisoners. The soldiers stopped for a moment and got scared. Everyone else was paralyzed. Then they looked up and saw the same spaceship that carried the prisoners before their execution and Mois back to her planet.

"What the…?" Natsumi asked. The capsule opened itself and the same five no-faced Keronians, that were the pilots in the same spaceship came out of it.

"But weren't they the pilots? What is going on here?" One o the soldiers asked astonished. Soon enough, one of them grabbed a laser gun. The crowd looked at the five, so did the mayor, the soldiers, the prisoners and the same person shot its laser beams at Giroro's chains, and he was released.

"Wow, thanks, dudes." Giroro said relieved.

"More betrayers! Kill them all!!" The mayor shouted. The soldiers started to shoot at the no-faced pilots but they were failing as, somehow the bullets that were surrounding them melted just 500 centimetres away from their chests.

"Keep firing at the chains!" One of te no-faced pilots said. Soon the other four grabbed more laser guns and started shooting at the chains, releasing them.

"Get in here quickly!" Another of the no-faced pilots asked the ones that were released. So far, Giroro and Natsumi had been released and they ran towards the spaceship. People were panicking as the soldiers were shooting to the pilots who had betrayed the population too. But the guards wouldn't let the prisoners get away that easily. As Giroro and Nastumi were running towards the spaceship a few guards were able to stop Natsumi. They grabbed her by the leg, and made her hit the ground with her neck.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as he saw her lying on the ground, unable to move with about five guards grabbing her legs, taking in account their height and weight, and with a scratch on her neck.

"Go on without me! I beg you, Giroro!" Natsumi shouted.

"Never in a million years!" Giroro shouted as he jumped onto her and started to hit the guards trying to save her.

The pilots just kept shooting at the chains, and the soldiers were trying to hit the pilots unsuccessfully. As more people were being released lots more people were being grabbed, and getting hurt with the impact on the ground. The prisoners were being released one by one and Koyuki, Paul, Aki, Momoka and Kururu managed to get inside the space ship. The rest were being knocked down by the countless guards that were holding them. Everyone was now released, the rest were being held back by the population. Now, the pilots turned their attention to the guard who they were shooting at, but luckily the guards had helmets that were protecting their heads and a magnetic field formed around them thus not being capable to hit the guards.

"Keep firing, we have to get through those shields and get them outta there!" One of the no-faced pilots said. Kururu looked at the ruckus and saw them all in heat, and still with his devilish look he starts to put one of his crazy plans into action.

"Ku, ku, ku… How dya like this better then?" Kururu said, as he reached for something that looked like a bomb but was actually a ball with some buttons and an antenna. "I press." He presses a button and soon enough the antenna started to twist in many ways and a huge electric shock is shot at the guards that were holding the others down. It lasted for a few two seconds the electric shock and all the guards were now unconscious.

The ones that were down, now looked around them. They were safe, because all the guards were now unconscious but they weren't safe yet. The soldiers that were firing against the pilots now turned their attentions to the escaping prisoners, and started firing against them.

"Oh no, you won't." Another one of the no-faced pilots said. The voice was more like a female, but anyway she extended her hand and somehow, when Natsumi got up and started to run towards the spaceship, seeing the whole crowd disappear in the blink of an eye, she noticed that one of the soldiers turned to her. Giroro didn't notice and so, a shield was formed around her and the bullets melted. Every prisoner had the shields on. They were all running as fast as they could to inside the spaceship without getting a hit. It was a matter of life and death, as they were running at full speed.

"Come on, hurry! Get inside!" Another of the no-faced pilots shouted as they all ran at full speed towards the spaceship and more lasers were being fired as the battle with the soldiers and the pilots didn't stop. They then started to back up, and closed the capsule. The soldiers kept firing and firing trying to avoid the spaceship to escape. But it was too late. After 10 seconds of steering, they finally lifted way off the ground, and off Keron. This was never mentioned, but the mayor was still observating and some of the bullets and lasers did hit his face leaving him slightly bleeding but he was able to stand up. He saw the whole thing and was really crossed that the betrayers had left.

"You will have your revenge one of these days, Keroro Platoon!!!" The mayor shouted at the spaceship as it left. The Keroro Platoon remained intact, and so did their Pokopenian friends by the pilots that brought them to Keron and imprisoned them in such cruel ways. How can this be possible? The spaceship that was now out of Keron's orbit and hurtling through space, some questions needed to be answered.

"Boy, that was a close one. I really have to thank you guys for saving us." Natsumi said lying on the ground. Giroro helps her up.

"No biggie. Its what we can do." One of the no-faced pilots said as two steered the ship.

"I just have a few questions to ask you. You kidnap us…" Tamama said.

"…you imprison us…" Momoka continued.

"…and you tortured us to the breaking point and you even took Mois-dono." Paul concluded.

"How could you switch up to our side?" Aki asked.

"First things first, you should've asked about the shield. We've been granted these supernatural powers, and that's what protected you, and about us switching up to your side…" Another one of the no-faced pilots said. One of the pilots that was steering the spaceship pressed the 'Automatic Pilot' button and he and the other stood up.

"…you'll have a big shock when you find it out." The same no-faced pilot said. The five regrouped themselves, and grabbed their face. They took off what was to be a mask, a black mask or tight suit covering their image. The five took off their masks, and when the Keroro Platoon plus Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Paul, Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki regrouped themselves and saw them taking off their masks they were shocked.

"What?!" Giroro asked shocked.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A.N.: What did you think? Liked it? If so, comment and review, I'll be looking forward for your reviews. Also, bare my English, it's not my native language, and who do you think are gonna be the five masked pilots? Find it out in the next chapter! See ya till then!


	3. Shocking Revelations

**Author's Notes: **Okay! Monday morning, got to study in a few minutes, but I've finally taken the time to upload another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and to answer your questions:

Annonymous User: Well I think that with the Keroro Platoon's stay at Pokopen they have certainly matured in some sort, although having their same personalities. And yes, that is the right answer! :D

Dark Fox Tailz: Yes, and no. The Keroro Platoon's families were at their homes watching the execution live and they weren't aware of what was gonna happen next so, they just promptly stood where they were.

And now, onwards with The Peace!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations**

"What?!" Giroro asked shocked, as he saw the five no-faced pilots who had just saved them from certain death. But they weren't quite the people he was hoping for. The first one unveiled himself to have some sort of purple headband, with some kind of red wolf insignia (or a downwards A with a cross in the middle) on it, and the rest of his body was in a lighter purple, also having a belt like Giroro's but on the other shoulder and not carrying a picture of Natsumi which would give Giroro strength to go on. He also has some sort of triangle shaped glasses which would stop anyone from seeing his eyes. He was First Lieutenant Garuru. Giroro's older brother and also his most powerful enemy.

The second one unveiled himself to have light blue skin, a grey headband with another inverted insignia similar to Tamama's. His skin from the waist down was also light blue. He was Private First Class Taruru. In the past, he met up with Tamama to see if all the rumors he said about the Keroro Platoon were true. All he did was spread pain to Tamama… Tamama was most likely shocked when he say his friend being the saviour along with Garuru and the other three ones that will be mentioned.

The third one unveiled him self to be a little like Kururu, but differently. He has some sort of military green headgear, with a yellow insignia on it, whilst his skin was dark orange. He also had glasses just like Kururu, whilst Kururu's are with spirals and Tororo's are with three circles in the middle. This one was Recruit Tororo. He's the hacker (I really don't know if that's in online scamming issues term) of the Garuru Platoon.

The fourth one unveiled himself to be quite a surprise for Dororo. This one looked like he was cut in half. He had on one side, some kind of old ninja mask, behind his head and covering his mouth. And his headband was like parchment yellow. His other side was fully robotic. This one was Lance Corporal Zoruru. He was once one of Dororo's partners, but he was killed. He was later revived and turned into a half-Keronian, half-cyborg.

The last one unveiled herself and was not a big surprise as weird as it sounds. This one has a dark pink headband with a pink and yellow heart insignia on it. Her skin was lighter pink. She was Chief Medic Pururu. With her expertise on nursing she was also non-violent and mature in many ways.

As said, all of them, everyone had a shock when they saw that they were rescued by their enemies: the Garuru Platoon. Neither one of them couldn't believe it, with all their past battles they had. Specially Giroro.

"I can't believe it. You…" Giroro said slowly.

"Yes, brother. We saved you all from certain death." Garuru said. Giroro starts to get even more anger.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Giroro said, as he jumps in the air to punch Garuru. The former prisoners tried to stop him from his anger outburst, but it was to no avail as he already did jump. Just when he was about to punch him, Garuru grabs his hand in mid-air, and Giroro secretly recovers his gun, that Garuru had in his holster, then Giroro makes a flip, lands on the ground, and turns around pointing his gun at him.

"You idiot! You should know by now never to trust an enemy." Giroro said pointing his gun at him.

"Even enemies are right, brother." Garuru said.

"I just know you never are. You tried to destroy us, replace us and switch to our side just to get revenge! But you're not going to do that this time, no way you will!" Giroro said angered.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? In case you haven't noticed we saved you from

getting killed at the town square back at Keron." Garuru said as he turned around.

"Why else would you do it? Just to get us, right?" Giroro asked.

"No, because…" Garuru said but was interrupted.

"Then why the hell did you capture us and took us to Keron to be sentenced to death?! Admit it, it was you who suggested the death penalty." Giroro said quite nervous.

"Yes, but…" Garuru said but was interrupted again.

"Then, you did wanted us to be killed! You did this all because…" Giroro said but was interrupted.

"…it was a decoy! This was all a decoy." Pururu said.

"Decoy?" Tamama asked.

"Yes, it was a decoy. Everything was a decoy, why do you think we brought you here?" Zoruru asked.

"But it all sounded so real. You informed the government, the military, everyone and even kidnapped us plus our friends in the middle of Tokyo! And even then you turn to the good side?!" Dororo asked.

"Yes, because we deserved it! And I admit it! All our past actions we had, Dororo… it just burdens me. And I don't care if you've forgotten me, you probably still remained forgotten by everyone else selfishly." Zoruru said.

"Is this like them, stupid frog? I really don't think so." Natsumi asked whispering.

"I don't think that either, Natsumi-dono. They're just so outta their minds…" Keroro replied whispering.

"Actually I never forgot you, and the rest don't forget me that much now. Guess they did that in the past because I was focused in protecting Pokopen." Dororo said.

"Good grief you didn't…" Zoruru said to himself.

"Then if all of this sentence was a decoy where is Mois?" Kururu asked.

"That was the only thing that wasn't a decoy, Kururu." Tororo said.

"_Ku…?_" Kururu said.

"Then where is Mois? What did you do to her?" Keroro asked.

"Like the guards said, back at Keron, we took her back to her home planet." Tororo said.

"Are you serious?" Fuyuki asked.

"Of course I'm serious! We've never been more serious in our entire life!" Tororo said.

"In other words, you're safe and we're safe too. Now, we're just gonna take us all to Pokopen and we'll discuss it there." Garuru said as he was about to head to the controls.

"Hold on, something just got into me right now. What made you turn to our side?" Giroro asked as he was in front of Garuru.

"I really don't know. I do remember that we were making plans for our next invasion and all of a sudden, the military informed us of what you were doing, and asked us to take you to the town square to be executed. Taruru suggested we'd cover our faces so that you wouldn't know who we were." Garuru explained.

"The problem was after. After the trial ended, and went to a rented motel, we fell on the ground." Pururu said.

"Maybe you were sleepy." Koyuki suggested.

"No, not sleepy, but we fell unconscious. After that the only thing I remember is a great white incandescent light hitting my face and an unimaginable paradise. And all I heard was that 'the divine light will show you the way. Undo the wrong immediately!'. And no, no one put a flashlight right on my face, if that's what you're wondering." Pururu said.

"And what happened next?" Momoka asked.

"I don't know what happened to the others, but I remember that… I felt sorry for you all to be dragged into this, and I blamed myself for approving the death penalty, even though I didn't want to." Pururu said.

"You didn't want to? Why?" Zoruru asked.

"I love Keroro as much as I know he loves me." Pururu said.

"What did you say?!" Tamama asked irritated.

"Well, I do have affections for you, but I couldn't express it out loud, you know I can't say the words 'I love you' in front of everyone else, that would just embarrass me." Keroro said.

"Gunsou!!! Not you too!!" Tamama said irritated.

"What about the rest of you?" Keroro asked.

"The same thing happened to all of us too." Tororo said.

"Well, at least we're all together. That's all that matters." Dororo said.

"Brother, what do you have to say?" Garuru turned to his brother. Giroro took a deep breath.

"It all sounds just… too good to be true." Giroro said.

"This already is true, you lived it, I lived it, and so did everyone else, but what's important now is to get back to Pokopen." Garuru said.

"And to avoid contact with Keron for a big while." Giroro said.

"Guess you can say that." Garuru said.

"So, what to do? You five already made such ruckus back in Tokyo, who knows what they'll do when we arrive there?" Giroro said.

"No lie, we're closing in on right now, I switched off the automatic pilot while you and your brother were talking." Tororo said, as he was steering the space ship when Giroro and Garuru were talking.

"By the way, your powers and abilities that were stolen before by those guards, they were conserved in this ball here, so here you go." Garuru said as he holds a ball similar to the Kero Ball (only without switches or antenna), and presses a button releasing a light blue ray giving everyone their powers back.

"Thanks, dude." Tamama said.

"You're welcome." Garuru replied.

"Everyone take a seat, its going to get a little bumpy." Pururu said, as she rushed down to her seat. Garuru, Taruru and Zoruru also rushed to the seats. Everyone else grabbed a seat.

So, as the spaceship started to enter the atmosphere of the Earth everyone started to hold tightly to their seats due to the density, and the spaceship started to stabilize. Back at Tokyo, everyone seemed to not easily have forgotten of the alien threat and move on with life. Yesterday, the same spaceship that took the Keronians and Pokopenians that were about to be killed caused quite a ruckus and as such have been patiently awaiting their return, but since nowadays humans are not that keen on waiting, even if informed by superiors, many Internet rumours have been spreading around after the broadcasts were made on TV saying that the aliens that invaded Earth before had now returned. So, everyone started to believe that rumour but still had a huge fear that their days on Earth might be numbered.

The Military Force was also alert. As they heard the news, they thought at first that it was some kind of prank or April Fool's thing (even though it wasn't April 1st), but when the troops saw it from outside, they decided to sort everything out with their drill sergeant. And after one unlikely peaceful night, the next morning they happened to saw the spaceship and they were ready to combat it. So, as the spaceship started to lower into the atmosphere, the tanks were already outside moving, and the soldiers were marching on its left and right sides. The others however did not know this. So, outside as the spaceship stopped, the tanks plus soldiers stopped to hit their diagonal angle (of 45 degrees of altitude).

Inside, the Garuru and Keroro Platoon plus the Pokopenians were going to hover to outside the spaceship but…

"Fire!" One of the soldiers said. One of the tanks fired a missile and this one hit the spaceship. Everyone that was in the spaceship felt a huge tremble and fell onto the ground. The soldiers were already trying to shoot the spaceship down with their guns but to no effect.

"What the heck was that?" Natsumi asked nervous.

"Tororo, check out the window now! Garuru ordered.

"Got it." Tororo said as he headed for a window (which the others didn't notice before) and saw what was going on outside, and he observed the soldiers and tanks using a vision amplifier.

"Well, what is it?!" Garuru asked nervously. Another quake was felt as they all felt onto the ground once more.

"It appears we have disturbed the population, they're firing their missiles and guns towards us." Tororo responded.

"What?!" Garuru asked shocked. Another tremble was felt but the others grabbed on to anything they could find.

"They're shooting their bazookas on us, what will we do now, brother?!" Giroro asked irritated.

"You'll see, Pururu. Launch the special attack method." Garuru ordered.

"Yes, sir." Pururu said and she heads for the controls as she presses a button. Soon enough, a laser beacon appeared from the left side of the spaceship and shoots its laser beams at the soldiers, making one of their tanks blow up leaving nothing but minor injuries.

"Crap! This thing is more powerful than we thought, fire again!" The sergeant said as he stood up and ordered the other men to fire their missiles. And that one hit the spaceship, making it crumble more violently than the other times, leaving only scratches. The others after seeing this might think that if one of the missiles hit the spaceship in the same spot a few times in a row, they might blow up the spaceship leaving the rest for a free fall and possibly death.

"Dammit! A few more shots and we're done! Keep firing the soldiers! Shoot them down, guys!" Garuru ordered.

"Let me help you then." Tamama said as he ran towards the others. They kept firing and firing for what seemed like an hour. The laser beams were hitting successfully the tanks, but barely hit the soldiers. The Garuru Platoon had turn to the good side too. Anyways, as the tanks were being reduced the soldiers started to panic, and feared those lasers might hit them and kill them instantly. Even the citizens who were only half mile away from the tanks were shocked, and thought the soldiers were killed so they panicked and ran towards their homes. Chaos was reigning over Tokyo for ten minutes and onwards.

"Back-up, back-up! We need re-enforcements A.S.A.P.!" The sergeant shouted to the walkie-talkie. Luckily, for them, military airplanes were already arriving after three minutes of battle on the front line. As they arrived, they flew towards the spaceship and located their targets.

"Drop the bombs!" One of the pilots said. Soon enough, a bomb was released on top of the spaceship, and once it hit, severe damages were done to the top, and everyone inside panicked even more. But the top didn't break, but if one more of those bombs were released, the roof would crack. Even the others with their powers couldn't help. They didn't wanna hurt anyone. Only the Garuru Platoon were, plus Giroro and Tamama who decided to help.

"What's the damage?" Garuru turned to Tororo.

"Severe damages, luckily the metal resists but one more of those bombs drops on us and that means the end!" Tororo said frightened.

"What?!" Giroro asked shocked. "We're never gonna make it out of here alive then!" He said, even the others were shocked.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Natsumi said as she thought, and then she turned to her right and found a (unusually placed) microphone. "Garuru, since when did you have a microphone?" She asked.

"Beets me." Garuru replied. Another one of the missiles was shot and everyone fell to the ground.

"Maybe if I can reach it, I can convince everyone to cease fire." Natsumi thought. "I better get to it." She said as she got up.

"You do that, we'll keep firing, but please hurry!" Zoruru said. Natsumi ran towards the microphone, but another one of the missiles hit the spaceship and she fell onto the ground after being in mid-air for a split second.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as he saw her on the ground, as she was hit violently with the force of the missile.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Keep firing!" Natsumi ordered. After a little while she reached the microphone, then turns it on and right before the airplanes that surrounded the spaceship, going on circles and not getting dizzy, would shoot the last missile, signifying their possible end…

"STOP!!!" Natsumi shouted, and everyone ceased fire, surprisingly. The soldiers stopped firing the missiles and the pilots on the airplanes didn't launch the bomb. Even the rest inside were surprised.

"Natsumi…?" Giroro asked slowly.

"Not now, Giroro." Natsumi ordered as she puts her hand on top of the microphone, then removes it. "Soldiers and sergeants, I order you to cease fire, immediately!" She shouted.

The others looked in bemusement as she was lost in words but kept on talking. "This is one of the prisoners talking, Natsumi Hinata, and I order you to cease fire, because…" Natsumi said but she interrupted herself trying to find the words. "…in the early morning of yesterday, my family and my friends have been captured by an alien race called the Keronians. Five of them came in 2005, but have now after five more years learned to live the house rules. And they have not invaded our world ever since." She interrupted herself, then kept on going. "We, were instead captured by their fellow enemies, that took us to their planet, and sentenced us to death, but we were able to survive. We were rescued by our enemies, mentioned before, and finally, they took us back to planet Earth, as they turned to the good side." Natsumi said, but interrupted herself once more. "We beg you, I beg you, everyone inside begs you, that you do not fire anymore missiles or bombs at us anymore, and rest assured I was not forced to say this. So, if you would, let us be released, we thank you." Natsumi ended her sentence and turned off the microphone. "You can lower us, Garuru." She ordered.

"Okay." Garuru said, as he sat on the chair and the others were now steering downwards to the Hinata household. The spaceship slowly started to go down, and no one shot anything at them. Everyone just stood there and watch.

"Well, it seems Natsumi saved the day again, huh?" Keroro said as he stood by the controls.

"Don't make fun of me, stupid frog." Natsumi said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just complimenting you." Keroro said and his elbow accidentally presses a button. "_Gero?_" He said as he felt a click. And from the spaceship the same laser beacon was released and was shot to a soldier who was disintegrated rapidly. The citizens started to panic again, and the soldiers were outraged. Even the others inside were outraged.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you did?! You just killed somebody!!" Garuru shouted. They feel another crumble and fall down.

"Keep firing! Those humans up there are just as bad as these aliens!!" The sergeant said and the soldiers started firing missiles out of the tanks hitting the spaceship.

"Keep lowering us! And you, away from the controls!" Garuru ordered (as he turned to the rest that helped the four other members of the Garuru Platoon steer them downwards) and pushed Keroro away from the controls. As everyone else helped the Garuru Platoon steer the ship downwards, the soldiers kept firing their missiles, but stopped when the spaceship was off-target.

"Why'd you stop firing?!" The sergeant asked nervously.

"The spaceship's already off-target. We can't risk hitting the houses, we'd hurt the civilians, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Then its time we leave this to the lower class security. Call the cops!" The sergeant ordered. One of the soldiers quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie, and spoke.

"You better call the cops, now! It's the only way we'll stop the aliens!" The soldier shouted to the walkie-talkie to whoever was on the other line. On the streets of the city of Tokyo, we head to a police station, and a few policemen and policewomen were grabbing their guns and getting into many police cars and drove towards the Hinata residence, at full speed.

Also, the spaceship finally stopped 100 metres above the Hinata residence, but in doing so destroyed the other houses around it. At that time, the gates opened and everyone started to run outside. Everyone quickly got outside, and hid there.

"Damn, that was close." Garuru said.

"I don't think so." Dororo said as he watches through the binoculars five police cars heading towards their home. "The cops are heading towards us!" Everyone else was shocked.

"What?!" Garuru asked. "If they see us here, we'll be shot!" He said. Everyone else was running towards the house through the windows. "Wait, stop!" Everyone did so.

"But why?" Natsumi asked.

"Its not safe if the cops find out Keroro and the others are here, they better come with us." Garuru said.

"What? We can't leave them behind, they'll be questioned by the police! Only we know where its best to hide them." Keroro advised.

"Gunsou's right." Fuyuki said as he rushed to him.

"Then rush them to there, and come with us! Trust me, its not safe!" Garuru said.

"I've been through a lot over these five years but if there's one thing I'll never do is leave my friends behind! We are staying!" Keroro shouted.

"I agree with the leader." Dororo said as he joined him.

"Gunsou's damn right, this is our home now, we can't leave them behind!" Tamama said as he joined him.

"I trust you it'll only be for a short while. It won't be safe if these guys see you!" Garuru said.

"You better hurry, the cops are almost here!" Pururu said as she watched over the binoculars.

"This is your last chance, Keroro Platoon, come with us! We can't let the cops see you or else they'll dissect us all, and kill your friends!" Garuru said.

"Everyone, head to the Subterranean Base, we'll meet you there." Kururu said. Everyone agreed, and they all head to the underground base.

"We're telling you, Garuru. Even if we're being under attack we can't leave them, we'll fight the cops together." Tamama said.

"But you may not be able to face them!" Garuru said.

"We aren't, we have our guns, our swords and our pride. But if there's one thing I won't do is leave my friends behind, we'll fight the cops." Keroro said.

"You guys are leaving me no choice." Garuru said as he held a gun and so did the other members of the Garuru Platoon. The Keroro Platoon got scared.

"What are you going to do with those things?" Giroro asked.

"Save you." Garuru said as he and everyone else pulled the triggers and a chip came out of each gun. As the other five started to run, the chips hade already struck them and soon enough, they head to sleep. Knocked unconscious. "Good, let's get them outta here." Garuru said. The five started grabbing the unconscious Keroro Platoon inside the spaceship. As they were just the same weight as the other platoon it was a slow process.

Fuyuki was going to enter the Subterranean Base but he stopped noticing no one that were the Keroro Platoon. "Gunsou? Where are you?" he asked. Soon enough, the spaceship lifting off slowly started to be heard and Fuyuki got shocked, so he ran at full speed upwards. "Gunsou!!" He shouted as he went up the ladder and to outside the house as fast as he could, but when he got there, the spaceship lifted off far beyond his reach, and he saw his best friends be parted as tears came out of his eyes. "GUNSOU!!!" He shouted as hard as his lungs could let him.

However, the worse was not over, as he heard other voices coming from the back of his house. "If you're a human or an alien or whatever come out with your hands up!" The voices said. He realized it, they were the cops, so he ran as fast as he could to the Subterranean Base, passing through the kitchen and into the trap door before the cops would get in, and down the stairs plus getting into some sort of a portal (which was actually a fridge) that led him to the Underground Base.

The cops break in abruptly and start searching everywhere for alien species that had just caused destruction in the city of Tokyo. They broke all the furniture just to find the people (or rather, outer worlders) that invaded Tokyo. But they weren't able to find anything nor anyone. All they found was broken furniture, but still they decided to search. As they searched endlessly the cops found the trap door that led them to the Subterranean Base, and so they entered the trap door and the Sergeant's room, and started searching around tearing everything they could find, but they didn't have time to check the portal that led them to the underground base they were just basically tearing everything apart. And after some time they stopped and went away. Inside the underground base, the guests hid themselves in the Gunpla room scared, but nothing happened, and they were relieved.

"Hey, has anyone seen that stupid frog?" Natsumi asked.

"Got bad news, Natsumi. The Garuru Platoon took them away." Fuyuki said tear-eyed.

"What??" Natsumi asked shocked.

Outside everyone could see the giant spaceship lifting off into the sky and they weren't actually thinking that that was it. No, this wasn't it. They thought that those aliens were going to come back once more and get reinforcements and when the suspected personnel vanished from the Hinata residence, as said by the cops, they knew exactly they were in this destructive plot and had to be struck down. But the house was already empty, they might have gone with the aliens, so they thought, so the best thing they should do was to isolate the house, until the aliens would return so that no weapon could be taken away from. But they never stopped to think that in only one short period, revelations were revealed, rivals turned to friends, and friends were parted by force. And those were the friendship between Keronians and Pokopenians, just for safety. It was Hell that day.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A.N.: This chapter has a little less shine because it was done in a rush, so that's my fault but the next chapters do have more plot, so keep on reviewing, I'll keep on answering and keep on believeing in The Peace!


	4. Training, part 1 or The First Day

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this'll be my last update of this week, until this weekend because of school obligations and such (argh...) but as promised here is another chapter of The Peace! And now for your Answered Questions corner:

Dark Fox Tailz: I'll simply say, read this chapter, and you'll find out. :) Thanks for the review though.

**And now onwards with the Peace!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training, part 1**

**(The First Day)**

In such a short period, these things have occurred: the Keroro Platoon were going to be sentenced to a death penalty by order of the headquarters in Keron and they were taken away by force, plus the three family members of the Hinata family, Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata and Fuyuki Hinata, two members of the Nishizawa Peach Group, Paul Moriyama, Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya and Mutsumi Saburo plus Angol Mois who were absorved to the electricity magnetic field. After being chained by the pilots of the spaceship, shamed by the Keronians in the town square and poisoned by the humidity of the planet, Angol Mois as in result was taken back to her home planet when she fainted and was never seen again. However once the rest woke up they were all in a jail where it could support the Pokopenian humidity and the five members of the Keroro Platoon plus their friends have all been sentenced to a death penalty, and in front of everyone and on TV. But, just at the eleventh hour, the pilots get back and rescue the prisoners who had been taken away their abilities. Successfully rescued the pilots were none other than the Garuru Platoon. Why? Pururu says that she felt guilty about applying the death penalty to the Keroro Platoon and so did the other four after a white light and the voice of God reasoned them. But back on Earth, trouble was awaiting. After being bombarded in and out the Garuru Platoon put the Keroro Platoon to sleep and kidnap them saying that they weren't safe anymore on Earth and thus, the friendship was parted…

After the spaceship, off the Earth's atmosphere has crossed such miles the Keroro Platoon, finally wake up but slowly. And find themselves in the spaceship.

"Uhh…" Giroro said as he slowly started to wake up, and saw the stars passing behind him quickly, and was with questions "Where am I?" Giroro asked in a low tone as he started to gain strength. He noticed that he couldn't move his arms and legs. "Why can't I move myself?" Giroro asked to himself. Then he noticed everyone else laying on the ground, with their arms and legs tied, they were strapped. "What?" Giroro asked. As he regained strength he found himself with his arms and legs tied, and unable to move. And he saw Garuru in front of him.

"I'm really sorry I had to do this. I had no other choice." Garuru said.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?! Let me outta here!!" Giroro said as he was shaking madly trying to release himself.

"Don't try to break that rope, it's the strongest one there is in Keron. You'll cut you hands off if you keep doing that." Garuru said as he walked away.

"Brother, why did you do this? We could've faced the cops on our own, as far as I know, they might've gotten our friends!" Giroro said in a loud tone. "Boy it feels unnatural saying this." He said to himself.

"Don't worry, we've been checking the surveillance camera and they're all safe. But what's important now is that you guys are safe." Garuru said.

"Thank God…" Giroro said as he lowers his head.

"But we can't let this go on, we have to get revenge." Garuru said.

"_Giro…?"_ Giroro asked as he lifts his head up.

"I mean, the times are changing, everyone's changing and you all that were so focused on wanting to invade Pokopen were halted because of one thing: friendship. You all stopped invading because of that, and because those damned Pokopenians couldn't notice you were about to get killed by your own species." Garuru said.

"Hey, hey! Don't put Natsumi in this!" Giroro said.

"I'm not putting her, I'm putting everyone else, but the way she treated you makes me hate her more." Garuru said. This made Giroro mad.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Giroro asked.

"I'm afraid its back to the basics." Garuru said.

"You don't mean…" Giroro asked.

"Yes. Since we've been shamed by our home planets, its time to invade Pokopen." Garuru said.

"Hallelujah!" Giroro said.

"Don't start cheering this soon, we still have to test you." Garuru said. "Now don't try to escape, we're buds now, so don't, got it?" He asked as he cut the ropes off Giroro's hands and legs.

"Fine, but why do you have to test me?" Giroro asked.

"To see if you're cut out for the invasion. Let's start with the simple methods. First, stand up!" Garuru ordered, Giroro quickly got up. "In position!" Garuru ordered again, and Giroro stood straight. "And eyes forward!" Garuru ordered.

"Oh, damn it! I forgot how it's done!" Giroro said as he started shaking madly trying to find out what Garuru wanted him to do. Also, the other four members were already waking up slowly as they heard Giroro really stressful.

"Five years on Pokopen lacking your duties is a real disgrace, brother." Garuru said as he throws him a grenade and it lands on Giroro's hands. And the grenade blows up, thus scaring the pants off the other four members who have now woken up abruptly due to the sound of the grenade blowing up.

"What the hell was that?!" Tamama asked frightened. He looks at Garuru and then has his usual angered look. "Oh, its you. I never thought you'd sink this low. After you help us, you destroy everyone's friendship, that's a real pain in the ass, you know?" He said.

"I don't care what you say, because soon for the Pokopenians the tables will turn." Garuru said.

"Leader, you better be careful next time, throwing that grenade lost the spaceship's defense line power by 27%." Taruru said.

"Okay, okay. I won't throw another one, you still got the destination marked, right?" Garuru asked.

"Yep, all set and we'll be there in 5 minutes." Taruru said.

"Good." Garuru concluded as he turned to the others.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?!" Tamama asked more angry.

"An isolated place, where no one will find us." Garuru said. "But for now, don't ask any more questions and you'll find out soon." He said. As we zoom to outer space view we can see the space ship hurtling at a fast speed towards their destination, releasing a light blue ray from its behind, and as they keep heading towards their destination they finally find it.

"Leader, we're finally here." Tororo said as he turned to Garuru.

"Good." Garuru said.

"Here where?" Keroro asked as he had fully awakened from his forced sleep.

"The planet Atrapon. The highest and most secure training base for soldiers of all ages." Garuru said as he looked at the beige colored planet with a few white stripes of wind and a few brown dots, explaining the density of the bases.

"The planet Atrapon? I can't believe it!" Giroro said.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Tamama asked.

"Let me tell it this way, the hard way: when you came to Pokopen, 5 years ago, you promised your species that you would invade the planet, but thanks to a few personnel, your personalities were turned upside down, you changed and we saved your asses when the HQ found the whole thing out! And Pokopen reacted the same way when we tried to get you home, so now its payback time, just listen to us saying this…" Garuru said angrily to Tamama and to Keroro (Who had woken up, as mentioned before) and to Dororo and Kururu who woke up because of the loud voice.

"…we're gonna invade Pokopen again! No exceptions this time!" Garuru, Taruru, Tororo, Pururu and Zoruru shouted at the same time, making gestures at the last sentence.

"What?!" Tamama, Keroro, Dororo and Kururu asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so. We're gonna invade Pokopen again." Giroro replied.

"But, what about Fuyuki, Natsumi and the rest…?" Keroro asked a little scared.

"Screw the rest, love! I know this is irrational but it's the only way. Its tiring, and its time to put a stop to the Pokopenian species." Pururu said cold-heartedly.

"Love?! Oh come on now! Don't tell me its becoming an obsession for everyone to want Gunsou and he not wanting me!" Tamama shouted angry.

"This is way more important than loving, Tamama. Believe me, it is." Pururu said.

"Listen, if it costs you THAT hard to lose your friends, why don't you just put 99% of your thoughts on the invasion and leave just a morsel for the friendship? This is no time for bonding." Garuru said.

"And I'm even surprised at how you guys even sunk lower. Take for instance, you Dororo." Zoruru said as he pointed to Dororo.

"But what did I do?" Dororo asked.

"When we last met, back at Keron, you killed me, but luckily I was revived and turned into a Keronian cyborg or something like that. When we had that flash, I didn't knew what you had done in the past, while you were out invading Pokopen and you know what I found? You entertaining yourself with the planting and caring about the environment and dying animals, and you even train once in a while which is okay." Zoruru said.

"And you, who's always been focused on the invasion of Pokopen and always speaking about it ever since you got there you let your own intuitions towards the female take over and completely forget about your obligations. That's a shame on many aspiring cadets, y'know?" Garuru said.

"Why is it always us, by the way? Why are you even putting the blame on us?! If you're mad at us or something you can just tell me, but there's no reason for you to say the same to our friends!" Keroro said.

"But we're not mad at your friends! We're mad at the Humanity!" Pururu shouted.

"But why?! What did they ever do to you?!" Keroro asked.

"Ever since the days of the humans begun starting from the monkeys they have been natural predators. In Pre-History they've been natural predators and would eat anything they could lay their hands on! Then the Greek and Roman Periods, always denying the true facts and admitting that men were superior than women. I'm a female and I should know that. Then in the Middle Ages till the World Wars, it was just constant wars trying to take over each other's lands and doing nothing but being plain stupid, denying every value of Keronian ancestors. And in those World Wars they've launched their missiles at us, secretly and after lots of investigating it was found out that those rockets launched by the Russians were actually an attempt to stop us Keronians to establish any peace treaty, being enemies of them ever since they stepped one foot to the Earth! And they still can't show any mercy at us, so we can't show any mercy back to them, and we need to win." Pururu said.

"So, will you guys accept the training? Its gotta be yes, cause there's no turning back." Taruru asked. "But we can leave your friends outta this if you want it so badly…" He continued. The Keroro Platoon stopped for a moment and started to think. They've never been pushed to the limit as they were facing a tough decision.

"Its gonna have be or, you'll accomplish the invasion and win your friends' trust or you'll die and lose your friends with no accomplishment? Choose wisely." Garuru said.

It was a dead moment as they were getting closer to the planet Atrapon by the second. In one hand they had, the invasion of Pokopen succeeded and they'd win their friends' trust (although its highly unlikely to happen). In the other hand they'd die in the mercy of their own species, and lose their friends with no invasion accomplished. And neither one of them knew. Not one of them…

"The decision is yours, Keroro Platoon." Garuru said. But finally one of them snapped.

"Fine, I'll gladly accept the training." Keroro said as he stepped his left foot forward in agreement.

"Good, what about the rest of you?" Garuru asked.

"I'll be in this plot, as long as we still keep what is ours. _Ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu said as he chuckled. Then he turned to the others. "Will you guys accept this offer?" He asked.

"I'll participate in the training as well…" Giroro said coldly.

"Count me in." Tamama said hopelessly.

"I have no choice left, I'll have to join you guys." Dororo said hopelessly.

"Good, follow us." Garuru said as the ship stopped right on the atmosphere of the planet Atrapon. The Garuru Platoon wasted no time in getting outside, whilst the Keroro Platoon takes a little bit more for they are feeling remorse: the remorse of the future. As they walked through the atmosphere, being dusty but with enough humidity, the Keroro Platoon started to wonder if this was really okay. Did they want to invade? No, they were being forced to invade to revenge. That's the whole truth.

"Alright, we're here." Taruru said as they were getting closer to the training course. The Keroro Platoon were quickly astounded by its size. Seeing that the dusty part where they landed was possibly only suitable for soccer, so they thought.

"Wow! Its so enormous! It covers up the entire planet! This entire planet is one big training course, right?" Giroro asked.

"Right, brother, but save your energies." Garuru said. As they got closer to the sentry the Garuru Platoon get ready to release the entry password. At the same time, the Keroro Platoon were already getting to see who those sentry guards were. One of them had green skin with a dark blue headband and a yellow circle with a cross on its headband and belly as its emblem. And this one was a female. Her name was Karara. The other had yellow skin and a white headband and a red circle. Also a female, this girl was named Chiroro. When they last met the Keroro Platoon they were of a slightly smaller age. Now they've grown up, noticing that their tails are missing and the line between their eyes and mouth had dropped until the line matched the mouth. The amount of white color on their face was lesser than before, to put it simply. They were both different.

"Stop! What is the password?" Karara halted the ten present there and asked quickly for the pass.

"Colorado." Garuru replied.

"Good, you can pass." Karara said as she lifted the bar.

"Hey, Karara wait, look over there!" Chiroro said as she pointed towards the Keroro Platoon.

"Wha…? Oh, its my sweetheart! Hi, sweetheart!" Karara said as she saw the other five and quickly said hello. The Keroro Platoon stopped to say hi, a little questioned however.

"Aloha!" Chiroro said as she waved to the five.

"Aloha…?" Keroro said a little scared, waving back.

"Karara? What the heck are you doing here?" Dororo asked.

"Hi Dororo! We got promoted by Keron HQ. We got to test our skills and we finally came here!" Karara said.

"This was the second option however. The first one was to go to Pokopen and invade it, but since the other day's attacks, the HQ didn't allow it. We saw you on TV, guys." Chiroro said.

"Oh really?" Tamama asked.

"Of course, you all said you had expectations to invade but the mayor said you didn't want to anymore and lied to us all, but nevertheless I still like you guys." Karara said.

"We were misguided. Joining the army at a young age wasn't the good thing after all. _Ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu said.

"But rest assured, we're gonna make it up to Keron. That's why we're here. We're gonna invade again." Giroro said.

"I don't think I can believe you guys." Chiroro said.

"Trust me, you'll see. Just stay alert to the TV at all times." Giroro said.

"By the way, you've gotten older…" Keroro said.

"Oh yeah, we did, it's the growing spurt. Now we're tough women." Karara said.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt the family gathering but we got training to do so get your lazy butts over here!" Garuru said as he stepped outside the sentry and grabbed Giroro, which then grabbed someone else of the platoon's hands and so on.

"Tough fellow, must run in the family… By the way, Chiroro, want to listen to some music?" Karara asked as she grabbed a portable radio.

"If its that Pokopenian German band I so do!" Chiroro said.

"Alright, one tune of them and you go nuts for them, you should consider on going to that country one day when someone's invaded it." Karara said as she smiled and pressed the start button on her portable radio.

As the girls listen to the music, the guys step inside the training base and see a highly-equipped with the state-of-the-art technology safety equipment armed wall, with a door, and on its top, containing missiles. As the Keroro Platoon watched that, they started to imagine if they'd get hit. And it wasn't pretty… As the ten got closer to the door and stopped, Garuru got out of the group and started typing the numbers on a keyboard that was attached to the door. As he pressed the numbers, the Keroro Platoon were scared he'd get one digit out of the 8 present wrong. But no, after he dialed all 8 of the digits correctly they got in. And after the door was opened, the Keroro Platoon saw through the horizon even, thousands upon thousands of training courses. They felt it was endless. And they also noticed some cabins. This was where they would spend their days training. The Keroro Platoon were simply open-mouthed with… both enthusiasm and shock.

"I can see you guys are admiring the view, dusty field, strong red sky with beige clouds and a long yard of training courses, plus the cabins. Yes, well, this is where you are going to spend the remaining ten months." Garuru said. Keroro got even more open-mouthed with shock than enthusiasm.

"10 months?! That ain't quick, that's as slow as a snail!" Keroro protested.

"This place is where you'll be spending your 10 months training and toughening up. Have you got any objections about it?" Garuru asked.

"No…" Keroro said and growled.

"Trust me, this will help you." Garuru said.

"In what way?!" Keroro said.

"Listen, we saved your butts from Keronians shooting their lasers at you, plus Pokopenians shooting their bullets on us, and this is how you'll return us the favor. Just listen, you can't delay your goals any longer." Garuru said.

"Okay, you saved us twice and we owe you a favor, I'll give you that, but why should my goal be about invading Pokopen? Its like a second home to me!" Keroro said.

"Guys, you are in one of the galaxy's finest training center for cadets and the high security won't let you escape and we won't let you escape. You have dug this deep to stop now so you're gonna have to keep digging or you'll never find the gold. Do you understand?" Zoruru said. "And if you don't co-operate I'll have your throats cut by my blade, is that clear?!" Zoruru added as his blade on the robotic arm appeared and he threatens Keroro with it.

"Yes, sir." Keroro said frightened.

"Good, now for the remaining 10 months you'll be practicing and testing your skills, think you can do that?" Garuru asked.

"I'll try my best." Giroro said.

"I've practiced a lot of times so I think I'm better at the fighting skills." Tamama said.

"We'll get to that later. What about the rest of you guys?" Garuru asked.

"I'll try my best either." Kururu said.

"If this experience means changing my peace-loving spirit then you bet I won't stay." Dororo said.

"You're gonna have to, or else you'll be forgotten by everyone else, just like in the past five years. Now tell me which is worse, being forgotten or being killed?" Zoruru asked.

"I'd rather die than be forgotten." Dororo said.

"How naïve, you should know better." Zoruru said.

"Okay guys break it up. Dororo, you will join us in this training or else." Garuru said as he put the two aside.

"Or else what?" Dororo asked.

"There's also a special death chamber designed here so if you don't co-operate you'll die in it. So, I suggest you go along with what we say." Garuru said.

"Not on my watch." Dororo said as he jumped in the air hoping he could be free, but soon enough he hits in an electric force field surrounding the entire training base. After he gets hit with the electric charge he falls to the ground… fried.

"Dororo!" Tamama said as he ran to him. Giroro, Keroro and Kururu went to his aid. The Garuru Platoon walked to him.

"Damn… my only chance… to get out… and its not possible." Dororo said badly bruised as he looked at the sky with the force field flashing for a few seconds.

"You'll never be able to get out, you have no possible escape. You're just gonna have to face it. You'll train to obtain Pokopen, whether you like it or not." Garuru said.

"I'm… going to… hate my life… after this…" Dororo said still badly bruised.

As we zoom to sky view, we see that the Keroro Platoon have no possible means of escape and are now forced to train to obtain Pokopen and to dominate it. You might have thought situations were that bad in Atrapon, but it was even worse in Pokopen. Back at the Hinatas household, as mentioned before the cops decided to isolate the house with a special glass, in order that no weapon could be taken from the house. If there were ever such thing. And the people that were abducted by the spaceship that have now returned and hid in the Underground Base, were now without their friends. They lost them forever. Or so they thought. When they got out of the Underground Base they saw (especially Natsumi, Fuyuki and Aki) that the whole house was in a downright mess. Everything was broken, and they wondered if they would ever get caught by the Police. But it didn't matter. Life wasn't yet back to normal. And chaos hadn't begun yet.

As they recomposed themselves and a few non-members of the Hinata family decided to help clean up the place, some questions were starting to revolve around them.

"Jeez, I can't believe it. We've lost the stupid frogs forever." Natsumi said a little sad, trying to hide her true feelings.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I've lost all sense of living." Fuyuki said as he was helping her wash the dishes (before the cops entered the house) and pick up some broken pieces using a glove.

"You haven't, you just lost your best friends." Natsumi said.

"Which is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person!" Fuyuki shouted.

"Fuyuki, I'm really sorry you had to go through all this." Momoka said practically with tears.

"Its not your fault, Momoka. It never was. And we can't blame anyone for this incident to have happened." Fuyuki said.

"We certainly can't." Momoka said. "I think I better go home." She added as she got up from the sofa.

"Wait, you can't! There still might be cops out there." Koyuki advised.

"I don't think its about cops anymore." Saburo said as he was about to open the window. "We're sealed in!" Saburo said as he opened the window and saw a strong glass plus his reflection. And it wasn't the window. It was the glass put by the cops.

"What? Sealed in?" Fuyuki asked shocked.

"No way, let me see." Natsumi said as she went to the window, and tried to step outside. She tried to push and punch the glass but to no effect. "Its too strong I can't break it. Saburo, can't you use your reality pen?" Natsumi asked.

"Let me see if I can." Saburo said as he grabbed his notebook, and drawn a door on it. After that he takes the paper off the notebook and throws it to the glass, but once a yellow light shined, the glass didn't have a door right after. It was intact. "No use, my pen doesn't work on this kind of glass."

"Crap…" Natsumi said.

"I'll try." Koyuki said as she head towards the glass trying to punch the window, but the glass wouldn't break. Paul and Aki had to try and punch it. Koyuki also decided to use her ninja skills to break the glass, but nothing would go through. The punches, the shurikens, the techniques, nothing would cut the glass. The glass was unbreakable.

"I can't break it! Its impossible!" Koyuki said.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Natsumi asked. At this time Momoka was burning and getting angry.

"I think…" Momoka said, covering her eyes with her hair until the same turned into steel. "…you better leave this to me!" Momoka said really angry. She runs towards the glass, makes a jump and just in one goal, Momoka is able to break the glass without harming herself! The shattered glass falls in all directions and on her head but the glass didn't cut her nor hurt her. She was absolutely unstoppable and was able to succeed when the rest couldn't.

"Momoka? How can you be able to break the glass when we weren't?? Its amazing!" Fuyuki said as he looked to her.

"Ah, its nothing really. You just got to know the other side of the person." Momoka said smiling again. Everyone else had weird looks by staring at Momoka being calm one moment and quickly changing into a menace.

"Tamama must've taught you that…" Natsumi said.

"Or vice-versa." Fuyuki replied. Natsumi stepped outside the house and tried to walk to the outside of the house over shattered glass. (Don't worry, she still had her slippers on.) As she quickly walked to the door, she took a little peek, and tried to see if there was any police officer there. But then, after looking around she found a soldier. "AHH! I'm sorry about what happened! I'm really sorry!" Natsumi said.

"No, I'm not who you think I am, its me, Yoshiokadaira from the Nishizawa Peach Group!" Yoshiokadaira said.

"Yoshiokadaira?" Natsumi said as she stopped being scared. Everyone else stepped outside to hear the good news, all the while wearing shoes as to not step on the broken glass. And Momoka was the very first to get out after Natsumi to hear one of her companions arrived to save her.

"Yoshiokadaira!" Momoka said as she ran at full speed, jumped and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Momoka said extremely happy.

"I can see that, Nishizawa-san, but you don't have to exaggerate." Yoshiokadaira said, possibly suffocating from the strong hugs.

"Its not exaggeration, if only you knew what I've been through!" Momoka said. Soon after realizing what she said she blushed, and soon did Yoshiokadaira. And they both stepped away. "Anyways, where's the limo?" She asked.

"It isn't here." Yoshiokadaira said.

"But why?" Momoka asked. "Don't you know this is of extreme urgency?" She added.

"I understand that, but the cops are already everywhere looking for the people that were abducted in the spaceship. And you're one of the victims. So if they spot the limo you guys are doomed." Yoshiokadaira said.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" Momoka asked. At this time, Paul stepped outside.

"Oh, Yoshiokadaira, so glad to see you here." Paul said as he shakes his hands.

"Nice to see you once again, Paul." Yoshiokadaira said.

"There is no limo, I suppose." Paul asked.

"Guessed correctly, we're gonna have to take shortcuts to get to the mansion without anyone noticing." Yoshiokadaira said.

"Do you know any shortcuts around here? I've been here lots of times but I can't remember any shortcuts being here." Momoka said.

"Yes, I do, so you're gonna have to follow me. Come on." Yoshiokadaira said. Paul and Momoka soon started to run after Yoshiokadaira hoping that no police enforcer would spot them, and they had their hearts beating fast.

As the others watched the three running for their lives towards the mansion, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Saburo, Koyuki and Aki started to wonder, and by wondering they missed their friends so badly they wanted to cry. But they wanted to hold back the tears.

"I don't think I'll be safe in my own place anymore." Saburo said.

"By the way, where do you live?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know, there was a place down the street I used to live but then I moved house and I don't know where that is. Guess I'm sort of lost." Saburo said.

"Why don't you stay in our house then, Saburo? At least until the stupid frogs get back, that is." Natsumi asked.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't want to cause you trouble, I'm gonna have to refuse." Saburo said.

"Its no trouble at all, Saburo. Its quite comfortable and its nice. You've been here lots of time before, so why don't you stay here for a little while?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, that would be troublesome for your mother." Saburo stated.

"I don't think Mama's worried at all about that sort of thing, right Mama?" Natsumi said and then asked.

"Not at all, I'm just worried about Kero-chan and the others…" Aki said.

"Can I stay too, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked smiling.

"Well, they say two's a company and three's a crowd. If it's a four's that would be kind of full…" Natsumi said.

"No worries, I can welcome anyone to my house. At least while this crisis is going on." Aki said.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Hinata." Koyuki said making a vow.

"I'd like to say thank you too, Ms. Hinata." Saburo said.

"You're welcome, guys." Aki said. Saburo and Koyuki step inside the house. "Nee-chan, why don't you help Fuyuki clean the living room and the kitchen? I'll be with you in a minute." Aki said.

"Okay, Mama." Natsumi said as she and Fuyuki step inside the house.

However, Aki Hinata was too troubled because she had lost the Keroro Platoon by force and with her kind personality but slight phobia of animals she just couldn't face the fact that somehow the whole world was against them now, and even the Hinata family. It was a troublesome moment for her and it didn't seem like a great idea to worry her children with such thoughts. She had enough on her mind. And that part was of the disappearance and selfishness of the Garuru Platoon (on her opinion, that is).

"Why do I feel like I hate my life?" Aki asked to herself. "Maybe Fuyuki's right… without Kero-chan and the others, life's not worth living. Its just dull and bland." She continued to talk to herself.

For many people this is their point of view. The world being a sad and monotonous place and that Humanity is making it even worse. What could be worse than the current situation? Its simply a mystery, that only God is able to know, and that simply humans don't have the need to know. Because with improvement of good, there's the improvement of evil.

As the sun was setting down on Pokopen, the sun was also setting down on Atrapon, where all the visits to every single obstacle course the Keroro Platoon would be facing for the next ten months were unveiled. Only dangers were not. Soon enough the Garuru Platoon decide to show the Keroro Platoon their cabin where they would sleep for the next 10 months.

"Here we are, guys." Garuru said as he opened the door and showed the cabin, which had dark brown wood and some beds available with a medium quality state, not too good nor too poor. Specially the kind of attitude that a person would want in the army. They also found a lavatory, which was dirty with mud on it and an un-sanitized cups and toothbrushes. And some dead space bugs were on the floor. Plus a broken window, with the light of the moon and the sun reflecting. "I know its something worth cleaning but in the army, no one gives a damn about hygiene nor quality, just toughness." Garuru said.

"Believe me, Keroro. When I went through this phase I couldn't give a damn about hygiene and quality either." Pururu said humorously.

"Can there at least be any blankets?!" Tamama asked furiously.

"There are blankets, you just haven't saw them well." Taruru said as he pointed towards a stack of blankets with holes in them.

"Oh, what joy…" Tamama said sarcastically.

"This is where you'll spend the night, tomorrow we got some serious training to do. So make sure you spend the night well and that you get prepared for the next day." Garuru said.

"Fine, can we just end this?" Dororo asked.

"Okay, good night, you all." Zoruru said and they closed the door, and walked away.

"We got into some fine mess." Giroro said.

"Hey, it wasn't any better than being kidnapped and sentenced to death." Kururu replied.

"Let's just get some sleep already, I'm hoping to get these 10 months accomplished and return to Earth to build Gunpla." Keroro said as he walked to one of the beds and grabbed a blanket. Everyone else started to grab one and after a few minutes of grabbing blankets and stepping into the cold beds, they finally managed to tuck in.

"Its so cold, I can't even feel my feet." Tamama said.

"Its normal, we're in Atrapon, we're gonna have to be forced to do this every day for 10 months. But I don't think this will change us in any way." Dororo said.

"I don't agree, I'll even bet my brother is in some cozy bed sleeping tightly with his team mates beside him right now." Giroro said.

"Wha…?" Keroro asked.

"What? I was only guessing!" Giroro protested.

"Anyway, let's just get some sleep." Kururu said as he shut his eyes. "Good night everyone." He said.

"Good night." The rest replied. However we zoom into the Garuru Platoon's spaceship and see that the rest of the platoon are inside, sitting in their seats.

"This is going to be some tough training." Garuru said.

"Even tougher than when you and your brother were little, I presume?" Tororo asked.

"Way tougher." Garuru replied.

"Don't worry, I'm confident that things will end pretty soon and that in a short period of time they'll get used to it." Pururu said.

"You're pretty wise, Chief Medic Pururu. However, we cannot risk any chances, if they fail we're gonna have to find other ways until they want to do the invasion…" Garuru said.

"You're correct there." Taruru said.

"Let's just go to sleep already." Zoruru said.

"Fine." Garuru said and everyone else closed their eyes. "Good night, everybody." He said.

"Good night, Garuru." The rest replied. And they all went into deep sleep.

"Whatever the guy in the bright light said to me, I don't care, we're gonna make our mark…" Zoruru thought.

As they all went into deep sleep, back at the Hinata household, we see the other children sleeping. We see Fuyuki in his bed with slight tears as he knows he's lost his best friends by their worst enemies. And Saburo was beside him, in a separate bed that he drawn in his Reality Pen. In the other room, Natsumi was sleeping in her bed and deep inside, she was badly hurt that she'd lost the people she's bonded with and had tears on her eyes. And Koyuki as usual was sleeping on the ceiling with her hair hanging in mid-air. And Aki Hinata was in her bed, along with the thousands of drafts for the manga she produces every day with a mysterious producer named Yoshizaki beside her, ready to fall. She was in her bed, also crying thinking that her life lost all sense of living.

And to end, in the Nishizawa mansion, Momoka was sleeping in her royal bed also crying because she'd lost her only friend besides Fuyuki, Tamama. The possible exact replica of her. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki, Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki were all hurt because their friendship was separated. This could only mean one thing: life was back to normal…

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A.N.: You're probably guessing who the man in the bright light is, right? Well, I won't tell till later, okay? So, see you next Saturday!


	5. Training, p2 or Obstacles in Both Sides

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I can log in on my account on the school's computers! As promised I'm gonna give you another chapter, so you can relish with delight! Let's keep on going through this gigantic story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Training, part 2**

**(Obstacles in Both Sides)**

Where we last left, the Keroro Platoon were drastically separated from their friends, the Hinata family and a few members of the NPG, a.k.a. Nishizawa Peach Group, plus an average girl who lives in the woods. Many times this method of separating the friends has been abruptly shortened and stopped because people want to obey freedom, and it's the same thing everyone wants. Its impossible who gets in the way of making the right choice, simply impossible so to know that, people possibly recur to God to help them find the way, but even they can be fooled, by the instincts of the people. No one can make the right choice. So how can there be peace?

When it comes with the Garuru Platoon, it can only be obtained by war, and these guys had their own way of doing so. The sun rose on the planet Atrapon, and as our heroes, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo were safely sleeping in the (somewhat unqualified) comfort of their beds…

"AAHHH!!" The Keroro Platoon freaked out.

…the noise of Garuru waking the Keroro Platoon abruptly with a megaphone was really not welcoming but had to be forced to.

"Everyone, get up! You have a whole day ahead of you and you've got some training to do! Now get your butts out of bed and report outside at once!" Garuru shouted in his megaphone. The Keroro Platoon woke up by force and were badly-humored. They walk slowly to the center of the flagpole and Garuru raises a black flag with the words: ЯOЖOR on it in grey.

"Okay, we have a long day ahead of us and we're going to take advantage of every second of it, do you hear me?" Garuru asked as he shouted from the megaphone. But no response, the Keroro Platoon members were just shaking left and right sleeping. Luckily for Garuru, he had the solution. The megaphone had an extra button with a sound emblem. So he decided to click it and a hearing raid was released, and it scared the Keroro Platoon making them wake abruptly.

"I heard ya, I heard ya, you ape! We have a long day ahead of us, and we're gonna take advantage of every second, happy now?!" Keroro asked annoyed.

"Glad to hear you're listening. Now for the first challenge, for today. You're gonna have to cross these tires, up that wooden wall, and cross that muddy field under the ropes with fake leaves on them." Garuru said as he pointed towards hundreds of tires on the ground, then a 90 feet wooden wall, with ropes hanging around them and a really muddy field with a rope with fake leaves on them.

"Looks exaggeratingly stupid." Keroro said.

"First day's always like this. Keep going Taruru." Garuru ordered.

"Well, after that part, if well succeeded you'll go into a special kind of training, you see over there a few green colors?" Taruru said then pointed to the horizon.

"Maybe." Dororo said.

"Well, that's a jungle. Right at the end of the jungle you'll find a treasure box, which has six keyholes, you need to find all six keys inside the jungle." Taruru said.

"But don't think that will be easy, we've prepared something special, in the jungle are extreme wild space animals so you've got to be careful not to lure their attention." Tororo said.

"(gulp) Uh… when was the last time a fool ever accepted a challenge like this?" Keroro asked as he gulped in fear.

"Possibly 2 years ago, it took him 2 weeks to get out of there and find all six keys." Tororo said.

"What? 2 weeks to be there??!" Keroro asked shocked.

"Don't worry, you're five, it'll be a lot quicker, if you work as a team." Tororo said.

"Even if you take long hours, don't worry, we've put in some edible food inside the jungle." Zoruru said.

"But let me tell you, most people that got inside the jungle, mostly never got out of it… alive." Pururu said, shocking the others. "So you better get ready, and if you guys find the six keys and put them in the keyholes you'll find a surprise!" She said.

"Neato!" Tamama said cheerfully. "What is it?" He asked.

"If I told you what was inside the treasure box then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it, Tamama?" Pururu asked.

"Got me there." Tamama said.

"What's on the other side of the jungle, anyways?" Kururu asked.

"I don't really know, haven't got there." Pururu responded.

"Now, in Pokopen time its 6:20 AM so, you'll have to finish the course as fast as you can." Garuru said.

"What was the fastest time?" Giroro asked.

"7 hours and 46 minutes." Garuru replied. Giroro stopped to think.

"Some fast time…" Giroro said.

"Okay, I'm gonna time you guys. Get ready…" Garuru said as the five started to assume position. "…get set…" The five get ready to run. "…go!" He shouted and they all started to run towards the obstacle course. The Garuru Platoon were all following behind.

As they ran the Keroro Platoon came across their first obstacle, a hundred tires and they had to put their foots in the tires as quickly as possible. Keroro was doing it very smoothly but it was just a matter of time before he'd start getting tired and stop right at the ending, but he kept going after he regained his breath. On the other hand, Giroro and Tamama were doing it as quickly as they could and they weren't getting tired at all and later advanced to the second obstacle. Kururu on the other hand couldn't stop giggling but nevertheless he decided to do the same, but slowly. And after Kururu was done Dororo managed to cross the tires easily and with speed.

"Hey guys, its not over yet! You still have lots to do so stop stalling and get the hell up there!!" Garuru shouted to the rest as they stopped.

After saluting and saying "Sir, yes, sir!" they advance to the 90 feet high wooden wall, and they start to climb it, one after another. But Keroro was doing it very slowly because he wasn't used to this kind of training. But Giroro and Tamama were doing it quite well that they even bumped up on Keroro's butt when they didn't notice he stopped.

"Keroro! Stop stalling, move!" Giroro ordered.

"But I'm tired!" Keroro said.

"Try to keep going on, at least. Just try!" Giroro ordered and Keroro started to use his remaining strength to go upwards, whilst Giroro and Tamama followed their own pace. Kururu on the other hand was always giggling, with one of his hands close to his mouth, so he wasn't really paying attention but instead hanging up in mid-air with one hand on the rope.

"Kururu! Start climbing now!" Tororo ordered as he grabbed the megaphone.

"Okay, _ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu replied and he grabbed his hand and started climbing. Dororo was climbing fast that he practically reached Kururu without noticing and he sat on Dororo's head as Dororo kept climbing. Garuru noticed that and he wasn't delighted.

"These guys are gonna blow my patience away. Dororo, let go of Kururu!" Garuru said and then shouted through the megaphone.

"What are you talking about?" Dororo asked shouting.

"He's sitting on your head!" Garuru shouted back at him.

"Wha…?" Dororo said and then he looked and pushed Kururu upwards. "Stop fooling, Kururu. Its serious business so climb!" Dororo ordered. And so, Kururu started to climb again.

As the rest reached the top they had to reach the bottom now so they grabbed their hands on the rope firmly and jumped downwards one at a time, as they got up the wall. After they reached the ground they had to cross under the net and go through the other side, as quickly as possible, one by one they were succeeding. And they stopped once they got out.

"Boy, that was refreshing." Keroro said.

"Right there… but I have a funny feeling in my back." Giroro replied and then we zoom their backs as the fake leaves scratched them slightly. The Garuru Platoon saw that and didn't like that.

"Woah, should I get bandages?" Pururu asked.

"No need, these guys won't notice the pain." Garuru said. "Hey guys! Now its time for the ultimate obstacle of the day." He continued as he approached the Keroro Platoon.

"I get it, the jungle. We have to get the six keys and get them to the treasure box." Keroro said.

"Well, yeah. So you see the jungle, right? If you get lost there just shout, we'll hear it instantly." Garuru said as he pointed to the jungle, that was about half mile distant from the rest.

"Okay. Let's go, guys." Keroro said and the rest followed behind him. As they ran they could see the leaves and exotic plants there. The Garuru Platoon instead of being with them they were just plain walking through the jungle. Pururu and Taruru got suspicious.

"Why don't we help Keroro and the others find the keys?" Taruru asked.

"They have to learn how to solve missions on their own." Garuru responded.

"But this is a little too fast, this is the first day for them however." Pururu said.

"Well… I suppose you have a point there." Garuru said. "Then we'll have to follow them." Garuru continued and they all followed behind them as they started to chase after the Keroro Platoon, who were running in the middle of the jungle trying to find the keys. As the five were in the middle of the jungle they started to wonder where the Garuru Platoon were.

"Hey, guys. Seen Garuru and the others?" Keroro asked as everyone started to slow down until they stopped.

"I think we're supposed to handle such missions on our own, Keroro." Kururu replied.

"Yeah, but Garuru said if we needed anything all we needed was to shout." Keroro said.

"But that doesn't mean they'd accompany us, Leader." Dororo said.

"Really? But… there are space bugs and space monsters in here!" Keroro complained.

"Guys, where are you?" Zoruru asked as they were close to find the Keroro Platoon.

"Here we are!" Keroro said as he waved to Zoruru once he saw the others and heard the others' voices. Then Keroro looked to a leave that was right beside him and he found a key. "Hey, a key!" Keroro said as he was about to grab it.

"Wait, that's not a key!" Pururu warned as the Garuru Platoon arrived, and she saw that Keroro was about to grab a key that wasn't as it looked like. The key instead of being golden, was slight yellow and had some dark green spots on it. "We forgot to tell you there are some fake keys in this jungle too!" Pururu warned. But it was too late, as Keroro grabbed the fake key and only when he heard what she said, did he notice and the place started to crumble.

"What the hell is happening?!" Giroro asked.

"Keroro grabbed a fake key! Fake keys also signify dangers!" Pururu said and the soil was starting to shake even more madly. Out of the soil some strange species was coming out of. And its shape was weird.

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Giroro asked mad.

"I didn't know! I never visited this place in the inside just the outside!" Garuru said. Soon enough the soil stopped shaking as out of the soil came a strange species. It was brown with many cracks on it. Like dried mud, and some tentacles.

"What the hell is that??" Keroro asked scared.

"It's an Underground Nyororo!" Giroro replied shocked.

"A what??" Keroro asked even more scared.

"Its exactly like a Nyororo but it grows from the ground of other planets and once they're disturbed from their hibernation, they rampage towards the first people they see! And that's us!" Giroro warned.

"Oh my God!" Keroro shouted scared. The Underground Nyororo was angry and didn't decide to wait and launched itself on the guys.

"What do we do now?!" Keroro asked scared.

"We fight them, what do you think?!" Garuru said. The guys quickly started to fight the Underground Nyororo as this one was dodging the attacks in all directions and was trying to get to the Keronians there, and suck them dry. As the guys fought with their weapons it seemed impossible. Giroro was using his guns to the max but it wasn't able to destroy the Nyororo, and not even Tamama's deathblow could help. Dororo also tried to fight it but the creature was dodging the attacks at all times. And Garuru and Zoruru were using all they could but nothing could cut the creature in half and destroy it. The rest without weapons just limited to run away and hide. At some certain point, Giroro found a golden key (not the fake key) whilst hiding, and he immediately grabbed it, knowing it wasn't a fake key. As they all kept fighting the creature, without making any scratches, they were all starting to get tired and sweating and it only attracted the Nyororo even more.

"Hey, Garuru, how the hell do we stop this creature?!" Giroro said angered and tired.

"We throw something humid at them, what do you think?" Garuru shouted.

"Why couldn't you tell that earlier?! How the hell will we find something moist in here?!" Giroro asked angered.

"Use your imagination!" Garuru shouted. Giroro started to think and then had an idea. "Everyone, do you have a towel with you?" Giroro asked. Everyone just nodded positively. "Then wipe the sweat off your bodies and throw the towels!" He ordered. Everyone grabbed a towel immediately that they had (somehow) and started wiping the sweat off their faces and rest of the bodies. "Now throw!!" He ordered, and everyone thrown the towels to the same direction. And the Nyororo quickly went to chase them. The others quickly run away from the beast, to a secure place. And after ten minutes have past, the guys stopped so tired.

"See why I told you we had to go with them?" Pururu asked.

"What, you knew about the course?" Garuru asked.

"No, but it was just in case." Pururu replied.

"At least I have one key." Giroro said as he held the real key in the air.

"You got one key? Good job, now all we need is to find the other five." Keroro said.

"To keep things safe, we'll accompany you all. Like I said before, if you see anything dangerous approach you, just shout." Garuru said, and they all split into groups. The Keroro Platoon went to the left and the Garuru Platoon went to the right. As they were finding the fake keys avoiding to grab them as they had different colors than the real ones, they tried to find the real ones, and while they found two, the Garuru Platoon were also co-operating in finding the keys, avoiding the fake ones. Garuru started to think that Pururu was right, because they were young still and it would take a little while to get used to it, so to play it safe they had to accompany the Keroro Platoon, and this were to last 10 months.

Anyways, as they were finding the keys, the Garuru Platoon managed to find two more, so they had one left. After they all regrouped to where they were before, they showed the keys. They only had one left.

"There, we have five, we just need to find the treasure box and one more key, right?" Tamama said as he held three keys and Taruru held two keys, in their hands.

"Right." Garuru said. Soon they heard another voice. "What was that noise?" He asked.

"I just hope its not…" Keroro said as he and the others looked backwards and saw the Underground Nyororo running at full speed towards them, searching for more sweat and humidity to swallow. Since the guys were running in search of the keys they started to sweat and obviously that attracted the Nyororo, since this one wasn't satisfied yet.

"…it is!!" Keroro and Pururu said in unison, scared and holding each other.

"RUN!!!" Garuru ordered and they all started to run in any direction. Always together. But they had no idea on how they would stop the Nyororo.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Tamama asked.

"Throw some more sweat at it! Grab another towel!!!" Giroro ordered.

"But we don't have more towels, we used them all!" Tamama shouted.

"_Giro?!_" Giroro asked shocked.

"_Gero!!!_" Keroro shouted panicking.

"Wait, over there!" Kururu said as he pointed to a bright light and when they approached it they saw a golden key, the last one plus the box. Kururu managed to jump well and grab the key right on time, and the others the box. Soon enough they exited the jungles seeing the bright sun again. And the Nyororo stopped chasing them.

"No worries, we'll be alright. The Underground Nyororo is used to the jungle habitat so it won't leave the forest." Giroro said.

"Hey guys, why do I feel there's a void under me?" Tororo asked and then they all looked down, and saw, the ground… and they were 100 metres above it.

"Because we're hanging in mid-air like cartoons!" Taruru warned. Soon enough the force of the gravity makes them fall. As they fall, with the keys and the box they start to panic and scream as loud as they could. As they felt the force of the gravity pulling them downwards, they felt that this was it. They thought they were going to die. But, Kururu presses a button on his special remote and a mattress below them, appeared thus softening their fall, and they all bounced off the mattress and landed on the rocky surface. It was a little harsh, but still there were no wounds and everyone managed to survive. He obviously didn't want anyone killed in the training.

"Damn…" Garuru said as he got up. Feeling the rocky surface wasn't a welcoming thought and he got up slowly and so did everyone else to find out that when he looked forwards he saw the rocky mountains with the sun lifting up.

"That was quite a fall." Kururu said.

"Yeah, I wondered what softened our fall?" Garuru asked.

"Well, _ku, ku, ku…_ You better start to thank me." Kururu said as he held his remote control in the air.

"Idiot, whenever someone's in battle you must only depend on your strength and not on the gadgets! But since this is your first day I'll let you off with a warning." Garuru advised, as he took the remote control off his Kururu's hands. And in the last sentence he gave it back at Kururu.

"Well, let's see what's in the treasure box!" Keroro said as he still had the box in his hands unharmed.

"Okay…" Dororo replied, and he puts one of the keys they found into one of the keyholes. Tamama puts another in the keyhole, and Kururu, Garuru and Giroro do the same. And as they turn the keys to the left, the box soon opens and once they see what's inside the Keroro Platoon find out its not what they expected it would be.

"What?? There's no gold in this thing?!" Keroro asked shocked.

"Of course, there's no gold, this is training, not a scavenger hunt!" Garuru advised.

"But if there's no gold, what do you call this?!" Keroro asked as he held up a paper in the air with the words: ЯOЖOR on top in black, and saying 'If you think there's gold in here, you're wrong, this is just a drawing now keep training, slacker!'

"A drawing." Garuru said.

"What am I? Deaf?! I know it's a drawing, but why is this here instead of gold!?" Keroro asked.

"None of us have ever mentioned that it was gold, but we said there would be a special surprise inside and that's the surprise." Garuru explained.

"How is this a surprise?! A drawing telling us to keep training, when we almost got killed by an Underground Nyororo, isn't a surprise!" Keroro shouted.

"It is a surprise in my family, we come from a long line of soldiers and fighters." Garuru explained.

"Well, if there's one thing you know well, is how to cheat. Let's go back to the cabin." Keroro said as he got up and head towards the rocks. "I'm gonna climb my way back." He continued as he was about to climb.

"Oh not you're not, we still have much to do, and that's all before lunch." Garuru said as he pulled Keroro back down.

"But the rest of the obstacle courses are on top of this hill." Taruru advised. Garuru then sighed.

"Fine, but we're going around the jungle instead, not in it, so we don't get anymore trouble. We can practice while we climb at the same time." Garuru said. "So everyone follow me." Garuru said as he started to climb upwards.

As he started to climb, everyone followed behind. This was extremely dangerous, as they had no ropes holding them, nor each other. They were just climbing and in risk of getting killed. As they climb, as said already for what seemed like forever, they finally reached the top after 20 minutes of climbing, and are extremely tired and sweaty. But it didn't seem too much of a worry for Garuru. But everyone has their faults, no one's perfect…

"I can't keep going on no more…" Tamama said as he got first to the top and started to rest as he was tired and breathing in and out madly. Soon enough, everyone else arrives at the top, and after 3 minutes of that, the remaining nine see Tamama lying on the floor.

"You okay, dude?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm all better now." Tamama said.

"Okay, you got here first, but I'm still leading, so follow me." Garuru said as he walked right past the others and the rest of the Garuru Platoon start to follow him again. The Keroro Platoon soon follow behind him.

"By the way, what's the Pokopen time, Garuru?" Keroro asked.

"6:45 AM, lots of stuff to do, that's all I can say." Garuru said.

"But what about breakfast?" Keroro asked.

"What, ain't lunch good enough for you?" Garuru asked upset.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Keroro said upset as he keeps on walking.

As they walked around the forest (not inside) trying not to attract attention to the Underground Nyororo who could appear like that, the Keroro Platoon were feeling at the same time anxiety and fright. But it was over once the guys got to the starting place.

"Phew! Thank God we're out of this mess." Keroro said.

"That was quite a scare I have to admit." Pururu replied.

"I was scared too, Gunsou. I could get sucked dry by those things." Tamama said holding his arm. At this time, Pururu had some thoughts about him.

"I wonder when was the last time I saw a boy walking handed-handed with another boy?" Pururu thought. "He still must be too young to know what love means." She thought, but then she looked at the other members of the Garuru Platoon who were talking to each other. "But I better not drone on it, or else I won't be focused." She thought as the other members of the Garuru Platoon were ending their talk.

"Jeez, I wonder how the Hinatas are doing?" Keroro thought to himself worried about his friends. As he asked to himself what was going on with the Hinatas, Garuru quickly wakes him up and asks him to move forward. But of course, we all got to know the truth. Because at this time, the Hinatas were at their home, with a few guests.

You should know that when the cops put that glass around the Hinatas residence and Momoka was the only one who could break it in pieces, later on after being picked up by Yoshiokadaira, a trustworthy soldier of the Nishizawa Peach Group, Saburo and Koyuki were now homeless. They could return to their homes but they were endangered of being spotted, and if the cops ever found out one of them, they'd soon found them all. So as said, Natsumi wakes up early to make breakfast and Fuyuki wakes up after.

"Good morning, Nee-chan." Fuyuki said rubbing the sand off his eye, as he walked to her.

"Good morning, Fuyuki." Natsumi said with a neutral look. Every time Fuyuki spotted something wrong with her, he knew right away what was the cause.

"You look worried, Nee-chan. You're still missing Gunsou and the others, right?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yep, as much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, life was better with those stupid frogs around. But now, its just normality again. I haven't been used to normality for five years in a row, you know?" Natsumi responded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel…" Fuyuki responded. "By the way, where're the others?" Fuyuki added.

"Right behind you." Natsumi said as she pointed backwards. Fuyuki looked at the coaches and there were Aki, Saburo and Koyuki.

"Sorry if we've interrupted your conversation." Saburo said.

"Its no trouble, Saburo. Really." Fuyuki responded. "By the way, Mama. Aren't you supposed to head out to your working spot?" He asked.

"With Yoshizaki-sensei? I could but then too many questions would be asked and then, work wouldn't be normal. Plus they might contact the police again!" Aki responded.

"But don't you trust your fellows?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes, I do. But in times of strife, who knows what they might be able to do. In crisis, personalities change and once they do, they're never the same again." Aki responded.

"That is true." Koyuki said.

"So, I'm deciding not to go. I'll try to stay at home for at least a couple of days or weeks or so. When its safe to go out, then I'll go." Aki said.

"What about the groceries? You know every know and then we have to buy groceries. What if they spot me?" Natsumi asked.

"You got a point there." Aki said, soon she started to think, and then she had an idea. "I got it!" Aki said as she had an idea.

"Well, what is it?" Natsumi asked.

"Follow me." Aki said as she exited the kitchen, and soon Saburo, Koyuki and Fuyuki followed her. But Natsumi stood there.

"I'll just finish preparing breakfast then." Natsumi said as she shouted to them.

As Aki raced to the trap door, the others followed behind and as she ran towards the Sergeant's (former) bedroom, she looked forward and saw the same fridge that led her to the Underground Base. Everyone followed behind as they got sucked inside the fridge and into the base. And Aki continued to run as she knew where she was heading to, and right after she stopped she found a big metal door with the words 'Unused weaponry' on it. And she opened it, presuming that the door would need a pass for entrance but with the Keroro Platoon gone there was no need for one so she jumped to the chance. And inside, she found tons of robots and weapons that both failed to conquer Pokopen in the past. Everyone continued to follow behind her.

"What exactly are we looking for, Mama?" Fuyuki asked.

"Quite some time ago, Kero-chan built an anti-barrier device for normal people like us. They still must be here." Aki said as she started looking around and came across shelves and more shelves, fully categorized and organized and as she looked for an anti-barrier device, after lots of searching she finally came across it. "And here it is." She said as she held what appeared to be a headband with a star on it, which looked exactly like the top of Keroro's head.

"But there are only three of them." Fuyuki said as he spotted two more in the shelf. Two in the shelf plus the one she was holding was three. "They aren't enough, what about Saburo and Koyuki?" Fuyuki stated.

"No need, I don't need one." Saburo said.

"You sure? You don't mind?" Fuyuki asked.

"Its no problem, really I don't need one." Saburo said.

"Well, what about Koyuki?" Fuyuki asked again.

"I don't need one either, I'm a ninja, so if I move around quickly on the streets they won't be able to spot me." Koyuki said.

"Well, that just leaves me, Nee-chan and Mama." Fuyuki said.

"I don't think I'll be needing one." Aki said.

"But why?" Fuyuki asked.

"I have some drafts that I still need to deliver to Yoshizaki-sensei, but since I was abducted I can always move around quickly, like Koyuki and deliver to them while he isn't looking." Aki said.

"Then that can only leave me, Nee-chan and Momoka." Fuyuki said.

"I don't know if she'll be needing one too." Aki said.

"But why?" Fuyuki asked.

"She practically never leaves home now." Aki said. "But if they ever spot her, since she's rich up to her neck she can build one of her own anti-barriers." Aki added.

"I guess you're right, Mama." Fuyuki said. "Guess we should take the one left with us, just in case. Might come in handy one of these days." Fuyuki added. Soon enough, Nastumi rushed to there.

"There, I finished breakfast, what did you want me to see?" Natsumi asked.

"Anti-barriers created by Kero-chan. Use these and you can shop freely." Aki said as she handed one of the anti-barriers to Natsumi.

"No wait, I can't shop with this on! That'd be stealing if no one sees me!" Natsumi explained.

"Don't worry, you can give the cashier the money." Aki said.

"And what about school? I've almost forgot!" Natsumi said.

"Well, I'll have to see about that later on." Aki said. "For now, let's enjoy breakfast. To the kitchen everyone!" Aki ordered and everyone raced towards the exit of the Underground Base and to the kitchen to have breakfast. As they raced out of the fridge and up the trap door they finally arrived to the kitchen. But don't think they were satisfied because they were gonna have breakfast. They still had a little bit of sorrow deep inside since they missed the Keroro Platoon, but they decided to forget about that for the time being.

As the Hinatas were enjoying breakfast, we quickly fast-forward to mid-day Pokopen time at the planet Atrapon, as the morning shift of the training had ended for the Keroro Platoon after facing such daring practice.

"So, did you guys enjoy the training?" Garuru asked to a few worn out members of the Keroro Platoon. All except Giroro, Tamama and Dororo who instead were sweating like crazy.

"I think I've lost 10 pounds back there." Giroro said.

"But I have to tell you it was a bit exaggerative having to make us do 100 push-ups plus 100 more and even try to catch and kill a wild space animal! All in one morning!" Keroro complained.

"That's your problem, you complain too much." Garuru said. "Its to toughen you up." He added.

"Well, anyways it was quite an exercise, but you could have helped us out with the animal back there, Lance Corporal…" Tamama said to Dororo.

"I will go along with this training but I will not participate in anything that consists in killing. So you couldn't count on me there." Dororo replied.

"The one time we need you and you couldn't help, typical…" Tamama said angry.

"Okay guys break it up, let's have lunch." Garuru said as they entered the cafeteria, and as they walked in they saw the whole place with mud tracks on the floor and the benches weren't better either. They were on the verge of breaking in half. "This is the cafeteria. Where you can chow down for the remaining 10 months." He added.

"I'm crying with joy already…" Keroro said sarcastically.

"Knock off the sarcasm, Keroro. Just pick up a plate already." Garuru ordered as they were heading towards the line. As the Keroro Platoon got in line, they saw an empty space, which was the cook's place. They thought that they were going to be greeted with an awful lady and give them grub, but instead…

"Hi guys!" Pururu said as she lifted upwards and grabbed a pot.

…the result was much more different than expected.

"Pururu?! What the hell are you doing there?" Giroro asked as he saw her.

"I'm both your coach along with the Garuru Platoon and chef in the cafeteria." Pururu said. "You're gonna have a lot of surprises in this place and I'm another one of them." She added.

"I didn't know you could cook, Pururu." Keroro said amazed.

"Yet another one of the surprises you'll notice in these 10 months here." Pururu said.

"By the way, what's lunch going to be, Pururu?" Tamama asked.

"Space grub sandwich." Pururu said as she grabbed a few pieces of bread and added what seemed to be mud that looked like a hamburger with worms on it. And she puts it in the Keroro Platoon's plates.

"Kinda looks the same as those space sandwiches we've seen in 'Space Gym Partner'. Don't you think, Gunsou?" Tamama asked whispering to Keroro.

"I guess." Keroro replied back at him.

"And no complaining, 'kay?" Pururu said.

"Yes, ma'am." Keroro and Tamama said in unison.

The five head to a nearby table where they all sit beside each other. All the while looking at the sandwich with grossed out looks. The Garuru Platoon sat in a table behind them. And soon, Pururu regrouped with the Garuru Platoon after she served everyone. And she was looking at the Keroro Platoon making sure they'd eat it all.

To be honest, Pururu had a past in the cooking, and here's the story. Sometimes, when Zeroro (young Dororo), Giroro and Keroro were playing or had to go home, Pururu would spend her time with her grandparents at a nearby cafeteria in Keron, learning how to cook. She watched them cook and soon after following some instructions in the cooking manuals she finally learned how to cook well. However, she never showed this skill to the rest once she entered the Garuru Platoon because she was afraid of demoralizing the principals of the Keron Army. And when the rest of the members found it out, they thought that it would be useful for the Keroro Platoon when they'd have lunch, but with one condition: to reduce the quality. So she looked at them to see if they'd like the sandwiches because she never put her skills to the test.

"I hope they like the sandwiches." Pururu said.

"I'm sure they will." Garuru said. At the same time, the Keroro Platoon still didn't stop staring at the bread. And so, they decided to dig in.

"Well, guess its down the hatch, so to speak, right?" Keroro asked.

"Maybe…" Dororo said.

"By the way, Dororo, I've never seen you without your mask. How are you supposed to eat the sandwich with the mask on?" Keroro asked.

"Oh, I'll find a way, besides I don't wanna take my mask off." Dororo responded.

"Oh come on, Lance Corporal, I'd like to see your face without the mask. Pretty please?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, I want to see it too." Giroro said.

"Me too!" Tamama said excited.

"I'll see too." Kururu said.

"Well, fine." Dororo said, and soon he started to untie the knot behind his head and he took off the mask. And they all looked with hope thinking what kind of secrets would his face contain. And he only thing seen was Dororo's face with the line, separating the blue from the white, matching his mouth, (couldn't have said it better) take per example Tamama. His face has more black than white. Dororo's face had more blue than white. That was it. And the other members of the Keroro Platoon quickly lost interest.

"What? That's it? No wounds or anything?" Keroro asked.

"What would you expect? But I had a huge wound in the past and had to cover it with a mask always. And I never felt like letting go ever since. I've been getting used to it." Dororo said.

"Oh, well whenever you want to munch take off the mask, or else you'll get it dirty. Okay?" Giroro advised as he touched his hands.

"Sure." Dororo said a little doubtful as Giroro's hands touched his.

And soon they started to eat the sandwich, but it wasn't as they expected it would be. It wasn't delicious nor horrible. It had no taste…literally! And that was noticeable in their faces. Pururu looked and was a little confused, because their faces were just impossible to read to her.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Pururu asked as she looked at their faces and she couldn't notice what was wrong.

"They're probably making funny faces for the camera. Leave them be, Chief Medic." Garuru said.

Soon enough lunchtime ends and they all put their plates in the respective places and soon, more intensive training began for the Keroro Platoon. It was more rough then of that morning. They had to go hiking in a dangerous space eel filled lake just to get a lady in distress that actually was a robotic Keronian, and get it back to the other side as fast as they could. And they had to travel across a deserted field just to get their way through the other side, which was about 670 kilometers long. However, that was a process where the Garuru Platoon had to go with them and they had to spend the night camping searching for alternative ways of food and water. And two more nights were spent there until they finally reached to the destination point. The only bad point was that they'd have to do exercises in the desert with strong sandy winds there. Like more push-ups and acrobatics, for 'weight loss purposes' as said by Taruru. And after getting back to the cabin three more nights later, exhausted they seemed stronger but they just couldn't walk anymore and headed to bed.

Statistics show that an increase of their maturity was noticed but only 1% as they had spent 6 days and nights in the desert, just to get to the other side under extreme circumstances, something the Garuru Platoon had not predicted nor planned. So now was the end of day seven. All this much in such short while, and it would be just a short while before the first month in Atrapon would reach.

At the end, the Garuru Platoon had to clean the dishes left in the cafeteria days ago by the Keroro Platoon and Chiroro and Karara were asked to accompany them. As they were washing the dishes some questions revolved around them.

"You know, Leader, we're doing many things that were not as planned before. And even though this is beneficial for the Keroro Platoon they still can't reveal maturity." Pururu said as she washed the dishes.

"To be honest, the only ones who haven't shown progress were Keroro and Kururu. The rest are a-okay. They've been doing training in Pokopen for the invasion, and that was good. But Keroro spent all his time building…uh… what are those things called?" Garuru asked.

"Gunplas." Karara responded.

"Yeah, that. He's always been focused on building those things and watching anime and Kururu's only been focused on the laptop and on the fancy gizmos wasting trillions of space dollars." Garuru said.

"Don't worry, with time the maturity will increase most definitely." Karara said.

"Even still, I'm worried. Keroro hasn't show any progress. Neither did Kururu. What can we do to make it better?" Pururu asked.

"Maybe make the challenges harder…" Zoruru suggested.

"To make it harder than it was a few days ago, can't be possible. Maybe so, but I don't think so." Pururu said.

"Make more challenges in a single day?" Taruru suggested.

"Nah, we're already going off-track with the proposed challenges." Garuru said.

"Alter their minds to get them focused?" Tororo asked.

"No, that wouldn't be good. They'd stay like that for a few days and then be back to normal." Pururu said.

"Wanna know my opinion? Leave them the way they are for now. They'll improve." Chiroro said. The others started to think. And maybe they thought it was best that way.

"Yeah, maybe its best that way. Like she said, its best to let time pass by. They'll change." Garuru said.

"But what if they don't change?" Zoruru asked.

"We'll follow your opinions." Garuru said.

"We better get these dishes done." Pururu said as she kept washing the dishes.

"Why don't we sing a song to pass the time?" Chiroro asked. Pururu started to think. A little childish for a grown Keronian, but still entertaining.

"Okay." Pururu said.

"Here I go! Running through the monsoon, beyond the world, to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt…" Chiroro said as we zoom to outside the cafeteria and the voice fades out.

They knew right away that in these past few days a few certain members of the Keroro Platoon hadn't change and they had to do something about it, but as they say: 'time heals all wounds'. But can it help the Keroro Platoon gain maturity? We shall find that out later on…

Also back at the Nishizawa residence, we see Momoka brushing her teeth, and getting ready for bed, but something was wrong. As soon as she exits the bathroom a shake was heard and an explosion had taken place outside the mansion, destroying the scenery and blowing thousands of shattered glasses frontward. She was practically terrified, but she didn't get hurt. But as she got up she tried to see through all the smoke what was going on.

And as she looked and the smoke was fading away, she saw death possibly knocking on her door.

"What the hell is that?!" Momoka asked terrified as she saw the smoke fade away. After what caused the explosion made a big hole on the ground she got serious and quickly grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Paul, what the hell is happening to us?!" She asked angered.

"Ojou-sama, look upwards." Paul said through the walkie-talkie. And she looked upwards. She saw a blue and white helicopter. This could only mean one thing, she was found by the police. And they were bombarding her.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A.N.: R&R as always, and I bet you're wondering from which band the song Chiroro sang is, right? And what's happening to Momoka? Find it out tomorrow in The Peace!


	6. Training, part 3 or Caged Rats

**Author's Notes: **I don't know what is up with my school to take me on a field trip, on a Saturday! Anyways, here's the newest chapter. And also, if you find any music references, feel free to comment.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training, part 3**

**(Caged Rats)**

"A helicopter? Don't tell me the police found us!" Momoka shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"Apparently yes. Somehow, Yoshiokadaira's stealth wasn't enough to save us from the SWAT." Paul said through the walkie-talkie.

"SWAT? But the helicopter's colors…" Momoka said shocked and was interrupted.

"…deceive anyone when its night time." Paul said through the walkie-talkie.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Momoka asked shouting.

"Come with me to the other side of the house, Ojou-sama. Over and out." Paul ordered.

"Fine." Momoka said, and so she started to run at full speed towards the back of the house. The house was so big that it was taking a little bit to cross its entirety. And outside we see a few SWAT members shooting their guns at Momoka.

"Whoever is in there, come out with your hands up! Don't make us shoot you any longer!" One of the SWAT members ordered. Momoka looks outside through the shattered glass and sees that the SWAT members were shooting their guns at her. Soon enough, another one of the SWAT members gets a lantern and points at Momoka who was running towards the back of the house.

"Found the captured civilian, sir!" Another one of the SWAT members said as he said to the sergeant.

"Fire!" The SWAT sergeant ordered and they all started to shoot their bullets at Momoka failing to hit her, however one of them hit her arm and she started to bleed. As she stopped the others also stopped shooting but soon, Momoka gains the strength and keeps running and everyone else starts shooting again. "Keep firing!!" The sergeant ordered.

As they kept firing the missiles, Momoka turned and the SWAT members finally lost her track. She thought she was scot-free, but it wasn't over yet, as Paul kept shouting through the walkie-talkie trying to encourage her to move on. And this really helped her. As she crossed all the rooms and secret place you could never imagine the NPG group could ever have, she finally gets to where she needed.

"Ojou-sama!" Paul shouted as he found Momoka.

"Paul!" Momoka shouted as she found Paul. As she met with Paul the two embraced each other.

"Ouch!" Momoka said as her arm started to hurt.

"What is it?" Paul asked, then she looked at her injured arm. "You're injured, get in the paramedics quickly!" He ordered shouting at the same. Soon, paramedics arrived to aid Momoka's injured arm, and at the same time Paul lead the crew as he kept ordering the others to fire at the SWAT helicopter. "Keep firing at them! They mess with one of the NPG, they mess with all of us!" Paul shouted. Everyone saluted and kept firing at the helicopter failing endlessly.

At the same time, the SWAT helicopter with its personalized weapons was firing their big bullets at the house and they were successfully hitting the house, but not destroying it yet.

"Keep firing! Blow those traitors to hell!" The SWAT sergeant ordered and the soldiers on the ground kept firing their guns at the house and bringing in the missiles hitting the house, destroying it bit by bit. Inside the house, pressure was building up on the others.

"We're being outmatched, find their weak spots!" Paul ordered. Everyone after saluting started to search for a weak spot that the helicopter could have thus being able to blow it, and soon enough, they find it.

"We found its weak spot, its in the rotor and its bottom!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Then fire at them!" Paul ordered, and after that same one saluted they all started to fir at the rotor as fast as they could but the SWAT was winning the battle, until one of the missiles shot at the helicopter hit it, destroying it, thus sending the pilots inside out of it and they all fall down. "Yes, we hit them!!" Paul said.

The helicopter started to fall and was heading towards the SWAT members that were on the ground, and after watching this they started to retreat. The damaged helicopter after being in mid-air for a little while finally hits the bottom and blows up. The explosion blows pieces of the mansion away and slowly destroys some of its most important places.

After the SWAT members retreated to a safe place, they all felt they needed to get out. Since they had no re-enforcements left and that the pilots inside the helicopter had died, they screamt at the walkie-talkie madly.

"Get a car to here, we are going to retreat! The NPG is becoming too strong and we can't beat it!" The SWAT sergeant screams at the walkie-talkie, and they all retreat.

The SWAT members all run away, and soon enough a car arrives to pick them up and they all retreat. As the NPG soldiers run to the outside the house, they see the damage done to every room existent there and cheer as they won the battle, for now… all except Momoka.

"Paul, why did the SWAT come to here?" Momoka asked.

"There were suspicions that a few kids spotted me, Ojou-sama and Yoshiokadaira as we ran towards the mansion. Somehow they managed to post the evidence on YouTube and it quickly grabbed the attention of the police who immediately knew we were up to something. Then some other people, film you preparing that special cake to Fuyuki, and they thought it was you building a weapon of some sort. And they immediately warned the police and these contacted the SWAT. They think the Nishizawa Peach Group is up to some sort of secret mission to get the aliens here again." Paul explained in a long sentence.

"So, are we safe?" Momoka asked.

"Not anymore in here. We're gonna have to relocate to another place secure, where no one will find us." Paul said. As we zoom to sky view we see the Nishizawa place falling apart slowly. They were now desperate as the mansion was destroyed. And what was worse they didn't have money from the government to rebuild it again.

All this happened in one night. We now zoom to the SWAT Tokyo headquarters, in a remote place, as the soldiers that survived the attack got out of the car, and quickly head to some remote place underground. And inside we see the many people working there pushing the many buttons, discussing to each other and trying to find ways in which the Nishizawa Peach Group members are linked in this sort of alien conspiracy. And the many graphics are also seen along with the blinking buttons on the computers.

Then we head to a secret room where some people inside are discussing on what happened. Ten people were there discussing what happened on the battlefield.

"So tell us, what happened?" One of the soldiers asked to another.

"We got beaten by the Nishizawa Peach Group. Apparently, they found the weak spot of the helicopter, and decided to fire at it. 10 personnel that were there got killed." The other solider explained.

"Damn it. The NPG is involved in the alien conspiracy that happened a week ago, but what is there to link? We have no clues linking one thing to another." One of the soldiers said.

"Let us see…" Another one of the soldiers said as he was drawing a chart on the white board. "A week ago, the aliens came here and took a few of the personnel listed including the Nishizawa Peach Group's main people. Then the next day they returned to here and one of the victims responded that the purpose of the aliens coming here that day was to rescue the victims. But still they managed to disintegrate one of the soldiers. Where does that lead us?" The same one asked as he drawn a lot of circles on the whiteboard explaining how the thing happened through their eyes.

"It could have been that the aliens have done a brainwash to the victims and after saying that innocent message letting us believe it was just a non-violent attack they shoot their laser to one of the soldiers. It could have been it." One of the SWAT members suggested.

"That is a possible reason." The same one with the marker said, writing the words: 'Possibilities of the hostility: -Brainwash of the victims'. "What else?" He asked.

"It might have been that the victim was forced to say that phrase, saying that their coming was not hostile. Because the stressful voice was noticeable when speaking." Another one of the members said.

"Another possibility." The same one with the marker said writing on the whiteboard: '-Victim forced to say the attack being harmless'. "Do you have any other possibility?" The same one asked.

"I have one." Another one of the members said as he lifted his arm and revealed himself from the shadows.

"Soldier Jones Riberu. I see you have a reason, being a newbie and so interested in the alien life forms. Explain." The same one with the marker said.

"It could be that the whole thing was true, but one of the aliens disintegrated the soldier by mistake." Jones Riberu said.

"That's stupid!" The same one with the marker said.

"It is NOT!" Jones shouted as he slapped his hand hard on the table revealing his face. "There are two sides to every story, and the only one I care was what happened at the scene of the crime, or disintegration, and I believe that both the aliens plus the victims inside were innocent!" He added angry.

"Jones, Jones, Jones… When are you going to get this into your thick skull, that the aliens are evil?! Those victims were caught on purpose!" The same one with the marker said.

"Of course, they were Hari! But did you ever stopped to think that the victims might have somehow bonded with the aliens and these came to here to get revenge?! You saw a lot of reports on the news that there were a lot of suspicions of alien activity on Inner Tokyo. But that doesn't mean that the victims nor the aliens are guilty!" Jones shouted.

"Don't give me that crap. The victims were kidnapped. There are correlations!" Hari said.

"Yes, there are, but it doesn't mean the victims were brainwashed or forced to say things they didn't want! They were just acting without thinking straight! Its all fun and games before you people jump to wrong conclusions and let the bad guys get away!" Jones shouted.

"You're becoming a disgrace, Jones! If you don't have any reasonable explanation then don't say anything at all, or get the hell out of here!!" Hari said as he put down the marker and opened the door.

"You're just saying that because you regret ever divorcing from your fiancée. Ever since you broke up with her because she was pregnant you've been this cold-hearted! And I'm sick of it!" Jones shouted.

"And I'm sick of you, you damned American! Now get the hell outta here!" Hari shouted.

"Fine,… your royal highness." Jones started to leave the room, with everyone laughing behind his back. "Huh… royal highness my ass…" He added. "You know, I might not be smart, nor violent against other people's wrong actions when they use force, but if there's one thing I believe in is peace! And that you'll never be part of it." Jones said coldly as he left the room. As he walked through some other people mad he exited the room. And he exited the base, going outside, fetching his own red Toyota he had and drive away. "That ass, he might not know, but I definitely know. I just have to warn the Hinatas, before its too late." He said as he drove towards his destination.

As the night turned into day, we see Jones driving on his Toyota through all directions, only wanting to do one thing: warn the Hinatas. The Nishizawas were already hit so there was no point in warning them.

And in the Hinata household the night turned into day as everyone inside woke up. Natsumi woke up normally, still feeling an empty void as she missed Keroro and the others. Fuyuki woke up normally still feeling a little empty because he wasn't allowed to go to classes and also because there was no Keroro and others. Aki, Saburo and Koyuki woke up normally with a slight lesser empty void than of the others. As Natsumi was the first to wake up she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and everyone went downstairs. A little worn out because they were still sleepy, but they were still with a little bit of happiness. Not that the Keroro Platoon were gone. But yes because they're living the day like any other civilian would. They still had a little bit of sorrow they couldn't leave the house anymore, but still they were unaware of what had happened last night.

"Good morning, guys." Natsumi said as everyone entered.

"Good morning, Natsumi." Everyone else said in unison as they entered the kitchen.

"I got breakfast ready, come and get it." Natsumi said as she served breakfast and everyone sat down to eat it including her. She tried her hardest to smile, but there's always a little bit of sorrow in every human being, and she was no exception.

"You okay, Nee-chan?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just missing the stupid frog again. Nothing major. But don't let that worry you all, enjoy breakfast." Natsumi said to Fuyuki and then to everyone. But she couldn't fool anyone cause she still was a little sad. Something that would never seem to disappear, it was incessant, instant and incomprehensible. But her thoughts were interrupted as a loud knock at the door was heard. "I'm coming!" Natsumi said as she started to run towards the door, and when she opened it, she found Paul, Momoka (with an injured arm) and the entire NPG soldiers. "Momoka? Paul? What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"We're because we need your help." Paul said.

"But why?" Natsumi asked.

"Last night, the SWAT attacked the mansion and the NPG, and they struck Ojou-sama, making her bleed from her arm." Paul explained. Natsumi was shocked. "Plus the entire mansion was destroyed. And even though the NPG is one of the strongest economies of the world, our accesses to the money account were closed." Paul added.

"Really?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, so we're gonna have to stay here for the time being." Paul said. "You can come in, guys." Paul ordered and everyone entered.

"Wait, everyone wait! My house has not become a hotel! You can't just stay here!" Natsumi said.

"But why? Do you have any objections towards us staying here?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, first of all if the SWAT attacked you they can come here and attack us! Plus I already got Saburo-senpai and Koyuki-chan staying here." Natsumi said.

"Until Tamama's friends and himself can return to Earth safe and sound I'm afraid we're going to have to stay here. I'm sorry miss, but it's the way it is." Paul said.

"Fine…" Natsumi said unable to respond.

"But don't worry, we'll arrange our own supplies without bothering you, we'll simply stay at the Underground Base." Momoka said.

"By the way, do you need any help with your arm, Momoka?" Natsumi asked.

"Nope, I'm fine now." Momoka responded.

"Fine, if you need any help don't bother in asking." Natsumi said. Soon enough, Aki entered the hallway.

"Who was it?" Aki asked and she saw the whole patrol of the NPG enter the Underground Base, installing themselves. "What are they doing here?" She asked.

"They've came to stay here." Natsumi said a little terrified.

"But why?" Aki asked.

"Their mansion was attacked last night by the SWAT. And their house can't be able to be recuperated. Its destroyed. So, they have to stay here." Natsumi said.

"But our house already has Saburo and Koyuki why do NPG have to stay here?" Aki asked.

"I tried to say no, but they just wouldn't listen." Natsumi responded. "I'm sorry, Mama." Natsumi said.

"Its okay, looks like now we have more people staying in the house. Good thing there's the base where they can install themselves." Aki said.

"You weren't gonna shout at me or anything, were you, Mama?" Natsumi asked.

"I was, but there's no need. Violence doesn't solve anything." Aki replied.

"You're right there." Natsumi asked.

As we zoom out of the Hinatas household we zoom quickly back to Atrapon but not to where the Keroro Platoon were, but yes to where the Garuru Platoon were, at their spaceship, monitoring some situations.

"So, what's the current status on Keroro and Kururu?" Garuru asked.

"Everything's dandy. They still have their level of stamina high, but a little energy's being lost by the second." Tororo replied as he looked at the board with the statistics.

"But what do you think was a good idea imprisoning Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo at one of the Atrapon's hidden pyramids and leaving Kururu and Keroro to find them?" Pururu asked.

"Well, I did say they had to toughen up, I guess this is a solution." Garuru explained.

"Well, that was an instant idea so, let's see if it works for the others cause for now it doesn't seem like they're focused at all." Tororo said as he watched the screen, and Kururu and Keroro walking through a tunnel with Inca carvings. We now zoom to where they were.

"You know this seems kinda stupid." Keroro said.

"Why do you say that, Leader?" Kururu asked.

"This must be all an attempt to scare the hell outta us, I mean, secretly taking the Corporal, Lance Corporal and Private Second Class, when you and I weren't asleep and with eyes half-open, and we could clearly see that the Garuru Platoon thought that up quickly and didn't have time to put it all together properly." Keroro said as he walked not so convinced.

Then they arrived at a strong rocky door, where it needed a fingerprint to enter. Seeing that, Keroro kept talking on how about this plan to toughen them up was thought up too soon and didn't have any logic at all.

"Plus, the big statues don't look so convincing. I mean, there's a mile long of walking through the main entry and here and not one trap, and no secret compartment on any of these bricks below me." Keroro said as he pointed to the statues and the road they've crossed through the main entry of the Inca craved place and the floor he was walking on.

"They're not bricks, they're stones." Kururu explained.

"Whatever, I'm in a funny mood today so don't pay any attention to me." Keroro said.

"And I never was. _Ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu said chuckling.

"But not when I was talking about how lame this training course was!!" Keroro complained.

"Anyways, this door to open needs a fingerprint." Kururu said. "I don't know what will happen if we use our fingerprints, but…" Kururu kept talking as he pointed to the door until Keroro interrupted him.

"Then, let's find out." Keroro said as he put his fingerprint on the lock where it needed one. The screen on its left had a few numbers digitalizing and had the letters: 'ケロロ軍曹' and right after that saying 'Sergeant Keroro' in green letters, but then it quickly changed to red letters as it read 'Access Denied'. "_Gero?_ How come that didn't work?" He asked.

Soon enough, the place started to shake madly and Keroro and Kururu could already feel the pressure as they fell, and they soon started to panic as they saw the big statues above them that were painted in gold and had an eagle's face with a human's body and a big weapon. And when the door said 'Access Denied' these statues started to move. Slowly moving this gave enough time for Keroro and Kururu to get the heck outta there.

But to no avail, the statues already saw them and they decided to thrust their weapons at Keroro and Kururu who were running endlessly but neither one of them could hit their frantic enemies. They kept trying and trying but all Keroro and Kururu did was run around in circles, sometimes shouting: '_Gero!!!_' or 'Somebody help me!' or even 'the Garuru Platoon really screwed up this time!!'. All Kururu did was chuckle endlessly. But the fright was noticed in his face because although he acts like the devil himself most of the times he still has a kind personality. And this kindness let him fear, and right now he was running in circles with fear, but his face never cracks off his smile. Its constant so instead he chuckles.

After endless moments of running one of the statues lost its patience and decided to shoot a laser beam from its eyes and thrust at the frantic Keronians. They were losing their patience, so they fired without taking account on focusing the targets. They just fired willy-nilly at the scared Keronians who were running around endlessly. But one of them lost its patience quickly and decided to convert its weapon to some sort of Lucifer Spear and shoot it at the ground making an enormous impact thus throwing Keroro and Kururu sky-high and hit the wall.

As they quickly woke up and saw the statues heading towards them after the Lucifer Spear converted back to its original weapon and walk to them. This made Keroro scared.

"_Gero!!_ What are we gonna do, Kururu?!" Keroro asked scared.

"I'm just as clueless as you, Leader. _Ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu said.

"Can't you use your remote to summon one of your robots so we can fight these dudes?!" Keroro asked scared.

"I can't, my remote is broken." Kururu said as he held his broken remote up.

"_Gero?!_" Keroro shouted in panic. The statues were closing up to them and were about to thrust their weapons or any arsenal they had at Keroro and Kururu. The two trembled in fear. They closed their eyes in panic and thought this was the end. But somehow, Kururu's glasses started to break as the statues held their weapons in the air, who converted again into some sorts of Lucifer Spears, and as they broke, his eyes were slowly starting to be seen and red crosses in his eyes showed anger in his soul. He was about to unleash all his evil in him.

He decided to climb the wall and the statues started to hit him, but failed endlessly, because all they were doing was hit the wall, and Kururu was climbing at a fast speed. As he almost reached the top he decided to jump to one of the statues unleashing some sort of yellow energy ball with hiragana letter revolving around it saying all that was evil in him and decided to shout.

"Kururu Impact!" Kururu shouted as he held the ball in his hand and decided to throw it at the statue thus cracking its head in half, and soon enough the statue was collapsing with pieces of rock falling slowly and after he jumps to the statue falling apart he jumps to the other statue as it looks at him, and he thrusts his fist at it, and makes a perfect punch. The statue's head was already cracking due to the pressure and it cracked. After Kururu violently started to punch the rest of the statue's body as this was collapsing and getting lost in a brown smoke, and soon afterwards, all the statues fell.

We zoom now to a pile of rocks that fell from the other statue and Keroro got up from the pile, and after he got up with a bonk on his head, he looks gasping at Kururu, who walked at him with angry looks and his glasses entirely broken, with eyes visible and noticing the red crosses in his pupil as he was angry.

"Oh my freakin' God! Kururu? You destroyed all of them by yourself?!" Keroro asked shocked.

"Yes, Leader. I did. My inner self just rose from being hidden a long time ago." Kururu said. Then he grabbed Keroro's hand. "Let's go save our friends, Keroro." He said and he pulled him out of the rocks and they all ran to the door, with Keroro trying to follow the Sergeant Major but he was running faster than him.

They finally got to the door, and Keroro also did but very tired. The door started to demand again a fingerprint. But Kururu was already angry so he did not want anything else in his way. "Screw the fingerprints!" He shouted as he punched the door so hard and electric sparks were flying from it, and the door blown itself. The two were now able to pass and inside they found Giroro, Tamama and Dororo caged. "How typical of Garuru. Imprisoning our friends like lab rats as if he did not make this." He said. "Now we're breakin' the ice." He said as he ran towards them.

As he ran towards them he was stopped by five more walking robotic weirdos who were carrying their weapons and Kururu now seemed all pumped.

"Now this is more like it." Kururu said as he launched to them. The robots started to karate chop Kururu but he was blocking every attack and managed to punch one of them till it self-destructed. He kept punching the other robots as hard as he could, but he was starting to become out-numbered as these circled Kururu and decided to attack him in every way using their weapons. Kururu was now feeling helpless. "Leader, why don't you help me out here?!" He asked shouting as he tried to dodge every attack the robots would give either with their mechanical body parts or with weapons.

"Me?? Hell no!" Keroro replied.

"Come on, Leader! Help me out here!" Kururu said even more angry. And one of the robots managed to punch him, in the face, and Keroro got shocked.

"_Gero!!!_" Keroro shouted as he saw the Sergeant Major suffering from every punch they were giving him. This made Keroro even more scared, knowing he didn't have the ability to help his friend. But then he started to get more scared until the anger reigned over and he jumped towards one of the robots' heads punching it endlessly. "You big idiot! Let go of my friends!!!" He shouted as he was punching endlessly the robots. The other robots saw that and left Kururu. They quickly took the chance and decided to help the robot in need as Keroro was kicking the hell outta him.

Kururu quickly got up a little bruised and saw this chance to hit the robots, smiling evilly. He jumped and gave a back kick at one of the robots, thus knocking at the other robots. The other robots saw this and decided to fight Kururu but he was blocking every attack they'd give or any punch they'd give. At the end, Keroro decided to grab the head of the robot and rip it off. Soon enough, this one exploded and he jumped, landing at one of the robots that self-destructed itself once he landed strongly at his head.

The two robots assumed their fighting positions and so did Keroro and Kururu, who were now more evil-looking than ever.

"Ready to kick some ass, Keroro?" Kururu asked.

"You betcha." Keroro said.

They all decided to thrust their fists at one another and thus a parade of punches, blockings, and kicks began as the robots tried to defeat Keroro and Kururu, but Keroro was punching one of the robots and making holes in it successfully. After making another strong hole, this one started to drop oil and explode. And Kururu was also able to beat the other robot as he punched it in its cheek, and Keroro decided to make a back summersault and kick the robot strong in its chest. Thus it exploded, leaving only a strong wind for Keroro and Kururu to face as they held their ground trying to avoid the damage.

"Well, we defeated the robots. Now for our friends." Kururu said, and they all jumped to the cage, ripping off its door. They decided to take off the masks and blindfolds their friends had, and the ropes behind them, but these were fast asleep they didn't notice.

"You know, Kururu? It seems strange, they aren't waking up." Keroro asked.

"Maybe they were knocked unconscious." Kururu said, but then he decided to have a closer look at Giroro's eyes, and it was glowing robot, and he could notice that his scar wasn't there. "Wait, Keroro, tie them back together, before they…" Kururu said, but then Giroro woke up and punched Kururu in the face thus making him hit the cage. Keroro watched this, and noticed Dororo and Tamama with their eyes glowing.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Keroro asked as he saw Dororo and Tamama getting up on their own. Keroro decided to grab Kururu who was injured and exit the cage. And he did, but so did the others who felt possessed. "Kururu, I believe we have a problem here." He said. Kururu decided to get up slowly and regain strength, and saw that Giroro, Tamama and Dororo were assuming fighting positions, and Keroro and Kururu also did. "If we have to fight our friends to complete this challenge then so shall it be." Keroro said.

"They're actually robots." Kururu said.

"_Gero?!_ Robots?!" Keroro asked.

"Destroy adversaries!" Giroro, Tamama and Dororo, who know assumed robotic voices said in unison.

"Very well… let's fight them!" Kururu said.

They all jumped towards one another, Kururu was trying as hard as he could to punch robotic Giroro but this was stronger than him as his punches were being blocked successfully. Robotic Dororo tried to punch Kururu too, but he wasn't hitting as Kururu pushed Giroro out of the way and decided to block robotic Dororo's moves. He punches him in the guts and throws him away hitting the ceiling and landing the ground, but he didn't get destroyed. Keroro was fighting robotic Tamama with all his might, and tried to punch him but his moves were also being blocked successfully. He tries to defeat the robot but this one punches him in the guts and Keroro hits the wall in pain.

"Leader!" Kururu said as he watched Keroro suffer, and robotic Giroro punched him hard and he hit the wall as well in pain.

Caught off-guard the robots were now walking towards the injured Keroro and Kururu and they were ready to kill them as their arms quickly converted into space guns and decided to point them at the injured ones.

"Adversaries defeated! Do you have any last words?" Robotic Tamama, Giroro and Dororo asked in unison.

"Yes…" Keroro and Kururu said in unison and injured. Keroro and Kururu grabbed their hands and decided to launch in all of their anger, hatred, jealousy and fear into one energy ball. "GO TO HELL!!!" The two shouted as they got up and they both throw the energy ball at the robots and these are blown to bits in one large explosion, that Keroro and Kururu had to face. Soon enough, the ceiling opens a secret compartment and the real Giroro, Tamama and Dororo fall. After being a little hurt from the force of the gravity they wake up and see Keroro and Kururu who were glad to see them.

"Keroro! Kururu!" The three shouted in unison happy.

"Giroro! Tamama! Dororo!" Keroro and Kururu shouted in unison happily as they ran to them and decided to embrace the caught members.

"Oh my freaking God, its been so long, I've missed you guys!" Tamama said. But soon their moment of embrace ended as the room was shaking madly and they fell because of the force of gravity.

"Look over there!" Dororo said as he saw the door close. The others were shocked, and got up. They all decided to run towards the door and Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, Giroro and Kururu, respectively got out of there quickly, but Kururu's broken glasses were left inside and he grabs them just in time before the doors closed. But in the other side the room was also shaking.

"Quickly to the exit! Follow me!!" Keroro said and they all ran as fast as they could as pieces of rock started to fall quickly, and the five try to avoid them. The Keroro Platoon run as fast as they could to the exit and try to avoid the falling rocks, and after a big while before the whole place would collapse the guys finally arrive at the exit, seeing the light and they all jump to the sand, and they all see the doors close. The Keroro Platoon however feel the ground shaking even in the outside and decide to run away, and we zoom to the pyramid where the guys were, collapse slowly and the Keroro Platoon manage to get into a safe place, but even so the force of the impact of the pyramid falling down made a big sandy wind and they all covered their eyes, trying not to get blinded from it.

And when the sandy wind ceased they look at the pyramid fully collapsed, and they all cheer happily, meaning one thing: they all were together!

"Yes!! We did it!!!" Keroro shouted happily.

"Oh yeah baby!! No one can bring us down!" Giroro shouted.

"And who are we…?" Dororo said extending his arm.

"…we…" Keroro said extending his arm touching Dororo's.

"…all…" Giroro said extending his arm touching the other two's.

"…are…" Tamama said as he also extended his arm touching the others'.

"…the…" Kururu said as he also extended his arm touching the others'.

"…the Keroro Platoon!!!" The five shouted in unison as they lifted their arms holding their fists in the air in victory.

Now we zoom back at the base, astounded on how the powerless Keroro and Kururu gained the strength and managed to work as a team to defeat all obstacles in that pyramid.

"I can't believe it! They actually did it, gaining the strength to fight the obstacles!" Garuru said mouth-opened.

"Guess that last minute call, was beneficial for them. And even still the other two were aware!" Pururu said amazed.

"Well, do you think they're ready now, Garuru?" Zoruru asked.

"Not yet. They've only accomplished a small portion. The rest of the 10 months is something else." Garuru said.

"Its still too soon to be ready, if that's what you mean." Tororo said.

"That's right. We still have a long road to go." Garuru said.

We zoom at sky-view where the Keroro Platoon are cheering madly as they got out of there alive and managed to do this all in teamwork. Something they probably never have done before… But then we zoom to the Hinatas household, as the day quickly turned to night and somebody in its Toyota arrived, walking out of it badly bruised. His face is not seen however. He rings the bell, and upstairs Fuyuki reading his mysterious encounters book with Saburo both hear it.

"Coming!" Fuyuki said as he got down stairs. Saburo also accompanied him and they got to the door. Once they opened they saw a man fall down bleeding. The two got shocked.

"Oh my God! Miss Hinata!" Saburo shouted.

"Yes, Saburo? Oh my God!" Aki exited the kitchen, went to Saburo, and saw the man bleeding.

"What is it, bro…?" Natsumi asked as she got the downstairs along with Koyuki, but was quickly interrupted as they both saw the man bleeding.

"Please… help… me…" The man said slowly. The others decided to grab his arms and pulled him inside the house.

"Natsumi, fetch the First Aid Kit quickly." Aki ordered.

"Okay, Mama." Natsumi replied. She quickly went to some place to grab a First Aid Kit, and help the man bleeding.

The man was bleeding badly as he had been shot in his stomach, right and left leg twice, and his right arm. This one had a black suit with the SWAT insignia on his right side of the shirt. This one looked half-American half-Japanese, and had black hair, with a stunning personality. However they couldn't know who he was yet. Natsumi arrived with the First Aid Kit.

"Here you go, mister." Natsumi said as she started to tie knots with a dry towel to stop more blood from falling, and Saburo got him some water.

"Here's some water." Saburo said as he gave the glass to the mister. He grabbed the cup and drank it slowly. "Slowly now…"

"Okay, you're safe. What's your name?" Koyuki said and then asked.

"I'm… Jones… Riberu…" The man said slowly.

End of Chapter 6

A.N.: R&R as always, and also, I've got an OC here bleeding. And you may want to know why he left the SWAT and gone to the Hinatas. Comment and I'll answer your questions, see you tomorrow!


	7. Training, part 4 or I am Jones Riberu

**Author's notes: **Okay, here we are again, and i welcome you to another chapter. And thank you all for the reviwes so far, and I hope I clear some things out to you. And now for the Answered Questions corner:

Dark Fox Tailz: I think I answered yours by replying you.

Hwikek: There's a reason for that: I'm not from America, and I don't understand much about military or aircraft so i just had to imagine. Plus, I don't really know if the SWAT exists, but it was mentioned in the Cartoon Network shows at times, I'm just not sure which ones were. And I have to say that was a real challenge for me to answer a review. Got there a plot hole that I can fix, thanks :)

And now, let's continue with the Peace!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training, part 4**

**(I am Jones Riberu)**

"Jones Riberu?" Natsumi asked.

"Correctly… could you please… help me up?" Jones asked. Natsumi nodded and she plus Fuyuki, Saburo, Aki and Koyuki lifted him up, but somehow Fuyuki noticed the insignia in Jones's shirt.

"SWAT Tokyo?" Fuyuki read the insignia.

"What?" Natsumi asked.

"Aren't they the ones that attacked the Nishizawa mansion the other night?" Saburo asked.

"Yes, they were the ones that attacked the mansion last night but I was not part of it." Jones responded.

"But if you work there… then you'll probably get the SWAT here!!" Natsumi shrieked.

"Not a chance. I don't give a damn about them now." Jones replied.

"But why?" Natsumi asked, all calmed up now and with questions.

"Just help me get to the living room and I can tell you everything properly." Jones said. "I'm still a little weak." Jones added. The others helped Jones walk to the living room slowly. As they walked slowly, Momoka watched secretly as the others were walking an injured person to the living room. Then she got up and entered the hallway. As the others helped Jones walk, he was now with strength regained. "Thanks for the help, I can sit down on my own now, thank you." Jones said as he sat on the sofa on his own. But he had an ache like that. "Ouch! My butt!" Jones said. As Natsumi was about to ask Jones quickly interrupted her. "No need to help, I'm perfectly okay, that was just a minor pain." He said.

"So tell us, who exactly are you?" Aki asked as she sat down on the sofa along with everyone else.

"My name is Jones Riberu, from the SWAT Tokyo Headquarters facility. I was assigned to the force a day before you guys were supposedly taken away by that large spaceship." Jones said.

"That was more than a week ago!" Saburo said.

"Exactly. Well, I saw that you guys were taken away by the spaceship at the time and when I got there to investigate your house, when the cops were there, I decided to enlist myself in the force, to know a little more about you. And turns out that I got to the right place." Jones explained.

"But why do you say that?" Natsumi asked.

"I think there's an unseen member of this family that works there, plus the many reports about aliens coming and going recently all seemed to link to your house. And I was right." Jones said. "You see, I've been living in Japan for seven years now and when I saw that a group of invaders arrived in 2005 and landed right on your house, I tried to investigate. I knew everything about you guys a year after they came, but when I saw that you were in danger of being arrested and executed by the political police I decided to stop." Jones added.

"Arrested?" Fuyuki said. "But why?" He asked.

"Apparently the newspaper team in your school had found full proof that aliens existed in your house at the time. And two of those members decided to report that to the police, who decided to investigate but they did not decide to investigate it at your house, as to not grab attention. But soon the investigation was archived and proven as false. And I thought that I was the cause of all this, so I decided to stop knowing so much about your life. Except for the fact that you had a secret father for quite a while." Jones said.

"Secret father?" Natsumi and Fuyuki asked in unison.

"Yes, and he works in the SWAT Tokyo HQ currently. But anyways, after time drifted by those aliens came here and the file was changed from being false to true, when you were abducted. So, I had to investigate again, but had no data left. So I enlisted to the SWAT to try to get him to get back to his wife, and see where the connections about this abduction link and how they link to one another. Because supposedly when he found you had twins he left you, and you never talked about it, didn't you Miss Hinata?" Jones said.

"That's true. I never told you guys you ever had a father because at the time our relationship was already sinking and he left me when he found out I was pregnant with you two." Aki explained.

"What??" Natsumi asked shocked. "But why the heck would you do that, Mama?" She asked.

"When we first met, he was such a sweetheart but his attitude seemed to change afterwards, and he no longer loved me. So, I never told him to you guys because I was afraid you'd want him more than me." Aki explained.

"But we'd never want him more than you, Mama! What kind of gibberish is that?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, we'd fully understand." Fuyuki said.

"You were so young, and I didn't want to ruin your lives because of one simple family member. I'm really sorry." Aki said.

"Its okay, Miss Hinata." Jones said comforting her. "You were ashamed by him because he lost affection for you, and he's off of your life. That's okay." He said.

"But certainly the kids will want to know." Aki said.

"Just a little, but not that much." Fuyuki said.

"Besides, he's in the SWAT now, and I tried to convince him to get back to you, cause I know he feels sorry for his wrong actions, but still, I can't make him understand." Jones said.

"By the way, Jones, why don't you tell us a little bit about you?" Koyuki asked.

"Glad to, I was born in Cleveland in the USA, but my mom was Japanese and my father was Portuguese. They were both immigrants and came to Cleveland when they found out my mom was pregnant with me. But my parents broke up and decided to move somewhere else, trying to avoid an emotional breakdown. And that's where I remembered my mom's roots. So I decided to go here." Jones said.

"But what was with the emotional breakdown? I know its hard to watch moms and dads separate but it happens, why would you be affected this much?" Fuyuki asked.

"I have a sensible side. And I never really understood people." Jones explained. "But I don't think that's important to you guys." He added.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"Just with the fact that you're normal citizens and the fact that society doesn't care about the people who have disabilities and treat them like cattle." Jones said. "I'm sorry, but that's my opinion." He added.

"You have a disability?" Saburo asked. "What is it?" He asked again.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Jones asked.

"Uh… okay." Saburo said.

"I have a disability which is the Aspergers Syndrome. Which means my brain isn't as quick or high-developed as everyone else. I'm rather slow and still acting a little childish." Jones explained. "And one of the most common things about me is that I can't be violent." He added. "And I'm even 25 years old!" He added.

"But if you can't be violent, why did you enter the SWAT? You just had to know a little bit about us and our father, right?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know what was beyond the SWAT from investigating and special manoeuvres and such." Jones said.

"Just one more question." Momoka said as she entered the living room.

"Momoka? You were watching?" Fuyuki asked as he saw her.

"You know, its not polite to sneak on others, Momoka." Jones said as he guessed her name.

"Sorry…" Momoka said.

"Its okay, but what was it you wanted to ask?" Jones asked.

"Why were you shot?" Momoka asked. Jones quickly noticed the blood stains on his shirt, and remembered.

"Oh, the blood marks. Well, one of the SWAT members was off-duty tonight and saw me going to your place, and check out the damage of the property. And this guy quickly thought like: 'Is he there studying or whatever?'. And when he saw me picking up pieces of the broken helicopter and talking to myself, and only noticed the words: 'aliens', 'Nishizawa Peach Group involved in conspiracy' and 'I need to warn them…', he quickly thought like: 'Oh no, maybe he's going to warn the aliens we're on their toes! I knew this guy was a double-crosser but not this much! I gotta shoot him down!!'. So he quickly grabbed his gun and tried to shoot at me, but when he failed, I noticed he was hiding in the bushes and kept shooting. Some of the bullets managed to hit me. But luckily I was wearing protective gear but still it was no match to the SWAT special guns and managed to hit my leg and my chest. And when I got here, we got lost in conversation and that's how it happened." Jones explained in a long sentence how it all happened.

"And were you followed?" Momoka asked worried.

"Luckily no, my Toyota was fast that the guy didn't know where I was going. So I'm in the clear." Jones said. "Now, to straighten a few things up…" Jones added but was interrupted.

"But how do we know you're telling the truth?" Momoka asked.

"By believing in me. Trust me, I won't tell anyone of the SWAT that I'm here. I'll probably be fired in the next day…" Jones said. "And if I don't get a job it won't be too much of a worry cause I really don't need one." He added.

"Well what did you do for a living before?" Momoka asked.

"I used to be the person on the radio who'd say 'Good mornin' Cleveland!' and tell the daily news around the town." Jones said.

"Hey, I think I know where you can go then." Natsumi said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Jones asked.

"There's auditions for the 623's "My Radio", you can go there." Natsumi said.

"Nice, but I'm afraid I can't go. I could always be spotted by the SWAT, they must be working their butts off, looking for me right now." Jones said.

"I'm sure they aren't." Natsumi said.

"You don't know them. Any missing operative who gets into this sort of trouble is always on the search list." Jones said.

"And that's what you wanted to warn us?" Momoka asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yep, I'm here to help you get your friends back." Jones said.

"Our friends? You mean the stupid frogs?" Natsumi asked.

"Stupid frogs? That's one hell of a nickname." Jones said. "Well anyways, to clear things up, where there any aliens living in your house for the past five years?" He asked.

"Yes, there were." Natsumi cleared things up.

"Is it possible that you can give a detailed description of them?" Jones asked.

"Yes, they were all frogs as it seemed, they were five, leaders of an intergalactic military platoon. There was the leader, named Keroro who was green with a yellow headband and a star on both his belly and headband. The next one was a corporal named Giroro with a skull insignia on his dark green headband, and a belt on his side. The next one was a Private Second Class with an inverted wakaba mark on his chest and headband and his name was Tamama. The next one was a Sergeant Major and had glasses with non-stop chuckling and a spiral insignia on his headband and chest. His name was Kururu. And the last one was a Lance Corporal with a shuriken mark on his chest and headband, always having his face covered with a mask and carrying a sword, and he was Dororo. Got that all?" Fuyuki said in a long sentence.

"Well, pointing them down in such a tiny notebook is hard. But I'm getting the hang of it." Jones said.

"I'm surprised you know them all so well." Natsumi said looking at Fuyuki.

"Figures. They've been living with you for five years, and you at least got to know something about them all." Jones said.

"True." Natsumi agreed.

"So these five frogs were here five years ago, but surely they had a reason, what was it?" Jones asked.

"I thought you said you knew everything about us." Aki said.

"I do, but not about the aliens." Jones said. "Well?" He turned to Fuyuki.

"When they came here their sole purpose was to invade this planet, but they've acquainted with the life here that they just didn't invade." Fuyuki explained.

"And they were also kidnapped. What was the cause?" Jones asked.

"Because they didn't invade, their home planet sentenced us to death and captured us." Natsumi explained.

"But why were you sentenced to death?" Jones asked.

"Because those stupid frogs didn't invade the planet." Natsumi said.

"And later on they were brought here. So, in other words you survived the sentence, somehow. So, what you said back in that spaceship was true?" Jones asked.

"Yes, it was true." Natsumi said. "Only the pack leader of those stupid frogs disintegrated one of the soldier by mistake and they started to shoot their missiles at us again." She added.

"And they disappeared why?" Jones asked.

"Because their "friends" thought that it wasn't safe at all being here, so they forced them to go with them, and thus they disappeared from our sight." Natsumi continued.

"And who exactly were these friends of theirs?" Jones asked.

"They were before, their enemies. But somehow, they say that a bright light and a voice reasoned them and they managed to save us." Natsumi said.

"Quite an adventure you guys had." Jones said pointing it all on his notebook.

"Yep, but sadly I don't feel its over yet. There's still a long way to go." Fuyuki said.

"What makes you think that?" Momoka asked.

"Our friends are gone. Who knows if they'll change once they get back here?" Fuyuki explained.

"Quite right there." Momoka said.

"So, what about you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to be installed here and help you search for these frogs of yours." Jones said.

"I don't wanna be rude, but we already have too many people staying here. I don't think one more will be good for us. Although the Nishizawa Peach Group is able to apply their own nourishments…" Aki said.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to be much of a disturbance. But if you wish I can always install myself somewhere else." Jones said.

"Its already too dangerous for you to be outside. If the SWAT would find you, they'd find us." Aki said.

"Correct." Jones said. "I have no choice but to stay here." He said.

"But what about your home?" Natsumi asked.

"I lost it ever since I enlisted the SWAT." Jones said.

"That's awful." Natsumi said as she gasped.

"Well, I suppose we should let any ally here." Aki said.

"But what if it gets too crowded?" Natsumi asked.

"You must have an Underground Base, I suppose. I'll just stay there." Jones said.

"You won't mind, will you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Not at all. Anywhere fits." Jones said. Then, Aki looks at her wristwatch.

"Oh, look at the time, its getting late." Aki said as it pointed to 10:45 PM.

"Is it that late? Then I suppose I'll be going to bed. Can you please show me the room?" Jones asked.

"Well, we haven't chosen one, since this was so sudden but let's see if we can arrange something." Aki said as she plus Natsumi, Fuyuki, Saburo and Koyuki got up and walked with him following Aki. Momoka looked at them, but then figured out something. And immediately got scared.

"No, wait. Wait!!" Momoka said as she ran. Everyone else climbs down the ladder and they come across a door with a yellow star on it. Jones looks at it with bemusement.

"Spiffy. Who's room was before all this happened?" Jones asked.

"It was the Sergeant's room, but now it ain't." Fuyuki said.

"Well, like they say, waste not whatnot…" Jones said as he grabbed the door knob, and was about to turn it, but Momoka climbing down the stairs quickly fell, and everyone except Jones noticed.

"Momoka, are you alright?" Fuyuki asked as he noticed her on the ground injured. Jones didn't notice and decided to open the door. Once he opened it he found the NPG soldiers remodelling the room, putting it all in pink and putting portraits of Fuyuki everywhere plus everything that was left from the mansion and a few other things. There were also pictures of her with Tamama on the wall. The sergeant's room was remodelled to a complete Fuyuki shrine specially made for Momoka.

"Whoops, wrong room…" Jones thought, and he closed the door.

"I think it'd be better find some other room." Jones said.

"Thank goodness he noticed the need of privacy." Momoka thought. The others were helping Momoka lift up and healing her.

"What's wrong? Won't you enter?" Fuyuki asked.

"I think this place is occupied already." Jones said blushing. But then he looked at Momoka. "Are you okay, Momoka?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Momoka said. Then she gets closer to him and starts whispering. "Thanks for not telling everyone I had Fuyuki portraits there." She whispered.

"No problem." Jones whispered back at her.

Soon, we zoom out of the Hinatas household and head back to the planet Atrapon where the sun had rose there. After a few long hours of a successful training, the Garuru Platoon thought that the Keroro Platoon had finally understood. But the adventure they had only pumped them up and revealed some mercy in them, and revealed some never-before-seen actions of Keroro and Kururu. The adventure only rose their maturity only by a little bit. So, they felt they had to wake up the Keroro Platoon early…

"AAAHHHH!!!" The Keroro Platoon shout scared.

…the same way as always, when they thought things were going to get easy for them.

"Okay, guys, wake up! Its time to go, go, and go!!" Garuru shouted through the megaphone. Everyone soon woke up and tried to march straight to them. But they were so sleepy that their marching was a little discoordinated. Once they all got to where the Garuru Platoon, they decided to give them the good news.

"Okay guys since yesterday's training went excellent we're going to give a special kind of training to you guys." Pururu said.

"So, what else is new?" Keroro said. Then Garuru noticed at some peculiar details, Keroro was acting normal and Kururu had his glasses back on again.

"Keroro? Yesterday you were pumped and willing to save your friends, why are you acting so normal?" Garuru asked.

"Dunno." Keroro responded.

"And why are you wearing glasses?" Garuru asked.

"I can't see without them, you know." Kururu responded.

"But yesterday…" Garuru said.

"Yesterday I could see, now I can't… happens when I let my inner self dominate me." Kururu said. Garuru sighs in disappointment, hoping that he'd see some improvements in the two least improved ones.

"I can't believe it." Garuru said. "They just stupefied me." He added.

"Guess I understand you…" Pururu said.

"Okay, here's how its done, since yesterday, we've been astounded with your skills. Specially Keroro and Kururu who just acted heroically without making a scratch! So, individually your skills are going to be tested through a series of exercises and thus we can see who is fit for the exercises that will happen in the next month." Garuru said. Then he looked at a portable calendar marking Pokopen time. "Okay, so this is day 11 here. And we have lots more planned on the second month, so I expect you give it your all." He added.

"Okay… useful information. So where are we going to train?" Giroro asked.

"Over there." Taruru pointed to a large cabin. The length of the cabin astounded Tamama that he decided to crack a joke.

"God, its that long? I thought we were going to train, not play soccer!" Tamama said.

"We aren't." Taruru said. "Nice try in making a joke." He said. "If you weren't a soldier you could always go to the stand-up comedy business." He said.

"Okay, knock off the jokes and bad puns, get inside." Tororo said as he ordered everyone to get inside the cabin. They walked to the cabin all the while marching in synchrony. As they marched, a few questions were getting to a few of the members of the Keroro Platoon, specially Keroro and Kururu. First off, they were worried about the Hinatas. Were they okay? Were they safe from the cops? Or were they dead? And next was Keroro and Kururu's sudden rise at yesterday's training. Yesterday Kururu just snapped and gave such unbelievable power and defeated all obstacles, and Keroro did the same. How could they lose all that in one night? Now the Garuru Platoon would see that that state of mind would re-appear to them and stay that way for the next 10 months.

When they walked inside, the Keroro Platoon were astounded by its massive hi-tech equipment. But they were a little unsure if this was what they'd be doing for the morning.

"Here's the thing. This is where you'll be facing a series of exercises so that we can test your abilities." Garuru pointed to the whole set.

"Its quite big, and it has cardio exercises." Dororo stated.

"Yeah, but the rest is more with using your hands. So, for the next hours, you'll be running in that in high-speed for at least an hour to test your stability, then, you'll be swimming in that tank of water trying to hold your breath for as long as you can. And you're going to have to walk on that tight passage with two space potato bags on your left and right hands over lava, all the while trying to avoid the space volcano alligators and finally you'll be put to the test your fighting skills by fighting a robot." Garuru said as he pointed to the mile-long track, and pointed to an automated treadmill spinning so fast, then to a large tank of water with some décor as to look like the salty ocean, later to a wooden board on top of a lava tank, and two bags of space potato right at the beginning. And after, there was a robot on the other side who bared an uncanny resemblance to one of the Keronians' enemies, who was standing over a big sumo arena. All this multiplied by five as all the obstacles were parallel to each other.

"This is way big…" Giroro said.

"Hey, Garuru, is it me or do those robots look like Viper?" Tamama asked.

"Yes, they do look like Viper in every aspect. And you'll have to fight them." Garuru said. This made Tamama a little unsecure.

"I don't know about this…" Tamama said.

"No worries, what's the worst that could happen?" Garuru said. However since all the robots stood still we catch our eyes in one particular robot who didn't look like one at all…

"Foolish Keronians. They don't even know that I'm the real Viper. They're just so naïve, but let's see if they find it out soon." One of the robots (that actually was Viper) thought to himself, maintaing his position.

"So, let me get this straight… we're going to have to do all this, in the shortest amount of time, right? And these are five individual obstacles for all of us, right?" Dororo said.

"Right and right." Garuru said. "And whoever finishes first wins." He added.

"Really? What do we win if one of us ends this course first?" Keroro asked in excitement.

"You'll find it out." Pururu said.

"Oh come on guys! Just a demo?" Keroro asked, then he walks to Garuru and Pururu and puts his arms around them. "You can always tell me and I won't tell the others. _Gero, gero, gero…_" He said with a deviant look.

"Do you want to win or do you want to lose dignity? 'Cause if you want to lose dignity you can always ask Zoruru." Garuru said angry, and Keroro looked at Zoruru who was cracking his knuckles.

"I think I want to win…" Keroro looked back at Garuru and Pururu and responded.

"Good, now get in line, and get your hands off me." Garuru said as he pushed Keroro away, and he walks towards the other members of the Keroro Platoon. "Some people just can't learn…" He added.

"I know…" Pururu said. As he walked to the other members they began assuming their positions getting ready to do the course.

"Okay, we finish this in the fastest time. This'll be easy." Giroro said.

"Don't think it is, brother. There are many dangers along the way and you may find out it won't be very easy. And the one who finishes in last place the course is going to get a punishment." Garuru said as he walked to the control room. Everyone else of the Garuru Platoon followed behind.

"(gulp) What kind of punishment?" Keroro asked gulping and scared.

"Trust me, you wouldn't like it if I told you now." Garuru said. They all prepare themselves to make the course right. And the Garuru Platoon try to check for any errors existent in the course. Of course, they don't spot any errors. Unknown that there was one error. And that was Viper. As the Garuru Platoon reached the control room, Garuru grabs a nearby microphone and gives the orders. "Okay, on the count of three, you guys make the course, and one rule, don't cheat. We'll be watching everything from up here, got it?" Garuru shouted from the microphone.

"You got it, Garuru." Keroro said with a not-so-anticipated but fine look.

"Okay, one…" Garuru said as he counted. Everyone assumed their positions. "…two…" He said continuing the countdown. "…three!" He shouted and everyone started to run and quickly head to the treadmill, where they started to run but it was so fast that they felt they were going to slip in a minute.

"What the hell?! I can't run this fast!!" Keroro said as he ran as fast as his legs could. Viper, maintaining his position was watching with some laughs.

"Haha! They're killing me with laughter! Foolish Keronians can't even run fast at that treadmill!" Viper said to himself all the while laughing.

"You're going to have to run that fast, you won't try, you'll have to run, for one hour straight…" Garuru said shouting in the microphone. And Viper got shocked when he heard the words 'for one hour straight'. "…and you're not going to complain, got it?" Garuru asked.

"Yes, sir!" Keroro said saluting. "If only it wasn't for him I'd break his neck." He added.

"What?? One hour?! I'll be bored by then!! Dammit… what can I do to speed this up?" Viper said indignated and started to think. As he started to think, and kept thinking the hour as said before was passing by quickly. And after one hour past, Viper thought of an idea. "Eureka, I got it!" He said with anticipation.

But he noticed that the treadmills were running slow for all five of the Keroro Platoon members until they came to a complete stop. What could it mean?

"Okay, guys, the one hour lap is over, get to the water!" Garuru shouted through the microphone, and Viper quickly got peeved.

"What? The one hour lap is over?! I never thought I'd take this long to think of a plan! Dammit!!" Viper shouted angry. The five members of the Keroro Platoon soon get out of the treadmills and head to the water tank. They all jumped in unison into the water and tried to hold their breaths as long as they could. "Great, they're in the water tank, I gotta think on how to get them here." Viper said to himself and forced himself to think of a plan.

Inside the water tanks, we see Keroro holding his breath as long as he could. He thought this would be easy if he'd last there for at least half hour because he was a frog, and according to Pokopenian biology the frogs are reptiles and they can last a lot of time on the water. But since the Keronians were alien frogs the biology was a reversal which means, that the Keronians can spend a lot of time out of the water but not that much on water. Since the five were trained when they were little to face missions like this one, he thought this would be easy.

Giroro who was also on the water tried to hold on as long as he could, and he was succeeding because he knew that he was trained for this sort of stuff and knew that he'd last for a big chunk of minutes underwater. Tamama on the other hand was having some difficulties in trying to stand underwater. Although he looked like he was successfully holding on like his life depended on it (and it did right now) he had some problems because he wasn't used to this kind of underwater training. Infact, he wasn't this used since the last time he was underwater trying to rescue Natsumi from a Maronian (a different kind of species, but lives in the space solar system as do the Keronians) who was overpowered by the power of the Mer Ball and another Maronian decided to help them save the overpowered alien. So, although he's faced underwater missions before and seemed to hold on well, his overconsumption of sweets that was never ending seemed to have a side effect on him.

Kururu wasn't having any difficulties because he ha dtaken off his headphones (or whatever), and if he had them underwater he'd be fried. So he thought it would be better to play safe and not wear them. However, that's from one look. Through the other look, we can see that behind his head he had some sort of machine or belt that allowed him to breath underwater. So, you can say, that the other day he'd become strong in a blink of an eye and become normal in another moment.

Dororo who was most experient in the ninja arts had no difficulty in holding his breath underwater, and tried his best to stay down there. Of course, there were no problems in him breathing underwater but as his mind was still droning on some thoughts like leaving Koyuki alone (which in reality was safely in the hands of the Hinatas) and tried his best not to cry, and tried to think that this training was only going to test their limits and abilities. Plus that once they'd get back they'd stay there and forget everything about the training and the adventures that the Garuru Platoon made them suffer so far, because he thought that friends were most important than war. And we all know that is true.

As time was drifting by and Viper couldn't think of a plan yet, to finish the course faster and demolish his enemies, the Garuru Platoon who were still monitoring everything from the control room, were soon getting bored. Specially Tororo, who was always that young and impatient guy, at least said by Kururu.

"This is getting boring, Leader. What do you think we spice things up?" Tororo suggested as he yawned, and got bored from seeing that the Keroro Platoon were there too long.

"I don't know about that, they seem to be holding on very well." Garuru said.

"But this has been going on for more than five minutes, and I'm bored now! Can't we bring in the fun?" Tororo said.

"Well, if you want it that badly…" Garuru said. "But if they start blaming it on us, if something backfires, remember that the blame goes all to you." He added pointing to him.

"Like I care, Leader. _Pu, pu, pu…_" Tororo said as he chuckled. He never chuckled before, not since they turned into good Samaritans back at Keron.

"Guess he's outta his mind." Zoruru said.

"You betcha." Taruru replied. Soon enough, Tororo started to press many buttons and controlling the levers and lots more other stuff and the underwater Keronians felt a shake. All of them were already starting to tremble in fear and assuming their defensive positions.

"Wuhu thg lhele zii hppning heer?" Keroro said as he couldn't mumble a word correctly since he was underwater. Translation: What the hell is happening here?

Giroro also got up to see what was going on right now, and assumed his defensive position. "Ar wi beenig udrettck?" He said. "Wwut ree teyh hhut tu naow?!" He said not mumbling a word correctly. Translation: Are we being under attack? What are they up to now?!

Soon enough, behind Giroro missiles appear right behind him and he dodges them luckily, but they hit the glass. Luckily, the glass didn't break, because that glass was as strong as steel. Relieved he decided to thrust at the missiles since more were coming, and he decided to grab the nearest thing he could find and throw it at the missile. After he throwed it at the missile, it exploded, thus sending Giroro to the glass, with such an impact, but he didn't hurt himself.

Keroro was also being under attack but instead was with a Water Nyororo that appeared from the ground. He shrieked and tried to escape it. The Water Nyororo was chasing him endlessly, and the chase kept going like that and it was crazy. Keroro was getting tired of running from a different species of Nyororo that wanted to suck him dry. So, he swam to him, and just when the Nyororo was about to suck him dry, he gives him a kick in the face, and sends him to the glass with such a brute force. Soon enough, the Nyororo recomposes himself and the Keronian and Nyororo begin an unbelievable fight with thrusts, kicks, punches and dodges. Keroro was feeling that he was winning, but the Nyororo seemed unstoppable, but he decided to keep giving his all in defeating him.

However, Tamama was still suffering from the lack of air and tried to hold his breath as long as he could, but he'd soon be suffering even more as a huge mechanic thing that looked like a vaccum cleaner, appeared from the bottom and started to suck out everything inside except the water. Tamama, after finding this started to shriek and tried to swim for his life, while avoiding the power of the machine. He tried to swim as fast as he could, but the power of the machine seemed stronger by the minute, so Tamama, with all his fear, was getting angry and more angry, and decided to launch his Tamama Impact at the machine and it was destroyed. But this wasn't over yet. More machines appeared right after the first one was destroyed and they all decided to suck Tamama inside and he tried to avoid it, by swimming upwards. But the force was becoming stronger by the minute.

With Kururu, his belt that had his underwater breathing requirements ran out of batteries just like that. And Kururu started to think whilst trying to breathe underwater on his own. "What the heck? This was supposed to last an hour underwater, how could the batteries end so quickly?" He thought. But he didn't have time to cheer, because, the ground started to shake and Kururu was feeling the pressure, as the rocks started to move and slowly a monster made out of rocks appeared. This one started to smash anything he could find in his way and Kururu was trying to dodge his attacks at the best that he could. Kururu decided to swim around the monster and leave him dizzy, whilst the monster was still smashing everything he could find in his way. He tried to swim faster, but the monster decided to give him a punch and he was thrusted to the glass with an impact, but it didn't break the glass. As he was knocked out for a few seconds and woke up he saw the monster walk towards him and ready to smash him. Then Kururu got really angry and decided to swim towards the monster with his fist up, and he punched him as hard as he could. The monster slipped and fell on to the ground, but it wasn't over. The monster still had the power to attack, and tried to lift up. But Kururu got just in time to stop him and decided to give him a kick in the face. And he started punching him madly.

And with Dororo, things were just as worse as everyone else. The ground also shook, and he was alert. But soon, shurikens came out from nowhere and alerted him, right on time before these could hit him. He saw cannons coming out of the ground and the shake continued. It only stopped when the cannons were already at his height, and decided to shoot the shurikens, plus cannon balls at him, he dodged thim successfully, and started to use his art in ninja skills to defeat the machines and tried to use his sword to cut the cannons, but they seemed unbreakable. He continued to dodge the cannon balls and the shurikens with his sword. He tried to use all he could to defeat the cannons thrusting all they could to hit Dororo. Sometimes, the shurikens would hit Dororo and leave minor scratches. Dororo tried to dodge them as hard as he could but it seemed unstoppable, and it was all going wrong for the Keroro Platoon.

That was until Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo noticed something that could stop them. With Keroro, you could plainly see that the Water Nyororo didn't exist in any of the Keronian biology books. It didn't exist, so how could it possible for such to exist if it's a creature that sucks humid creatures? It wasn't, so Keroro noticed a wire behind it and he decided to interrupt the punches and head for the wire that was behind the creature. The Nyororo tried to stop him, but it wasn't able as Keroro got to the wire and decided to break it with his teeth. And so, the Nyororo stopped attacking and exploded.

With Giroro, he also noticed the missiled coming and going endlessly and he was getting tired so luckily he noticed that from some point of the tank, he found a wire and he decided to swim towards it. However, the missiles appeared behind him and decided to follow him to try to kill him, but Giroro got to the wire and broke it with his hands. In one try, he broke the wire, but behind him the missiles were about to him, but once he got close to the glass and tried to face it, the missiles exploded in front of him. They didn't hit him!!

With Tamama, he was struggling to get to the top of the tank, not noticing that a big concrete cover blocked it. And he didn't notice that it happened to everyone, neither did they notice. So, Tamama felt he was helpless. That was until he found a wire connecting all machines so he decided to let himself go, and let the machines suck him, be then he made a turn and got to the wire and decided to cut it with his teeth. All the while, as he tried the machines were already turning slowly to Tamama, but by luck he manages to break the wire just before these could suck him to who knows where, and they exploded.

With Kururu, he was finding it hard to defeat the monster, no matter how hard he'd punch him in the guts or whatever, so he backed and noticed a familiar thing about the monster. His moves were like the 3D animated movies, they had to be stepped and co-ordinated into a certain point, and that's when he thought that something had to be connecting it, so he swam to the back and discovered a wire. As he reached to it, the monster made a turn heading towards Kururu. But luckily, he breaks the wire just in time, and the monster explodes, thus sending many pieces of rock sky-high.

And finally with Dororo, he finds it hard to struggle with all the shurikens and cannons, and he can't break any of them into half so he had to think of a way to stop it. Luckily, he also had found the wire that was attached to one of the cannons, so he swam down there as fast as he couldall the while doging the shurikens and cannons. Sometimes, he'd get scratches on his face because the shurikens would also hit him. But he got to the wire, just in time and tried to break the chain (metaphorically speaking), but the cannons were now turning into him, and once they did, the backside cannons thrown their shurikens, just when Dororo broke the wire. The shurikens went straight at him and he got close to the glass, but luckily the shurikens struck, around him. Like the Tom and Jerry cartoons.

And in unison, having all obstacles been destroyed by a simple wire, the Keroro Platoon cheered, still underwater and decided to break the concrete cover all in one, and successfully got out of there cheering. Back at the control room, the Garuru Platoon were astounded once more.

"Oh God, I think we're creating monsters here." Tororo said.

"It was your idea, New Recruit." Garuru replied.

And at the end of the course, where the robots stood, Viper was too busy he didn't notice. "I think I got an idea!" Viper said victoriously but then he looked at the tanks, and noticed the Keroro Platoon cheering and out of the tanks. "What the hell!? They're already outta there?!" He asked shouting and indignated.

"Okay you guys, stop cheering. Get back to training!" Garuru shouted from the microphone and ordered the others. They just nodded positively and headed to the lava tank.

As they were already so pumped up, they grabbed the bags of potato and carry them across a long thick plank under a lava tank. But they were so pumped um that not even the strength of the bags made them go slowly. Instead of walking slowly they just ran through the course without getting hurt, by the alligators, nor anything! They just kept running, without getting hit by the space alligators. Viper noticed this and knew that these guys were going to be a tough nut to crack, so to speak.

"Man, these guys are running fast here, I better forget the other plans I'll just get on with my initial one once they get here." Viper said to himself amazed to see the guys so pumped. "They're gonna be tough adversaries." He added.

And I can explain, why were they so pumped. They're a team, they're a platoon and like most teams, they learn to work together and to respect each other. Although they've had their ups and downs in the past five years they finally got to a point where they need to stick to each other like glue to get out of their current situation. And so, the force of friendship makes them stronger everytime they get into a bad situation, like the one they're on now, being kidnapped by the Garuru Platoon and forced to train to invade Pokopen. That's why they're so pumped up, it's the force of friendship and youth. They were reliving their youth being together.

As they ran across the long plank without getting hurt always with a smile on their faces they knew that this training was going to be a piece of cake and there was nothing they couldn't go through as long as they were together, and they had to make sure it would stay this way. It's the force of friendship and youth. They ran at an unbelievable speed in the plank, and the alligators that jumped in front of them, were defeated by being kicked in the face by the Keroro Platoon. They soon get to the last stage of this obstacle course, where they have to find Viper-like robots. And Garuru had to warn them one last time.

"Okay, guys, you're doing great, now you're going to have to advance to the last stage of the course, where you'll have to fight Viper-like robots." Garuru warned them over the microphone. As soon as the guys got to the end of the plank they dropped the potato bags and stood in front of the robots. They saw the peculiar outlines of the robots and were almost fooled to think they were the real Viper. "Now, you have to last at least 10 minutes in fighting the robot on that arena, but the most important in this part is that you have to defeat the robots. If you don't, under the designated time you'll have to go to another round and try to fight them again. But remember, the first one who loses, gets the punishment. Got it?" He added.

"Loud and clear, Garuru!" The five shouted in unison.

"Good, Taruru you can put the robots in their fighting positions." Garuru ordered.

"Roger that." Taruru said as he headed to the controls and started to dial some buttons, and thus the robots assumed their positions. The Keroro Platoon also assumed their fighting positions. However, Dororo noticed one detail that was different from all the other robots. He thought this strange, because this made him think that something might have been seriously wrong with this one. At the same time, Viper was chuckling because he finally knew that his plan would be put into action.

"Finally, this will be the time where I destroy the Keroro Platoon once and for all!" Viper said to himself.

And soon, a horn was heard, and they all started to fight and the countdown began. The Keroro Platoon started to fight the robotic Vipers, as much of their moves that they'd do or attacks, were constantly blocked by the Vipers. They shot their bullets at them but the Keroro Platoon managed to dodge those attacks, and start hitting them.

Keroro managed to karate chop one of the robotic Vipers, but instead of the robot feeling pain, he was the one feeling the pain, because the steel was too strong to break. But he forgot about that and decided to continue to fight, and he decided to jump and give a jump and kick the robot in the face, but this attack was blocked, and he jumped backwards making a perfect land. He tried again to beat the robot but it seemed impossible. Because as hard as he was trying nothing would get out of place.

With Giroro, as usual with his weapons he started to shoot the bullets at the robot but the bullets instead would bounce back and not hit the robot. So he decided to use his strength to defeat the robot. As he hit the robot he felt minor pain because none of his kicks or punches would hit him, but he still tried to hit it. As he kept trying and trying it seemed impossible to crack open.

"Oh, and one other thing I forgot to tell, those robots are just as strong as the real one." Garuru said over the microphone.

"You could have told us that earlier!!" Giroro shouted, as he kept fighting.

He kept trying and trying but nothing seemed to work, and the time was running out. The countdown now had 8 minutes left.

With Tamama, he used all of his skills that he acquired from the past in Pokopen and tried to use them for his benefit, as he was punching endlessly the robot, but all the attacks were being blocked, but he kept trying. As he gave one other attack, and this one was blocked he jumped and decided to launch his Tamama Impact at the robot, but the robot blocked his impact, and didn't let it hit him. Tamama after thinking that the impact didn't work just kept trying, as his heart was burning even more with anger and he used all of it to try to defeat the robot.

With Kururu, his heart and soul were already devoured by the anger that he had previously felt and decided to punch endlessly just to hit the robot, but none of the punches would hit him. He kept trying, and trying but it didn't work. So, he decided to unleash his anger and launch his Kururu Impact at the robot and it did hit, but it wasn't enough to destroy the robot. He was now getting really angry and kept punching and kicking like a raged monkey.

The real Viper saw that Kururu's launched his special attack and was amazed that quickly thought, how could that happen. "How come that nerdy Keronian managed to launch his special impact? No matter, I still have a bone to pick with the Lance Corporal." Viper thought to himself.

With Dororo, he was using his ninja skills to try to hit the real Viper, and when that didn't work he used all he could like, hitting and kicking and using his karate skills to defeat him. But it all seemed impossible as Viper was blocking all of his moves. But Dororo kept trying and trying to beat him, and decided to think while fighting, on what could defeat him. He tried all those options he was giving to himself and none of them worked. How come? He wasn't a fool however. He knew that Viper was always as strong as the whole Keroro Platoon combined, so he just kept using tactics to defeat Viper.

The countdown was already decreasing as it read 6 minutes. They knew that if the robots would defeat them, they would be facing a penalty and that could not happen. Time was running out and they needed to fight as hard as they could.

Luckily, the other four members of the Keroro Platoon were finaly managing to find a weak spot and defeat the robots, so Keroro managed to jump as high as he could, and use the force of gravity to smash the robotic Viper's head with his foot. He also knew that this would stop him, so he decided to use his arms to prevent the robot's defensive and hit it in the head.

At the same time, Giroro was also using his weapons to the max, unknown they were running out of bullets, and none of these ever hit the robots so when they ran out of bullets he decided to use his strength once more. But all the attacks he tried before were never working so he decided to use his own methods. So, he started to spin around and around thus making the robot lose its co-ordination. And mad, it was shooting its weapons from its hand at him, like crazy. That kept going, until Giroro got to the robot's back, decided to swift the leg, and make it fall. And so, he jumped towards its head.

Also, Tamama kept using his Tamama Impact but his attacks were alays being blocked, so he decided to hit the arms first, and then he'd advance to the Tamama Impact. As he kept fighting and fighting aiming towards the arms, and got him disorientated at some point, where his pupil was crashed into pieces, Tamama decided to launch his Tamama Impact and it hit him in the head.

And with Kururu, he decided to use all his strength to defeat the robot, so he decided to aim towards the eyes but he was continuously stopped by the robot, but he kept trying and trying, until he got to a certain point and jumped to him, trying to hit him in the head. And he got to the eyes, and he broke the pupils, making the robot blind, thus he decided to unleash all of his anger and his Kururu Impact at him once more and this hit him. And simultaneously, all the four robots were destroyed, but the one Dororo was fighting with was the only one that wasn't, and he knew right away that he was facing with the real one, because there was a superior use of his strength, whilst the robots could only use a portion of his strength.

Dororo tried to warn the other guys but he was outmatched when Viper gave him a kick in the face, and Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kururu quickly noticed this, and rushed to him. At the same time, Viper was shooting his lasers at them but was only hitting the arena.

The Garuru Platoon also watched this and quickly realized that the real Viper was there, and were quickly shocked, and got out of the control room. As the other four rushed to the injured member they saw Viper standing in a victorious position laughing madly.

"Oh my God, how did that guy get there?!" Garuru asked shouting madly, as he rushed to Dororo.

"You foolish Keronians, you can't even know that I'm the real one! So typical, but now, I'm going to make sure you perish from this training course forever! And I'm gonna start now." Viper said as he pointed his gun to the others, but the gun was increasing size madly and the others were getting scared. Now they were all mad.

"Okay, Viper, now it's on!!" Keroro shouted. "Time for the special energy ball, guys!" He shouted.

"What?! Oh no, and I can't do anything now!!" Viper said. "But I'll try." He said pointing his gun.

Pururu decided to jump to him, and catch Viper off-guard and thus she tied him down, and he now couldn't move but the gun was still gaining strength. So, Keroro decided to launch a special energy ball, and passed to Giroro, who then passed to Tamama, who started to make some basketball moves with it, and then passed it to Dororo (quickly recovered and mad) who made a flip and thrown it to Dororo. As he used his left hand for support, he grabbed the ball, and decided to jump towards Viper and throw it at him. At the same time, Garuru, Tororo, Taruru and Zoruru decided to run towards him and give him a special kick, just when the energy ball hit him. Soon, the four kick him in the guts and the gun that Viper had on his hand was shot at the guys with such force just when Viper was thrown out of the training course, and imploded. And the laser hit the arena making a huge explosion which thrown the ten through the sky and they all hit the water tank with such brute force as they saw the arena explode.

When they were struck at the tank, they were knocked out for a little while. And saw the whole place in smoke. Viper was destroyed, and so were the five arenas. They were mouth-opened as they came across their biggest enemy and they did not know and managed to defeat him still. Garuru who slowly woke up looked at the Keroro Platoon and was amazed at them.

"God… we really did create monsters…" Garuru said before being knocked unconscious again.

Therefore, they defeated one of their greatest enemy in one morning and they lost the reward. But the only possible thing that they did won was respect towards each other. It's impossible that all this can be happening in just a week and a half. But it did. And we all think that we can start cheering now. But there was more trouble to come. They did know that perfectly.

Back at the Hinatas, life was as normal as it could be, what with the arrival of Jones Riberu, and the fact that they still had their friends to rescue, and everyone was getting installed quite well. And the sun was setting there, making such a beautiful dance of mixed primary colors. As Natsumi admired the view from the balcony and so did Fuyuki, they never stopped wondering that they were without their best friends and were constantly in the house, because they couldn't be seen by anyone. As the two sighed, they looked at each other, having some small talks.

"You know, Fuyuki. Life without those stupid frogs seems kind of boring, don't you think?" Natsumi asked looking to Fuyuki.

"True, they were my best friends, wait scratch that, our best friends, but the politics of their planet took them away from us." Fuyuki said.

"But on the other hand its really quite peaceful and calm, and… it makes you want to look back at the precious memories and sometimes laugh and cry. It's a little bit of mixed feelings." Natsumi replied.

"Yep, you've sure gotten a little bit softy with them. You really miss them, don't you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah, I miss them. I hate to say this but I miss them. I miss how the stupid frog used to get us all into trouble, keep everything tidy around the house and save us all from life-threatning situations. Its good once you live them. But without them, it feels a shame that we can't relive them ever again." Natsumi said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jones will help us get them back. You looked forward for a life you never had before and when they took it away from you, you just want to get back to it. Right?" Fuyuki asked.

"Right. It just makes you wonder." Natsumi said as she looked to the sky.

They all looked to the sky as the sun started to set slowly and they knew that although they've been parted from their best friends and all those adventures, the Hinatas were going to get it back, because unlike what they say, all good things should never end. And she thought, that one day, just one day, that would happen. Fuyuki had that same thought, and trusted completely on Jones. And they head back to the house where they hope that a new day brings new hopes and promises.

We'll all look forward to that when everything in your life becomes heaven, and to everyone else.

End of Chapter 7

A.N.: The answer as to why I'm a little bit like that is in here, and it is correlated with Jones since he's an OC of mine. And thanks for the challenge Hwikek, I'll sort it out in Chapter 10. ;) See ya next time!


	8. Training, part 5 or A Repeated Dream

**Author's Notes: **And here we go again, with another chapter of the Peace. And I know a few of the reviews have pointed out some things, and with your help, I can fix those flaws, but seriously Hwikek, I talked to a buddy of mine on Earth to Edd and he says the SWAT does exist, but about the way the military and aircraft were handled, that mistake I generally understand. So, what did you mean by that? And now for your Answered Questions corner:

????????????? (Is that your username?): Well, I could always make a Dororo chappie, but this one is not gonna be focused on it. But I will make it some time in the future. And there are gonna be more special impacts in the future. Just wait and see. But, this one is not the occasion. This chapter will instead have a few elements of horror, much similar to the Scary Maze. Don't know what it is? Don't search Google, don't play it, or you'll get nightmares for the rest of your life. Believe me, I played and freaked out so much that I fell off my chair like an idiot.

Now let's keep going! And thanks for all the reviews so far. And try to guess which band am I referencing in the chapter. Please try! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training, part 5**

**(A Repeated Dream)**

"Where am I?" Keroro said as a bright light hit his face and his hand was trying to block the lightning from blinding his eyes. He tried to reach out for something or someone that might have been around him but all he did was grab the void, there was nothing to hold, touch, feel, nothing. Just brightness. "Where the hell am I?" He said even louder as he woke up completely and found himself levitating in the vast space of white colors that were surrounding him, he couldn't find anything. "Okay, Garuru? What sort of trick have you pulled us this time?" He asked shouting but all he heard was his echo. Just his echo. "Garuru??" He asked again but still, his echo was the only thing that he could hear. "Garuru?! If you're here just tell me!!!" He shouted, but he heard his echo, but instead saying "Garuru ain't here, you idiot!!" His echo shouted. He shivered, thinking he was in some sort of haunted house.

"Can I ask who am I speaking to?" Keroro asked shouting.

"To Gene Simmons, who the hell do you think you're talking to? You're talking to your own echo!" His echo shouted back at him.

"Seriously, tell me, am I dead?" Keroro asked shouting again. He waited for a reply but nothing would come out, but finally a reply came.

"No, you're not dead." His echo replied.

"Thank goodness." Keroro said breathing normally.

"But you might not be reunited with your friends ever again." His echo replied.

"What is that load of bull you're saying?!" Keroro asked irritated.

"It's the truth, now follow me…" His echo replied and soon after the last sentence was spoken, a bright light flashed to him.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on and where am I?!" Keroro said as he tried to cover the light flashing at him, but it started to fade and reveal a beautiful scenery. He saw a fantastic skyview and the sunset above a cliff, which seemed to be suspended over a great blue sea. "What happened?" Keroro asked amazed. He walked around to see where he was at. He got to some bushes, and not he decided not to hesitate one moment and see what was on the other side. He saw a rabbit. "Woah, look at this! A rabbit! Something to cheer me up, finally…" Keroro said. The rabbit decided to escape. "Hey! Where are ya going?" He asked as he chased after the rabbit and after a very short run, he finds himself with a white sheet covering his face. He takes it off his face and there he finds, the rest of the Keroro Platoon. Tamama, Giroro and Kururu were sitting in metal chairs, and there were many chairs in his right and left side, with all his relatives and friends sitting there, including the Hinata family. And on the front he found, Dororo in a Pokopenian suit but instead was a priest holding a big book. And right next to him was Angol Mois with wedding clothing. He had no idea what was going, and decided to walk through the aisle (so to speak) trying to find out what was going on. He realized that all this setting, and everything, it was strange. For a moment he thought it might have been one of those tricks the Garuru Platoon prepared while he was asleep. But they were sitting in the front row, they weren't partaking in it. And when he found out Mois in the dress, and found himself all of a sudden, with a suit and tie, he knew that he had not died, but everything he lost was returned to him. He had gotten back Mois, and he was going to marry her. This came as a shock, but being a grown-up frog he decided to suck it up. So he continued to walk the aisle and finally got to Mois.

The two were heavily blushing, and could hardly believe they were there. "What the heck is going on?! I find myself in an unknown place and find myself marrying Mois-dono! What is going on? Oh, what the hell, I'll just let it go with the flow." Keroro thought.

"Mois-dono!" Keroro said.

"Uncle!" Mois said.

"Okay, now we are all gathered here today to witness the spiritual bonding of Angol Mois, and Leader-dono. Now, Leader, repeat after me…" Dororo said as he started talking, then he turned to Keroro. "…I Keroro…" He said.

"I Keroro…" Keroro said.

"…hereby marrying this woman…" Dororo said.

"…hereby marrying this woman…" Keroro repeated.

"…promise to look after her in every way…" Dororo said.

"…promise to look after her in every way…" Keroro repeated.

"…until death do us part." Dororo said.

"…until death do us part." Keroro repeated.

"Now, Mois, this applies to you too, repeat after me. I, Mois…" Dororo said as he turned to Mois.

"I, Mois…" Mois said.

"…hereby marrying this man…" Dororo said.

"…hereby marrying this man…" Mois repeated.

"…promise to look after him in every way…" Dororo said.

"…promise to look after him in every way…" Mois repeated.

"…until death do us part." Dororo said.

"…until death do us part." Mois repeated. "You could say, an eternal bond?" Mois added.

"Now, Keroro, do you choose to marry this woman?" Dororo asked.

"I do." Keroro said honestly.

"And do you Mois, choose to marry this man?" Dororo asked.

"I do." Mois replied honestly. "You could say, expressing one-self?" Mois added.

"Then, Keroro, you may kiss the bride." Dororo said. Keroro decides to kiss Mois but as he was about to touch her lips, someone slaps him and he wakes back to reality finding Garuru standing in front of him, a little badly bruised.

"Knock off the matrimonial things, Keroro." Garuru said.

"What the heck?! Garuru, what are you doing here? And where's Mois?" Keroro asked.

"You were day-dreaming, and you've been this way for a couple of hours after Viper attacked us." Garuru responded.

"Day-dreaming? It was all a dream?" Keroro asked.

"I'm afraid so, no, scratch that, it is so… now get up." Garuru said. Keroro decides to get up. He looks around and finds his mates and "bosses" around him badly bruised as well.

"So Viper attacked us?" Keroro asked.

"Of course he did, don't you remember? He was out-colded, and we were knocked out." Giroro asked.

"I can't remember anything after we defeated Viper." Keroro said.

"Then you must've been hit in the skull hard… Come on, let's go, we have more training to do." Garuru said.

"What? In the middle of the night? Are you crazy?" Tamama asked.

"I'm not crazy, we lost practically like 15 hours just by sleeping! We've got to shapen you up, and keep you going even if it means getting you into these extreme conditions." Garuru replied.

"Yeah, but can't we do something else?" Tamama asked.

"Nope, you'll train and right now, if not you get killed by one of Atrapon's death chambers or by our lonely friend Zoruru." Garuru said testy.

"Fine, we'll go along." Tamama replied.

"Good…" Garuru said. "Pururu, the plans that we were supposed to do for this afternoon, where are they?" He asked.

"They were destroyed along with part of the base when Viper shot his lasers." Pururu said.

"Damn, he's been doing too many Master Chief impressions lately. But no matter. We'll improvise." Garuru said.

"But what?" Dororo asked.

"Aha, got an idea, follow me." Garuru said as he ordered everyone else to chase after him. As they chased him through the night they could feel the wind in the air blowing through them fast and Garuru knew that the night was still young.

But, back at Pokopen, although it was still night, and all of the Hinata family members were aslepp, plus some new residents, there was one who was not asleep. We enter Aki's room, where she's fast asleep but the sound of screwdrivers, jolts and bolts woke her up. She decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat since she was already awake. As she put on her slippers, she gets out of the room quietly and heads to the kitchen.

As she enters the kitchen, she opens the fridge and decides to remove a slice of leftover pizza from another day. But soon, she hears again the loud noise of screwdrivers, jolts and bolts running in the air. She asks to herself, of what could it be. Everyone was fast asleep and no one could be awake at the time, so who could be up at this time of night? She decided to let go the pizza slice and investigate the source of the sounds. She started to hear them more inside the Sergeant's room or Momoka's current room, so she went there. Jones promised to keep a secret that she had some sort of shrine dedicated to Fuyuki, and he did keep because luckily as Aki walked through the room and she saw nothing of that. So, she got to the Underground Base and tried to find the source of the noise. Luckily it was getting louder by the second as she walked through it. When she finally found the source of it, she found it in a secret compartment that was fully locked. After seeing that there was no possibly way of entry, she found a lock right next to it, but she saw the door unlocked. So, she walked inside, and found a large telescope and many guns beside it. She saw that sparks were flying through its top and decided to check out who it was.

"Hello? Who is it?" Aki asked. The person looked around and it was actually Jones hanging from a safety rope.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Hinata. Have I woke you up building this? I'm really sorry if I have." Jones said apologizing.

"There is no need to, Jones." Aki said. "What are you doing there anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I've seen your ways and know that you love those alien frogs, and you want them back even if your life depended on it. Since we don't know where they are, I'm building here a telescope which can allow us to search the vast Universe and find them." Jones said as he explained. "Luckily, the Nishizawa Peach Group decided to collaborate in this work so they've handed down everything that I need to find them. I was just fixing the final adjustments." He added.

"Glad to hear." Aki said. "Now that I'm awake, mind if I chat with you?" she asked.

"Not at all, feel free to chat. I could use some company right about now." Jones said as he ran back to the jolts and bolts. As he kept fixing and connecting things, Aki looked at him for a bit. It was a little bit of a moment of silence there. But, Aki decided to ask a question.

"Jones, when you said that there was a presumable 'missing father' in the SWAT Tokyo, did you really meant it?" Aki asked.

"Yes, I meant it. But that guy's a jerk. Ever since he lost his fiancée he's been this cold-hearted. Some people even asked him if he had kids and he refuses to answer just by outbursting. Quite a jerk there. Yes, he is tough, but I don't think he deserves to be with you, Ms. Hinata." Jones explained.

"By the way, what's his name?" Aki asked.

"Hari, Hari Ishida. When I joined the SWAT I found him and immediately recognized the details and knew who he was. He was the biological father of your children. Also, you made a mistake when you said 'twins'. They're different by one year, am I correct?" Jones said and then asked.

"You're correct there, I did make a mistake but that was simply because I wasn't saying what I really wanted to say at the moment." Aki explained.

"I see, general mistake, no matter." Jones said. "You did marry Hari, didn't you?" Jones asked.

"No, it was 20 years ago when we first met. I think I should tell you this. We looked at each other with our Starbucks coffees in both hands and decided that we were going to get married and have kids." Aki said.

"Right…" Jones responded.

"But 7 years later, when he found out I was pregnant first with Natsumi, he had a hard time, because, in that time some sort of bad aura was circling around him. His family had died in a car crash, the place where he worked at was completely destroyed by a thunderstorm and some punks robbed his car. He thought that with me around, he was able to stand strong, but, finding out that I was preagnant with Natsumi was just too much for him. So nine months later… uhh… I really can't tell you that part, it's a little too unfriendly at this time of night." Aki explained.

"I get it, so nine months later after Natsumi was born he gets you preagnant with Fuyuki?" Jones asked.

"Correctly, but after Fuyuki was born, Hari had completely disappeared… without any trace, except on the fact that he left me a note saying and I quote: 'Dear Aki, I can't struggle anymore to be with you. I've been through so many bad vibes for the past few years and you simply weren't able to cure me. I hope you understand that its best for your children to never meet their father. I'm already a shame, and always will be. Yours truly, Hari.' And that was it." Aki said and quoted.

"God, that must've meant an awful time for you, your lover walked away from your life cowardly because everything's been taken away from him, and he was already saying he was a failure and he had to let himself get deep in the sorrow, and you had to raise two kids all by yourself, while working in the manga industry! It even brings tears to my eyes." Jones said.

"But don't worry, me, Natsumi and Fuyuki are perfectly happy together. They don't need to know any more about their father." Aki explained.

"But I need to know, 'cause in the SWAT he's been acting like a jerk and I know now that its because of not having the guts to move on after having lost everything precious in their life." Jones said.

"I understand that, but what else can I do? Its already done, there's no turning back and its been years since we last talked, I don't think its appropriate to start now." Aki replied.

"That's called acting cowardly." Jones said.

"What? Since when have I ever been a coward?" Aki asked a little hurt.

"I know you aren't a coward, you're strong and willing to surpass any obstacle but not being able to face what they had face in the past and just give excuses about it is something I won't tolerate." Jones said. Aki sighed. "I know this may sound rough, but I know what it's like to lose someone, everyone loses everything 'cause that's the way the God and the Devil roll the dices and play their Monopoly. Whenever something good happens, there's always a bad side in it, and whenever something bad happens there's a good side in it. If you think that meeting Hari again is bad, something good will happen." He added.

"What good can there possibly be when Hari left me?!" Aki asked outraged.

"He cheered your life by giving you kids, 'cause they are the only ones that can cheer your life at this time!" Jones responded outraged. Aki stopped for a moment.

"He cheered my life?" Aki asked.

"Yes, because he gave you Natsumi and Fuyuki and they are your current and only reason to be happy. Without them you'd feel worthless, powerless and weak. But with them you feel strong, cheerful and positive! I know it is true." Jones said. Aki stops for another moment.

"Jones, who are you really?" Aki asked.

"A rejected, lonely, depressed, but lively, touchy-feely, and hopeful person who only wants their friends to be happy. That's my only job and it will never stop being that way until the day I cease to live." Jones said. "That's what I want you all to be, happy." He added, soon he heard a noise coming from the telescope and it was fully activated as green lights came from its sides. "Eureka! This telescope is working!" Jones said as he saw it activated.

"Well, that's fine to hear." Aki said a little sad. Jones started to descend from the safety rope.

"Listen, don't be sad just cause I said that. If you don't wanna be with Hari then fine, but I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what I can do to you." Jones said descending from the safety rope.

"You really don't have to do that for me." Aki said.

"But I really want to do that for you. Cause you're charming and sweet and you deserve to have a pair. That will be one day in the future. The bright future." Jones explained as he put his hands on her face comfortingly.

"I don't believe in bright futures anymore, not ever since Kero-chan and the others disappeared from my life." Aki said.

"Trust me, it will happen. Just never stop believing, and everything will come true." Jones said.

"Okay." Aki said getting a little happy.

"Good, now turn that frown upside down, we're going to get our friends back." Jones said.

"And you could get some sleep." Aki replied.

"I know, but I prefer to stay awake, don't worry about me in the morning, I'll feel fine." Jones said.

"Okay, have it your way." Aki said.

"See ya later." Jones said as he waved her goodbye and she went back to bed.

Meanwhile, back at Atrapon as it was still night the ten Keronians ran to a cabin. Garuru was running endlessly as his fellow teammates of the Garuru Platoon followed him. The Keroro Platoon also followed him but Keroro was fighting some difficulty because he was falling fast asleep. Tamama and Kururu were also having problems staying awake. The Garuru Platoon however had no trouble at all. As we look back on the mile long cabing we've seen before, being the front end completely destroyed we see the tiny specs of the Keronians running into the night, and also two more tiny specs joined along and we finally hear some music, as we lower down to the specs, and mentioned before it was the Keronians. And the ones that joined them were Chiroro and Karara. They were both carrying a portable radio and CD player as they ran through the night chasing them. They were also singing.

"You know, Chiroro, you're right! These band's songs fit any occasion!" Karara said.

"I know right?" Chiroro said.

"Ich will da nicht allein sein, lass uns gemeinsam, In die Nacht, irgendwann wird es Zeit sein, lass uns gemeinsam, In die Nacht." Chiroro and Karara started singing in unison.

"What is that crap they're singing, Pururu?" Garuru whispered to Pururu.

"I did some research and it's a song from a Pokopenian rock band, they're singing in German. I kinda like the song." Pururu whispered back at him.

"Yeah, well its annoying! Hearing to the band's same songs every day, that drives me nuts!" Garuru whispered to her. Pururu stopped talking for a bit and pondered.

"And I thought I was strange…" Pururu said.

As they got closer to the cabin they started to slow down, and get to it. Meanwhile, Chiroro and Karara were still singing.

"Du bist, alles was ich bin, und alles was durch meine Adern fließt..." Chiroro and Karara sang in unison. Soon, Garuru decided to intervene.

"Can you please stop being fan-girls for the moment? We're with important business right now." Garuru said.

"I don't know what's wrong with being a fangirl." Chiroro said.

"Nothing's wrong, but hearing the same ol' songs in and out is driving me crazy!" Garuru said.

"Hey, Leader, calm down will you? Its just a bloody rock band!" Zoruru said.

"I was always calm." Garuru replied.

"By the way, why are you two here, shouldn't you be keeping your eyes vigilant for any abnormality in the sentry?" Dororo asked.

"Garuru thought it would be best to accompany you, since its so late." Karara responded.

"Very well." Dororo concluded.

"And always since you might get a little scared in the process…" Garuru said as he slowly opened the door. Inside there was nothing more, than a brick wall… with a brick door. The Keroro Platoon were confused as to what this meant.

"Now let me get this straight, Garuru. You want us to run over to that brick wall, is that it?" Keroro asked.

"Hell no! There's a door in that brick wall, and on the other side, um… you're just going to have to follow me." Garuru said as he entered and walked towards the brick door, and opened it. The Keroro Platoon plus the other members of the Garuru Platoon walked to him and on the other side they found, a tunnel, a (sorta) never-ending tunnel, with a light bulb on the top, iluminating the whole room.

"A tunnel?" Giroro asked. "I don't know if I remember seeing this…" He added.

"You don't. Because this is very different from when you were a kid, Giroro. What you guys have to do is walk through this tunnel and try to reach the end." Garuru said.

"Then that will be a piece of cake!" Tamama said.

"You can throw your cake away, because this is not as easy as it seems, and just to demonstrate… Taruru walk a few yards inside the tunnel. If you think its too much just run to me." Garuru said, then he ordered Taruru. He was puzzled because he had never seen this kind of tunnel.

"You're making it sound like a thriller, Leader." Taruru said. "This was not on the plan originally, but if its something for the Keroro Platoon to do and improvised, I might as well just get in. Nothing can go wrong, right?" Taruru added as he walked inside the tunnel relaxed. Garuru closed the doors.

"And now we wait…" Garuru said as he looked at a stopwatch and started to count the time. The never-ending ticking could be heard from the other side of the brick wall. The stopwatch kept ticking and ticking, as we see the seconds pass by… 10 seconds, 11 seconds, 12 seconds… But then, a scream was heard. Taruru's scream of horror. This paralyzed the others except Garuru. After that, Garuru heard some footsteps and Taruru ran as fast as he could to the door and got to the other side regrouping with the Garuru Platoon, shutting the door tightly. "Well done, Private First Class Taruru, you've done 23 seconds." He said as he stopped the timing. Taruru, on the other hand was with a fast heart beat and was scared to death. He could hardly breathe.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, LEADER?!?! That room was so scary I almost pissed myself." Taruru said as angry as he could be.

"Yep, this is what I call, the Scary Tunnel." Garuru said.

"I knew I thought this looked familiar, its like those online scary games! You want us to go inside there for what?!" Giroro asked nervous. "To die terrified?!" He asked again.

"This is your first manhood test, a lot of freaky things will happen inside and practically show up on your face, literally, so you have to face your fears and use them as an advantage to become tough." Garuru explained.

"I see, I still say I'll get scared." Giroro said.

"Like I said, use your fears to fight them. Remember it! But just because we softened up on you when we saved you from the shootout, we'll go along with you." Garuru said.

"That's relief." Tamama said relieved.

"I don't think this challenge will scare me at all, _ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu gave his opinion.

"_Doro? _Why not?" Dororo asked.

"_Ku, ku, ku..._ You don't know me well enough and I'm as evil as anyone can figure out. Anything I do becomes a danger for everyone, even the Leader." Kururu replied.

"Don't let it all be just talking, you have to prove it, now inside the tunnel." Garuru said as everyone, including fightened Taruru walked inside. And the door was shut tight. Almost like someone manipulated this whole thing just to see them get scared.

The twelve walked around through the tunnel finding it simply normal. Nothing was going on. Absolutely nothing. The twelve could only hear the echo of their footsteps and nothing more. It was absolute silence. They just had themselves, a big tunnel inside and a few light bulbs on the ceiling. One for each 20 metres crossed.

"This is becoming boring, I don't think this is as scary as it sounds." Keroro said bored.

"You'll find out soon, Keroro. Just stand vigilant." Garuru ordered. Soon, they hear a funny noise. "What's that noise?" He asked but then he turned around, and discovers the origin of the noise. It actually came from the portable radio that Chiroro and Karara were STILL carrying around.

"I'm humanoid, woah, oh, woah, oh, I'm humanoid, woah, oh, woah, oh." Chiroro and Karara sang in unison. This made Garuru angry that he took away the radio from their hands.

"Hey, what the hell's the big idea?! That's my property!" Karara said.

"Not anymore!" Garuru said as he took off the batteries from the radio and crushed them with his foot.

"You're lucky you didn't break my Humanoid CD! Now gimme that!" Karara said angry and took the radio away from Garuru. Soon, the light bulb started to lose its light and everyone started to get terrified.

"Ahh…! What the heck was that?" Keroro asked frightened as the lights were fading in and out repeatedly. "Garuru, you're doing this on purpose just to scare the heck outta me, are you?" He asked frightened.

"No, this is normal of this tunnel." Garuru replied.

"Normal? Now I'm really getting scared." Keroro said terrified. The light bulbs were flashing in and out and soon enugh some frightening evil laughs were heard in any place and this scared them (except Garuru) even more. They were now trembling with fear as they did not know what was going on. Was this normal? Should it be normal? And most importantly, were they going to die of fright, if they ever encountered anything spooky? We'll simply have to wait and see.

The lights were fading in and out rapidly, paralysing the others. They were already immersing into complete darkness as one of the light bulbs broke purposedly. The Keroro and Garuru Platoon were rapidly scared (except Garuru), as they tried to run and run as fast as they could, but the demonic laughs could only be heard even louder and louder and the lights behind them were fading as the light bulbs were breaking and breaking. And behind them they could see the habitance of strange beings in there, whether they were familiar or not. Every little fear inside just grew even more and they ran as fast as the could, but suddenly, THWACK!, they smacked against the wall. They found themselves in a dead end. And slowly all the lights faded out and the light bulbs broke entirely.

"Okay, if you'd just let me out of your smashed organisms…" Garuru said as he tried to remove himself from the others smashing his body. "Okay, now this is where the tough part enters. You'll be hearing some screams, horrifying screams, and you'll have to stay still, and not utter a word nor a fear. You have to remain yourselves intact, with whatever shows up in your face. And remember, use your fears to fight them!" Garuru advised. Soon enough a scream was heard and everyone started to get paralised.

"This is sending shivers down my spine, Garuru! Can't we take a 5-minute break?" Keroro asked frightened.

"Do I look like Steven Spielberg to you? I said no!" Garuru shouted, soon another scream was heard and a holographic image of a scary girl from the thriller movies showed up. Everyone looked at it and got scared, including Garuru.

"AH CHRIST!! See?! You caught me off guard!" Garuru complained.

"This is scaring me, if I ever get outta here, I just want to embrace myself on Momo-chi's arms." Tamama said scared. Soon another holographic and scary image appeared, literally, behind him. He gets a feeling and turns around, and after that he gets frightened. "Wait, remember what Garuru said, 'use your fears to fight them'. If this hologram stays here for about a few 10 seconds, it'll work." Tamama thought. "That's it, you're gonna get it!" Tamama said angered and decided to jump into the air and unleash his Tamama Impact once more. "Tamama Impact!!" He shouted as all that force was shot at the hologram and as strange as it seems it exploded, coming out of it, blood… Terrifies you, doesn't it? "Garuru, why is blood coming out of a hologram? Don't tell me I killed a living being!" Tamama said already frightened.

"None of that, but you did real well, Tamama. And you better do the same." Garuru said as he turned to Tamama and then addressed himself to the Keroro Platoon and ordered them to do the same. "And the rest of you will also try to do that." He said as he addressed himself to the other members of the Garuru Platoon plus Chiroro and Karara.

"Why us too? We're just accompanying you!" Chiroro said.

"You just answered your own question, Chiroro." Garuru said. "Now this is where the most scary bit will appear, lots of skeletons, sorta Frankensteins and more holograms will appear. As I said before, use your fears to fight them." Garuru said. The others soon heard horrifying laughs. This lasted for about half minute, and it scared them so much, they thought it was the end of the world. But all Garuru was doing was waiting for one of them to make a move. "Here it comes…" Garuru said as he heard some footsteps and a bright light shining but instead it was just a skeleton, with a chainsaw, running towards them.

"Oh crud, we're done for it now!" Keroro said hopelessly.

"Not on my watch!" Giroro said as he ran towards the skeleton and started to fire bullets from his guns. He madly fired them as the skeleton was getting closer and closer, but luckily he managed to destroy him just before he ran out of ammo. "That was a lucky shot." Giroro said relieved.

Soon enough, more monsters appeared from everywhere, and they were heading towards them.

"What the hell do we do now?!" Tororo asked frightened.

"We fight, there's no other option." Taruru said covering up his fear and turning it into anger.

"Everybody, charge!" Garuru ordered and so, the toughest ones decided to intervene. Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, Dororo, Garuru, Pururu, Zoruru, Taruru, Chiroro and Karara all decided to head to the monsters and fight them. With the mix of bloodshot eyes coming from the monsters and kicks in every way, Keroro strangely was the only one who didn't want to intervene. He did intervene twice a few days back. Seems like he lost interest. And Tororo wasn't doing anything as usual, he was getting scared and since he was more of a hacker than a fighter, he really didn't think he could use his hacking skills at all at this time. They both walked backwards towards the wall frightened and really defenceless. And behind them another hologram appeared, and when the two spotted it they shouted but then gave weird looks to each other when they found out the hologram didn't have a scary girl's face but yes… Viper's face? Wasn't he long gone? Wasn't he destroyed? And he came back? Soon the holograms gained arms, and this scared Keroro and Tororo as the arms grabbed them and pushed them to inside the wall like a ghost and they disappeared. As soon as all the monsters were defeated which took longer than expected, the others could now breathe a sigh of relief.

"There, all finished, just goes to show you I'm right, Keroro." Garuru said as everyone looked at the damage done. Then he turned around and found Keroro and Tororo missing. "Keroro?! Tororo!! Where the hell are those guys, they can't just wander off like that. They know this tunnel has no other passage." Garuru said wondering, soon another hologram of Viper appeared.

"Surprise!" Viper shouted. The others got alarmed but their alarming state grew even wider when they found out thar Viper was still alive.

"What? Viper?! I thought we destroyed you!" Garuru said angry.

"Foolish Pokopenians, always failing to recognize the Viper family line." Viper said angry.

"Then who the hell are you?" Karara asked.

"I'm a mother's sister's second cousin from my father's side." Viper explained. But still the Keronians couldn't understand the family line.

"So who did we kill?!" Garuru asked nervous.

"My son." Viper said annoyed. The others were shocked. "You heard me damn right, you killed my son!" Viper said even more annoyed.

"But you all look so alike…" Giroro said confused.

"Oh, and now you're gonna blame it on us, will you? You aren't going to do that." Viper said angry.

"Well, where are Keroro and Tororo?" Garuru asked angry.

"They're hidden in a different place in this huge tunnel of yours. One where you'll never find them, and you'll find out soon enough. Ich liebe dich!" Viper said and ended the sentence in a sarcastic way as the hologram self-destructed itself.

"Ich liebe dich? What does that mean?" Garuru asked.

"It means 'I love you' in German." Karara replied.

"Of all things, how come this one slipped away from me?" Garuru asked himself.

"Shows what you know… pea for brains." Chiroro replied giggling. This made Garuru irritated. All of a sudden, the tunnel started to shake and this made everyone scared, and the lights appear again.

"What the hell is happening?!" Giroro asked, Dororo then notices the walls, and they were moving.

"The walls are coming closer!" Dororo said as the walls were tightening them. Soon, they hear more music play.

"The walls are coming closer, my senses fade away…" The radio started to play another song.

"What are we going to do?! We can't escape!" Chiroro said frightened. But luckily, Garuru noticed a vent on the top.

"There's a vent over there! Let's climb it!" Garuru said, everyone started to hurry and reach for the vent.

"I'm haunted by your shadow, I reach to feel your face…" The radio continues to play the same song. Everyone starts to climb as hard as they can to the vent.

"Hurry!!" Garuru ordered as everyone climbed even faster and tried to escape the walls from smashing them.

"You're not here, are you here?..." The radio kept playing the song, and soon everyone manages to get out of there, and climb to inside the vent, just before the walls touched one another and almost trapped them there.

"Boy that was a close one." Garuru said sighing with relief. But then he noticed the radio playing another song.

"Come and rescue me, rescue me…" The radio kept playing the song, and now Garuru was on the edge of a nervous breakdown from hearing too much of the rock band.

"Will you turn that thing off?!?!" Garuru asked peeved. Chiroro turned the radio off, and removed the CD from inside the CD player.

"There, its off, happy?" Karara asked irritated.

"No, we still have to find Keroro and the New Recruit." Garuru said, but then he looked in front of him and saw it was so dark, darker than black. "But I can't see anything, its even darker than down there. Anyone got a torch or something?" He asked.

"Let me see what I can do." Dororo said as he crawled forward. He decided to use his ninja arts to see in the dark. "Well, it is a deep tunnel, it seems endless due to the size of this course, but if we keep crawling through this vent carefully, then Viper won't be able to spot us and we'll get Leader-dono and Tororo back here safely." He explained.

"Good, show us the way, Dororo-heichou." Garuru ordered, they started to crawl through the vent slowly since it couldn't fit much of them, but they were still managing. "By the way, Chiroro and Karara, how many CDs do you have there?" Garuru asked as he crawled.

"Lots, after this short while of hearing the band, we've bought every merchandise there is through Space Ebay! There's the T-shirts, posters, DVDs, coffee mugs and all that sort of stuff." Karara explained.

"Then there's the CDs, we have 'Schrei' and 'Schrei - so laut du kannst', then 'Zimmer 483', and 'Scream' and both German and English versions of 'Humanoid'. Then the singles, 'Durch den Monsun', 'An Deiner Seite (Ich Bin Da)', 'Heilig', 'Spring Nicht', 'Rette Mich', 'Monsoon', 'Übers Ende der Welt'..." Chiroro said as cited a long list of CDs and singles they had, but Garuru was already getting annoyed with the long list.

"Okay, I get it. You have the lot. You girls are ultimate fan-girls." Garuru said amazed.

"If I recall, when you were little before you trained your brother, you used to be a ultimate fanboy for any kind of war-type comics." Karara explained. Garuru was shocked.

"How the hell did you find that out?!" Garuru asked shocked.

"Your father told us that before we became guards." Karara explained.

"Oh, my father. Damn it, some people just don't know how to respect each other's secrets." Garuru said annoyed. Soon, his head hits the wall. "Another dead end?" He asked, but then he checked the others and realised he was far behind and they had turn left. "Hey! You're supposed to wait for me!!" Garuru ordered as he tried to catch up to them.

Meanwhile, back at Pokopen, the sun hadn't rose yet, and Jones was still awake searching for the planets and countless galaxies for them. As he kept searching and searching, Aki had entered the room again. Jones didn't notice however and Aki just kept staring at him mindlessly. It seemed like an eternity checking all those planets for the whereabouts of the Keroro Platoon and he had to check every last piece of land he could find and possible results of where they could be, it all semed hopeless attempts but Jones never gave up trying. Soon he stopped for a little while and he yawned.

"I'm like an owl, awake at night, asleep at morning." Jones said and then looked at Aki who was standing there still in her night clothes. "Ms. Hinata, you still haven't gone to bed?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to check on your progress. How are you doing on tracking Kero-chan and the others?" Aki asked.

"I'm not doing so well. I've searched a few two or three planets so far and I haven't found anything. No trace of the alien frogs." Jones said.

"That's bad." Aki replied sad.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. We'll most definitely find them." Jones said as he turned back to the telescope, but a slight headache appeared to him. "Ouch! Now I've seem to have gotten a headache." Aki said.

"Need a pill?" Aki asked as she walked to him.

"I guess, but I'll fetch it myself for preference." Jones said as he walked outside the room. "I don't want to make you do all the hard work." He said. Aki looked around finding nothing familiar. Then she looked at the telescope. But Jones looked at her again. "Oh, and one more thing, don't touch the telescope, it is very sensitive equipment and requires extreme caution so just stay still and I'll be back in a sec." He added and went to the kitchen.

She looked at the telescope and found it mesmerizing and she also looked to her side where a list of planets was there. Many were marked and the main ones were traced; Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, and nothing. But that was in the last hour. Then she looked at a bunch of other planets named Sedna, Kryptos and Irytmi. All marked with an X. Stating that they weren't there. There were lots of other planets marked: Martyr, Fwisyl, Piklost, but there were also other unchecked before like: Tryslum, Riprysl, Mafnaml and also, Keron, Maron and Atrapon. She was sure that the Keroro Platoon were either in Keron (their home planet), or Maron (home planet of the Maronians) or Atrapon (unknown to her). Then she looked at the name, and found that it had somewhat of an Easter Egg in it, so she tried to pronounce the name: "A-trap-on." Aki said. She copied the first and second syllables and marked them on her head. They kept spelling: "A trap, a trap, a trap" endlessly. But what did they mean? Did they mean anything significantly relative? Did they explain the whereabouts of the Keroro Platoon? Or did they explain absolutely and positively nothing at all? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jones' footsteps approaching the room. And she decided to step away from the telescope. As Jones entered the room, his hand touched his forehead as he still was with headaches.

"Are you okay, Jones?" Aki asked worried for his sake.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but its going to take a few minutes for this headache to go away. Maybe staring at the optic lens for a few minutes in a row wasn't such a good idea." Jones said as he sat down in a nearby chair. "By the way, you weren't touching anything in the telescope, were you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Aki responded. "Why do you ask that?" She asked.

"I've once seen something where it asked about if you can trust a human being. The answer, you cannot trust a human being, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you. You're the Hinatas, possibly the bravest family I've ever met in the past few hours. You'll do anything to make sure that everyone you love is safe. And I appreciate that." Jones said.

"Okay, I wasn't touching the telescope, but I did find a list of planets you wrote. Many of them marked with an X and others unchecked." Aki said as she touched the list and gave it to Jones.

"Ah, the list of planets. Yes, this is to check the planets I already searched and the planets still left to search." Jones said as he and she looked to the list. "You can see that the main planets of the Solar System have all been checked, and the alien frogs were not there." He explained. "And unlike everyone else, I haven't forgot Pluto. Its still a planet, its just oddily built however." He added.

"How come you know so much of astronomy?" Aki asked.

"When I was a kid I loved knowing so much about the planets. Back home I used to watch documentaries of them, every last one to let me know what they were. But I've decided to step back from it." Jones said, happily in the first sentences, sadly in the last sentence.

"But why?" Aki asked.

"After seeing a Discovery Channel documentary about the world's end, that made me give up of astronomy, entirely. Now they're just sweet memories." Jones responded sighing.

"Then how come you made a telescope?" Aki asked.

"I want to live the feeling of loving to check planets again. Plus, this is the possible way to get us close to find your fellow buddies." Jones explained.

"What do you plan to do after that?" Aki asked.

"After we find them we need to find ways to get them to here. As of this moment, I don't know how we'll get them back." Jones explained.

"By the way, I find this name funny. Could you help me out with it?" Aki asked as she point down to the three planets listed before.

"Oh, Mafnaml, that's easy, it is located on the 2nd Solar System of the Nebulous Galaxy near Andromeda. The other unchecked ones are neighbour planets." Jones explained.

"No, not that, below that." Aki said as she pointed down to Atrapon.

"Atrapon? I haven't checked that planet before, but once this headache ends I'll get right on it." Jones replied.

"I know you will, but that's not the point, it is the name: "A-trap-on". Doesn't it sound strange?" Aki asked.

"What do you mean?" Jones asked too.

"Focus on the two syllables: 'A-trap'. A trap. A plot to cover up what is behind the scenes, what do you think it is?" Aki asked. Then he clips his fingers and figures it out pointing at her.

"I don't know about that myself but I think you just answered your own question." Jones said rapidly. Aki was quickly intrigued.

"I did?" Aki asked.

"Yes, tell me more about this race of the alien frogs." Jones said.

"Well, they call themselves the Keronians, an alien frog race from the planet Keron. I remember Kero-chan always used to say, whenever introducing himself: The Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon Leader, Sergeant Keroro!" Aki said imitating Keroro.

"Then, let's try to focus just on the first bit, Gamma Planetary System, 58th Planet." Jones said as he approached the telescope.

"But what about your headache?" Aki asked.

"I'll leave the pain for later." Jones said as he looked at the telescope lens. He started to type down the name he needed to focus on a keyboard nearby, which was actually installed in with the telescope. "Let's see, Gamma Planetary System, 58th Planet." He wrote on the keyboard and the data started to appear and the telescope started to track it down, and after a second it was found. Keron was found on the telescope. "Is this it?" He asked, and Aki approached the lens and she saw the Keronians' home planet. Keron.

"Yes, that's it. That's Keron." Aki confirmed.

"Good, now let's review. When the spaceship came to Earth, you said that because of the alien frogs, whose purpose was to invade the planet, although they didn't want to later on, and they didn't achieve it, they were sentenced to death and you plus your friends were dragged in the middle of it, right? So, let's see what's happening down there." Jones explained, and then he decided to zoom, a little more to view what the population was doing. And after zooming a little more he found out lots of Keronians running on the street, searching for something, and looking all over the streets for anything. This made Jones and Aki confused. "It isn't going to work muted. Let's turn on the sound." He said as he grabbed speakers and attached them to one of the USB slots of the telescope (which Jones had put there on purpose). As he turned them on, he could hear lots of voices and lots of screams. Unknown as to what they were. Much of the time, they could hear: "The Government only tells lies!" and "The Keroro Platoon are fake! They're nothing but trouble!". But they still were puzzled.

"What do you think this might be?" Aki asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's not good." Jones answered.

"Keep checking." Aki said, Jones went back on checking the telescope for what was going on.

However, back at Atrapon, our heroes were still wandering through the vens running out of air, but sometimes gaining air again after finding holes in the vents. The others were getting tired, but they couldn't lose hope. If they lost hope, they'd lose Keroro and Tororo. On the mercy of the mother of the deceased Viper son.

"I dunno how much longer I can hold on, Garuru. I'm running outta air." Dororo said.

"You've got to keep going on, as soon as we find them, it'll all be okay." Garuru replied. But their worries would soon be over when they heard some noises, similar to those of Keroro suffering. And they've also seen lightning, it was coming closer as they saw one exit and decided to take advantage of it. "Wait, you're going to get your air, Dororo. I can see the exit. Few more inches and we can defeat Viper and get our fellow friends back." Garuru said as he crawled closer to the exit.

"Thank the Heavens. Crawl faster, will ya guys?" Dororo asked. Everyone else started to crawl faster. And we zoom to the other side of the vent where we see Viper, or rather the distant mother Viper, where she just ended tying Keroro and Tororo to a table.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Let us go!!" Keroro demanded, but the mother Viper simply laughed.

"Foolish Keronians, all the same. You guys made us suffer for loads of generations, and now I'm going to have the pleasure of sawing your asses in two." The Viper mother said as she reached a lever. At the same time our heroes got to the vent's end, and decided to peek.

"It ends here, don't anybody make a sound." Garuru ordered as they got to the end of the vent tunnel. They saw Keroro and Tororo tied to the tables terrified. And what's worse, is that they saw the ceiling open, and out of it came a guilhotine. Tied to the ceiling. This scared everyone else, including Garuru. "What the hell are the Vipers trying to do to us?! That is too much!!" Garuru admitted.

"What the hell are you trying to do us?!" Tororo asked scared.

"Isn't it obvious?! You killed my son, and now I'm gonna have the pleasure to kill you, so it makes us even. And we shall finally witness the perish of one of the most important of Keronians! And we shall certainly be remembered as the Vipers! The most feared creatures in all of the Universe!!" The Viper mother shouted hysterically, but the others decided to intervene as they kicked the door and got inside the white room.

"No way in hell are you going to do that, Viper!!" Garuru said. The Viper mother looked at them.

"Oh, what do we have here? A couple of intruders trying to stop the destruction of your friends, that isn't nice." The Viper mother said testy.

"Don't worry, we're not going to be nice at all." Garuru said as he grabbed his guns and started to fire at the Viper mother, but she had dodged the bullets. As she ran and jumped around the room and its walls, Garuru was missing the target, and he ran out of munitions. Karara, Taruru and Tamama decided to step aside and shoot their impacts at them.

"Karara Impact!!" Karara shouted as a circled light purple ray beam fired from her mouth.

"Taruru Genocide FX!!" Taruru shouted as he shot a similar Tamama Impact.

"Tamama Impact!!" Tamama shouted as he fired his ray beams. But the shots never hit her as she just kept moving around the walls, and jumping. Keroro and Tororo were paralysed with fear as they thought that if one thing went wrong the guilhotine would fall on them and get them killed.

Giroro grabbed his guns and Dororo grabbed his sword and started to thrust at the Viper mother. Giroro shot his munitions at the Viper mother but they were all failing to hit her as she kept moving around quickly, and Dororo was trying to use the best he could in attacking, defending and use his ninja arts on the Viper mother. But she was dodging every impact.

Kururu also decided to intervene already with his glasses off, and decided to launch his Kururu Impact at the Viper mother, but this missed. He kept firing and firing, but nothing. Zoruru also decided to use his best and attack the Viper mother but was failing in hitting her or make a scratch. She just kept dodging. Soon, Chiroro also decided to intervene and use her ninja arts (that she had learned with Karara while she was in love with Dororo) on the Viper mother and attack her. But she just kept dodging and dodging all attacks. They were being hopeless against the Viper mother who was outnumbering them.

"Hey Pururu, help me out here!!" Garuru ordered.

"But I…" Pururu was about to say but was interrupted as Garuru was knocked to the ground with a punch in the face. This made Pururu angry, so angry that she had gained wings and, started to spin around and involve herself in a pink mist and then she stopped firing her attack from her hands. "Take this, you bitch!!" Pururu said angrily. Luckily for the Viper mother, she had dodged the attack.

"What the hell?!" The Viper mother asked amazed.

"No one messes with my sweetheart!!" Pururu said angrily. This made Keroro shocked, that he decided to talk.

"But wasn't I your sweetheart?" Keroro asked heartbroken.

"It's a divided love, Keroro. Don't mess with me now." Pururu said as her wings disappeared and landed on the ground in her feet.

"Enough of this childish play! Its my turn already!!" The Viper mother said as she grabbed her cannon from her left hand and decided to fire lasers from it, everyone started to dodge them. They all dodged them as the Viper mother shot them endlessly, and madly, without even thinking twice. As Keroro and Tororo were in the middle of the rubble, Keroro soon had an idea.

"Hey, Tororo, got an idea!" Keroro said.

"Thank God, what is it?" Tororo asked.

"Hey, Dororo, Zoruru, hop in here!" Keroro ordered.

"What are you talking about?!" Dororo asked as he dodged another blast from the Viper mother's cannon in her arm.

"Just do what your leader tells you!!" Keroro ordered.

"As you wish…" Dororo said as he sighed. Dororo and Zoruru decided to do exactly what he said and hopped on the tables where Keroro and Tororo were chained.

"Hey, windbag!" Zoruru shouted to the Viper mother. She turned around and saw them standing there just like that.

"You want to be killed in person, right? I'll gladly take that opportunity." The Viper mother said as she fired a blast, and Dororo and Zoruru dodged the attack, and it hit the tables.

"Leader-dono!" Dororo shouted.

"Tororo!" Zoruru shouted.

But luckily, the blast managed to leave the table intact and the laser never hit them. They were still lying there. However, the metallic chains broke, and this cut them loose.

"Oh yeah! We're loose!" Keroro said happily, as he and Tororo stood up.

"What?!" The Viper mother asked amazed. Soon, the metallic chains gained arms and were twisting in many shapes as they were grabbing the nearest person they could find to attach them to the table.

"Duck!" Giroro ordered, as the metallic chain (now turned into a claw) almost grabbed them above. Soon, Keroro ran to the Viper mother and pushed her, while she was caught off-guard trying to avoid the nutty claws.

"Oh crap!!" The Viper mother shouted as she was grabbed by the claws and they quickly attached her to the table. They tightened her and she was unable to move. As Keroro was still in the same position as he was when he pushed her, as the metallic claw retracted back to the chair this pushed him back in fright and pulled the lever right next to the one that would open the hole in the ceiling, and the guilhotine was dropped. "NO!!!" She shouted as the guilhotine was about to hit her.

Everyone covered their eyes to not watch the pain and when they opened their eyes, they gasped as they saw the Viper mother's face wide open, with blood coming out of her mouth, and the rest of the body… well, let's not get to that part.

"Oh my freakin' God! You just killed a Viper in the cruellest way possible!" Karara alerted Keroro.

"Forget about that, how do we get out of here?!" Keroro asked.

"Leave this to us, Leader." Tamama said as he, Taruru and Karara stepped in front of him and looked at the ceiling and shot their beams at the same time.

"Karara Impact!!"

"Taruru Genocide FX!!"

"Tamama Impact!!"

These blasts were big enough to make a crack on the ceiling and they were able to see the clear sky as it turned into dawn. Everyone climbed their way upwards, and got off of the creepy tunnel. For good. As they stood up, looking at the sun rise, they knew that what they did now was going to have some serious consequences.

"I think, the mistake that you did, Keroro… will start a war." Garuru said looking at Keroro.

"I did? I just killed a Viper, what wrong could origin from that?" Keroro asked.

We now zoom to the outside atmosphere of Atrapon and into space as we see a large spaceship, and as we enter it we see countless Vipers and nothing more. As we zoom to the main control room, one was monitoring the events happening in the creepy tunnel room, and was as shocked as anyone could ever know.

"Godfather, we've lost one of our relatives." One of the Vipers said as he looked to another Viper standing in the shadows, and as he appeared from them, he looked like a normal Viper but old and with a beard.

"I see, our enemies are getting stronger when united, but don't worry, we shall head to Atrapon and prepare for the attack that they shall never forget." The Godfather Viper said.

"But what do we do now?" Another one of the Vipers asked.

"For now, we act normally, then we'll strike like wild bears at them. There is absolutely no possible way that twelve Keronians, lost in a huge battlefield can hold on with thousands of us." The Godfather Viper added.

"I see. So when do we send another one of our relatives to Atrapon?" Another one of the Vipers asked.

"In a few hours, when they commence a new day of training. For now, we wait." The Godfather Viper explained.

However, back at Pokopen as Aki and Jones could feel the sun rise, they were still discussing what had happened and what were the causes. They tried to tie things to one another, to see if the pieces of the puzzle fit together, although some coincidences seemed to gain less coincidence. For now, they had the main facts, and Jones was about to do a resumed version of it.

"So, let me see. A few days after these Keroro Platoon were captured they were brought here and the government in Keron couldn't act as they do not know the whereabouts of the Keroro Platoon and think that they are in their home planet." Jones explained.

"That's mostly it. Why don't you check Atrapon?" Aki asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to do that." Jones said as he set the co-ordinates on the keyboard and started to focus on the planet Atrapon. As he zoomed a lot of times, he finally found the Keroro Platoon and the Garuru Platoon. "We found them." He said slowly.

"Yes!!" Aki said in excitement. But then she looked at Jones who had a weird look. "What's the matter, Jones? Why aren't you celebrating?" She asked.

"Something caught my eye." Jones said, as he turned away the zoom and right next to the planet he saw a spaceship with about a sixth of the planet's size.

"What is it?" Aki asked.

"I dunno, but I bet its not pretty. Anyways let's check the secret files in the Keron Government." Jones said as he zoomed back to Keron and started to compute some data into the telescope (which was also a computer), and as he computed he started to check the secret files of the government in Keron and tried to check any connection with the Keroro Platoon, until he found one recent and shocking file. "Oh no, this is not good." He said as he looked at the file.

"What is it? What does it say?" Aki asked.

"Keronians-Vipers Truce to Capture Keroro Platoon." Jones said.

"What does that mean?" Aki asked a little scared.

"It seems that the Keronians' likely foes teamed up with each other to capture the Keroro Platoon, which means, that spaceship is coming to Atrapon,… on purpose." Jones said as he feared the worse.

And now we all fear the worse, the Keronians plus the Vipers allied themselves just to see the Keroro Platoon dead, which meant one thing… the Keroro Platoon were discovered. There was no hiding now…

End of Chapter 8

A.N.: Things are getting a little spicy here. Now the Keronians allied with the Vipers to get the Keroro and Garuru Platoon OH NOEZ! So R&R as always, and see if you can try which band have I referenced so many times in this chapter. Now Chiroro and Karara've become fans. I'll give you a hint though: The band is German. See you tomorrow! And keep on reviewing so I can fix the nasty flaws! ;)


	9. Unlikely Allies

**Author's Notes: **Finally, I can get to upload this chapter without life interrupting me. So, here's another chapter of the Peace, hope you like it, and now we get to a new arc. If you know what i mean, and now for your Answered questions corner:

Twinks: You should really use a spell-check next time. Interesting question, Giroro does care about natsumi. Hell, he even has a photo of her on his belt, but the fact that he's always fighting it means that he doesn't have much time to think about her. Maybe he dreams of her... ;)

And now, let's continue with this amazing story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unlikely Allies**

Sometimes, life can be annoying and tricky. It can give you goosebumps or trick your fate. When you really want something in life and you try so hard to get it but that last minute complication just doesn't let you do exactly that, that's when you know that you've been set up by one of Life's traps. And to our friends, the Keroro and Garuru Platoon plus Chiroro and Karara, their bad luck was about to begin as they were to face something even worser than the 10-month training. Thousands of Vipers. The Keron Government actually found out the whereabouts of the Keroro Platoon but when they heard that they were going to train, they thought that this would all be a trick just to fool the government. So, they decided to make a truce with the Vipers, long time enemies of the Keronians, to capture and kill the Keroro Platoon for the shame they've given Keron. And after Jones and Aki found that out they decided to lay some good news and some bad news.

Everyone of the Hinata family, plus the friends of the family sat on the table eating breakfast and Aki and Jones had just walked to the kitchen, where they found Natsumi cooking a treat for herself.

"Hey, Natsumi." Aki said.

"Oh, good morning, Mama. Are you okay?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little tired." Aki replied.

"Yeah? Why? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Natsumi asked.

"No, I stayed up all night with Jones looking for Kero-chan and the others, and we have good news and some bad news." Aki said a little tired.

"Have some good news? Glad to hear, tell us, Mama." Fuyuki said.

"Yes, but I'll let Jones do all the talking." Aki said as Jones walked inside.

"Yes, we have good news and some bad news. The good news is, we've finally found the Keroro Platoon." Jones said and soon everyone got shocked for a split second and started to cheer happily. "They are located at this very moment in Atrapon, a planet far more distant to the left of their home planet. And apparently it is the galaxy's largest training base, as far as I know." Jones added. Everyone stopped cheering by hearing the words 'training base'.

"Training base? What do you mean by that?" Momoka asked a little curious.

"I don't know, but I don't think that's much of a bad thing, of whatever they're doing. But we've also got some bad news." Jones replied.

"What are the bad news then?" Saburo asked.

"Before I checked the secret files of the Keron Government I found a spaceship, with about a sixth of the size of the planet Atrapon. I didn't know what that was until I found this." Jones said as he handed to them a printed document of the secret Government file seen before to Natsumi, and she read the big words on top and got shocked.

"Keronians-Vipers Truce to Capture Keroro Platoon?!" Natsumi read out loud the bold words in the paper.

"What?!" Everyone else shouted in unison.

"Yep, keep reading, Natsumi. Only the underlined bits." Jones said.

"'I, Mayor Rariru, promise that in order to capture the Keroro Platoon I shall most likely agree to work with the ring-leader of our enemies, for their capture. Once they are found, the Vipers can return to their normal life and the Keroro Platoon will be instantly killed when they touch Keronian soil. With all available needs possible, after finding them in the planet Atrapon, one of the galaxy's most sophisticated training centre for recruits that want to join the Keron Army, they shall be instantly killed in front of everyone and their fellow Pokopenian friends shall be executed as well.' What the hell?!" Natsumi read out loud shocked the underlined bits.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either but it seems that the Keronians' foes are working with the Keronians to catch the Keroro Platoon. The Keronians want to see them dead more than anything." Jones said.

"Well, what are we going to do to?! We need to save Gunsou!" Fuyuki said.

"I'm afraid we can't for now." Jones replied.

"What? But why?!" Fuyuki asked.

"We don't have the means necessary to get to Atrapon nor Keron and try to stop them. It would be simply impossible without doing that. But we can send a letter to be careful of the Keronians. Now their own race is danger. If you excuse me…" Jones said as he tried to search for a paper and a pen.

"We have to do something to rescue Gunsou! We can't risk him getting killed!" Fuyuki said alarmed.

"The best way for now would be to warn them, there is no possible way other than that, cause we don't have the needs necessary and to build, say, a teleporter, would require lots of utensils, and I'm running out of them, plus I don't even know how to build a teleporter." Jones explained as he grabbed a paper and a pen. He passed them both to Aki. "The best thing to do at the moment is to warn them. You can write a letter to them, Ms. Hinata." He said.

"But why can't you write it?" Aki asked.

"I have a horrible typewriting, want a sample? Here it goes." Jones said as he grabbed another paper and pen and started to write the words: 'We are going to save the Keroro Platoon', but being an Asperger, one of the most noticeable details is that someone's typewriting is illegible and impossible to comprehend. So no one could understand what he wrote.

"What does it say?" Aki asked.

"It says 'We are going to save the Keroro Platoon'. See? I told you I have a horrible typewriting…" Jones stated.

"Great point there." Aki said. She soon started to write the words for the letter that would warn the Keroro Platoon.

"Listen, a teleporter would sound like a great thing, but I just don't know how to build one, even the science books can't cover that up!" Jones advised. Soon, Fuyuki had an idea.

"Wait! There's always hope!" Fuyuki said as he ran to downstairs, unluckily to Momoka's room.

"Wait, Fuyuki! I don't think that's…" Jones said as he chased after him. As he chased him, Fuyuki started to speed towards the stairs and he lowered them. "Fuyuki, hold on a bit!!" Jones shouted as he ran towards him, climbing down the ladder as fast as he could. The others were stupified by not knowing what was going on.

"What the heck did Jones just do?" Aki asked.

"I don't know, but I bet he's going to my room." Momoka said as she realized it. "Wait a minute, he's right! The promise!" Momoka said speeding towards Fuyuki and Jones. The others just got even more stupified.

"I never knew Momoka was like this." Koyuki stated.

"She isn't." Natsumi replied. As Jones crawld downstairs, Fuyuki was about to open the door room. But unlickly Jones fell down to the ground but didn't hurt himself.

"Wait! Fuyuki, that's Momoka's…!" Jones shouted as he tried to stop him from entering but when he opened the door he saw… black plastic bags covering the whole room except the portal to the Underground Base. Fuyuki did not know what was going on.

"This is Momoka's room?" Fuyuki asked. A slightly hurt Jones now got up.

"Yes, it is Momoka's room, and you're invading her privacy by entering, I have to keep a promise or else she'll… what the hell?!" Jones asked as he walked to him, but then he saw the room full of plastic bags.

"Why is Momoka's room full of plastic bags?" Fuyuki asked.

"Beets me." Jones responded. "But anyways, you wanted to find out the solution, then go, go go!!" Jones ordered and Fuyuki sped full speed towards the portal (fridge or whatever). Soon enough after he entered, Momoka came down the stairs and ran towards Jones. He looked at her with a sigh of relief. "Luckily you didn't hurt yourself, most people hurt theirselves there." He said.

"Guess I must be lucky…" Momoka said as she looked at her room full of plastic bags. "Even more lucky right now, the Nishizawa Peach Group have all disguised themselves and put plastic bags just so Fuyuki could not see for the time being. Luckily for me…" Momoka said.

"Unluckily for the environment now…" Jones replied. He heard the door bell ring and soon he got up the ladder. "I'll get it!" He said, but Natsumi had already walked past him. As she opened the door, she got shocked as she found out two SWAT Tokyo members, one male, with blue hair and glasses and normal SWAT uniform, and a female with chestnut brown hair, with glasses too, she also had her SWAT uniform. "Oh my God! The SWAT found us!!" Natsumi shouted, everyone else heard that and when Jones heard that, he was shocked.

"Oh my God, they're going to be killed!! I can't let that happen!!" Jones thought and got up the ladder and arrived to where Natsumi was and pointed his gun. This made the two agents shocked. "Freeze!!" He shouted, but then he looked at the appearances, and found them quite familiar. "Jennifer?! Phil?! It is you guys!!" Jones shouted in happiness, as the other two were identified.

"It's Jones!!" Phil shouted, they soon embraced themselves into a hug. "Oh my God, it has been a long time since I last saw you, where the hell were you, Jones?!" He asked in his normal British accent.

(A.N.: This is in homage to two other members that also have Asperger Syndrome in Earth to Edd Forums. But I'll never own them, they own themselves… when it comes to characters they can only own themselves, know what I mean?)

"I couldn't stay there anymore, Phil. Hari doesn't care about his fiancée, and all I ever wanted from him was to care but he doesn't give a damn, so I don't give a damn about SWAT anymore. How the hell can you still live there anyways?!" Jones asked happily.

"By doing what we know." Jennifer replied. Natsumi's state of shock was disappearing quickly but not as quick as said, because she found it strange Jones hugging two SWAT agents. He does have Aspergers, that is true, and he did mention that he can still act childish, but she never thought that he'd ever end up hugging the enemies, or so she thought.

"Can I ask what is all this about?!" Natsumi asked angry.

"Oh, sorry forgot to tell you, these are my friends, Jennifer Gay and Philip Edmund. They're also from the SWAT Tokyo HQ, but apparently they ended here, and they didn't even shoot at us." Jones introduced the characters to Natsumi and to the others who were hearing the whole conversation in the kitchen.

"Well, that makes us even, seeing we're all Aspergers." Phil explained. Natsumi heard this bit and got curious.

"You two are also Aspergers?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, we're all Aspergers, we've all met through the Internet and coincidentally met each other on a local café about a few years ago, before Jones moved to Japan." Jennifer explained.

"I came to the USA, because I needed to study abroad, but thanks to some American rules I got stuck there, and when we heard that Jones was in the SWAT Tokyo, right after he joined, we followed him. So, you can see, we're great friends." Phil explained as well, this made Natsumi sigh with relief.

"Thank goodness, you practically scared me shitless, don't do that ever again." Natsumi said as she headed towards the kitchen, relieved, and so did everyone as they got back to eat their breakfast. "You can have some breakfast if you like." She added.

"That would be nice, thank you." Jennifer replied.

"I'm telling you guys, its been chaos all around…" Jones said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What have you been doing here anyways? Its been a little lonely down at the HQ without you." Jennifer asked.

"To be honest, the Hinatas are in danger. The SWAT thinks that the alien kidnappings of the past weeks have all been just ruthless attempt to destroy the Earth. After kidnapping the victims, they think one of them said to cease fire because the aliens ordered her and then shoot one of the lazer beams at a fellow soldier disintegrating him. He had a wonderful life… but still, a few days after the prisoners came back, they bombarded and destroyed the Nishizawa residence, I mean, they aren't the enemies, the SWAT is making themselves be the enemies! And every resident in the mansion had to stay here, and what I found now, when I first came here shot and all, is that there actually were aliens residing in here, but they had no progress of any planned fearful plot whatsoever and apparently their own race kidnapped them, and their enemies saved them, and they disappeared to Atrapon, a distant planet, and now we're attempting to save them." Jones explained in a long sentence as he sat down and Phil and Jennifer sat down having breakfast. "Also, you weren't spotted by anyone, were you?" He asked.

"Nope, no one spotted us, thankfully." Phil said, Jennifer started to drink her tea.

"Good, we just need a miracle now." Jones said.

"Sad that miracles can't happen." Jennifer explained, soon Fuyuki arrived at the kitchen holding some gizmo in his hand.

"I'm back, and I have the solution!" Fuyuki said as he ran inside, with the gizmo.

"I take that back…" Jennifer replied. Fuyuki soon looked at Phil and Jennifer, with their SWAT uniforms and freaked out.

"Oh no, the SWAT is here!!" Fuyuki shouted.

"They're from the SWAT but they're my friends, they won't spy, they won't bite, they won't hurt, they're here to help." Jones said calming him down.

"But what exactly do we have to do to help?" Phil asked.

"We need your help in finding the missing Keronians." Jones replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" Jennifer asked.

"By building a teleporter, I spent the last few days and nights building a telescope to find their presence, judging by their appearance, and Aki helped me find them, but we have to hurry, apparently danger is coming…" Jones said grabbing Phil and Jennifer's curiosity. "…and death might knock on their door for the last time." He added. "What have you got there, Fuyuki?" He asked.

"I don't know but I bet it might help us, while looking through a few items for the 'former' invasion of Pokopen, I found this, it is labelled as a transporter gun, it even has a keyboard with numbers on the side, but I don't know what use is it for." Fuyuki responded. Then, Jones started to remember something. The co-ordinates set on the telescope, they could have a connection with the gizmo and he could put them there. It all started to connect.

"Wait, Fuyuki, can I see the thing?" Jones asked.

"Sure." Fuyuki replied as he handed the gizmo to him. Jones decided to see the gizmo more clearly.

"What do you think could be so important in the thing, Jones?" Phil asked.

"I dunno, but I bet this might help, everyone to the Underground Base, Phil, Jennifer, you're with me." Jones said as he got up from the chair and walked towards the Underground Base, Phil and Jennifer decided to follow him.

"This guy has some wacky ideas sometimes…" Phil said.

"Then again, who doesn't?" Jennifer replied.

However, back at Atrapon, things were a bit different. The five were on their bed in their own cabin completely (with some difficulty) comfortable asleep, and the Garuru Platoon were about to wake up. They opened the door slowly and Garuru decided to grab the megaphone, but he decided this time it wouldn't be an option. So he grabbed the megaphone again and was about to press a button below the one he normally uses to amplify his voice. But…

"If you're going to throw that horn at us again Garuru you can forget about it." Keroro said. Garuru was surprised at how fast Keroro's reaction was.

"What? You're awake?" Garuru asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep last night, what you said when we got out of the creepy tunnel made me think that I totally screwed up again." Keroro said.

"Well, I'm not sure about that I mean no Keronian has ever been able to cut a Viper in two with a guilhotine, that's simply murder to everyone else. But what I said was only to let you know that you must think twice before you take such reactions." Garuru explained.

"But you know, this made me wonder, in just one dawn from day to night and to sunrise, two Vipers appeared. Its not normal for them to appear in just a single day, and this made me wonder, are they plotting something?" Keroro replied.

"Well, if they would be plotting something we would already know. But if they are, we'll be ready. And I see you have made some progresses so far. When you first showed up at that pyramid to rescue your friends this made me know that as a platoon your residence in Pokopen has widened the capabilities for you to become a friend of your own platoon, you actually gained a bond. I can see that with Dororo not forgotten anymore, with Tamama and Giroro much more powerful and Kururu finally using his evil to his benefit and ours, and you with an increased reaction speed, you five can finally make it out of the training in less than 10 months." Garuru explained. "I'm really surprised." He added.

"Well, its really not that big of a deal." Keroro said blushing from being complimented.

"But there is another thing that bothers me. Last night, Pururu gained wings and said 'no one messes with my sweetheart' and she meant me and if I recall she loves you and you love her back." Garuru said.

"What, you want me to give you love tips? Sorry, I suck at that." Keroro replied.

"No, none of that! When she said 'divided love' she meant she loves you and me at the same time, and I don't know what to do. I don't understand anything of love." Garuru said.

"Listen, I know what you mean, you're afraid that if she comes in the way we might become enemies again, don't worry, you guys turned good and will stay that way, but if you want to help us shape for the invasion of Pokopen there's one thing you must know, we'll be in this for both good and bad, always. When it comes to romance ask her, maybe she'll help you out." Keroro said, and in the last sentence, he walked towards the bed. Garuru soon grabbed Keroro's shoulder. "_Gero?_" He asked.

"Keroro, will you come with me? We need to have a word with Pururu." Garuru replied.

"Hey, where are Zoruru, Taruru and Tororo?" Keroro asked.

"I decided to let them sleep, I just needed to have a word with you." Garuru answered. "Come with me." Garuru said as he walked out of the cabin and Keroro decided to follow him.

As the two walked, Keroro still had some doubts as to where he would be going, and he discovered it was the Garuru Platoon's spaceship again, Garuru thought that Pururu would be there, but when he decided to check out with Keroro behind him all the time, Garuru saw she wasn't there, and Keroro saw everyone so fast asleep. Nomally the Garuru Platoon would stay up all night trying to solve whatever conundrums the space criminals would do and try to destroy the Keroro Platoon (although that idea was scratched), but this wasn't the case. Taruru, Tororo and Zoruru were so asleep, like they were dead. And if he recalled, the other members of the Keroro Platoon would usually wake up at the sound of his voice but they didn't budge, this made him wonder. But his thoughts were interrupted as Garuru was out of the spaceship, and he was standing there like an idiot.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Garuru asked.

"_Gero?_ Sorry, was day-dreaming, a few thoughts occurred to me." Keroro said as he ran out of the spaceship. The two decided to head for other places where they thought they could find Pururu there. They decided to search for countless places, the sentry also being one of them, but little did they knew were that Chiroro and Karara were also sleeping. After checking one last place, the cafeteria, they finally found Pururu sitting on a table, turning a plate round and round, she then looked at Garuru and Keroro.

"Oh, hi there! You were looking for me because you need to train, right? Well, I'm ready, let's go." Pururu said as she walked to them.

"No, it's nothing of that, we just decided that we wanted to have a word with you." Garuru explained.

"Okay, what is it then?" Pururu asked.

"Well, last night, you said 'no one messes with my sweetheart' and you meant me, and a few weeks ago you admitted you loved Keroro. Care to explain that?" Garuru replied. Pururu stopped a bit to think.

"Okay, here's the deal, I love Keroro and he loves me and at the same time, you love me and I have some sort of feelings for you, and it's hard to know that you have two men competing towards one woman, what I simply said last night was purely saying without thinking straight at the moment. Adrenaline rushes to your head when you're in some sort of creepy tunnel too…" Pururu explained.

"Yes, that is true." Garuru frowned.

"But listen, don't be sad, I still love you and I still love Keroro, when the time comes by to figure out who I want to pick, it'll come, now excuse me. I must meet with Chiroro and Karara." Pururu said and in the last sentence she walked away.

"But there's also that topic that bothers me, everyone else is asleep." Keroro explained.

"So what? Everyone goes to sleep." Pururu replied.

"No, not like that, they usually wake up at the sound of any interference and today, not a nudge, and us three are the only ones remaining. What do you think it is?" Keroro asked.

"I still don't know what you mean, Keroro." Pururu replied.

"Follow me." Keroro ordered as he raced to outside the cafeteria, and towards the spaceship of the Garuru Platoon. After that, they had stopped and Keroro walked inside, seeing it unusual for the door to be still open. "See what I mean? Someone didn't close this door." He said, looking at the door.

"We were here just a few minutes ago, remember? You forgot to close the door." Garuru explained. Keroro now got back to his senses and walked inside. As Pururu got inside she was sort of mesmerized by the spaceship. By looking at it, everything seemed authentic, but why? She's a member of the Garuru Platoon, she's been there load of times, did she forget the scenery? Keroro soon noticed this and looked at her as if nothing happened.

"Pururu? You okay?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mesmerized by seeing this." Pururu replied.

"By seeing the spaceship, yeah, it is kinda… hey wait a minute! You're a member of the Garuru Platoon, you know this spaceship! How come you act like you don't? You even sleep here!" Keroro said a little confused.

"What? I've been having trouble remembering lately!" Pururu complained.

"Since when?" Keroro trivialised her.

"Since yesterday! Okay?! Those freaky images affected me and no one bothered to ask!" Pururu asked, Keroro stopped for a bit and calmed down.

"And I thought only the eldery had that…" Keroro said, he then grabbed Pururu's hand and showed Taruru asleep, like he was dead. "See what I mean? They don't budge, they're just sitting there like they were dead." Keroro advised.

"Well, wake him up." Pururu explained.

"Good idea. HEY TARURU!!" Keroro shouted to Taruru, but no response.

"Is he in deep sleep?" Pururu asked.

"If he is, the sound of an alarm clock would've woken him up right now, but he doesn't even move to the sound of my screams!" Keroro explained.

"Then what do you think is it?" Pururu asked. "What do you think is wrong with them?" She asked.

"I honestly haven't got a clue… Wait, what did you guys have before you slept?" Keroro asked.

"We haven't eaten anything, before going to sleep." Garuru said.

"Then how come they're asleep?" Keroro asked. Then he noticed a particular detail in Pururu. "Hey, Pururu, where's your needle or whatever its called?" He asked.

"Its right over there." Pururu pointed to the right and Keroro saw the giant needle she always used to carry.

"You haven't been using it a lot, haven't you?" Keroro asked.

"No, why?" Pururu asked, as Keroro noticed some fingerprints in the needle.

"Because these have been used a lot lately, there's fingerprints on it." Keroro said, this caught Garuru's attention and he decided to see.

"Fingerprints, heh? Let's see." Garuru said as he grabbed a gizmo, and some tape. He sticked it into the fingerprints and into the mirror of the gizmo. After a few glowing lights appeared in it, the fingerprints were finally recognized. But he got shocked. "What? Pururu?" He asked to himself. "And it has been used recently, even before we got to the spaceship after the creepy tunnel." He added.

"You said you haven't been using the needle often and how come you have fingerprints on it? Have you been using it on the others?" Keroro asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Pururu asked sweating and becoming nervous.

"Didn't you just happen to use that needle to knock everyone asleep for a long time? Admit it! You put poison up everyone else's asses!" Keroro said angry and putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Fine, I can no longer hide anything from you." Pururu said, soon she started to spin around and revolve around a mist of pink smoke and the smoke slowly turned grey, as this stranger (thought to be Pururu) revealed to be a robotic Viper. A fully robotic Viper.

"What?!" Keroro asked. "Another Viper?! What the hell have you done to Pururu?!" Keroro asked again irritated.

"I don't think at the moment you'll want to know where she is, but rest assured that she is at this moment being taken care of, you no longer have your friends to help you… and you'll suffer against the Vipers!" The robotic Viper said as he laughed out loud hysterically before disappearing like that in a grey smoke. Keroro and Garuru were astonished.

"So, another one of the Vipers decided to attack again, huh? Well, c'mon Keroro, let's find Pururu!" Garuru ordered. They ran at full speed, and on the way Garuru grabbed a GPS showing where the Viper was. They ran at full speed knowing that no one could help them now. Their friends have all been poisoned (so to speak) and Garuru and Keroro now only had themselves, to protect, and now they had to save Pururu. They ran at full speed towards to where the GPS indicated, and it was a long way through the sun shining in the planet. They knew that the war was about to start. Twelve Keronians versus an unknown number of Vipers. But first, two of the twelve Keronians had to save them from the Viper. Then the real deal would start.

Back at Pokopen, everyone else was now close to the telescope, with Jones holding the gizmo, and Jones was endlessly checking the telescope for Atrapon and co-ordinates to there. Phil and Jennifer backed him up, however Jones was finding some difficulty in trying to find Atrapon. It seemed so easy the last time so why wasn't he getting it right like the last time?

"Damn! Where the hell is Atrapon? Ah, got it, Gamma Planetary System, 58th Planet!" Jones said as he now knew what he needed to check for. So he started to type everything in the co-ordinates for the telescope to find. And luckily, he found Keron, then he turned to the right and kept going until he found Atrapon which took a little while. "Found it!!" He said hopefully.

"So, what are we looking for, Jones?" Phil asked.

"For the planet Atrapon, where the Keroro Platoon are, if we can stop these so-called Vipers from attacking them, and get the Keroro Platoon here, we'll be safe. Then all we need is to convince the Japanese Government and everyone else and nothing more." Jones explained. He looked back at the telescope, and zoomed to search to the atmosphere where he thinks he could find the Keroro Platoon. Luckily, he found two of them running at full speed, but then he noticed where and then he noticed an underground tunnel, as he zoomerd to the underground he noticed a series of traps, and on the other end of those traps he found one of the Vipers with one of the Keronians. This made Jones shocked. One of the Vipers was now there, with a hostage. "Oh crap!" He shouted.

"What is it now?" Natsumi asked.

"The Vipers got one of the Keronians already! We have to get there and hurry! Phil, Jennifer, do you still remember everything the SWAT taught you?" Jones asked.

"Yes, luckily yes." Jennifer answered for Phil and herself. Jones was now typing the co-ordinates to the gizmo.

"Good. Guys, we're going to head there, don't follow us or else you'll just put your own lives in danger." Jones said as he grabbed the gizmo and he was about to press a button as he grouped with Phil and Jennifer. But, someone didn't agree.

"Wait, I want to come with you!" Natsumi protested.

"Me too, I can't let my friends be at the mercy of the Vipers!" Fuyuki protested as well.

"I'm sorry guys, but you're just going to have to let the pros do this for now." Jones answered.

"Wait, I'll vote for them. They should come along." Phil protested as well.

"What? It might be too dangerous out there, Phil, we don't know what the atmosphere is like, we don't know what the hell is happening there, and we don't know if we'll be safe. It might not be safe for them! And I'm worried about them!!" Jones protested back.

"Yeah, I know, but they look confident enough to rescue their friends, things can't always go the way you want them to be, Jones." Jennifer replied.

"Fine, you convinced me, but Natsumi and Fuyuki are the only ones that will come with me, Phil and you, Jennifer. No one else, it might be too dangerous." Jones replied.

"Wait, this being the case, I'll go along, my friend is also there." Koyuki added and walked to them.

"What?!" Jones asked.

"Me too!" Momoka said as she ran to them.

"Count me in!" Aki said as she ran to them as well.

"And me." Saburo said calmly and walked to them.

"But…I…wha…fine. But if you all get hurt, and we get killed in Atrapon, don't blame it on me!" Jones shouted, soon he pressed the button and everyone revolved around a yellow circle that was floating up and down, going faster by the second and soon, as the circle with going up and down went too fast a white flash was seen and they disappeared out of sight. The next thing they found was Atrapon, instantly. They were immediately teleported to there without any damage, everyone was still intact. "Christ! Look at the scenery!" Jones said amazed as he looked around and watched Atrapon, mesmerized by its beauty. Everyone else looked around also mesmerized, they had never seen anything quite like that anywhere else. But then he snapped out of it. "Hold on, we still have to find out where the trapped Keronians are!" Jones said.

"Oh, right." Momoka said as she snapped out of it. "So, where do we head off?" She asked.

"North, always north, until we find something like a false bottom on the ground." Jones explained. "Phil, Jennifer, you go in the lead, I'll stay behind and see if anyone tries to follow us." Jones said.

"Right! Everyone, follow us!" Phil said, as they all started to run behind Phil and Jennifer who were leading the way. Jones on the other hand stayed in the back of the crowd looking for anything suspicious. As they ran and ran, Jones kept looking for anything suspicious. Then he looked behind him. Some specs were following him, one green and one purple. In other words, Keroro and Garuru.

"We better make a move on, there're a few people chasing us!" Jones warned.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me, we've only just arrived here!" Jennifer said annoyed. However, the point of view of the Keronians was a bit different.

"Hey, Garuru, there're something running in the same way the GPS tells us to. Do you think its Viper?" Keroro asked.

"I don't know, but if they're hostile we'll set fire to them." Garuru said cold-heartedly.

"Hey, look over there!" Keroro said as he pointed to the sky. Garuru looked to the sky and saw a huge spaceship floating through the atmosphere of the planet. Jones also saw the spaceship and immediately knew they were the Vipers.

"Oh crud, something tells me we're in the middle of a war zone, the Vipers are already arriving in their god damn spaceship!" Jones said irritated. "Let's go faster!" Jones ordered.

"I'm giving my all, Jones! Why didn't you take those pills today to calm your nerves, you should have taken them!" Phil shouted, soon he tripped his foot and fell, Jennifer also fell, and everyone that wasn't watching what they were doing also fell, but in some odd ways. And Jones also fell, on top of Phil.

"Ouch, damn! Remind me to apologize to you and Jen, Phil." Jones said as he got up. The Keronians, leaders of their own platoon noticed this and as they got closer to them, they were shocked to find out they were actually Pokopenians.

"I can't believe this! They're Pokopenians!" Garuru said amazed.

"_Gero?!_" Keroro asked to himself. As they rushed forward and stop to where the Pokopenians were, they look at them, and Keroro gets shocked when he sees Natsumi again, after a long time. "_Gero!_ Natsumi?! Fuyuki?!" Keroro asked as he was about to drop a tear of happiness, as he immediately looked at Natsumi and Fuyuki. They looked back at him and were shocked and were about to cry as well.

"Stupid frog?! It is you!!" Natsumi said as she ran to him, and hugged him. She hugged him tighter than before, she never accepted hugs before from Keroro and this might have been the only time in her life that she ever accomplished that. Fuyuki also decided to embrace Keroro as hard as he could as he knew that all those wasted hours of disaster and misery that have been spent in the Hinatas and that the Government helped to make the situation worse, have all been paid off, because they now found Keroro. Jones, Phil and Jennifer looked at this and were already proud of themselves.

"I think we're the nest Aspergers ever, Phil and Jen." Jones said, Phil and Jennifer nodded positively. Soon, Keroro looked at them intrigued.

"Natsumi-dono? Who are those guys?" Keroro asked.

"Oh them? They're Jones, Phil and Jennifer, they're members of the SWAT Tokyo corporation but have resigned since and they've been helping us save you." Natsumi explained. When she introduced Jones, Phil and Jennifer to Keroro they just waved at him. "And I'm so damn glad that you're back safe and sound!!" Natsumi said holding him even tighter. But soon, Keroro remembered that they had to save Pururu at the mercy of that robotic Viper, and quickly pulled off from the embrace.

"That was very nice of you to remember me, Natsumi-dono, but to cut this short and sweet: one, we have a whole pack of Vipers attacking; and two: one of them took Pururu away and we need to save her, and we better get a move on now!" Keroro ordered. Natsumi and Fuyuki nodded their heads, almost in tears, knowing that their regular routine full of action and adventure had finally returned.

"I don't think we need to walk any further, we're right here." Koyuki said as she pointed to some sort of underground tunnel, with a wood cover on top.

"So, let me guess, this is some sort of underground way to help us find out our danzel in distress?" Phil said as he looked to the door.

"Keronian in distress, you could say." Garuru said as he opened the door, and in it there were stairs. Stairs leading downwards, possibly to a world full of darkness, but luckily not like it was with the scary tunnel. "We better hurry, everyone follow me." Garuru ordered. Soon the pack started to follow him as they ran down the stairs. The door shut tight thanks to the gravity and the rescue mission was about to begin.

As the group ran through the tunnel, all the while carrying a torch, because it was so dark, that they couldn't see anything, they tried to think of what evil things could the robotic Viper do to Pururu. Keroro and Garuru had the same thought on their minds but that thought is way too unfriendly to reveal. They kept running and running, until they found a light on the end of the tunnel.

"This is becoming way too easy! We'll rescue the girl without any flaws!" Jennifer said anticipated.

"Don't think it is that way." Jones said as they were approaching the light at the end of the tunnel, and when they got there, they were shocked to see, the robotic Viper, alongside Pururu strapped to a large rocket, with the rope Garuru used before on Giroro, in the spaceship. "See? Life never liked us, and they're playing these hideous tricks of faith." Jones explained to Jennifer as Viper turned round to face them all. The heroes.

"So, I see you all finally arrived to see your precious girl being blown to bits." Viper said.

"Wrong, we're here to save here, and let me tell you this, we had enough of your mindgames and mindfreaks, we're done with it! And if you harm her, I sware I will kill you." Garuru replied.

"Me too, long-term enemies of the Keronians, and still you made a pact with them. To capture the Keroro Platoon so that the whole pact thing can be forgotten later. Now that's evil…" Jones explained.

"What? Pact? You made a pact with…?" Keroro asked as he was shocked at what he heard.

"Yes, that is true, your mayor decided to team up with all of us, just to capture and destroy you." Viper explained.

"Keroro, Garuru, save yourselves, I'm done for it!" Pururu warned afraid.

"And where the hell is Tamama?" Momoka asked.

"All of the Keroro and Garuru Platoon members have been poisoned by us Vipers, so now they're taking a big sleep." The robotic Viper explained.

"What?! He could be killed!!" Momoka shouted angry.

"Don't worry, a silent death will be guaranteed." The robotic Viper said. Momoka started to growl.

"You bastard… you don't want to mess with me when I'm angry, and now you just made me angry!!" Momoka said as she ran to him, with her fist up the air, ready to do a killing at someone. But Viper knew her reaction and thus, punched her in the face with his hard metallic fist, and Momoka jumped a few 3 feet up the air and fell to the ground bleeding off her mouth.

"What?! You son of a…" Phil shouted, but was interrupted.

"Momoka!!" Jones said as he rushed to her. And as he saw her on the ground with blood on the floor, he was deeply saddened by seeing this. She could have been killed by that fatal punch.

"See? You guys can't understand that we, Vipers shall beat the crud out of the Keronians, because that pact was just a foolish act of them, and we're going to keep like this until we see blood on the faces of the miserable Keroro Platoon." The robotic Viper said as he laughed at her suffering. Jones stood up and faced him in the eyes. He was also known for diverting his eyes a lot but this time, it didn't happen.

"Listen, for the past few days that I've been in the Hinata family, I've met friends, enemies and people who are most likely to risk their lives to save their loved ones, and if there's one thing I love now, is not you Vipers and it is not the Keronians, but the Hinatas for their commitment and courage. And let me tell you, you are not going to stop them, you never will. Why? Because I'm from the SWAT and I can blow your head off like a hamburger just by firing my gun!" Jones said as he lifted his gun up the air and points it towards his head.

"Then go ahead, be a good predator and shoot me! Kill me!" Viper ordered. Jones tried to pull the trigger but for a few seconds nothing happened. Jones desperatly tried to pull the trigger but he just couldn't, it was impossible for him to kill.

"I can't…" Jones said, turning to him.

"The Keronians are already failures and it seems the Pokopenians are the new aditions to it." Viper said, and Jones got offended.

"Hey, listen… no wait, it's not worth it." Jones said as he interrupted himself.

"Good to know…" Viper said. Phil and Jennifer were getting rather peeved, but then they noticed Jones and his hand was on his back and he was making gestures that advised 'you can commence fighting on my mark'.

"Because you're not worth it." Jones said, still making gestures in his back to the other teammates, which counted '3, 2, 1,…'

"Tough guy, but softy at heart, what makes you think you'll defeat me so easily?" Viper asked.

"Because God is on our side! Everyone attack, attack, attack!!" Jones said and he started shouting to the others. Soon everyone started to fight against Viper. And so he pushes a button and the rocket is commencing its final countdown with the numbers '100' flashing, then '99', '98', '97' decreasing by the second.

"Take notice, that I've activated the ignition of the rocket, and in just 100 seconds it'll fly off in the air and explode!" Viper said.

"Perfect… as if this guy didn't have to make things worse he pushed the boundaries. But we'll defeat him, I'm sure of it." Jones thought. As the clock started to have its numbers decreasing by the second and Pururu was getting really nervous because she was strapped to a rocket that would blow her sky-high if no one would release her, everyone else started to fight.

Jones, Jennifer and Phil grabbed their guns and started to shoot the bullets at the robotic Viper all the while both moving rapidly. But they were moving rapidly that it made it impossible for them to make Viper bleed. Fuyuki and Natsumi however, decided to sneak to the rocket whilst the others were fighting and luckily Viper didn't notice that.

At the same time, Garuru started to fire his laser from the laser gun and he kept shooting endlessly. But Viper was always dodging them making it impossible to hit. Keroro was showing off his martial arts and tried to beat the crap out of Viper. But Viper blocked his moves and eventually beaten Keroro, but he stood up again. Aki also decided to sneak with Fuyuki and Natsumi to rescue Pururu.

As Aki, Fuyuki and Natsumi reached Pururu, she got happy. And also relieved.

"Oh God, I'm so gla…" Pururu said, but Natsumi covered her mouth to avoid Viper from hearing her.

"Quiet, if Viper hears you we'll be dead! We're going to release you but don't make a sound!" Natsumi explained.

"Okay." Pururu whispered, and the guys head for the back of the rocket to try to untie the knot, and the countdown was decreasing… '70', '69', '68'…

And at the same time, Momoka was as angry as hell that she decided to charge full speed at Viper. She decided to punch him but Viper kept blocking her moves. Koyuki and Saburo also decided to charge at Viper, as Koyuki used her ninja arts, but Viper was always blocking her moves, and despite Saburo being a kind guy he decided to draw a laser gun on his notepad, and he rips the paper, thus creating a real laser gun and without hesitating he decided to shoot the lasers at Viper but he kept dodging them. Viper was really getting tired of the simple battle.

"That's enough!!" Viper shouted as he grapped a laser gun from his left arm and shot an intense yellow light like laser at the others and it paralized them for a split second and thrown them off the ground, about 3 feet and made them land on the ground hard. "That's good. Just stay there. Now for the girl." Viper said as he turned round and saw Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuki trying to untie the knot that he had done to Pururu. And when she saw this she got terrified.

"Oh my God! We're done!" Pururu thought. Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuki also noticed this and gasped in shock.

"You guys really don't get it, do you? Pokopenians, Keronians, I don't care who the hell they are, but you must know that you shall never defeat the Vipers. And just because you quietly had to sneak to this rocket just to rescue your friend, you thought damn wrong. That's why I took the liberty of magnetizing the rocket." Viper explained. Pururu was getting scared. And then at the last sentence, the others were surprised.

"What?" Aki asked, as she tried to break free but she was already attached. "What the hell?!" She asked.

"Once any matter comes into contact with that rocket you get stuck and you can't get out." Viper said.

"God dammit!" Natsumi cursed. "Why us?!" She asked.

"And now…" Viper said as he reached to Natsumi and punched her in the face, and this shocked the others. Even the ones who were already badly bruised.

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki and Aki shouted completely helpless.

"That goes to show you no one messes with the Vipers." Viper said devilishly. Saburo growing weak from the impact saw and heard what he said and he decided to formulate a plan, and he knew just what he was going to do.

"I know what to do…" Saburo thought. He grabbed his notepad and a pen, and started to draw something on it. A gun, with a T-shirt coming on the edge. He rips the paper and decided to throw it into the air. And out of it came a regular gun. He grabs it and tries to stand up, and as he stands up, he sees the countdown coming to a close '20', '19', '18' and he decides to make this his last shot. "Hey Viper!" He shouted, calling out Viper and he instantly heard it and turned around. "Take this!" He shouted and as he pulled the trigger, Viper jumped to him and as he jumped in mid-air, Saburo pulled the trigger and a shirt pops out of it shooting Viper straight to the rocket. And due to the magentizing he got stuck in it.

"God dammit! You pesky Pokopenian!" Viper complained, as he tried to get free from it, but to no avail. Soon, Saburo heads to the controls next to the rocket and tries to press some button in order to let go Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuki and Pururu of the rocket. Luckily, Pururu was able to release herself, and after pressing a few buttons, the three were able to let go of the rocket. And as Viper was about to let go… '3', '2', '1'… 'Lift off'… the rocket flies and Viper is unable to let go of himself and the rocket flies sky high. With Viper along it. The rocket flies sky-high and after a little while a loud explosion was heard which meant that the third Viper our heroes would have to face off with was destroyed.

Everyone woke up with the loud explosion and decided to watch what had happened and that they were now safe.

"Oh God, we're safe…" Pururu said as she walked to Saburo and looked up the sky. And also, a small device started to fall to the ground and luckily Saburo caught it in his hands. "What is that?" Pururu asked as she saw the device fall onto Saburo's hands.

"I don't know, but it has a name tag on it." Saburo said as he found the name tag on the weird device and he read it: 'Sleep-o-tron 4000', an subtitle 'forces everyone to sleep at your wanting!'

"So that must be the device that knocked everyone asleep." Pururu deducted.

"Yes, and now it is gone!" Saburo shouted as he smashed the device and instantly, the rest of the Keroro Platoon, Garuru Platoon and Chiroro and Karara woke up instantly and abruptly, all the while sweating and nervous, wanting to know what had happened. "Guess that marks the end of it. No more Vipers, you guys are all safe." He said as he watched the smashed device. Soon, Jones, Jennifer and Phil got up.

"I don't think so." Jones said scratching his head and getting up walking towards Saburo.

"Why do you say that?" Saburo asked.

"When I said that God is on our side, I never knew what consequences it would bring to us all. And apparently this destruction won't help us at all. It has just deepened the wound." Jones explained as we zoom to sky view and we now see the space ship about to arrive at Atrapon.

The Vipers were monitoring the while thing and they noticed their relative being blown to bits thanks to the 'intrepid' Pokopenians and Keronians. This made others mad, but the Godfather Viper was not surprised.

"Damn those guys! They killed our relative!!" A Viper monitoring the whole situation complained in shock. But the Godfather Viper was as calm as always.

"Don't worry, they shall have their death marked soon enough. For now, we wait. When it is the right time, we attack." The Godfather Viper calmed the others.

"Are you sure of that?" Another one of the Vipers monitoring the situation asked.

"Positive. Losing is not an option. And we shall have luck on our side." The Godfather Viper said as he sat back on the chair with thoughtful and deviant looks.

As said before, life can give you goosebumps, it can trick you, and even mark your death, because this was already marked on the timeline, the course of Life, and no one knows better than God that our future will have a certain impact if we don't do something. And right now, the future of the Pokopenians and Keronians was at stake. Still too soon to cheer victory, but too late to ask for outside help. They were alone now, and no one could change that. Now it's up to them to solve this whole charade of fates and evil relatives.

No one else knows how to fix this. The Keroro Platoon, Garuru Platoon, Chiroro and Karara, and the Pokopenians are the only ones. God might not be on their side anymore… maybe never being from the start…

End of Chapter 9

A.N.: A real challenge is on the way in the future. hope our heroes can make it out of this alive. Stay tuned to see what happens next! It will just get more interesting! I promise!


	10. The Next Level

**Author's Notes: **After another 24-hour wait, i give you the next chapter of the Peace, and as always keep reviewing, and send me messages so i can answer all your questions. It just never stops getting interesting. Plus, try to guess a few of the easter eggs i put here sometimes.

And now, let's continue!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Next Level**

After what had been sort of a long and short battle against another of the Vipers' relatives, night had fallen on both planets, in Pokopen and Atrapon. Our fellow heroes, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, Saburo, Jones, Jennifer and Phil had already gone back home. But the Keroro Platoon didn't come with them. Why? Because, as mentioned before the Vipers were monitoring the whole thing, and thus they decided to play a trick on the Pokopenians and they were teleported back to Earth, without the gizmo that Fuyuki had shown them before and Jones used to teleport everyone to Atrapon, and the gizmo was already destroyed, beyond repairs. So now Jones, Jennifer and Phil had to unite to create a similar gizmo. Away from the SWAT, they now knew where the Keroro Platoon were, who they were and what the three needed, but no one was on their side, the world was against them…

And as for our Keronians, well having been relieved finding that their Pokopenians friends had returned that pride disappeared when they disappeared like that, thanks to the Vipers. The Garuru Platoon, were now turning their attentions to the Vipers, who had posed as Pururu and kindapped everyone else countless times. But knowing the Keroro Platoon, they have become more united than ever and will do anything that is possible in them to stop the Vipers. But will they manage to pull it off in the end to destroy their biggest challenge of all times? Or possibly just a smaller glimpse of what was yet to come? Time will tell.

Sun rose in Pokopen, where our heroes were. Jones, Jennifer and Phil were laying back on the ground next to the telescope with neutral looks. They were thinking, they've gone this far and the moments that had gone past them were just stupefying. And they lost what they loved the most, again. It was simply unfair.

"I can't believe this. The Vipers have managed to destroy the only chance we ever had of getting the Keroro Platoon back." Jones thought with a bit of anger coming down on him and a tear running down on his eye. "It is already certain that God created us for a reason, and we are foolish enough to know that we Humans can succeed in life. So why aren't we succeeding now? Bastard Hari, left Aki, humiliated me, and left my friends in such bad shape. How the hell am I going to explain this to the SWAT?" He asked himself.

"I don't know why, there always seem to be a reason for all of us to get failed attempts when we almost get what we want or need. And those alien frogs were taken away from us, and we lost our means of transportation! Is God with us? Or is the Devil with us? Or are they both manipulating our task?" Phil asked with some sort of rage coming down on him and a teardrop on his eye.

"Why does this always happen to us? I mean, we've done nothing, we just obeyed orders and where does that get us? Nowhere! And now we're here, helping captured humans gain their loved ones back at a point where we've hit rock bottom and can't go upwards! We're stuck in the same level, we cannot go upwards nor downwards and if we stay in the same place, we're eliminated from life's game. Why us? Why us, god dammit?!" Jennifer thought with hatred expressions towards the Vipers on her face and a teardrop.

As morning dawned on him, the sleepless soldiers just stood there, thinking that, they were being tamed. And they were being trained the wrong way. They were being tortured by society, politics and by the worlds, both humans and aliens. No one would accept the fact that the three soldiers were only trying to help. Because no one allows it, for as Mankind, our status in the society changes us, either for the better or for the worse. And they were not changing, and the world simply refuses to accept. Jones, sick and tired of the world being against them, stood up with a start, trying to break away from broken hearts, hopes and spines.

"Dammit! I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna get some fresh air." Jones said as he walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"I just said why, to get some fresh air, laying on the ground doing nothing is boring and we don't have any solutions for our conundrum, so what else can we do? I'm just going to get some fresh air to see if I think straight." Jones explained.

"By the way, you are going to speak to Hari, are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, that guy needs to wake up and face the reality." Jones replied.

"You never really explained us what is captivating you so on that guy too." Jennifer explained. Jones sighed but then decided to calm down.

"Okay, I'll explain. Hari was engaged with Aki, and he got her preagnant. After this sort of 'bad vibe' crossed him through the months before Natsumi's birth, he lost control and with the preagnancy, he totally flipped. Then after she was born, he got her preagnant with Fuyuki and Hari left Aki. Alone. With no one else but herself to take care of the kids." Jones explained.

"God, what a sad story." Phil admitted.

"That's why I need to talk to Hari to see if I can reason him and see if we can get him to help us." Jones said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait, are you really going to the SWAT just to talk to him?" Jennifer asked.

"He makes the place like a hotel now, why shouldn't I go there?" Jones asked.

"You can't do that, Jones! They'll ask you where you've been, and if you bring him to the case, you might accidentally jeopardize our goal!" Phil warned.

"Don't worry, I won't do any of the sort. We'll probably have been resigned from the SWAT anyway." Jones explained about to walk away again.

"I still think this is a stupid idea, Jones." Phil said.

"Don't worry, Phil. I'll talk to him, I'll convince him, he'll join us, we'll get the Keroro Platoon back and life will be back to normal! Simple as that! _Allons-y!_" Jones said as he exited the room. Phil and Jennifer stared at each other.

"I've got a nasty feeling that when we get those alien frogs back, our lives will never be normal again." Jennifer said.

"Me too, Jennifer." Phil replied.

Jones walks through the base all the while trying to find his way upwards and when he got to outside the portal, that led to the base, he covered his eyes, trying not to look at Momoka's room. After he exited the room, he stopped covering his eyes and climbed up the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen where everybody was.

"Good morning, guys." Jones said.

"Good morning!" Everyone else greeted. They had sort of mixed feelings since on one hand they lost their chance of getting the Keroro Platoon but also that they've fought after a long time of not doing so. Jones noticed these stares and decided to guess.

"Don't try to hide it I know you're all sad." Jones explained.

"Trust me, we're not sad. We just lost hope of getting the stupid frogs back." Natsumi said sarcastically.

"I noticed the sarcasm in that sentence, Natsumi. Don't think I didn't notice that." Jones said.

"Please, don't tease me today." Natsumi said.

"I'm not teasing you, I just said I noticed the sarcasm, that's all." Jones said.

"Okay." Natsumi said as she looked back at her breakfast. She started at it for a few seconds, not caring if it was getting cold. Jones decided to break the silence.

"Look, I know this may sound rough..." Jones was about to explain.

"Will you shut up?!" Natsumi shouted with anger and spite. Jones was amazed at how the tough woman stood against him.

"Fine, I'm just gonna say that I'm gonna visit Hari to see if he can talk to Aki and I'll be gone for a few hours." Jones said as he walked away.

"Wait, Jones! You can't...!" Aki was about to respond.

"Natsumi wanted me to shut up, didn't she? So I just ranted out what I needed to say, and off the door I go." Jones said as he shut the door. Aki sat back on her seat, sighing.

"Our lives just don't get any better." Aki said sighing.

"Life isn't supposed to be good, Ms. Hinata, but we all have got to work our ways out of it." Saburo explained.

"Yes, that's true." Aki said, still sad.

"And I think that, it's not like you depressing yourself to death all because of a loss, even though it was the loss of a friend, a soulmate, and the only person you could rely on in the corruptive society of this big world we live in." Saburo explained.

"That is true, but now that's not the only thing I'm worried about." Aki said.

"Well, what are you worried about?" Saburo asked.

"Hari." Aki replied. Everyone heard that word and decided to listen. "Remember when I said that I had a boyfriend before Natsumi and Fuyuki were born? Well, he's in the SWAT and Jones wants to see if he can get to reach him to his senses." Aki said. At the same time, Phil and Jennifer walked in.

"Exactly. I don't know about you guys but this plan sucks." Jennifer replied, as she looked for a seat in the table and she found one, and she and Phil sat there.

"Well, I can't confront him, not after what he did. I know he was crossing a bad time, but he didn't have to chicken out, but nevertheless he left me, and after all these years, raising my children..." Aki said before sighing. "...it's just unbearable to meet him again, I just can't meet him." Aki replied, frightened with fear.

"You must find the courage to overcome what is towering above your head and playing the role of the bad guy, you must fight it and know that everything will be better." Jennifer said. Aki soon stopped for a minute to catch a breath, as she was about to cry.

"I just don't know what to do..." Aki said,.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, we'll be here by your side." Phil said. Soon enough he grabs a guitar. "And let me demonstrate how." He said.

"Phil, what are you doing with that?" Aki asked.

"Well, when I was little I took guitar lessons, and I never thought if I'd ever pursue my career of being a guitarist. Those days are long gone now, but still I haven't forgotten some tunes." Phil said as he started to play on the guitar. He memorized the cords of the song, and tried to make them sound right.

"No one knows how you feel, no one there you'd like to see, the day was dark and full of pain..." Phil sang, Aki getting mesmerized by the song, and so did everyone else. Soon enough, Jennifer decided to follow.

"Wait a minute, I know this one! This is the one Jones keeps talking about! Let me sing a few bars, Phil." Jennifer said. Phil nodded and she decided to sing as well. "You write 'help' with your own blood, 'cause hope is all you've got, you open up your eyes, but nothing's changed..." She sang, soon the two found the melody and decided to sing in unison.

"I don't want to cause you trouble, don't wanna stay too long, I just came here to say to you..." Phil and Jennifer saing in unison, and they've bem having fun with the music. After what had been considered a long fight with serious looks and nothing but fighting, they now found the fun, within the music. And in another part of the galaxy, back in Atrapon, our guards, Chiroro and Karara were singing as well.

"Turn around, I am here..." Chiroro sang happily.

"If you want, it's me you'll see..." Karara sang happily too.

And now we turn back to Phil and Jennifer where the guitar cheers everyone up.

"Doesn't count, far or near..." Phil sang.

"I can hold you when you reach for me..." Jennifer continued. Soon, Phil kept playing the guitar, but he didn't decide to sing and he looked at Aki.

"You see, the world when created, it was with force, and with that the instinct of hunting and surviving was what came to the humans when they were first created. Now we stand here in the society, seeing nothing but imperfections and when we all want something, we never get it. But that should be worries of the past, we're talking about the present, because no one is living the present and building the future. People should worry about the present and live every second of it, not moan on about the past. Because we are born to live and to love. That's what this world is about." Phil explained to Aki. "Even if you think everything will go wrong, don't think that, because if you do that, wrong will happen." He added quickly. Soon enough, from different points of view Chiroro and Karara sing in unison with Phil and Jennifer.

"Turn around, I am here..." The four sing. "If you want, it's me you'll see..." They sang. "Doesn't count, far or near, I can hold you when you reach for me..." They all sang.

Soon the volume turned up a notch, as for Chiroro and Karara's radio they turned the volume up and were getting into the groove, and Phil had felt the groove in the guitar, and played with much more intensity and sang louder. The others watched this now getting relieved faces and admiring Phil and Jennifer's skills.

"If the world makes you confused,

And your senses you seem to lose,

If the storm doesn't wanna diffuse,

And you just don't know what to do,

Look around, I am here,

Doesn't count, far or near..." The song played as the four sang in unison.

Soon, Phil kept playing longer skipping the lyrics this time. "You see, if you think good, good things will happen. And, we have to keep hoping, wishing, and believing that everything will be paradise on Earth one day. If we never stop doing that, our enemies will be long gone and we'll finally obtain peace in the world." Phil said.

As for Chiroro and Karara, the song kept repeating itself for a moment. And Chiroro noticed this. "What the hell is wrong with this radio?" She asked.

"Must be getting busted or something, press pause then, play." Karara said. Chiroro did as she said and the song started to play again. Chiroro sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the tip, if this kept happening we might have lost the CD." Chiroro thanked.

"No problem." Karara said smiling. Soon the groove returned for Phil, Jennifer and Chiroro and Karara and they decided to sing.

"Turn around,

Turn around, I am here

Turn around, doesn't count, far or near,

Turn around, if you want, it's me you'll see,

Turn around, I can hold you when you reach for me.

Turn around, I am here,

Doesn't count, far or near..." The song played as Phil gave it his all in his guitar and the girls gave it all in their vocal skills and came to a stop. After a brief pause the four sang again.

"I am by your side, just for a little while, we'll make it if we try." The four sang as the music stopped and Phil stopped playing his guitar as the song ended. And as the music stopped for Chiroro and Karara, they applauded themselves for singing well.

"Great! We sang well! Let's see the Galactic SingStar Meter." Karara said as she grabbed a device which had two graphs, and all of them pointed upwards, also saying 10000. "Yes! Ten thousand points! We sang like rockstars!" She cheered.

"Great!" Chiroro said as she applauded. "You know, we were made to be singers after all." She replied.

"Yeah, we should follow that when we finish this training." Chiroro said.

"And we shall do that!" Karara replied positively.

Back on Pokopen, after Phil displayed his tricks in the guitar and the tunes he made, everyone else applauded to him and to Jennifer.

"Wow, that was amazing, Phil and Jennifer! I loved that!" Koyuki applauded.

"Yeah, Jones always listens to this kind of music, so I though, why not? It does correspond to this moment. Facing danger, and knowing that we are close to make a decision of what is right or wrong so this was an appropriate time." Phil said.

"But you see what we wanted to tell you? No matter what we've gone through or what we'll go through in the future, we'll always be with you. If you confront all of your fears, you will never be scared again. And if you accomplish everything you need, by doing what we said, by never stop believing, holding on to the real truth, and being right, your life will be perfect, and if everyone does this, if they help one another, we'll finally live in peace." Jennifer explained.

"And do you think Jones is doing the right thing?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know about that, but let's just hope he doesn't screw up." Phil said. We now zoom to the inside of Jones' Toyota where, the same person was looking at the road with both determined and angry looks. He was all the while thinking and focusing on the location of the SWAT and not only that, he also thought that within this whole mess-up and confusion of alien frogs, there had to be some other people willing to believe the truth and not what people speculate. He thought Hari would come to terms with himself, because, he was away from Aki for a long time, surely that wound must've passed.

But he had some doubts, on the night before he arrived to the Hinatas bleeding, Hari forced him to leave him, since he didn't want to believe any of the truths the other soldiers were saying. Sure, they had a little pinch of truthfulness in them, and one of them was right though, the stressful voice of Natsumi was noticeable when speaking to say that their coming was not hostile. But he thought that she probably didn't know what to say but knew how to manage the situation. Although, she was speaking to a whole population, that must've been the reason of why so much stress in the voice.

But he decided to throw that aside for now because given his personality, he was sure his plan would work, and that he'd come to terms with Hari. But then another problem hit him, he thought that for some reason once Hari would find out where they were and eventually lead to their possible death that his friends would hate him. His long-time friends. And he didn't want just one man to ruin a lifetime of relationship. So he had to act cautiously. Since the last trip from the SWAT to the Hinatas took the entire day, he had to kick it in the high gear and take detours to see if he got there on time.

"I'm seriously working my way to get a parking ticket…" Jones said. As he turned another detour we head to Atrapon where the time zone differences were no longer a problem. Somehow after the Vipers arrived they managed to put the time of Atrapon equivalent to Pokopen, so that's why the platoons were unconscious for more than they thought. And they just didn't notice the difference.

We enter the cabin, where our fellow friends, the Keroro Platoon had already got up, not looking so tired anymore. Since having to wake up early by the sound of the loud megaphone by Garuru, made waking up early before the megaphone would burn their ears, some sort of a habit. But nevertheless, Garuru enters with the megaphone.

"Alright, Keroro Platoon, get…!!" Garuru shouted in the megaphone.

"We were already up, you dumbass!!" Keroro shouted.

"You were?" Garuru asked. "Good, shows that you're paying attention to what I say. Now follow me." He said as he headed towards outside. The Keroro Platoon decided to follow in not-so tired looks.

"Well, since yesterday's battle, three Vipers in one week, we've lost our friends again, what's the Garuru Platoon got in store for us today?" Keroro asked.

"You got me on that one, Leader." Dororo replied. As they walked marching towards the flagpole, they approached the Garuru Platoon confidently, whilst they had serious looks. Once the others looked into their expressions, they realized that they've dug themselves deep in trouble. The Garuru Platoon have never had more serious looks than before, and they seemed like they were ready for battle.

"Boy, what's with the serious looks? Sounds like someone's ready for battle." Giroro said.

"Trust us, we're entering a battle, brother." Garuru said. "The Vipers have attacked us over three times, and more keep on coming, and if you look to the sky…" He continued as he pointed to the sky, where the space ship was now visible. "…you can see that more Vipers will be coming soon enough. And they may strike at us at any minute now." He concluded.

"So, what about the training?" Keroro asked.

"It'll continue, but this time we train for the battle with the Vipers." Pururu replied.

"And here I thought it would be cancelled… I wouldn't mind sticking around but it's driving me nuts!" Keroro thought.

"Sounds like the right thing to do then." Keroro said.

"It is, now follow me." Garuru ordered as everyone else walked.

"As you can see, the training's changed a lot since the Vipers attacked, now not only you will be training, but we'll also be training, to defend ourselves." Taruru said as he walked.

"Good, now when it involves machines, no one's going to control them if they get freaky and get us killed." Keroro replied.

"I know we usually stand in the control rooms when it involves machines, but this time,… listen, just leave it all to us." Taruru replied.

"How can we possibly let you? You set those crazy machines out to get us just two days before!" Keroro said.

"That was Tororo's idea." Taruru replied.

"Even still, I liked it." Tororo said.

"And I have to say that was a reasonable challenge as well. I worked up quite a sweat back there." Giroro replied.

"Yeah, but I just can't seem to get the hang of being underwater anymore…" Tamama said.

"Anyways, we just have to admit it was the squirt's fault." Kururu said.

"I don't care…" Tororo replied.

"Listen, the point is, we're also being dragged into the middle of the battlefield. We're Keronians, we're helping you, and our home planet's already so pissed off with us that now we just have to work our way out of it. Without the help of your Pokopenian friends." Garuru explained.

"Well, I just want to see my friends again, and I really want to win this as much as you do." Keroro said.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, we'll be amongst each others' sides." Garuru said, as they now approached their destination. Yet again, a cabin, and yes, it was large, but as always the guys had no idea what was inside it. Something could be on the other side of the door. Something dangerous, something evil, something life-threatning. It was impossible to tell, unless the door was opened. "And now, for the training against the Vipers." Garuru said as he opened the door. Inside there were lots of target practices, all with the faces of the Vipers. Every last one of them had the faces of the Vipers and the Keroro Platoon were clueless (except Giroro, Tamama and Dororo) as to what they were to do.

"Okay, I give up, so what are we supposed to do here?" Keroro asked.

"This is an obstacle course, filled with everything Viper-ish. You see, what you have to do, is to train your coordination and skills for once you get in touch with a real Viper. So, we've prepared some wooden planks with their faces, and a touch of boxing in the middle. Plus, a target practice where you can use your guns to fire at them." Garuru said as he pointed towards the obstacle course, which had lots of planks with Viper figurines in them, then a big sack hanging on the ceiling consisting only of the Vipers' muscles and skin, and target practice where a few guns were close to each other.

"Yeah, you're bound to know what we're attempting to do." Pururu replied.

"I think I do." Keroro said.

"Well this will be fun, having to practice and test our skills, I can finally work my body." Giroro said happily.

"I don't think you need to work your body, a gun is the only thing that gets into your mind. Everything else just bounces off your ears." Tamama joked.

"Hey!" Giroro complained.

"Okay you nutjobs, cut it out. No more fighting now, crystal? Since we're going to face off the Vipers, you guys need to work together as a team. That means you can't ever fight. Not now, not ever. Not even when you grow old, got it?" Garuru asked.

"Very well." Giroro replied.

"Now, the first task that we have to do is karate chop these planks, but be careful, there are sensors on each plank, and the planks will be moving fast thanks to the wires on the ground, which means if you do a false move you will be zapped by a bolt of lightning." Garuru explained.

"Not exactly the best way to be Mother Nature." Keroro said.

"Knock off the gags, will you? And then there's punching that sack of meat and skin." Garuru continued to explain as he pointed to the sack.

"Eww…" Tamama said grossed out. "Why skin?!" He asked.

"Because so. What you have to do is to punch that sack of meat for 10 seconds. You have to give at least 50 to 100 punches using both your hands." Garuru explained.

"What? 50 to 100 punches in 10 seconds?" Keroro aked shocked.

"Yes, and if you fail to complete the minimum requirement, you get zapped again." Garuru kept explaining. Keroro could picture it, he'd get tired from all that and he'd get roasted and in the end singing something like 'aikotoba wa afuro to gunsou' while wearing a roasted afro. Nevertheless, he was in Atrapon with the Garuru Platoon so basically anything could happen. Anything was possible. He is soon guided out of his thoughts as Garuru continues his explanation. "And then there's a clever target practice. It's so clever you can plan your evening out of it. Zoruru, demonstrate if you will." Garuru continued as Zoruru walked to the target practice.

"As you wish." Zoruru said as he walked to it and grabbed a gun. He pointed it towards the red circle, and at the moment he fires the target dodges to the left. This shocked the others, seeing the cleverness of the target (who was now identified as a machine). Zoruru kept firing and firing but the target just kept dodging at an incredibly high speed. The others were amazed by how fast the reactions of the machine were. Zoruru kept firing the bullets but soon he ran out of ammo, and neither one of the bullets managed to hit the target, not one. "Damn it. Too fast. So, what do you guys think?" Zoruru asked now looking at the others.

"All highly sophisticated and very challenging indeed, this is a fine method of training." Dororo said. Keroro all the while was still stunned.

"Oh…my…God, that was so amazing! So amazing, we'll never hit the damn target!!" Keroro complained.

"Complaining too much again, aren't we? Shut the hell up with that." Garuru said.

"No, Garuru, I'm serious, I mean, a tricky plank to karate chop at, plus a sack full of skin and meat to punch and a quick-as-hell target that won't stand still! How the hell are we going to manage all that?" Keroro asked.

"By trying, if you keep trying and never stop believing, everything you want will become true. Now, everyone in your positions." Garuru said and then ordered everyone as they walked into their positions. They all stood parallel to the planks as they assumed fighting positions. "Ready…" He said as they all prepared to strike, all the while sweatdrops rolling on the sides of their heads. "…set…" He added. They prepared themselves for what was to be an exhaustive battle. "…go!" He shouted.

"Hold on, Garuru!" Keroro interrupted him. This made Garuru peeved.

"Damn it, what is it now, Keroro?!" Garuru asked, as his eagerness to start the training made him angry.

"I just want to ask something to Pururu. Pururu?" Keroro said as he turned to Pururu and asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Pururu asked.

"When you said 'a divided love' just two days ago at that creepy tunnel, what did you mean by that?" Keroro asked.

"Oh yeah that… now I remember, when power and anger reach my blood, the adrenaline peaks and I say things that I don't mean. But I love Garuru too. It's sort of like those love triangles you see on those… what do you call them?" Pururu explained. "Tororo told me the other night… I just can't remember the name." She added.

"Fanfictions. Written prose, by average people, who then add a little bit of blend into characters from shows and all that sort of things." Tororo explained.

"That's the name, fanfictions. Wasn't remembering it right. So I guess, to answer your question, I just jumped to conclusions." Pururu explained. Keroro nodded with a bit of blankness in his face, because he was hoping for a more reasonable answer.

"Uh huh. Okay, now you can proceed Garuru." Keroro said as he looked at him.

"About time. Everybody ready?" Garuru asked. Everyone nodded positively. "Good. Go!" He shouted. But soon, the lights go out. "Hey? Who turned out the lights?" He asked panicking. What was happening at the moment?

Now we turn to the outside of a café, where Jones stopped his car. Looking exhausted and totally nuts from all that speed, he decided to back up from the car a bit, and stop at the café, where the words printed on the glass, Your Central Spot attracted the attentions of many. Jones stopped his car and locked it, and decided to go inside the café, where he put his hand on his forehand dizzy from all that speed trying to get to the SWAT on time.

"Damn, so much speed got me on the head, I really need to take a break." Jones said as he sat on the seat. A waitress soon arrived.

"Hello and welcome to Your Central Spot, one of Tokyo's best cafés, what will you be having?" The waitress asked.

"A cappuccino and a glass of water, if you please." Jones replied. The waitress started to write the order on her notebook.

"Thank you." She said as she walked away. Jones deep in his thoughts sat bored, thinking that his plan wasn't working, but it just had to work. Soon, he hears the bell next to the top of the door ring and out of it comes a man in his normal uniform and Jones looks at him. "Hari… he's finally here." He thought. Hari noticed Jones and decided to walk to him, and decided to seat on the opposite side of the table.

"You do realize that in all my years of experience, I've never heard of the SWAT, I bet it doesn't even exist, so that brings me to the question, why the hell am I with you all?" Jones asked.

"The SWAT doesn't exist in the Government's eyes because it is a secret organization, based on defending terrorist attacks, and alien threats, such as it is in this case. We're independents and outlaws. You're there because you want to ashame yourself." Hari explained.

"You really like to make people feel worthless and inferior by saying that you don't believe the truth. Hell, those idiots in the aircraft didn't even think right! They should wait for direct orders and even that they didn't do!" Jones explained.

"They did get orders, from me." Hari explained.

"How are you supposed to know? You don't run that crap!" Jones said.

"But I'm way more experienced than you." Hari explained.

"Okay, but who gives a damn? All that I know is that I care about the truth, and that you don't give a care about my metal disability. You're worthless." Jones said coldheartedly.

"Here's your cappuccino, and glass of water." The waitress said as she put the cup and glass on the table.

"Arigato gozaimasu, miss. Will you be having anything, Hari?" Jones asked.

"Guess so, a scotch, please." Hari replied.

"Very well." The waitress said as she pointed everything down on her notepad, and walked away.

"Listen, all I'm trying to tell is that you can't jump to decisions without thinking. You have to be conscious first, then you attack. Besides, I want to talk about other things." Jones explained. "Other things that may be an interest to you." He added.

"Such as?" Hari asked.

"Aki Hinata." Jones concluded. Hari stopped for a while. He didn't hear the name for many years and he didn't think that Jones would ever recall the name at that moment. It was all so sudden that he got petrified of hearing the name.

"Aki?" Hari asked.

"Yes, Aki. I want to know why you left her." Jones asked.

"None of your business, besides I don't wanna tell." Hari replied.

"You have to tell. You weren't all this cold-hearted when you first met her right?" Jones asked.

"No, I was not." Hari replied, taking a pause before replying.

"Then, why did you get her preagnant with a child and then after its birth, again and left her?" Jones asked.

"I presume you've been with the Hinatas." Hari asked.

"Yes, now a constructed family, and way better without you. We're finding our own solutions to get our friends back, but you need to understand that not everything is bad, you need to know this and you need to know the truth, because you and Aki would make the perfect family, but no, you had to leave her, and she had to take care of her children by herself. And I need to know why." Jones explained.

"Does it need saying?" Hari asked.

"Yes, it does! Because you can't carry all of the world's problems, or else you'll be as heavy as the world is." Jones explained. Hari took a deep breath and before he could say anything the waitress arrived with the scotch.

"Here's your drink." The waitress replied as she put the glass of scotch on the table.

"Arigato gozaimasu, miss." Hari replied. The waitress walked away.

"Now listen, why did you leave her?" Jones asked.

"I was going through a bad time. My family had died in a car crash on their way to Akihabara, the place where I worked was destroyed by a thunderstorm and my mates were killed as well, and some punks robbed my car and I was never able to retrieve it. It had all my documents, my credit cards and even my passport. I was losing everything by the bucket, and when I found out Aki was preagnant… it was too much. I managed to bare with her through the whole thing and tried to be happy, but when I was almost sentenced to go to jail for a crime I never committed, all due to my passport and documents being taken away, I couldn't bare anymore. And I got Aki preagnant again and before her second child was born I left her, and decided to live out in the streets. That only lasted for a few months, because the SWAT became my second home. And that's basically it." Hari explained whilst drinking his scotch. There was a little moment of silence as Jones decided to let his troubles sink in, and see the seriousness in it.

"Dude, you can't just back up like that." Jones broke the silence.

"Would you mind not calling me dude?" Hari asked.

"Okay, whatever, Hari, you can't just back up like that, you need to find your way to stand up again, because I know what it's like to lose everything. I've lost most of my childhood, and I've lost my parents through divorce and had to fly away from them. Because I didn't want to live alone. I couldn't live without the two, and I couldn't live with just one parent. So, I know what it's like to lose, but you've got to find enough strength to stand up again. Because that's how life is, it's always going to push you and toss you to the ground, but you need to find enough strength to stand up again. And if you beat Life's obstacles then you will be victorious." Jones explained. "Do you understand my point?" He asked.

"Not much. But I'm getting the hang of it." Hari replied.

"There's always a good side in things, and the SWAT's not going to help you. It'll just make you feel worse and miserable, and y'know what? It's an escape from a problem you can't avoid. And you need to solve the problem." Jones said.

"Okay." Hari said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"That's why I want you to help us." Jones replied. Hari was surprised at what he meant, because he didn't know.

"Us? Who's us?" Hari asked.

"Me, Phil, Jennifer and everyone of the Hinata family to get their beloved ones back." Jones said. "Remember the whole thing in the spaceship? It actually was a mistake." He added.

"How do you know that?" Hari asked.

"I know it because the Hinatas told me. They know what happened and they know what's going on. Now, you promise not to tell this to anyone?" Jones asked.

"I'm not made of promises, but I'll try." Hari replied.

"Okay, the thing is, the aliens that were in the giant spaceship, are friends of the Hinatas. They're from an alien race called the Kerons. And apparently, this group consisted of five alien frogs, talking frogs even, were captured by their enemy platoon, but after saying that "the voice of God reasoned them" or something like that they were brought here, but now they've been taken away. And now they're in a planet called Atrapon. I've been doing research on that planet over the night and it seems that this planet was built, after the allies were taken away from their execution chambers, and the "no-longer" enemies have somehow gotten into the brain, and that's what made them leave. Do you understand my groove?" Jones explained. Every word was confusing Hari but he seemed to understand the situation better and better and knew that after letting his emotions out in the open and just ranting out his problems to make himself feel better were working so he decided to listen to him more carefully, but every word, every syllable, every letter was confusing him to death, because of the alien frogs. The ones that disintegrated the soldier by mistake. He knew the situation now, so he just had to trust him.

"Uh…maybe?" Hari asked.

"Good. And since we tried to get them back usin a gizmo that can allow us to transport from planets to others, without losing oxygen, so I found out, the gizmo was unfortunately destroyed because at this day, this hour, this minute, this second, this very moment, there's a spaceship heading towards the planet sent by the allies' home planet, who have somehow become enemies. And we need to get them back before they get hurt, because they no longer need to be in Keron, they want to be in this planet, so we have to fulfil that desire. But since you and I are experts at mechanics, I alone can't do it without you." Jones explained. "Do you understand? And also, you have to muster up the courage to tell Aki you're sorry. You just have to, and believe me, it'll work." Jones added. Hari felt realisation dawn on him. He was finally knowing the truth, and after knowing the truth, it felt far better because he knew that while sometimes the truth can be bad, this truth was actually refreshing and tear-dropping and as much as the SWAT was his own home, he didn't want to escape the reality and he wanted to help. As his duty of a soldier. "Now, will you accept my offer, and promise not to tell anyone else?" He asked. Hari thought for a minute, because now he'd have to keep this revelation a secret, but since Jones was a good friend (for the past few minutes) he could now rely on him.

"I accept you offer, and I shall not tell anyone else." Hari said.

"Good." Jones concluded as he drank the last of his cappuccino and the water that was on the glass, and Hari finished his scotch. "Now, did you get here by car?" He asked.

"No, why?" Hari asked.

"Good, you're coming on my Toyota." Jones said as he put the money on the table and they left. Now, we zoom to the training base in Atrapon, where everything was dark, everything had been blacked out for reasons unknown and Garuru after finding the door decided to open, it and show the light.

"Okay, I found the exit, follow me." Garuru said as everyone went outside, and as they walked outside they found the spaceship hovering towards the planet, and somehow it was glowing in a dark red. "What the hell? Tororo, check the status on this planet." He ordered, as Tororo decided to check the status of the planet on his laptop.

"Oh God, I can't believe this…" Tororo said.

"What is it?" Garuru asked.

"All the energy on this planet has drained, they're absolutely no power left!" Tororo replied nervously.

"What?!" Garuru asked. "Let me see." Garuru said as he grabbed Tororo's laptop, and checked the data. "I can't believe it… All of the power of Atrapon was diverted into the Vipers bodies', all of them including their spaceship?!" He said.

"Hey, look up there!" Dororo said as he pointed upwards. Lots of small meteors were coming down the spaceship, dark violet meteors, and they were descending down on the planet. Lots of them, and they were all Vipers. Everyone of the meteors were actually Vipers descending towards the atmosphere and they were increasing in number. This could only mean one thing, they were now defenceless.

"Holy damn, lots of Vipers are descending, and in a matter of minutes, we'll be overpowered…" Garuru said as he feared the worse.

"It can't be… all of our nightmares are becoming true…" Keroro said sadly. But somehow the whole scenery suddenly stops, and a small pause button, like the ones on the DVDs appear on the bottom-right corner, and now we zoom to a room, where we see a man sitting on a chair watching a television set. This man was different, he actually was a Keronian, and resembled Keroro, but now his skin was darker, and he was wearing darker uniform with medals on it, and the room surrounding him was dark, the outside was overcast in terms of weather, and the whole room seemed to have a tone of darkness that never seemed to set.

"Lovely memories, but now to continue with my work." The darker Keronian said.

What we have just seen now, was not a flashback anymore, this was no more a fight between Keronians and Vipers, now we're seeing… a glimpse of the future… the dark future of the Earth.

End of Chapter 10

A.N.: Now this last bit confused you, huh? Well, tomorrow you won't believe what will happen... a glimpse of the future! Stay tuned!


	11. Glimpse of the Future I

**Author's Notes:** And so we're back to this space, but now let me give you a little bit of caution... this chapter is totallu uncensored so, I don't know wheteher I should switch this story from M or remain it in T. I'll put a poll on my profile and while I'm writing Chapter 12, you give your opinions. And just for the record, I started this story a long time ago, and I had until now, Chapters 1 to 11 ready so, now I won't be updating daily. But I'll see if I can update more often without the time constraints of school obligations and such. So let's continue!

And just for the record, I do not own Keroro Gunso. Nor Phil nor Jennifer. They belong to themselves. I only own Hari and Jones.

And plus, this beginning might not be suitable (or may be) unless you're a KeroxTama fan.

And also, i have added the ranks for the rest of the Keronians, and changed Tamama's. Thanks Dark Fox Tailz! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Glimpse of the Future I**

No one knows what the future will be. While we all rant about how fun the future would be, whether robots will be all over the place, whether we'll have more synthetic clothing and whether everything will be automatic, we all can't escape from the reality. Because in the present time, the world is dying, and in the future after various attempts to make the world a better place and most of them seemed successful, all hope was lost. It was all over. It was past 2012. The year, 2018. The full date, January 23rd, 2018. It had been 5 years and a month since the Keroro Platoon had taken over the Earth and turned it into a wasteland. Japan was no longer the beauty it was before, with the nature, wild animals, religious beliefs and its myths, and the sophisticated technology along with the consuming market and its, at times, mispronounciation of the English. All that faded, and with the rest of the world, the same. There was no beauty left, there were only survivors living to tell the tale. Every country had been colonized by the Keronians. Each Keronian, would take control over one specific country and capture all the other survivors and exterminate them. But in Japan, taking a look back at the white building mentioned earlier in this story, the flag had now changed, and the flag was now a red flag with the words 'ЯOЖOR' in black with a white circle behind it. The Keroro Platoon now owned the Earth, they owned it, it was theirs. It was terror…

Now we zoom, to the inside of an office where apart from looking at the shelves and the massive amount of books that were there, each detailing a little bit of history, along with a desk, which had a map of the world and some graphics, we see a Keronian standing in front of the long window, looking at the bad weather, which never seemed to fade. This Keronian had black military clothing and lots of medals. And he looked with anticipation that they had achieved their work. And he was General Keroro. Keroro Gunsou, leader of the Keroro Platoon, was now one of the chiefs of Pokopen. They turned the world into a dictatorship, and everyone had to obey them. Because there was no such thing as peace anymore. That word being said in this present time would be considered a blasphemy. Soon, a door opens stepping inside another Keronian with beige colored uniform and a few medals on his right and left sides of the chest. This Keronian was no longer a tadpole, he had grown, and he was First Lieutenant Tamama.

"Ah, I see you have arrived sooner than expected, Tamama Nittohei." Keroro said as he never stopped looking at the sky.

"My leader? I thought that the use of the names was strictly prohibited." Tamama said nervously, and now strict in obeying the rules.

"Forget them for the moment, I need to speak to you." Keroro replied.

"Yes… Keroro, right away." Tamama said as he gulped. He hadn't said his name in years, all he called him was his Leader. But now, seeing a break from the habit was quite unusual.

"So, tell me the progress of our work done so far." Keroro asked not once diverting his eye from the window.

"Most countries are stabilised and are being fully controlled. There are some countries that need to have a double-check however, as a few survivors have been spotted, and we don't know if it should remain this way in other countries." Tamama said looking with respect at the authority figure, and looking at the graphs.

"And these countries are?" Keroro asked.

"The Keronian Republic of China, United Keronian Kingdom, and a few others without monarchy such as Iraq, Peru and Portugal." Tamama read the statistics out loud.

"Are there many survivors in any of these countries?" Keroro asked.

"The UKK and Portugal have been found so far to be the countries with the most survivors. But later statistics will show if other countries have been the same." Tamama replied.

"Forget the statistics for the moment, Tamama. I need to speak about something more… private, so to speak." Keroro said, as Tamama quickly got frightened. If it were to talk about something private that would be considered an insult, but somehow, he stranged the fact that this was not the case at this particular moment.

"What do you want to speak, lea… I mean, Keroro?" Tamama asked. Keroro took a pause and decided to turn around slowly, showing the seriousness in his eyes and in his personality. The words 'conquer' were practically fixed on his mind. They never stopped being that way for at least five years. Tamama looked straight in his eyes, waiting for a response, not once uttering a sound.

"I've been checking your database, Tamama, and I've heard some interesting facts about you, that I didn't even knew, even after all this time passed. That you loved me." Keroro said, as he talkd slowly to him and walked to him. Tamama got shocked at the last four words. It was already obvious that the tadpole (in the past) had some sort of compassion for the chief but somehow, after all these years, he was able to find out. Tamama never once told him about romance, not once. As a matter of fact, romance was not allowed in the building. It never was. "Yes, I found that out, and looking back at it, makes me think of my youth. Of how, when I was younger used to have some sort of passion for Pururu but was afraid to tell. Garuru had also some sort of passion, but we ended up fighting for eachother just to see who would win her heart." He added.

"And what happened? I can't remember that moment." Tamama asked with a bit of curiosity on his voice.

"What happened? Well, I prefer it best to keep it a secret." Keroro replied.

"But why? I wanted to find out!" Tamama asked whining.

"It is not a central fact at this moment, but if all of us review the golden moments before then we might know." Keroro said.

"Oh, you mean those tapes, of how our lives were recorded and we got to see them once again? Ah, I remember. It should be better in Blu-Ray." Tamama suggested.

"Yes, Blu-Ray is better than VHS or DVD, or both, but that's not what I want to talk about." Keroro replied, before dodging the subject and switching to another. "The point is, you loved me all those years ago…" He added, as he walked closer to Tamama, touching his shoulder. "…and we know romance is strictly prohibited, but…" He added, pulling him closer to his face. "…I shall fulfill your desire, for once." He added, and he pulled him into a kiss. Tamama got surprised immediately. He did not expect this to happen. Romance was strictly prohibited and so was the bonding between males with males and females with females. But Keroro being the compulsive rule-breaker as he always was, even in his youth, decided to break his own rules, and decided to feel his lips on his. As the two kissed, they felt the moment was never-ending. They felt sheer joy, something which was prohibited but they decided to keep going. After a few various seconds of kissing and touching lips with lips, Keroro pulled away from Tamama, slowly and he tried to let the thought sink in him for the moment that he just kissed a male. But nevertheless, he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, not one thing. He even didn't care about sinking into him that he kissed a guy. Because he was himself, no one could change that. "Now go Tamama, do your work. I shall do mine." He said as he turned to the desk and decided to sit on his chair as always. Tamama turned away and walked to the door. He was still stunned about the past few seconds that had appeared to him that he finally made it up to his mind that Keroro kissed him. He couldn't believe it. Maybe it was one of those forbidden dreams. Maybe it was just a mere illusion, that could have originated from his imagination, being the youngest of the platoon. Maybe it was a villain unknown to everyone but known only to him. Maybe it was real. He pulled that thought away, it was real. He felt it, he tasted it, he knew it and he wanted it so much that he walked away and decided to do his duties as a chief.

As he walks down a few hallways some thoughts occurred to him. He reminisced about when he was young, when he loved Keroro, and today he saw the desire be accomplished, although not in the enirety. But still he thanked him for the fact that it was done. He also wondered where his pals were. They would have to be somewhere, and he knew where to find them. As he ran through a series of hallways he finally reached the elevator, as he pressed a button and the doors opened, and he enters it, doors closing again. He reaches another level where he spots another hallway, and a door right on the edge. As he walked towards it, slowly, pace by pace, he finally reaches it, and what did he see? Many tadpoles, young Keronians being taught, but they were standing up, and there were also target practices. There were many tadpoles, but the one that stacked out the most was the one in front of them. An older Keronian, with the same black uniform and medals on his body, and he was Major Giroro. He was now cruder than ever. He didn't carry around a gun, instead he was teaching the other tadpoles. Giroro noticed Tamama walk in.

"Okay, and here's one of the personnel in charge. Say hello to Lieutenant Tamama." Giroro said pointing to him.

"Hello First Lieutenant Tamama!" The tadpoles waved at him.

"Hello there." Tamama spoke. "So what are you doing, same as always?" He asked.

"Yep, just teaching the kids how to use the weapons, it's amazing because there are a lot of tadpoles who now want to follow our footsteps." Giroro said.

"You're looking quite humorous today, aren't you?" Tamama asked.

"Yeah, that's what we get for being invaders. We get humorous at times." Giroro replied. "So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just decided to walk around this big building trying to figure out what to do." Tamama admitted. "Normally, there's a lot of activity but today, not one bit, except for the fact that survivors were spotted in many countries." He added.

"Which ones?" Giroro asked with curiosity.

"Well, the Keronian Republic of China, UKK, Iraq, Peru and Portugal." Tamama replied.

"Portugal's been giving a lot of trouble lately, and so have the UKK. Lots of survivors come in and out and we never know when they're going to strike." Giroro said.

"Yeah, hopefully Portugigi and Enini will sort that out." Tamama replied.

"Who? Oh, the ones in charge of the countries. Now I get it. That Portugigi sure was strange at first." Giroro said.

"Yeah, he was. Don't worry, he'll sort things out in there. So, not much going on here, right?" Tamama asked.

"Nope, just the same as always, teaching the tadpoles, and how they have to muster up the courage to stand in battle. And also target practice. And I warn you, I may have sounded like a brat to you guys when we first met, but remember, in the end, it pays off." Giroro said, and then turned to the tadpoles.

"Yes sir!" The tadpoles saluted.

"Well, I better leave you guys in your teaching, I'm just gonna visit the others." Tamama replied.

"Okay, see ya." Giroro waved, and so did the other tadpoles.

"Later, Giroro." Tamama said as he closed the door. He soon walked back to the elevator, and into the gold plated doors. These closed, and a few stories upwards these opened again. He walks mindlessly around the room and takes notice of a large mirror, and he walked towards it. As he looked to the inside he saw two more Keronians who seemed to be battling each other. As the attacks spiralled in and out towards the opponent, Tamama decided to walk down the stairs and he opened the door. As the door opened, these two noticed the presence of Tamama. But who were they?

There was one who had the hat as a part of the uniform, but he had dark blue armor surrounding his entire body, only showing his eyes, his dark eyes, and he had a red scarf on his neck. This Keronian was once a nature lover. He'd oppose to anyone who would dare destroy it, but those days were long gone, the Keroro Platoon changed and so did this one, and he was Captain Dororo. And the other one was similar. He had a hat as his uniform, but the rest of his body was completely armored in light brown, and he also had a red scarf. He was once a friend of Dororo, and he still is, but now the two are just partners in crime. Every word consisting of destruction and everything else was only on their heads and they had only one goal, to destroy the adversaries. This one was Commander Zoruru.

"First Lieutenant Tamama, what brings you here?" Dororo asked as he walked towards Tamama, and so did Zoruru.

"Nothing much, just doing mantainence work as always, so I suppose you guys are training?" Tamama asked.

"As always. We're just trying to gain strength." Zoruru said.

"Ah, that's good. Any chance you'll do something else this afternoon?" Tamama asked.

"No, we'll just train, why do you ask?" Dororo asked.

"Well, nothing much seems to happen around here these days." Tamama said. Dororo looked through him.

"You're still wondering how our lives before we became like this were recorded onto tapes, aren't you?" Dororo asked. Tamama looked to him, seeing how easily he had let his emotions out the open, even though it's forbidden to.

"Yes, I hate to express this, because I know we can't, but somehow I'm remembering of my youth, and those precious days, of back when I loved Keroro, I mean, our leader." Tamama admitted. He had no problem in admitting this confession because mostly everyone in the platoon had found out and they had no problem with that.

"I don't think it's about the tapes, I think it's more about our leader, isn't it?" Zoruru asked.

"Yeah, I know it's going to sound as stupid as hell, but believe me,…" Tamama said as he tried to muster up the courage to tell them what had happened only a few minutes ago. "…he kissed me." Tamama confessed. Dororo and Zoruru were shocked.

"You kissed the leader?" Zoruru asked.

"I know, I know, it's a sin, but believe me, it's the rule breaking I'm more worried about." Tamama said a little worried.

"Don't worry. Our leader was always that rule-breaking kind of guy. So, it's no shame that you broke the rules a little. Everyone does that." Dororo admitted.

"Really? Even you guys?" Tamama asked.

"Yeah, even us. We had moments, but let's not talk about them for now. So, are you going to see the prisoners?" Zoruru asked dodging the subject.

"Yeah, I might take a special look at the Hinatas and their former soldier friends, what are they called again?" Tamama asked.

"Uh… Jones, and Phil and … can't remember." Dororo said thinking of the names.

"And Jennifer." Zoruru completed his sentence.

"Yeah, Jennifer, that's the one. Taking a special look on them again?" Dororo asked.

"Yeah, maybe they'll understand that we rule and they can't fight back." Tamama said.

"Possibly." Zoruru replied.

"Well, see you guys later." Tamama said as he waved good-bye and closed the door, going up the stairs. As he walked up the stairs, he remembered Jones, Jennifer and Phil. The soldiers who were from the SWAT decided to resign from it, just to help them get home. But they have now been imprisoned. And every now and then Tamama had to go take a look to see if they were "behaving". As he walked to the elevator, he stepped inside it. But he couldn't take it off his mind that however Keroro was that rule-breaking kind of guy it still didn't reassure him by telling the others he kissed him, because it didn't make him feel better.

The Keroro Platoon now had strict rules being the dictators, one of the main ones being to obey them and them only. There would be no resistance. Over the past few years there never was. There was never anyone who would stop their plans. It was only them wrecking havoc on the Earth. Only them destroying the Earth and they did so. There were a lot of rules now that they were the dictators and one of them was, not to show fear, worry nor sorrow, neutralism only. And Tamama was violating that law because he knew he couldn't express his feelings. But he didn't complain. He wouldn't complain. He didn't want to complain. He wanted to stay in doubt all the time. Because it never bothered him. As the elevator stopped on a certain floor, he walks towards a hallway which had lots of bars, inside humans grabbing the bars in anger and wanting to punch him. But he didn't let them. The bars were tight so they had no means of escape. But still they looked at him with disgusted looks. To be honest, there were lots of cages, where the humans were locked inside, selfishly. They couldn't see the sun, nor the moon, they couldn't see the light. They couldn't see anything. But luckily there were lights to illuminate the whole big room. As he walked towards a particular one, he looked with devious looks towards the prisoners. And those were Natsumi and Fuyuki, now 13 years older than when the Keroro Platoon first met the Hinatas. They were now grown-ups and they had changed a lot. Natsumi was still the same comprehensive, and at times stubborn girl, but she now had a burning hatred towards the Keroro Platoon. Fuyuki was now less comprehensive and even though he knew that everything was going to be alright, he knew he couldn't trust the Keroro Platoon anymore. He now had a love-hate mixed feeling towards them. And then there was Aki. She was now a little older, and having aged a lot, she still remained the same person she was before, but her appearance looked a whole lot different. Due to the bad eating in the prison she now grew to have an anorectic look. Then there were, Momoka, Koyuki, Paul and Saburo. They had all aged and looked different. For although, Paul, Koyuki and Saburo were comprehensive, that attitude was shown less by the day. And Momoka now grew a burning hatred towards the Keroro Platoon, but at the same time she had fear of what they could do to her. It's like they were being kept alive for some reason. And then there were, Jones, Jennifer and Phil. Their outifts changed and they were now full-grown adults. But they shown some comprehensive feelings for the Keroro Platoon but at the same time burning hatred for what they'd done to the Earth. And finally there was Hari. He was once again with Aki but he now gained a little bit of knowledge and lost respect and gained hatred towards the Keroro Platoon. They all hated the Keroro Platoon. All of them, more than Hell itself. And they looked at Tamama with disgusted looks. Seeing as he made a daily visit to that particular place, there was no wondering he had changed. He was no longer charismatic and cute, he was just plain evil. And all the jealousy was lost. He was no longer that person who gets jealous whenever he saw Keroro with someone else. He was now neutral. The five were neutral. They were all neutral. And the glares were the same.

"Taking another visit to this particular place again, aren't we?" Jones taunted.

"You betcha, Jones. I'm just here to make sure you're all behaving." Tamama said with a devious look.

"Oh don't worry, we've behaved…" Jones said. "You prick…" He thought.

"I'm glad you did, and Momoka how are we doing today? Still pesky as always?" Tamama asked.

"Got that right, you bastard." Momoka replied cold-heartedly.

"So, after all these years you guys still remain feisty. I like that. We could really use you guys to help exterminate the remaining survivors on Earth." Tamama said.

"But since we don't want to that, go figure." Phil taunted.

"Don't think those jokes work on me. You know you'll never escape. You're never gonna escape, you're gonna rot here until the end of time." Tamama said teasingly.

"Not a chance. Because I know God will save us. The Earth might have been destroyed and almost the entire Human race has been wiped out but I believe in God, and if we keep believing, we'll finally live in peace." Jennifer said.

"Hey, watch it, sis. You know that word is considered a blasphemy." Tamama said pointing to her.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? Peace, peace, peace, peace, peace!" Jones shouted. Tamama was now getting angry.

"Do you want to spend another 3 months in the solitary again?" Tamama asked menacingly.

"You can send me to hell, and even I won't be bothered!" Jones shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Natsumi shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys have a nice death, but for now, stay still and we'll see. Bye, losers." Tamama said as he turned away and waved good-bye. Phil was now getting angry.

"That idiot!" Phil thought, all the anger bursting into him. He got out of control that he grabbed a rock. "Take this, you twat!" He shouted as he threw the rock at him, but Tamama grabbed the rock with his hand. A perfect grab! Phil was stupefied by seeing this amazing accuracy.

"Ha, who's the twat now?" Tamama asked as he let go of the rock and turned away. He walked towards the elevator and proceeded to his next location. He got inside the elevator and the doors closed, thus taking him a few storeys up. Once he got there, the elevator doors opened and inside the room, were many pipes and sophisticated technology. The whole room was black, everything was black, excepting the screens that were showing light blue graphics. And there were maps and co-ordinates on the screens, and some people working on them. Tamama walked to the two personnel who were working at whatever it was they were working. One of them had black uniform as all the others did, counting the medals too, but had headbands and yellow skin. The only thing missing were his glasses, and his name was Sergeant Major Kururu. Although having aged and matured his rank never changed. And the other also had black uniform with the medals, with headbands but in a different way. This one had dark orange skin, and his glasses were also missing. And he had matured a lot in many ways. He was already tolerant, but he was still as evil as Kururu. He was Sergeant Tororo. Apparently the two had become partners since the Keroro Platoon ruled the world, and those two were in charge of most of the activity of the world, monitoring who were the survivors that were escaping, and then they'd have to warn the Keronians colonizing the countries. Tamama looked at them hoping to get an answer, but nothing. They were too busy working on the computers. But soon they both, at the same time, looked at Tamama who was standing there awaiting a response.

"Hey First Lieutenant, what brings you here?" Kururu asked.

"Nothing much, just doing mantainence work. I needed to take a break." Tamama said.

"Very well." Kururu replied. After a little bit of silence, he decided to ask a question.

"So, have you guys located any survivors left on this world?" Tamama asked.

"Well, we gave you a report about it, didn't you deliver it to the Leader?" Tororo asked.

"Yes, I did." Tamama answered.

"Good, but so far no one else was spotted." Tororo said.

"Good enough. Say where are…?" Tamama was about to ask, but Tororo interrupted him.

"Upstairs." Tororo said pointing upwards.

"Thanks." Tamama said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, why don't you stay here for a little while? You seem troubled?" Kururu asked.

"Well, I'm… I can't really tell you." Tamama said.

"You are scared, right?" Tororo asked.

"Yes, and I hate to admit it." Tamama replied.

"Don't worry, even if it's against the rules we don't give a damn, but we still obey the Leader." Tororo explained.

"I know. It's just that, well, I don't know how to explain." Tamama said nervously.

"Take it easy, what is it?" Tororo asked.

"Well, I went to see the Leader, then he called me… then he grabbed my hand." Tamama said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice, although he had admitted it to Dororo and Zoruru he didn't how these two would react. They could react in a totally different way than usual. So what would happen? Who's to say they'd go nuts? Nevertheless, he decided to muster up the courage and speak. "And he kissed me…" Tamama admitted.

"So, what else is new…?" Kururu asked turning to his computer. Tamama didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamama asked.

"Well, sometimes you tell us you had dreams with the Leader and all that sort of stuff…" Kururu said.

"And sometimes, you go way beyond the lines." Tororo continued Kururu's sentence.

"So, why should I be surprised? We knew this was gonna happen one day…" Kururu said.

"Well, that didn't help me." Tamama said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, you didn't break any rules. I'm sure the Leader will spare you. After all, we're all in this together, aren't we?" Kururu asked.

"Well, yeah…" Tamama replied.

"So, nothing to worry about. Just a few exterminations of survivors here and there and Pokopen will be ours." Kururu said as he kept typing on the keyboard.

"Yeah. I guess." Tamama replied a little nervous still seeing that they really didn't make him feel any better, or neutral in this matter, since they can't express any emotion at all.

"Don't guess, believe it." Tororo corrected him.

"I believe." Tamama said.

"Good." Tororo concluded.

"Well, see you guys later." Tamama said as he waved good-bye, yet to another destination. But the others didn't reply back as they were too busy typing whatever they were typing on the computer. He thought that wherever he went his questions were never being answered and he wasn't feeling any better emotionally. He felt like Jones now, wanting an answer but never getting it. But he didn't want to think that way because he wasn't him, so he pushed that thought aside. As he got inside the elevator, the doors closed, and they went upwards one storey again. As he got upwards, the doors opened, and he found himself, in some sort of observatory, where a large telescope was. And in there were three personnel. They were all wearing their uniforms with medals, and they had all grown physically and emotionally. One was violet in color and this one was as strong and as ambitious as Giroro was, but he was different in many aspects, because he was from his side of the family. He was Colonel Garuru, and at this moment he was writing down something, which Tamama didn't know yet. Then there's another one, with light blue colors, who was Tamama's friend and enemy but now he had grown emotionally and with the invasion conquered he decided to focus on some other things, and was writing a few things down on a blank piece of paper. Plus he was measuring the distance, between one location and the other. He was Second Lieutenant Taruru. And the last one was a female. This one had grown emotionally and physically, since now she was far more mature than anyone else. She was currently observating something on the telescope, and she was saying some things to the other two who just typed it down and measured distances. She was Lieutenant Commander Pururu. Tamama didn't know what they were doing at the moment, but once he opened his mouth to ask then he'd find out.

"Hey guys!" Tamama said greeting the three.

"Hey First Lieutenant!" The three greeted in unison.

"Say, what are you doing in here?" Garuru asked.

"I got a break from doing the usual mantainence work so I just decided to drop by and visit everyone else in here." Tamama explained.

"Very well. We all need a break now and then." Taruru replied.

"What are you guys doing there?" Tamama asked.

"We might have done well, in conquering Pokopen but now the other alien races are thinking that this wasn't fair, and they're launching hostile attacks at us. We don't know who they are, so we're tracking them down, by using the telescope. Then the sattelite matches the co-ordinates we type down with the co-ordinates the unknown alien race launched their hostile attack at, and we find them. Shouldn't be that hard." Pururu explained as she kept looking to the telescope.

"It's sounding a little hard right now." Tamama deducted.

"It might be, but trust me, we're doing fine." Pururu replied.

"Good." Tamama said, still acting silent.

"By the way, what's bugging you? You seem sort of worried." Pururu asked.

"It's nothing." Tamama replied trying to hide his feelings for although it was not only breaking the rules (the one thing he's never grown used to and hates to do currently), it would also make Pururu mad. Or so he thought.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Pururu asked. "I don't think it is." She added.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tamama said, but then paused for a moment. "Okay, it isn't, I just don't want to tell you. It would hurt your feelings." Tamama said.

"Y'know, bottling your troubles to yourself isn't good. You should just rant it out so you can feel better." Garuru explained.

"I know I must, and I know it's against the rules, then again you'd say 'We do it too.'. Trust me, I just don't want to tell you." Tamama frowned.

"It's puberty, right? It's getting to you, or maybe it's the fact that you're growing up." Taruru thought. Tamama was about to interject but then he paused to let the idea sink for a moment. It might be another one of the reasons he was acting so strange. Then again, he didn't know. He just knew that he kissed his Leader, and that left him embarassed. That was it! He found the solution to his problem! He was embarassed and now he's scared to admit it. It wasn't the rules or anything, he's just a bit "zoned out".

"Yeah, might be it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my room to rest a little, this puberty stuff is hitting me hard in the skull." Tamama said as he walked away.

The others got worried about him. Although this was a feeling they'd have to dismiss, they had to admit they were all feeling strange. Infact, every Keronian, Tamama has met through these past few minutes have all acted strange, excepting Keroro. They acted so, unlike them. What was happening? Was it the pressure of being being dictators? Was the pressure getting into their heads? Was it of the rule-breaking? Were they spiraling out of control? Was it none of the above? If not, what was it? Nevertheless, the three dismissed those thoughts and gone back to doing their work.

As for Tamama, he went to his room, which was not so decorated but not that lousy either. He decided to lie on the bed and try to rest his eyes for a little while. For a short while, Keroro kissed Tamama, and he didn't know if he felt the same way. He didn't know what was the solution to his problem. He didn't know what the hell was going on. But all in all, this was an exhaustive day so far, so he decided to rest his eyes for a bit. We'll never know what's going on in the mind of this tadpole.

And as for Keroro, we see him staring out the window again, contemplating on the disaster that had descended upon Pokopen for five years and admired the "beautiful" scenery. Knowing that he caused the destruction, he didn't care, plain and simple. He's changed, Giroro has changed, Tamama has changed, Kururu has changed, Dororo has changed. The Keroro Platoon changed and here were there standing on the top of the world, controlling the world with the palm of their hands. But he decided to let go of that for the moment, as he exited the room, and he went to his own room, where he pulled out a chair, grabbed the remote, and decided to return seeing those nostalgic moments of how they got to where they were now.

He clicked the play button, and the flashback begins again…

End of Chapter 11

A.N.: Okay, so this last bit confused you, huh? Guess that's what i get for listening to music backwards... But it's still great, though. in my opinion, that is. And as always, R&R and vote on my poll. And for those who have read the beginning, and were grossed out. I'm sorry. So, see ya next time, and visitors from any country, muchas gracias, danke schön, muito obrigado, arigato and go raibh maith agat for the visits. Multilingual because I've been getting visitors from many countries. So, see ya next time!

P.S.: If you've read this again you may see the diferences and you may see that I have removed the censor, so this story has returned to have a T rating. So, please review, and i promise Chapter 12 will come along as soon as i get more time, and check out another one of my fanfics. See ya soon!

P.P.S.: I have changed the ranks (if you missed the warning above) of the other keronians, credit goes to Dark Fox tailz foir that. :)


	12. Back to the Past

**Author's Notes: **FINALLY! I've updated this story! I've started Chapter 13 so expect for it to take a while to get to your computer screen. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Back to the Past

The past, can mean lots of things, it can mean what was done and what can never be relived again. The past is an abstract thing, because time always goes forward, it never stops. It never turns back, and it'd never turn back easily like when music is turned backwards, with the click of a mouse. This is something different, but when we relive the past in the future, nostalgia hits the person, and it can be heartwarming. But sometimes, returning to the past, isn't so great. The past can bring back traumas, or unwanted memories of the past such as bad occurrences, mishaps, accidents. Or even worse, deaths. As humans we live this intensely wanting both desire and distaste for the past. And we return back to the past, as we see the sky filled with falling stripes of light, which actually were the Vipers who were landing everywhere. After the power had been drained out from the entire planet of Atrapon, and diverted to the Vipers, to all of the Vipers, plus the huge spaceship, the Keroro and Garuru Platoon had been paralysed. They did not know what to do, they weren't prepared. They could face off one Viper, but we're talking about hundreds and hundreds of Vipers, not just one. How could they face any of them when there were only ten of them? The odds were stacked against them. It seemed that all hope was dying down.

"Holy damn, we're really gonna need some back-up." Giroro said as he looked to his brother.

"Agreed, let's warn the guards." Garuru said and everyone else started to run towards the sentry. They ran, all the while knowing that hundreds of Vipers were speeding towards the planet and they were more lively than ever. The ten knew that they were outmatched, it was hundreds of them against twelve, and they didn't have their friends to help. They did brilliantly in helping them defeat the Viper in the previous day but after that they disappeared without a trace, and this made them angry and alone. Now they were all alone, and the constitution of Atrapon was even more confusing after Garuru read the data. So, Keroro just had to ask.

"Garuru? Why did you said that Atrapon was losing power?" Keroro asked.

"Only now I found out that this planet was built using the latest technology from Keron, and the Keronians made this specially for our killing, and apparently its energy is consisted on lithium, and we've lost it! Even the name sounds tricky! A-trap, get it?" Garuru explained.

"Sort of like an Easter Egg, like the ones on the movies or TV series?" Keroro asked.

"Yes, all that!" Garuru replied.

"Damn! Can't this get any worse?" Keroro asked, soon he saw Chiroro and Karara running towards them, and to avoid the others crashing into each other they halted fast. And all of them were defenceless, because although they had their supplies at a nearby place, one where the Vipers couldn't get through, it was not enough to defeat hundreds Vipers. They were battling a losing war, and they needed help. But when they actually got to Chiroro and Karara to ask for help, things were a little different.

"Guys, we've got problems…!" Chiroro shouted.

"I know! We've got about five hundred Vipers crashing all over this place and we've lost all power in this planet!" Taruru warned.

"We know that, but this situation is about to get even worse!" Karara shouted. "They've took a hold of our weapons!" She shouted. This shocked the others. Now they knew they were defenceless.

"What?" The ten shouted in panic.

"Yeah, they took a hold of our weapons! What the hell are we gonna do?" Karara asked in panic. After a short pause, one response was heard. And this response seemed to change the personality of that certain someone. Something that had never happened before.

"We fight, until the very end. But for now, we are not strong enough." Dororo said looking at the colliding Vipers. With mix of hope and fright, he knew they'd beat them, but it was going to be hard.

"I know! But what are we going to do?" Chiroro asked panicky.

"We hide." Dororo replied. Everyone stopped being panicked. "We must hide, because for now, the odds are against us, and we have to beat the odds, or else they'll beat us and we'll end up killed." Dororo said.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoruru asked, touching his partner's shoulder with some odd looks.

"I've never been more certain in my entire life!" Dororo snapped back, surprising Zoruru. When he first met him, he wasn't like this but somehow seeing the seriousness of the situation, he had somewhat changed into a different man, or frog in this case. He was not himself. "We have to hide, or else they'll find us and destroy us, and we've got to gain more odds to beat the ones that are against us!" Dororo shouted, but soon a crash was made, right behind him, and he was thrusted into the air with great force. As the smoke started to fade away the twelve tried to see who it was, but they didn't have to guess, because after seeing the dust and smoke fade away they found a fully energized and lively Viper glowing of energy, and laughing evilly. Thus leading to one conclusion: they were screwed…

The Viper lifted up, looking at its opponents with a fierce mad look in his eyes and only seeking for destruction of their opponents. He approached them slowly as his opponents trembled with fear. And he pointed his gun towards them.

"You've killed our relatives… and now I'm gonna have the pleasure of killing you." The Viper said, not once diverting his attention from them. These trembled with fear, thinking that, they had no arsenal to help them, and when they needed their inner strengths to awake these wouldn't do so. It's as if life was acting right. It's as if nothing was fair. But Dororo looking at him, just a few milliseconds away from the Viper shooting a laser blast from the gun in his hand, walked to him. And his eyes lost its blue orbs, as he focused his energy. The bullet was launched and Dororo acted.

"Ninja Arts, Shuriken Shield!" Dororo shouted as a large shuriken over the form of lasers appeared in front of him and blocked the Viper's impact, thus this attack hitting the Viper and harming him, but somehow, unlike all the rest, he wasn't killed. He just stood on the ground, a little wounded. The rest were surprised by seeing that Viper had taken a huge impact and not self-destruct itself or blow to pieces, like all the others have in the past battles in Pokopen and in Atrapon. "What? He's not down?" He asked annoyed. And it was obvious at this point he was not down, instead the Viper just stood up again.

"Nice try, weaklings." Viper taunted.

"No Viper would've ever survive an attack like that… I can't believe it." Dororo said surprised. Suddenly, Kururu removed his glasses and stepped forward.

"Well done, Viper. Now you've pissed us all off… And you have to pay." Kururu said menacingly.

"Oh yeah, what are ya gonna do about it?" The Viper asked tauntingly. Soon, Kururu raised his energy into an energy ball. And he held it up in the air.

"This." Kururu replied as he thrown it towards Viper, and since the Vipers normally had this feeling of wanting to be hit with energy ball, such an event that had happened when Dororo first appeared in Pokopen, and was kidnapped along with Koyuki, and the remaining four showing gratitude for him, he didn't move anywhere. And as such the energy ball hit him and it bounced off, but somehow, that sort of weak spot was re-inforced. And it didn't affect him at all. Not at all… "What? How come…?" Kururu was about to ask but Viper decided to step forward, one step, two steps, three steps, all to get closer to Kururu. He walked to him and stopped when he was near him.

"I like those attempts in trying to destroy me, but they're all worthless…" The Viper said charging with energy and punched Kururu in the face, lifting him up.

"Kururu!" Keroro shouted as he saw his friend being punched and thrown in mid-air merciless. The Viper now stood frontwards to the frightened alien.

"Okay, here's the thing you little creeps, you guys destroyed many of our relatives over the years, and we're tired of that! And now all of us Vipers are gonna have the pleasure of kicking your sorry butts and and slicing you guys in half! Just like you did to one of our own!" The Viper said as a sword with a yellow light shining around it, grown on the other arm, and it was prepared to slash at the green frog, but Keroro, luckily, saw hope above as one of the Vipers was unintendly speeding downwards, to the exact spot where the Keronians were.

"Yeah, well it's never gonna happen, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. So see ya!" Keroro said as he did a backflip, and with Viper ready to hit the frog with the sword was stopped by the tremendous impact of the distracted Viper, who had made a big crash, but the two didn't self-destruct, as it happened most of the times. "Run guys!" Keroro ordered and everyone started to run towards a safe spot, all the while helping Kururu up whilst his mouth had a few blood stains on it. The two Vipers distracted now saw this coming and after "seeing stars" they wake up and see them escaping.

"Oh God, they're escaping! After them!" One of the Vipers said as he got up and ran after the twelve Keronians and so did the other Viper. With all that running, a few people were making unthoughtful decisions and in this case, Karara had the idea of bringing up her and Chiroro's radio and CD player.

"Now we're in deep mess! Chiroro, hand me the radio, I need to play a tune!" Karara said nervous.

"What? Right now? We're escaping against mad Vipers, why would you possibly want to hear to the band at this moment? Another time would be better!" Chiroro advised.

"I know, but at least this'll calm me down a bit and maybe we may think of a plan!" Karara replied. Chiroro paused for a bit also not thinking correctly.

"Okay, but don't damage any of the CDs! They were as expensive as hell! Which reminds me, never go to Space Ebay again they're a bunch of crooks! Now only Space !" Chiroro said, and soon Karara started to press the buttons madly and soon she played a track of the band with a mix of hard rock. The lyrics spoke for themselves.

"Against the love, against the faith, against the sun, against the night…" The lyrics started to flesh out in the open as the others kept running as fast as they could. They were in an inevitable situation where running was not an option. They had to fight, they had to win, but they were outnumbered and they had no equipment left. What could they do? These thoughts were being continuously interrupted as a few of the Vipers crashed on the twelve Keronians' sides, and luckily they were able to dodge them but this meant that more Vipers would have to chase them. And so far, there were only two.

"Against the rules, against the force, against the wall, against it all, oh no…" The lyrics kept fleshing out from the radio. The number of Vipers chasing them was increasing by the minute which meant the fear was increasing and the possibility of making through all this mess alive was null. They were believing that they would get killed from this process, and that couldn't be an option, but they had nothing to fight against. How could they fight off the Vipers, if they had nothing? No guns, no weapons, no friends, no helping hands, no one except themselves? How could they stand up and fight if they were all alone? Using the wrong moves would be bad so they decided against it.

"I'm Humanoid (Whoa oh whoa oh), I'm Humanoid (Whoa oh whoa oh)…" The song kept playing. Now with the numbers of Vipers increasing, and the Keronians running away from them, one decided to stop, this one looked at them, with half of his body intact and the other half completely cybernetic. Thus, Zoruru decided to flesh out his razor blade from his robotic arm, and jump towards them. The Vipers aimed their weapons towards them.

"Give me light, give me air, or I'll be done, but I don't care…" The song kept playing as Zoruru slashed the blade at the weapons, and gave one of the Vipers a kick in the face. There were now 7 of them. He punched madly as he tried to defeat the Vipers in all of their energy. All of their moves were successfully being blocked and vice-versa. It seemed like a never-ending battle, as Zoruru tried to destroy the Vipers. But there were just too many of them.

"I hunt my shadow, but it's too fast, give me more, give me more, can't get enough…" The song kept playing. The others were running as fast as they could, but Dororo noticed the absence of Zoruru, and when he looked at the crowd (so to speak) that was chasing them, he found out they had stopped, and he thought that Zoruru just had to be in the middle of them, fighting off the Vipers. He didn't know if he was winning or losing. But in their current situation, losing was not an option. Nevertheless, he was his friend so he had to help him. So, he ran in the opposite direction of the others and towards the Vipers. The others lookes around and saw Dororo running towards the Vipers, and thought he was racing to battle unprepared and they thought he was not himself anymore. This training certainly changed him in some ways.

"Dororo? Where the hell are you going?" Giroro asked as he turned round to see Dororo running towards the Vipers. But it was of no use calling him, he was already far off his range.

"I'm Humanoid (Whoa oh whoa oh), I'm Humanoid (Whoa oh whoa oh)…" The song kept playing as Dororo charged at the Vipers. Zoruru was already starting to get beaten up, so he arrived just in time. Dororo started to slash his sword towards the Vipers. And as he kept making his attacks the Vipers kept dodging and blocking them.

"What is up with Dororo?" Garuru asked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet he's getting different, despite all he said." Pururu replied.

"I'm Humanoid (Make it better), I'm Humanoid (Won't you come back?), take me away, release the pain…" The song kept playing. The others watched from a distance as Dororo and Zoruru were fighting off the Vipers. But the Vipers always kept dodging their attacks and blocking them. The two thought it was virtually impossible to beat Vipers completely charged with lithium energy in their cells, and completely blinded with power. It was completely impossible to beat them if they were mad with the power and it all. But they decided to give it all to defeat them. But more were coming every minute and they felt they were fighting a losing battle.

"I've dug myself in too many holes, position unknown, loneliness hurts, hold me (I'm drowning), hold me…" The song kept playing, and as the others kept running Giroro stopped for a moment. Dororo and Zoruru were his friends, what was he thinking of, in leaving them there outnumbered? It was an unthinkable situation of a soldier. Tamama also noticed him stop, and stopped running as well, and saw him looking at the fight, not caring if there were more Vipers on their way. He just stood there listening to the multiple voices of hurt and blades.

"What am I doing? I can't leave them there alone. I have to help them." Giroro thought, and thus he decided to run towards the Vipers. Tamama noticed this and decided to run as well, but he didn't know why Giroro was running towards the Vipers. He thought he was going on a suicide mission.

"Hey, Corporal! Slow down, wait for me!" Tamama shouted, as he ran towards Giroro. The others heard Tamama's voice and they all stopped seeing Giroro and Tamama running in the opposite direction. And hey panicked. What were they thinking? They couldn't go like that, there were many of the Vipers and so few of the platoons, were they really that thick enough to jump into battle like that?

"What the hell?" Keroro asked to himself. "Corporal, Private Second Class! What are you doing?" He shouted. And when he thought no one heard Tamama turned around to hear Keroro and speak to him.

"I'm done with senses, I'm done with reasons, I'm done with questions…" The song kept playing.

"We can't leave the others to fight the Viper by ourselves! We've got to help them!" Tamama shouted as after he finished the sentence he decided to run again towards the Vipers.

"But…" Keroro was about to say something but he interrupted himself mid-sentence. "…you'll get killed." He thought.

"I'm done with healing, done with bleeding, oh no…" The song kept playing. As the whole atmosphere was getting more and more hectic.

"…And I don't want to lose you…" Keroro thought. And after the 'oh no', playing in the song, the radio stopped working.

"What the hell? What is wrong with this now?" Chiroro asked angry.

"I don't know, try taking off the CD and putting it back inside." Karara advised. Chiroro did so, and the radio started working again.

But leaving that aside, Keroro looked to the two soldiers who were going to launch themselves to the fire. He could feel the wind blowing in his face, and hear the sound of many meteors that were actually Vipers coming to the ground of Atrapon. But that had stopped, right now. Because, all of them had landed. Every last one of them. Keroro, for once realized that they were in a serious situation. This was not about having to accomplish a puny task. This was now a matter of life or death. They had to fight off many Vipers, and they were outnumbered. As said before, the odds are stacked against them and he knew well that, but… he refused to accept. Because, in his own words: the cruel reality can not defeat the power of justice. And, he had to fight along with them.

"Guys… Keroro and Garuru Platoon, plus guards…" Keroro said as he called Kururu, Taruru, Garuru, Pururu, Tororo, Chiroro and Karara. And as he looked to the scenario, where Giroro and Tamama plus Dororo and Zoruru were fighting off the Vipers who were crazed with the power of lithium. "We have to charge at the Vipers." He said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Taruru asked.

"If I were crazy, I'd kill myself right now. And you don't see me do that do you Taruru?" Keroro asked. "We can't keep crossing our arms pretending nothing's going on. We have to fight, and we can't do that if we run away! And I don't care if we don't have enough weapons, we have our inner stength. Now, who's with me?" Keroro asked. They all looked at him with curious eyes. Never before had Keroro acted this way. Even under the power of one of Kururu's gizmos, this was just breathtaking. All of them were astonished by the vivacity of Keroro's precise wording, and commitment in wanting to win the battle. Well, all except Chiroro and Karara who were busy working with the radio, and trying to fix it. After that long silence, Garuru stood up.

"I'm with you." Garuru replied. The others saw this, and wasted no time in asking questions.

"But we don't have enough arsenal, how are we going to defeat them?" Taruru asked. Kururu walked up to him, with glasses already removed.

"We do as the Leader told us. We use our strength to fight off the Vipers. We can't always depend on gizmos to help us defeat our enemies." Kururu said.

"Now, do you all agree with me or not?" Keroro asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now let's formulate a plan, and quick!" He said as he grouped with the others. As Chiroro and Karara were walking they finally found a way to fix the radio with their beloved songs waiting to be heard.

"Okay, let's resume, album Humanoid (English), track four, two minutes and zero seconds, there, now press play." Karara said as she was pressing the buttons and clicked the play button. And thus the music began.

"I'm Humanoid, (Whoa oh whoa oh), I'm Humanoid (Whoa oh whoa oh)…" The song started to play again. As Giroro and Tamama were fighting off the Vipers and helping Dororo and Zoruru to do just that, they found themselves in a tight mess as they gave it their all in trying to defeat them, but it just seemed that whatever they did never had any impact whatsoever to the Vipers. They were completely unable to be harmed. It was definitely the lithium taking over them. And it was the one thing that kept the Vipers ongoing. But how come it never ran out?

"I'm Humanoid (Make it better), I'm Humanoid (Won't you come back?), take me away, release the pain, don't harm me, don't say tomorrow (tomorrow)" The song kept playing as the other members of the two platoons plus the guards decided to run towards the Vipers. All the while, Tamama, Giroro and Dororo and Zoruru were fighting with all their might but they were slowly running out of energy and power. The Vipers kept blocking every move they made and dodging every attack they did. And they weren't getting any scratch on. How was this possible?

"Damn, we keep beating these guys but they just refuse to die." Giroro said.

"Yeah, it's messed up alright." Zoruru replied. And from the distance we could see the remaining members of the Keroro and Garuru Platoon running towards them ready to fight and with the plan they established. Although it wasn't yet revealed what it was. They kept running and running ready to save their beloved ones and win this battle. But more Vipers were running towards them. The others saw this and immediately found out they were being chased.

"Oh crap, guys we really have to pull the pedal we're being chased!" Keroro shouted.

"I've dug myself in too many holes, position unknown, loneliness hurts, hold me (I'm drowning), hold me…" The song kept playing as they ran as fast as they could. But Karara and Taruru stopped, as they saw the Vipers ahead.

"Taruru Genocide FX!" Taruru shouted as a similar Tamama Impact was shot from his mouth.

"Karara Impact!" Karara shouted as the same thing happened to her, and they both aimed their impacts to the Vipers chasing them. And they were successfully hit, but they were badly damaged, not destroyed. They stood up weakily trying to establish order on their organism in order to see well. And they saw Taruru and Karara in front of them, separated by half mile of distance.

"What the hell? How come that didn't work?" Taruru asked.

"Give me something, I can feel it, show me something I can see, hold me, I'm drowning, hold me…" The song kept playing.

"They must have taken quite an impact from it all the same." Karara suggested.

"Guys come on!" Chiroro shouted, and they kept running again. The Vipers badly beaten tried to stand up, and in a blink of an eye, yellow energy surrounds them and it hits the others' minds as they saw this: their power was back up because of the lithium.

"But that's not possible!" Karara said. Nevertheless, they kept running, and running as fast as they could. After the Vipers had their power back up, and bruises all disappeared they decided to charge towards the remaining members of the platoons. And they chased them as fast as they could. With Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Zoruru the situation was even worse. They were badly beaten up. The Vipers with all of their energy had beaten the crud out of them leaving many bruises on them, and severe ones. They tried to stand up again but there were too many and they were too powerful. They couldn't fight them in these situations. It was an impossibility! But soon, the Vipers' attention was attracted to the others members of the platoons who were running away from the other Vipers chasing them. Thus, they decided to grab the opportunity, and with their mind so consumed with the lithium that almost drove them to insanity, they decided to head towards Keroro and the others. He and the others were now getting alarmed. Tamama who was badly beaten up was almost heading towards unconsciousness when he saw the Vipers they were fighting against running away from them, but then he got shocked when he found out they were heading towards Keroro. He got shocked that he decided to make a move.

"No way, I won't let you hurt Keroro nor any other Keronian in this goddamn planet!" Tamama shouted as he ran towards them. Keroro and the others stopped as they were cornered. There were many Vipers heading their way, and they had no way out, and they felt that their plan wasn't going to work at all. And they saw that Tamama was about to do something humongous, but what could it be?

"Against the love, against the faith, against the wall, against it all…" The song began to end. As Dororo, Giroro and Zoruru were waking up, almost heading to unconsciousness they saw the Vipers running towards the other members of the platoon and Tamama, and so he decided to step forward and launch a mega attack as he decided to let all of his jealousy, hatred, spite and distaste sink into him and then…

"Tamama Impact!" Tamama shouted.

…he launched his biggest Tamama Impact yet as he aimed it precisely at the other Vipers, and this impact hit them with such brute force that they scream for their lives and eventually end up destroyed. A loud explosion was heard, or rather simultaneous explosions were heard as the Vipers were getting destroyed and not even the lithium could help them now. They were dead. And the other Keronians got out of the way and were protected. The loud explosion sent a loud wind throughout the whole area. But at least they were protected and they were relieved.

And as the dust and wind settled away, Tamama breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down, his eyes, which were once small black orbs due to his madness, but now were big black orbs, deciding to see what he had done. And there were only two words to describe that: massive chaos. And as Giroro and Dororo broke free from their amazement, they walked up to him.

"Damn, that was intense." Giroro said.

"Yeah…" Tamama replied.

"C'mon, let's go help the others." Dororo said, the other two nodded and they decided to run towards the others. As we zoom into the remaining members of the Keroro and Garuru Platoon, who were now covered with dust all over, plus Chiroro and Karara, they decided to get up. Chiroro decided to look at the radio, and when she saw that everything was fine, plus the Vipers were already destroyed (at least a portion of them, not the entirety), she decided to cheer. Garuru got up slowly, and looked at the horizon. He saw nothing, absolutely nothing. With just one powerful blow, the Vipers were destroyed, but he knew they were not destroyed in the entirety.

"Well, guys, we did it." Garuru said.

"What do you mean 'we'? You haven't done anything!" Karara replied.

"Well say that to Chiroro here, and speak for yourself, all you cared about was the damn radio and the damn band!" Garuru said.

"Hey, she fired her blast, I saw that perfectly!" Chiroro responded.

"Yeah, and this is not just any damn band, it's Tokio Hotel!" Karara replied.

"Okay, whatever…" Garuru said. Dororo, Giroro and Tamama approached him.

"Are you guys okay?" Tamama asked.

"Yeah. A little woozy because of the wind, but we're fine now." Garuru replied. Then, Dororo noticed something.

"Oh God…" Dororo said.

"What is it?" Garuru asked.

"We've got trouble." Dororo replied. "Look over there." He added, pointing frontwards to the horizon. Garuru looked at it, and he saw what appeared to be a long spec increasing and coming closer to them.

"Crap… it's the Vipers!" Garuru said alarmed.

"What?" Tamama asked alarmed as well.

"Quick, everyone follow me!" Garuru ordered. Everyone tried to stand up, and when they did they ran to where Garuru was going. They kept running as fast as they could, and the specs now identified as Vipers were now heading towards them. There were lots of them, impossible to count if you were to stand still and watch the whole thing. There were many of the Vipers, hundreds of them, and fighting all of them would lead to certain death of our Keronians, and that should not happen. Garuru kept running but the others didn't know exactly where.

"But where are we going?" Pururu asked.

"To the end of the training base. There is a hideout there. Follow me!" Garuru ordered.

"What? What do you mean…?" Tamama asked but was interrupted.

"Just follow me, god dammit!" Garuru ordered. As they were reaching the beginning of the training base, Garuru reached to a certain spot in the sand, and he opened what appeared to be a wooden small door, which lead to an underground bunker. "Everyone, get in it and hurry!" He ordered, everyone started to get in rapidly, but they didn't know why they had to go there.

"Why are we going here?" Pururu asked.

"It's for protection of the Vipers, until we're ready. Now c'mon!" Garuru ordered as everyone got inside and he shut the door leaving only total darkness. And there they were. They were now hidden. And the Vipers couldn't possibly enter there. Because it was safely guarded, not even titanium mad Vipers can enter. Now, you'll probably step away from your current position and ask yourself: "Why them? Why the Keroro Platoon?". It seems impossible to know, but if we look back on what the Keroro Platoon did, all of their adventures putting aside the invasion, the Government just couldn't find that acceptable. They were soldiers! The HQ couldn't stand such behaviour. So, something had to be done. Send someone out to get them. But the Garuru Platoon, thanks to the help of an invisible character, managed to let go, and help the Keroro Platoon, but they weren't going to let them go for good. Now the Government decided to take even more drastic measures. Send someone out to kill them… And that's what's bad about everyone else, no one wants to believe the truth. Because we all know, the truth has just as much disadvantages as do the advantages.

Speaking of which, a red Toyota had just parked outside of the Hinata household. Coming out of it were Hari and Jones not in the SWAT uniforms but in normal clothing. Hari had been understanding when Jones got him to senses, but now he seemed… well, pissed off. And we see why. Jones just couldn't stop talking.

"…that's why you've got to stand up, the world isn't your enemy, and, think about it, it's like we're playing a big "Risk" game or something!" Jones kept droning on and on about how Hari shouldn't let himself down.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Hari shouted, as he interrupted Jones. He got startled.

"_Kayz_. Whatever. But I needn't that, y'know?" Jones asked.

"But you never stopped talking, you know how it gets on my nerves!" Hari shouted.

"Uh…no, I did not know?" Jones asked. Hari sighed.

"Fine, let's just get inside." Hari replied. Jones stepped in front of him.

"Me first, Hari, I have the keys." Jones said. He rushed to the door, and tried to find the right key, and when he found it, he inserted it in the slot. Jones opened the door and entered the house, but Hari was outside standing there like a statue. "Hari, what are you doing? Hoping birds will poop on you?" He asked.

"I'm just taking my thoughts in consideration before I enter." Hari said. He started to think, it was such a long time since he had left Aki. He knew how she'd feel if he encountered her again. She'd probably hate him, she'd probably cry, she'd probably do anything instead of being comprehensive to him. Because he didn't know her current attitude. He was still bothered by his past. And he couldn't dare to see the children. It would be better if the kids never found out their biological father, but in the end, what's it worth? A life of secrets? That would only lead up to more trouble, and the kids would have eventually found out. He just didn't know what to do. And the problem was he was mature. How could he ever feel this way? He couldn't be indecisive. He tried to suck in the courage to step inside the house, but he couldn't. The past was always stopping him.

"Those thoughts are taking a long time, y'know? Will you just enter the damn house already?" Jones asked.

"Fine, I'll enter." Hari replied, he took a deep breath, and after breathing out, he walked inside. After seeing the whole decoration he got mesmerized by it. How was Aki possible of making such a modern home? And it all looked so wonderful. How could she do it all by herself? He walked along with Jones to find out why. And they headed towards the kitchen. But no one was there. Jones however was checking the trap door.

"And this is the pathway which leads to the Underground Base of the main leader of those alien frogs. Are you listening to me, Hari?" Jones asked, and when he looked around he saw nothing. Hari wasn't there. "And here I am talking to myself like an idiot. Hari, where the hell are you?" Jones asked shouting, and when he entered the kitchen he found Hari by the TV set and photo albums. Jones noticed him checking out the photo albums, and he decided to approach him. "Hari?" He asked. He found Hari checking out a few photo albums, and when he opened the book, he found loads of pictures, all dating back from 1996. When Natsumi was 3 years old and Fuyuki 2 years. Aki was a little bit older then, and much to his surprise, she dyed her hair dark blue. He kept checking out the pages and pages, dating out from the years 1996 to 2003. He kept checking them, and he found out, photographs of the kids' first day of school, the kids' first picnic, the kids' playing sport slightly older, and now dating in 2003. And then he checked the year 2006, and he found the entire family, Saburo, Koyuki, Mois, Momoka, Paul, the ghost and Neko, plus the five frogs all smiling. He finally understood it. Kids are generally everything when it comes to the parents, and letting them go is simply not acceptable. He started to think. He got Aki preagnant and he lived alone in the SWAT, and he didn't know how much he had missed. But the truth is, he missed their entire childhood. The ENTIRE childhood. And they were a happy family. Without him. How could Hari be able to do such a thing? The kind feeling that he had with Aki had returned to him, and he never felt that for years. He finally encountered his family, but he was never part of it, he was never there, he never told bedtime stories, he never comforted the children, he never told 'I love you' to Aki ever since. He was a bad father, and the thought of it made him think he was a monster. He was a monster, that left the kids alone. A tear drops from his eyes after seeing them together. He knew he was a bad father, but he didn't know it was that serious. And that was the worst part. Knowing that he couldn't be there and didn't want (and/or wasn't wanted) to be there, but most of all knowing that he was a bad father, and he couldn't do anything to amend that. He gritted his teeth, blaming himself all these years for never being there for the kids when they needed and always keeping his identity a secret, and it was also Aki's fault since she did the same, and had forgotten of him. But he didn't want to blame her. He wasn't that kind of guy. And furthermore she's not guilty of having forgotten, everyone forgets. Of course, she never forgot the spirit of the girl who saved a strange being called Kappa and then lived her days there till she died, but this was something different. He had to face it, he was a bad father. "Hari? You okay?" Jones asked. Hari was now drowning in tears knowing what he'd done.

"No, I'm not okay. Hand me a gun, will ya? I wanna shoot myself." Hari replied. Jones got shocked.

"Wha…? What for?" Jones asked.

"I don't deserve to live, I'm a bad father!" Hari replied.

"No, you're not!" Jones replied. At the same time, Aki was walking in when he saw Jones and Hari by the TV set watching the photo albums. She noticed Hari the most, as slowly, bit by bit she was becoming to recognize his voice, his details and everything else.

"Yes I am! I left my CHILDREN and my WIFE alone, and I'm a jackass for that! I left them alone!" Hari shouted.

"I know you did that, but that doesn't mean you don't care about them, you still love them don't you?" Jones asked.

"Yes." Hari replied.

"Then that's the feeling that tells you you're not a bad father! If you love your children more than anything, even if they don't love you, it doesn't matter, because you're still a good father!" Jones explained.

"Listen, I am not in the mood to hear another one of your spiritual monologues, so why don't you just give me a damn gun already and let me shoot myself." Hari replied.

"I won't let you do that." Aki said from behind. Hari froze in shock. He had recognized this voice. This familiar female voice. And it could only belong to one person, Aki. So he turned around and he saw her, wearing her normal clothing. Jones also turned around and got scared by seeing her at first but then recognized her.

"Aki, must you scare me like that?" Jones asked.

"Hey, Jones, can me and Hari have a little bit of privacy?" Aki asked. Jones nodded.

"Whatever you want, as long as I help." Jones said and he walked out of the living room. "Good luck, Hari. You'll have to use it." He said before shutting the door. Hari and Aki just stood there looking at each other. They haven't seen each other in over a decade and now they were reunited. But all those scars that have been made in the past, well, the two just didn't know how to handle the situation and the moment. After that little bit of silence Hari decided to speak.

"I presume you want to put the blame on me." Hari asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Aki asked.

"Because of all I did in the past to you. We were happy, and then this bad aura turned to me and right before you know it, my perfect life is shattered. And what's worse of all, I shattered yours…" Hari replied.

"Why would you?" Aki asked. "Just reflect on what Jones told you, I'm sure that'll work." She thought.

"Because, I mean think. You got preagnant, and then after this vibe entered my life, I gave you another kid, after the first one was born, and then I leave you. I now know no respecting father would ever do that." Hari said.

"That is right but even still you didn't destroy my life." Aki said.

"Really?" Hari asked.

"Yeah, I mean, sure it may have been hard to take care of it all by myself but look where I am now. I work in the manga industry, got two children who go to school, and well… the best friends I could ever imagine." Aki explained.

"Oh, you mean those alien frogs?" Hari asked.

"What? How do you know that?" Aki asked shocked.

"Jones told me about them." Hari replied.

"Jones?" Aki asked. Jones stepped inside the living room. "Why did you tell him about Kero-chan and the others?" she asked.

"We're going through a crisis and we need all the help we can get, and since he wants to get back to you, I figured why not?" Jones asked.

"Why me?" Aki thought. But then, Hari decided to bring back the topic they were discussing.

"But anyways, all I'm trying to tell you is that…" Hari said, but he just couldn't mutter the last words.

"Yes?" Aki asked.

"Well, I'm…" Hari said but he interrupted himself again.

"Spill it out, dude!" Jones demanded.

"I'm sorry, Aki! I'm really sorry! I'm so god damn sorry for being such a bastard to you!" Hari shouted. Aki then paused for a bit. Taking in account his ways, she knew he'd change when being in the outside, but she never knew he'd come to the breaking point.

"Harsh…" Jones said.

"I'm really sorry for what I've done, I'm such a bastard for that. I just hope you can forgive me, Aki…" Hari said between tears. Aki slowly walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her face surprised she was taking it easy on him. All those years of never being there for the children… any woman would've been angry at that and never forgive her lover and Hari thought she was no exception. If so, why wasn't she being harsh on him like he wanted her to be? Although at the same time he wanted forgiveness. He looked to her face, a soft smile showing up, and she wiped his tears away.

"I forgive you." Aki said. Hari was so proud, that she was able to forgive him, after all he had done (and to be honest, he didn't mean it). He embraced her and vice-versa. They hugged each other constantly, shoving a decade of problems out the window. All of their problems were solved. They were a happy couple. Hari just had to face the fact he was wrong in doing those things and try to apologize. Jones saw this and was satisified that it all happened. The hugging, the embracing, the problem solving, the hope that they could be a happy family again returned, and this time, it was guaranteed.

"You know this almost makes me wanna cry." Jones said arms crossed and looking at the two kneeled down with smiles on their faces. All the while, he started to ponder about other things. "Wow, so much drama has happened under a short space of time. I wonder how those alien frogs are doing?" He thought.

And back in Atrapon, things were not as nice as in Pokopen (or Earth). As referenced before, the Vipers were given lithium to their blood strains, which was taken from the planet they were now on. Garuru had found out that the planet was made technologically by the Keron Government so that this end would come into terms. And right now, the Vipers were using their energy to find the Keroro and Garuru Platoons plus the guards and beat the living daylight out of them. And things just got worse. Luckily the Keronians had a place to hide, but all of their weapons were taken, and their strength was to no avail. They tried to use it but it was hopeless. Not even one scratch on them. Not taking in account the strong Tamama Impact the other Vipers received. Nevertheless, they were hiding, and now, they were in a dead end. And the end was coming to them. We zoom back to the Vipers' spaceship, where a few of the Vipers were monitoring the situation. The Grandfather Viper was sitting in his usual place but got up to check the status on the territory.

"So, what's the current status?" The Grandfather Viper asked.

"Good, all of us are charged with energy and all that stuff, but we can't find those pesky Keronians. They have to be hiding somewhere, but we don't know where exactly…" One of the Vipers monitoring the situation stated all the while looking at the screen.

"Don't worry, they will show up. They cannot stay in hiding forever, they'll miss the most important bit. The destruction of this puny planet, and all that goes with it." The Grandfather Viper said in an evil tone.

"But what about the truce we signed with the Keronians?" Another one of the Vipers asked.

"You can forget that. We are better than the Keronians, therefore once we destroy the Keroro Platoon, we destroy Keron. Simple as that." The Grandfather Viper said.

"Doing this task is not as simple as just saying words." One of the Vipers replied.

"Don't worry, the rest is tough. The only simple thing is the killing." The Grandfather Viper said. "Nothing is ever better than taking a life out of anyone." He added. Then we zoom out of the spaceship.

It seems that now the Vipers were turning against the truce. All that convincing made but what was it worth in the end? To be broken in the end. That's what it's all worth for. Broken alliances. They were hungry for death and they just kept wanting more…

Now no one was safe, but we won't know if the Hinatas and the four SWAT soldiers will find that out in time, before chaos strikes. Which is almost inevitable.

End of Chapter 12

A.N.: R&R as always, and I've guessed the band for you. :) See ya next time!


	13. Bondings and Backstabbings

**Author's Notes: **After a long wait I give you another chapter of the Peace, after having been broken down of Internet I am now BACK! YUPEE! But don't expect too many updates okay? Oh, and once you read this bit you'll realize it's the same as do all the fanfictions say when beginning a chapter: I don't won Keroro Gunso. lol Anyways, read this newest chapter of The Peace

(And Kirkland, I just made you a tribute ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Bondings and Backstabbings

What happens when the forces of good and evil collide? Generally, it's a mix of both of them. We, as humans experience this throughout our whole lives. When good collides there is always the good luck coming in the way, love, friendship and success, but when evil collides, greed, lust and failure join in the way. We experience an ongoing and neverending clash of the forces of good and evil, every day, because there is no escaping of the truth. In this particular place where the story is being told, it's all black. Nothing can be seen, nothing can be heard. Except the sound of rifles and crashes into the atmosphere, and cute, innocent eyeballs being seen in the dark. The platoons and guard are hiding there, but they didn't know exactly where they had ended up. It was dark, obviously. And the sound of Vipers invading Atrapon wasn't exactly a help either. We see some eyeballs shining in the dark and we can tell who they were by hearing their voices.

"Garuru, can I ask you something? How the hell is this going to help us?" Pururu asked worried.

"Hey, this was the only place I could find, gimme a break!" Garuru replied. "Now if there only were a light…" He added. Then light shows up, and the whole room is enlightened, showing everyone inside it and Keroro pressing a button which brought light to the room. "Okay, this was helpful." He said.

"So, would you mind telling us where we are now, Leader?" Taruru asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've seen this planet but I've never knew what was beyond here." Garuru replied.

"So, you didn't know?" Tororo asked.

"Not the entirety." Garuru replied.

"Well, what are we going to do now? There's hundreds of Vipers crashing in the atmosphere of Atrapon and the numbers increase by the second and there's nothing we can do!" Keroro asked.

"Don't worry, there has to be a solution." Garuru replied.

"Like what?" Keroro trivialized him. For once, Garuru, the Keronian who seemed to know the answer for anything that would strike during battle and how to overcome that, didn't particularly know the answer for this once. He was stuck, he was just as clueless as everyone else, he didn't know what to do… for once.

"I… I don't know." Garuru said slowly. "I honestly don't know." He repeated. Everyone else looked at each other's eyes. They were in a critical situation. They were millions of miles away from their friends, the Vipers were invading Atrapon, and they didn't know the worse… that they signed a truce with the Keronians to capture the platoons, and broke it. They were now in a situation where they knew that they had no turning back, they had to fight, but they didn't have anything to fight with, and they couldn't use their strength because the odds were stacked against them. It all seemed hopeless now.

"We're not going to make it out of this alive, are we?" Tamama asked.

"Definetely not." Giroro replied. Keroro started to panic. He didn't want to quit. In all of his life, he was too lazy to do certain stuff, but he couldn't quit. He just couldn't.

"Cut that out! There has to be another way!" Keroro replied.

"But what possible way is there?" Pururu asked.

"I don't know! But we can't quit that's for certain!" Keroro replied furiously, whilst shaking his arms. And he hit something. A red button. And soon enough, a metallic door opened in front of their eyes. It was shining bright. And it seemed to give the platoons a little bit of hope. The doors fully opened and some stairs were revealed, only going further down. "What the hell?" Keroro asked.

"What did you do, Keroro?" Giroro asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that this thing opened. And now I see some stairs with the light covering almost everything. But where do they lead?" Keroro asked.

"I don't know, but we should follow them." Garuru replied.

"It could be a trap." Pururu said.

"Don't worry, I have this covered." Garuru replied. And so, they went down the stairs. Everyone was amused, as to how they didn't know this particular place. The Garuru Platoon knew the planet with the back of their hands, because of that flashing incident. The flashing was not prepared but the planet was planned all along. Of all people, how could Garuru not know this? Maybe he just didn't know on purpose. Even still, with hundreds of Vipers on the way to get them they had to focus on the matter at hand and see what was down there, and if it were any Viper hiding… the fact of not being prepared didn't bug them so, they'd be ready, but partially. "Boy, how long does this go?" He asked to himself. The stairs seemed to go on for an eternity and even the battle itself felt like an eternity having only just begun. And soon the light got closer and closer and finally…

"Wowzers!" Keroro exclaimed.

…they entered a room full of computers and all that is available for research, scan and destruction of the Vipers. There were flat-screens much like the Keroro Platoon's Underground Base and keyboards plus a few other gizmos necessary. The screens were shining light blue colors and the rest light green and red, giving them a new sense of hope.

"God, these are so many gizmos they couldn't even fit my room." Tamama said.

"Congratulations." Tororo said.

"Huh? For what?" Tamama asked.

"You just repeated a line from one of the fanfictions I read." Tororo replied.

"Really? To be honest, I never knew you liked fanfictions." Tamama said.

"Well, not on paper, I prefer on the Mac." Tororo replied.

"Uh huh, so which fanfiction did this quote belong?" Tamama nodded his head and asked.

"You mean the name? Oh, well, let me see I think it was called 'The Cartoon Network Movie 2' or something." Tororo replied.

"Cartoon Network? What's that?" Tamama asked.

"I don't know, apparently people will invent anything just for the sake of readership." Tororo replied.

"Oh well, there's the freedom of expression so I think that about sums it up. So people can do whatever they want whether it's with writing or not." Tamama stated.

"Tamama, will you come here?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Corporal?" Tamama asked, as he rushed to him, they started to stare at the screen where the data was being analysed.

"That data that's flowing, what do you think it could mean?" Giroro asked.

"I don't know." Tamama said. Kururu walked over to the machine and started to press a few buttons to see what it did.

"Kururu, what are you doing?" Garuru asked.

"Well judging by the appearance and it's technical overall, it's similar to our Underground Base so, if I try inputting a code, which would access the mainframe…" Kururu said typing on the keyboard. And after pressing one button he managed to get in, with the words 'Welcome' flashing on the screen, they all sighed of relief. "Alright, now let's see where this duck goes to…" Kururu said. Typing a few more codes on the keyboard. And he looked at the screen not once diverting his eyes from the keyboard as to not lose focus. As he tried to type and was typing he hoped that somehow, just somehow with hundreds of Vipers on the way to get them, he would find a solution, but with the others some questions were raising. What the heck was this? How did it get here? How come a computer would've get there, and if with luck, how would it have access to unseen spots of the planet? There were just too many connections and questions that they just simply didn't know how to connect nor answer. If there was a computer here they'd know. But Garuru who was informed of this planet existing after the whole chaos back at Keron, didn't know of this place, and not even the other four knew, what gives? Soon, they got inside the main controls of the computer. "Presto! And we're here." Kururu said as a normal desktop screen appeared.

"Okay, so we're here and now what do we do?" Tamama asked.

"Well, let's try to find out the connections between this computer and everything else. If there's a connection between a few segments…" Kururu spoke.

"In English?" Tamama asked interrupting him.

"And I thought you never complained… oh well there's a first time for everything." Kururu thought. "If we find something familiar connecting this, we'll know." He said. He typed in a few more codes on the computer and as they flashed at the screen, revealing only data, which although the others were trying the hardest not to get bored at, Kururu analysed these and tried to interpret them. And soon after typing so long a map was revealed with the codes referenced as parts of what they were dealing and the connections there were amongst them. Kururu was puzzled by the meanings of these codes but nevertheless he tried to interpret them. And once he got to the point of actually understanding them, which took a while he saw a few things. "Well, this is strange." Kururu replied.

"What is?" Dororo asked.

"You see, judging by this chart, we see this circle in the middle of the others. In other words that's Atrapon. And it's connect to one circle out of the pattern, right down… here, which in other words means that it's the computer." Kururu explained. Everyone soon got to understand and be amazed. A computer was working that planet? How come? And the lithium? Nevertheless, he decided to continue. "And this chart is linking several actions that have been happening since our trial to this present day. The arrival of the Vipers, that bombarding at the Garuru Platoon's spaceship and… this code I'm not sure what it means." Kururu said, whilst pointing to circles linking the actions but then he found a very weird one. Linking one and another but the link seemed to break and tie again over and over again. "Guess I'm going to have to go the hard way." Kururu said as he was typing roughly some codes on the keyboard, as he tried to understand what they meant, and after clicking one final button on the keyboard, a document appeared. A document from the Keron Government. They all watched this with intrigue, and when Kururu read it, he froze in horror. He had now understood why there were so many Vipers. Keron allied with the Vipers to get them, and why was that tie breaking and tieing again and again in the chart? Because they were going against the paper. "Oh… shit." Kururu said.

"What is it?" Chiroro asked. "What is that?" She asked, looking at the document.

"Keronians-Vipers truce… to capture the Keroro Platoon." Kururu read in horror and angst. When he read this everyone gasped in horror, they now understood that their home planet turned against them. And this realization was damn bitter. They refused to believe but it was true and there was no hiding from it. "And the arrival to the planet consisted as part of it, that's why it was created." He muttered.

"So Keron did this all just to get us? I can't believe it!" Keroro said outraged.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Scheiße." Karara replied.

"I'm with you, sista." Chiroro replied.

"What? What's that mean?" Keroro asked.

"Let me guess, it's in German?" Garuru asked.

"Yeah, in German." Chiroro replied. "Don't ask me to translate it I think you know." She added.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry, I know a thing or two about Pokopenian languages." Garuru said. "Wait, what does that breaking and tieing knot mean?" He asked pointing to the chart, as he saw the tie breaking and tieing again, until it finally stopped. And it was broken. "Breaking knot, that is." Garuru added when it broke.

"It means, the alliance was broken…" Kururu replied fearfully.

"Perfect, what are we going to do now?" Pururu asked.

"Hold on, I got an idea." Garuru said.

"Great, what is it?" Pururu asked.

"Wait, let me sink into it and structure…" Garuru said as he took a little while to strategize the plan he currently had in mind. It took a little while but once he got it into his mind fully structured he knew exactly what to do. "Maybe, we could use our spaceship, to get inside the Vipers' spaceship, and if maybe we somehow… shut down the system which gives the Vipers lithium maybe we could destroy them." Garuru said as the plan was said out loud. The others looked at each other's eyes.

"Y'know what? That's not a bad idea." Keroro said.

"I agree with that, but how are we going to face off the Vipers if we don't have weapons? They're probably in the stupid spaceship tearing everything apart." Giroro asked.

"Until we get to their weaponry arsenal we'll just have to use our strength." Garuru said.

"I just hope it works." Taruru said.

"Don't panic, it will work, now what time is it?" Garuru asked.

"Well it is getting late, we're not gonna stay awake again are we?" Chiroro asked.

"Guess so, it's turning to night already. Or at leats I think it is. Let me check." Garuru said. "I'm never going to understand the time zones between Pokopen and Atrapon." He said to himself. Then he looked at something that caught his eye. "Hey, come look at this." He said. Everyone else started to look outside as they climbed up the stairs and tried to see what was what, and they saw the Vipers flying away back to the spaceship.

"What are they leaving that soon?" Giroro asked.

"Sounds odd." Dororo replied.

"They must've ran out of lithium or something." Tamama suggested. "Hold on! I think I know what to do." He said.

"What?" Keroro asked.

"If that computer shows the links between everything regarding this planet, maybe we can hack into their computers, and we could shut down the main supply of lithium for them, and we could freely kick the hell outta the Vipers!" Tamama suggested.

"Great idea." Kururu said shouting from behind. "I'll do that right now." He said returning back to the computer.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Tororo said as he went down the stairs to do the same. Garuru turned to Tamama.

"I think you five are starting to get into seeing our way." Garuru said.

"Nuh-uh! We're perfectly fine!" Tamama replied.

"Yeah, sure you are. And also, I don't think you need this training anymore." Garuru said.

"Oh really? It's only been a couple of weeks since we trained." Tamama replied.

"And it might take a little more just by trying to get to hack into the Vipers' computer grid and shut it down. From what I know, this is a tough nut to crack." Kururu shouted.

"Yeah, I'll agree with him. From what I tried in the past in hacking computer grids, these always seemed easy, with many faults to add to it. And it was those faults that made the hacking so easy." Tororo replied.

"But so far, we're checking the structure of the Vipers' spaceship and matched to their computers, they have NO faults at all! The lithium made it so perfect to the extent that it's almost impossible to hack! And this could take days, even weeks!" Kururu added.

"Dammit, and I thought this would be over soon." Keroro said.

"Guess we're gonna have to train, again." Garuru continued.

"But how? It's so tight here! We're never gonna go Jackie Chan in a small space like this!" Keroro complained.

"We have to try! There's no other way! Either you want to be killed by the Keronians, or by the Vipers. It's your choice." Garuru said. Keroro stopped for a minute. He knew he had no choice left. He was getting sick and tired of all the ups and downs that were brought along with the trainings, and even although he liked a few occasional times, because he was so pumped up (mainly due to the fact he gets hyper when wet), most of the trainings weren't helpful, they were just plain dangerous. And he was getting tired of that and improvising (specially in the scary tunnel, where images of B-rated thriller movie creepy girls showed up like that in holograms and bled whenever shot at, as weird as it may sound). He didn't want no more. He was getting stressed out, his sleeping pattern annihilated, and so damn homesick. And with the arrival of the Vipers, with all the weapons taken away, and being it hard for the platoons to use their strength since the lithium-powered Vipers never got sick, it made it harder for him to cope with the situation. But when he heard Garuru say that this hacking plan would surely put an end to the Vipers, he thought that was the end. But of course, things are easier said than done. Because, if you recall, the Vipers' computer grid had absolutely no flaws which made it harder. And seriously, how could they train in such a confined space? Although possible for most people, he wasn't that kind of people. He was a Sergeant but a lazy, outgoing and duty-avoidant one. He knew he had to give it his all and leave his usual ways behind, or else that would put his life on the line. He didn't know what to do. But either way, he had to give an answer. "So, what do you choose?" Garuru asked. Waiting for an answer, Keroro gulped and trying to avoid getting caught up on emotions, he decided to answer, honestly. This wasn't his 'inner self' time speaking. It was the real Keroro speaking.

"I prefer to stay alive and fight." Keroro replied. This made Garuru pleased.

"Good, now we're going to have to find ways of training in this confined space. I'm going to talk to Pururu." Garuru said as he turned to Pururu after the sentence.

In the mean time, Keroro sat thinking. He knew he had to make a decision, but it was hard. But in the end he finally said it. But now what was worrying him the most was, that he didn't have his friends. What was becoming of them? They're most like in prison or sentenced to death, to his thoughts. But he didn't want to think that way. Because he knew it wasn't that way. But then, if that wasn't it, what was? What could possibly be happening to the Hinatas? He starts to remember something, how the others disappeared…

"_So, I'm guessing you're Keroro." Jones deducted._

"_Yeah, I am." Keroro replied._

"_Nice to meet you, the Hinatas told everything about you." Jones replied, shaking hands with him.._

"_And your name is?" Keroro asked._

"_Jones Riberu. And those over there are Philip Edmund and Jennifer Gay." Jones said pointing to the two soldiers._

"_Gay?" Keroro asked. "What a weird last name…" She said._

"_Well, deal with it." Jones replied._

"_By the way what are you doing in that uniform?" Keroro asked. Their voices started to fade out as we see Phil and Jennifer talking to each other._

"_I have to admit, he does look kinda cute." Phil said from behind to Jennifer._

"_That's what you always say everytime you see something cute." Jennifer giggled._

"_What? It's not bad to adore something at first sight sometimes, right?" Phil asked._

"_Well of course not." Jennifer said._

"_Thanks for the talk, now go to your friends." Jones said. Keroro ran to Natsumi and Fuyuki embracing them._

"_Boy, I've been living one hell of a time away from you guys." Keroro said embracing Natsumi and Fuyuki._

"_Yeah, I missed you too stupid frog." Natsumi said._

"_Wow, this looks nice, what is it?" Aki said looking at the room. She noticed the absence of the Vipers, so now she had the time to take a second glance at it._

"_An underground room, it's so we can fire rockets. It's helpful sometimes, but listen, we don't use these for whenever we have a party." Garuru said._

"_Uh-huh." Aki said nodding her head._

"_By the way, what have you guys been doing here, Dororo?" Koyuki asked._

"_Well, we had to train, because …uh…well, I really don't know how to say this." Dororo said nervously._

"_We're trying to prepare the Keroro Platoon so we can invade Pokopen." Zoruru finished._

"_What?" Koyuki asked shocked._

"_I know it's bad, but I had no choice. Believe me I don't want to do this, but…" Dororo said, and then he whispered to her as she kneeled down. "…when this over and we get back to Pokopen we can live our normal lives again." He whispered._

"_Then why are you whispering?" Koyuki asked._

"_So that Zoruru doesn't stop me." Dororo whispered._

"_I heard that!" Zoruru said from behind. Dororo sighed._

"_Guess it's not worth whispering…" Dororo said._

"_Well, this family reunion was great and all, but why don't we head home?" Jones asked, grabbing the attention of the others. "When we get you ten back we can always celebrate your return to Earth. And we can order pizzas, my treat! And we can say to hell with Keron!" Jones said out loud._

"'_To hell with Keron?'? What is with that load of bull?" Garuru asked._

"_Don't you know? I saw the other day and the Vipers and the people from your planet made a…" Jones said but after this interruption he disappeared and so did the others rapidly. And everyone who was embracing them disappeared thus making the Keronians that were being embraced fall to the ground._

"_What the hell?" Giroro asked._

"_Wha… whe… where is everybody? Everybody's gone!" Keroro said panicking._

"_Good thing my relatives aren't here. But I bet those Vipers did something to make them disappear." Garuru said to himself._

And somehow he could weirdly imagine the situation back on Pokopen, when they arrived there.

"_What the hell?" Natsumi asked._

"_Wha… what happened? And why aren't we with them?" Jones asked, looking around, and he saw they were back to the room with the telescope._

"_Jones, did you press that button?" Fuyuki asked._

"_No, I di…" Jones said but interrupted mid-sentence when he found out the device wasn't with him. "Where's that gizmo?" He asked._

"_Perfect…" Phil said to himself._

And after everyone had gone back to their usual ways Keroro spotted the broken gizmo.

"Gero?_" Keroro asked as he looked at the broken device. "What is this thing?" He asked. "And why is it broken?" He asked, he was curious as to what it was. "I better save this in case I might need it." He said walking away with the device in his hand._

He finished remembering and saw the device on his hand, still broken. He didn't know it was broken beyond repairs, but maybe… there was still a way.

"Boy, I wish I could see Natchi again, I miss her." Tamama said.

"Yeah, I miss Natsumi too." Giroro added.

"I think you won't be missing them for long." Keroro said. This grabbed the attention of the two.

"What do you mean?" Giroro asked. Keroro showed them the broken device. "Does that answer my question?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a gizmo, much like we had back at the base. We never used it, but Jones used it, and somehow the Vipers must have did this, and got this broken, and if we can repair this then maybe we can get them to help us." Keroro replied.

"Ask Kururu then." Tamama said. Keroro nodded and went down the stairs to meet Kururu and Tororo. They were still having a hard time trying to hack into the Vipers' computer grid, although they were only just starting their business. They had a much longer road to go.

"Hey Kururu." Keroro called, Kururu didn't turn around to talk to him because he was just too busy with the hacking process.

"Yeah?" Kururu replied.

"I got here a device, that's broken." Keroro said giving the device at him.

"Well if you want me to work on it, forget it, we're too busy here at the moment." Kururu replied.

"You don't understand, this device belongs to us, it's from our base." Keroro said. This caught Kururu's attention. "Remember when that Jones guy disappeared and so did everyone else like that? It was because of the Vipers controlling this gizmo, and they've broken it, on purpose." He added.

"_Ku?_ Is that so?" Kururu asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, look at the letters in the plastic." Keroro said as he gave the device at Kururu. He read the letter on the plastic and they said 966.

"Well, let me guess, you want me to repair it so that once done, we warn our friends that the Vipers are already on their way to get us and kill us, so that we have enough allies on our side?" Kururu asked.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Keroro said.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Wait upstairs." Kururu ordered. Keroro went up the stairs.

"I wonder if we'll ever get out of this alive? I wonder how the others are doing?" Keroro asked as he got up the stairs. At the same time, we head over to Pokopen, and we see Jones getting up the stairs. He decided that it was getting late so before he got to his bed or to work on the telescope he was on his way to Natsumi's room checking if she were there. And as he was approaching, and got to it, he stepped outside and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Natsumi asked.

"A 300-year-old pizza." Jones answered. (A.N.: Thank you for the humor, Kirkland. ;)

"Not funny, Jones. You can open the door." Natsumi answered. He opened the door. And he found Natsumi sitting on one side of the bed, and Fuyuki next to her. They looked worried enough for him to want to do something to aid them. Besides, they were worried all the time because life was always throwing some curveballs at them, and the rest of the Hinata family. That's normal of life, you never know what's going to happen next.

"I would appreciate if you understood the common sense of humor that Aspergers have, Natsumi." Jones said.

"I know, but I'm not up to it, okay? I… well, we want to talk to you." Natsumi said.

"_Kayz._" Jones said as he sat down next to them. They looked worried, ever the same as before, but sometimes Jones knew what was on their minds, like he was their father. He didn't know this time. "So tell me, what is it that's bothering you?" He asked.

"Our father." Fuyuki said.

"I see. Had a hard time meeting him for the first time. Mind you he was kind to you two. He's sometimes that person that doesn't give a care about the other version of the story, but he's changed, for the better." Jones replied.

"Yeah, I know he was kind to us. Just a hard time, facing him that's all." Natsumi said.

"You sure that's all?" Jones asked. Natsumi sighed.

"No, it isn't. We also got this letter from school a few days ago. Explains why I was so mad when you went to go convince our father to come here." Natsumi said, as she and Fuyuki give Jones a few letters to him. They were from the school.

"Dear Natsumi Hinata and Fuyuki Hinata, it has come to my attention that you have been skipping school too much to fit the standards of blah blah blah, what am I supposed to read?" Jones read and then stopped to ask.

"The underlined bit." Natsumi pointed.

"Oh, let me see. Due to your lack of cooperation and presence at school, you failed in passing the term, in other words, you're EXPELLED?" Jones asked and then said the last line out loud with anger. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Goes for me too, but that's not the only thing to be concerned about, keep reading." Fuyuki said.

"Okay, you have also been expelled due to criminal reasons? The SWAT Tokyo have identified the people inside the huge spaceship and two of them are you and your brother, and in the other letter, you and your sister, and therefore we shall not have criminals within the boundaries of the school?" Jones said outloud the lines in anger. "This isn't expelling, this is racism!" Jones shouted. "Who do those barfbags think they are for expelling you just because the SWAT had official proof of your existence in the spaceship? You guys were only trying to help!" Jones shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I was angry about that too." Natsumi said.

"Rrgh! Makes me mad! I mean, who in their right mind would deface a sanctum of education? You two never did that as far as I'm concerned! The Police had you cornered! Plus if anyone knew of your presence in the outside that certain anyone would contact the police, and have you all arrested, plus I'm sure you've been assisting classes, right?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, as many as we could to compensate all the lost hours." Fuyuki said.

"What? Did anyone see you?" Jones asked.

"No, we used a few gizmos that Kururu had invented before. They were headbands like theirs but they had an anti-barrier. It's something that comes with the headband, that disables others from seeing you, but enables some people from seeing you."

"Well that's good, and even still you get expelled? Dammit! Thank God I don't like politics." Jones said. "And this is what got you sad?" He asked.

"No, the fact that we had to tell Mom about it." Fuyuki replied.

"That you had to tell Aki?" Jones asked. "She is perfectly comprehensive!" He said. "Besides, she's the nicest and bravest women I've ever come across to! And Jennifer goes in second." He added.

"Yeah, she couldn't believe it. But then she started to blame our dad." Natsumi said.

"What? You serious?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Once our dad got home, mom was all around happy-go-lucky when the others were around, but then she started shouting at him, when no one was around, and she even blamed you." Natsumi explained.

"What? Blame me! Oh, c'mon! Ah, now I see, I try to help a decent family, and she starts to shout and Hari and even blames me too?" Jones asked, but then he started to calm down. "Oh, who am I kidding, she was probably nervous. People don't act straight when nervous." Jones said.

"Goes to you too." Fuyuki replied.

"Yeah, yeah, goes for me too." Jones said giggling a bit. He paused for a moment, knowing that he shouted almost the entire conversation with them, because he was so stressed out, so he decided to calm down. "I'm sorry I shouted to you. Guess I was nervous about it when I found it out." Jones said.

"Yeah, happens to people all the time." Natsumi replied.

"I'm surprised you can keep your hopes up at this time of crisis." Jones said.

"Runs in the family, I suppose." Fuyuki replied.

"Heh, yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed." Jones said as he walked away.

"Wait, wait, why don't you sit with us and talk some more?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, it is getting late, I don't want to reck your sleeping pattern, plus you're in your pyjamas." Jones said.

"Doesn't matter. Come sit with us." Fuyuki said, and so Jones happily accepting the proposal he sat down to talk.

"By the way I never found out a little bit about your personal lives, like your favourite bands." Jones said.

"Yeah, I don't have one in particular." Fuyuki said.

"Well, sometimes I like hearing other songs but the most I like is Dance Man, he is so cool!" Natsumi replied happily. "What about yours?" She asked.

"Ah, well, it's an international band, they haven't been in Asia yet, plus they're from Germany." Jones replied.

"C'mon tell us." Natsumi said.

"Oh well, if there's one band I like is Tokio Hotel, and there's Michael Jackson. Then there are others I like to a lesser extent like Nickelback, Mylène Farmer, Nirvana and Green Day. But those are mostly American rock bands, that you're unaware of." Jones said.

"What about Phil and Jennifer?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, I don't about them, but I know Phil likes to hear Nik Kershaw, and Jennifer… well I haven't really asked her that. I might ask her that some day." Jones explained. "I got here a few samples of some songs of the bands I like." Jones said as he reached his mobile phone.

"Okay, let me see." Natsumi said as she was seeing the tracks, but it mostly marked Tokio Hotel. "You got a lot of Tokio Hotel songs, are you like their fan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. Click on one of them." Jones said, She clicked one of the songs and it started to play these lyrics:

_Schrei! - bis du du selbst bist _

_Schrei! - und wenn es das letzte ist _

_Schrei! - auch wenn es weh tut _

_Schrei so laut du kannst!_

"This one has a high-pitched voice. Is he a girl?" Natsumi asked.

"Nope, it's a boy, and that's an earlier version from their first album." Jones said.

"What's this one?" Fuyuki asked as he clicked one of the songs, and it started to go like this:

_I dna uoY_

_yks eht otnI_

_smra ruoy pu worhT_

_snug eno-ytnewt, enO_

"What kind of a crazy song is this?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh well it's a habit of mine to listen to music played backwards." Jones said. The two looked at him. "Hey, what do you want me to do? I like it." He said.

"Wow, you really are weird…" Natsumi said.

"Weird with a mix of hopeful." Jones added. Natsumi decided to give back his mobile phone. "So, any favourite sports?" He asked.

"Oh well, I like any kind of sport, but I'm specially good at volleyball. No one can beat me at that point." Natsumi said smiling.

"What about Fuyuki?" Jones asked.

"Uh…well." Fuyuki said frowning of embarrassment.

"Well, he doesn't play any particular sport. What's worst of all, he can't swim." Natsumi said giggling.

"Please, Natsumi. Don't spread that to the whole world." Fuyuki said embarrassed.

"Hey, no worries, Fuyuki. To be honest, I don't know how to swim either." Jones said.

"Really?" Fuyuki asked, his embarrassment disappearing,

"Yeah, I tried swimming and I swam a little good, but now I've lost my touch." Jones said. "And what do you guys like to do in your free time?" Jones asked.

"Well, I like taking walks with my friends and cleaning the house, most of the times Mama's not around, she works in the Manga industry." Natsumi said. Jones nodded. "Well anyways, sometimes I like doing that." She said.

"What about you Fuyuki?" Jones asked.

"Well sometimes I like do to online research and read books about the supernatural. I like the occult things such as ghosts, spirits and strange creatures." Fuyuki said. Jones nodded his head. "What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I like to take walks sometimes, write fanfictions on my laptop and chatting online with my friends. I try to do as much exercise as I can also." Jones said.

"I see." Natsumi said. Jones then turned to his wrist clock.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go to sleep." Jones said, as he got up. Then he turned around. "And it was nice to talk to you two." He added.

"Same here, see ya!" Natsumi said as she and Fuyuki waved good-bye. And Jones closed the door. As he walked downstairs, he was thinking on a few things. Why did Aki have to blame him for the two kids' explusion? He had nothing to be blamed for. And let alone she blamed Hari. And she didn't even know if he did release any official information although in the reality, Hari kept insisting he didn't release it. Then he thought that it had to be the nervousness. People never act straight when nervous, but then again, she had to take it easy. And to top it up, why did the SWAT decide to release the information so that the case would avoid being archived? Natsumi and Fuyuki had nothing to be blamed for, they assisted every class with the anti-barrier on, and come to think of it, Aki probably finished a few of the drafts needed and delivered them to Yoshizaki-sensei, but he hoped she didn't get fired, that was the last thing he'd want. But of course, being in class with no one else knowing that you're there, but even still being there, just invisible wasn't exactly compensating. And they probably even mailed the homework to the teacher. Jones just didn't comprehend. It was too much, just too much. They work their butts off to please everyone and what did they get? Nothing, only disapproval. As he headed towards the underground base he decided to find the room where the telescope was. All the while he decided to do something, sing:

_Just a normal day_

_Streets turn into graves_

_Traces have been removed_

_The search was disapproved_

_So cold the night_

_The weak ones lose the fight_

_Too many of them out there_

_No one seems to care_

_Lost and so alone_

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame_

_Too young to break the chain_

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe_

_Just like we do_

_They're laughing, and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Like me and you_

_Eyes without light_

_Too tired of goodbyes_

_Never felt embraced_

_And frightened of every face_

_A life in disguise_

_Hope forever died_

_Lost and so alone_

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame_

_Too young to break the chain_

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe_

_Just like we do_

_They're laughing, and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Like me and you_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_We see, we feel, believe_

_Just like you _

_We're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_We see, we feel, believe_

_Just like you _

_We're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Just like you_

To put it simple, he was against the world. As he got there, he saw someone quite familiar, hidden in the shadow. It seemes like this person was sleeping but nevertheless he decided to check it out for himself.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jones asked. The figure walked to him, and it was revealed to be Hari. "Damn Hari you scared me. If you give me another Regan of The Exorcist related nightmare I'm so gonna go bonkers on you." He said.

"You have heard that Aki blamed me for releasing the information, right?" Hari asked.

"Yeah, I was just with Natsumi and Fuyuki now." Jones said. "It really wasn't you who released the information to avoid the case being archived, right?" Jones asked.

"Of course it wasn't. She thinks that because I work in the SWAT that I had to do what they say and she starts shouting at me because of that." Hari said.

"She was probably nervous, I mean people don't act straight when they're nervous. You know full well that." Jones said.

"I know of that, but even still she had to blame me. Besides, what am I doing here? I should be back at the HQ monitoring the city!" Hari said.

"Well that's never going to happen, you're going to help us rescue the Keroro Platoon and when everything's said and done we'll party and we can go back to our normal lives." Jones explained.

"Yeah, right." Hari said as he walked away from him.

"Hey don't you turn your back on me!" Jones said.

"I don't care!" Hari replied. Jones pulled out a gun from his holster and pointed to him.

"Stop!" Jones said. Hari stopped, and Jones was pointing the gun at him. "Good friends help you in these bad times, best friends point their guns at you so you don't add insult to injury! Now walk over here!" Jones ordered.

"Could you really shoot me?" Hari asked.

"I would never be able to shoot you, but I know that my words can convince anyone to become a better person so why don't you give Aki a chance? Maybe when she gets up, she'll say 'I'm sorry for hurting your feelings', and all you have to do is explain who revealed that information! You said you didn't do it, did you? So, shut the hell up and come over here." Jones ordered. Hari turned around and walked to him, slowly. Jones never let his guard down in case he could take his gun off his hand.

"Okay, one more day, but if that doesn't work, I'm leaving." Hari said. "And if I don't hear any apology, I'm releasing the whole information and send you all to jail." He added cold-heartedly.

"You wouldn't." Jones said.

"I would." Hari replied.

"You couldn't." Jones said.

"I could." Hari replied.

"You don't have the guts to do that." Jones said.

"I will if I don't hear any apology from Aki, because she's wrong and I'm right." Hari said.

"You cheating bastard." Jones cursed. "Okay, one more night. If she apologizes the fine, but if you dare release any information that three of the SWAT members are helping the Hinatas before she even utters a word, I will personally meet you in HELL! Got that?" Jones asked.

"Fine." Hari said as he walked away. Jones looked at him with disgust.

"Guess he's back to being the sick old fag he was before. Good times." Jones thought.

With life on the line, bondings and backstabbing happen everytime and what's worse is, we're dealing one that can kill the Hinatas, and if that ever happens… society will successfully prove them wrong. And if there's one thing we cannot allow as Humans is let the society control us, but sadly it's already doing that. There's nothing left to do except make alliances that can only be broken afterwards…

End of Chapter 13

A.N.: R&R as always, and now I gotta get lunch, see ya!


	14. Race Against the Clock

**Author's Notes:** To all my loyal readers, I'm super duper sorry, I am so frickin' sorry that I haven't made any new chapters today, but thanks to a 5-day trip to the beach, I've had the longest writer's block I could ever imagine, and I had to step away from the writing for the whole Summer! It made me sad too, and when I got back to this I hardly knew the plot, but I'll try to recover, I'm sorry if I've let any of you down. Really really really sorry! I just hope that with school I'll function better.

Plus, be careful with some lines, they might be a little aggressive. Okay, maybe just one. And one heck of a shocker in the end.

* * *

****

Chapter 14: Race Against the Clock

"Is it ready?"

"No."

"Okay… then how about now?"

"Still not."

"Alright, then what about now?"

"Leader, will you get a grip on yourself?" Kururu asked stressed.

"Sorry Kururu, just stressed out." Keroro said.

"Fixing technology isn't as quick as ordering a cappuccino. It takes time!" Kururu replied.

"But it's been over 3 hours! Hiding in here, and Garuru keeping me awake!" Keroro complained. Garuru kicked his foot. "Ow!" He said.

"I have nothing better to do, but be patient." Garuru said. "Is the coast clear yet Taruru?" He asked.

"By the way, Kururu, since when have you ever been this rude with me? I'm your sergeant!" Keroro replied.

"We are all in this situation, and when that happens, there is no such thing as a rank, so it's one for all and all for one, or nothing. Oh, and I'm being rude with you because I'm a changed frog, and you know what happens there." Kururu replied.

"Yeah, yeah, understood." Keroro replied. Taruru peeked to the outside trying to check any sign of a Viper, but they all returned back to the spaceship. He sighed of relief at this sign.

"Yep." Taruru replied. "All clear." He added. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, you guys stay here, and I'll see if the spaceship is damaged." Garuru said as he, Pururu, Taruru and Zoruru left the hideout and ran as fast as they could to their spaceship. All the while, Keroro was sitting in a corner, remembering some things from the past. Firstly, there was the time that whenever a Viper would arrrive to Pokopen, the Keroro Platoon were always able to destroy it. There was no doubt, and he thought that even if they had all the utensils needed, could it really be enough to defeat the Vipers? He didn't know that yet, but he knew he had to know at any moment soon. Then he remembered some of his memories from the past, but then when one of him struck him, he froze in shock…

…he remembered that one time when he, plus Giroro, Dororo and Pururu were little, decided to catch a Viper as to hope to get promoted to higher ranks. And when they managed to defeat the Viper (as odd as it may sound), this one said a few words, although with handcuffs on his hands and with his head peeking out of the window of the police car…

"_Listen, I have something to tell you, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." The Viper said._

"_Yeah, right! Like I'll believe that!" Keroro said not so convinced of what he was hearing. Mainly it was because of what he had learned with Garuru as to not trust Vipers._

"_But you better listen to me or else you won't be able to know what happens in the future. Yours and your pals' futures." The Viper explained. The other tadpoles soon got interested in hearing his words. Then, one of the police officers peeked his head out of the window._

"_We're going now, thanks for your cooperation." One of the police officers said._

"_Wait, let me just speak to the criminal." Keroro advised. He walked towards him, standing defensive._

"_Listen, I got carried away in trying to destroy this city. You see, I'm from the future." The Viper said._

"_Oh really?" Keroro asked amazed. Although the others were not so amazed._

"_Don't believe in him, they're not to be trusted." Giroro replied._

"_Well you better believe me, and here's what's going to happen to you. In about the Pokopenian year 2010, your kind will capture you and sentence you to death penalty, but then you get saved by your worst enemies, and then you head for a newly-created planet to train, but we invade it." The Viper droned, but the police officer was already getting tired of so much baloney._

"_Alright, I've had enough, let's go." One of the police officers said, as the other decided to turn on the engines._

"_Wait! And then you defeat us, but I'll come back in time, and in about the Pokopenian year 2018 you become leaders of the world, and you'll face your biggest war yet. Now take in mind what I say, so that when you see me next time… you'll think twice." The Viper said as the car slowly drove away at these last few words. These tadpoles started to think…_

"…Can it really be true?" Keroro whispered to himself. "Could there really be a time-travelling Viper coming to our childhood years to warn us of this upcoming war?" He asked to himself. "And what's this war he says will happen between 2012 and 2018, or whatever he said?" He asked again. But then he started to have another moment of thinking. "Nah, couldn't be, everyone knows it wasn't the Mayans that predict the cataclysm in 2012, it was the Perufians! And they were wrong as well!" He said to himself. He let down a worried sigh. "Damn, I wish I had support. I wish my friends from Pokopen would know what to do. And my parents, I wish they knew, but they hate me so much just because I didn't act as an invader." Keroro said as he was getting worried increasingly. "I'm tired of life giving us all so many curveballs, I'm tired of people raging against us, I'm tired, SICK AND TIRED of Vipers up to my neck!" He said to himself with a mix of anger and sadness. Then he crumbled and started to cry, and looked to the ceiling, in an attempt to look at the sky. With all his anger he crumbled under the pressure. "WHY DON'T YOU VIPERS DIE?" Keroro shouted grabbing the attention from all of the others, who looked at him with curious looks, and dumbfounded ones as well. Keroro had no idea he had shouted, when he thought he was mumbling to himself. What was up with him?, they thought. They just couldn't understand Keroro's pain, how he felt, how he wanted to feel, how he wanted so bad that his enemies died, that life would stop giving them all curveballs, and how he wanted to go home and quit the training. Chiroro and Karara walked up to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Chiroro asked.

"Not so good, I'm angry at practically the whole of life, if that's what you're reffering." Keroro replied.

"Well I know the perfect song for this situation." Karara said as she grabbed one of the Tokio Hotel albums, and put the CD on the CD player.

"Listen I'm not in the mood to hear songs right now, as generous as it may be." Keroro said.

"Don't worry, we got this covered." Chiroro said. And after putting the number of the track she started to play it but the lyrics went all weird:

_evol fo niap ehT_

_evol fo niap ehT_

_evol fo niap ehT_

_evoL_

_evoL_

_evoL fo niap ehT_

_rhtegot niap eht etarbelec ll'eW_

_em esimorP_

_em esimorP_

And the same moment the song started playing the following things were heard, everything backwards, syllables replaced with their previous ones, and the voice sounding so unlike the singer but instead a guy who inflated too much helium on a regular balloon. Chiroro and Karara were freaked out with what they heard.

"What the hell is wrong with this? High pitch and backwards vocals, this thing just has to be busted!" Chiroro said.

"Scheiße… Better put on the thequeenbee1992 collaborations, they're much better." Karara said as she got a different CD and placed it in the CD player. (A.N.: Go check out thequeenbee1992 on YouTube! She has amazing Tokio Hotel collaborations, and I highly hope you'll like them. All lyrics therefore are copyrighted to thequeenbee1992) And luckily, the song was now playing perfectly. "There, all it needs is a little bit of patience isn't it, Chiroro?" Karara asked.

"I'm surprised you can stay cheerful all the time… I was like that before, why have I changed?" Chiroro said.

"Must be the puberty…" Karara replied. She clicked the button, and the song started to play:

_The pain of love_

_Won't break us up_

_We don't need your salvation_

_Lauf durch die Glut_

_Marschier durch Schnee_

_Nur für den Kampf der Liebe_

"If it has foreign languages in it, forget it, I won't understand a thing." Keroro said.

"It's basically the same in German. In German it's called Kampf der Liebe, and in English Pain of Love, but an amazing person up on Space Tube made a really good mix of the two songs." Karara replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know if any of those band's songs are going to help me but please, I am heartbroken with life, why can't you just let me be?" Keroro said.

_Ich kämpf den Kampf..._

The music stopped, Karara removed the CD and walked back to her corner along with Chiroro.

"Have it your way, grumpy." Karara concluded. The two walked away as Keroro continued with his same mad, angered and sad look and sat there on his corner waiting for a response from the Garuru Platoon. Eventually he had that same mad outlook over life. He wasn't liking it at the moment. And for a moment, he felt a lot like Jones, although he didn't knew much of his traits. Jones was an out-going, caring person, who cared for their friends and wanted them to be happy. And when he were mad, he'd get a negative view on life, sort of like a spell has been casted on life to hide it from its real outlook. Life is supposed to be beautiful, but lots of people were making it bad. And that's what angered him, and because life was also responsible for throwing so many curveballs, he'd blame it on the corruptive system that is called 'society'. He felt bad… and so angry that he'd become society's enemy. And the question was, why was Keroro feeling like Jones for a moment? Angry at life for throwing too many curveballs? His thoughts were interrupted when the Garuru Platoon arrived, with some good news.

"Got some good news, Keroro." Garuru said.

"Really? What are they?" Keroro asked.

"The spaceship is not damaged, everything is intact and we have enough fuel to get to the Vipers' spaceship." Garuru said.

"Anything else?" Keroro asked.

"Not at the moment." Garuru replied.

"Good, hey Kururu!" Keroro shouted as he called Kururu.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kururu asked from below.

"How's everything going in there?" Keroro asked.

"The same. It's still taking a while hacking into their computers, and fixing this machine at the same time. Fixing this machine should be no problem, but it will probably take about a few days to repair it in the entirety." Kururu said.

"Great, thank you." Keroro thanked and he turned to Garuru. "Can I get some sleep now?" He asked to Garuru.

"Fine, you can." Garuru replied. "But only for tonight, tomorrow we have to train." He added, but then he reconsidered. "No wait, hold on, what am I thinking? Those Vipers will probably come back to search for us, if we'd train at the morning, they'd hear us, and we'd be killed. So, now the answer is, just one hour!" Garuru reconsidered and then finished the phrase.

"Good enough for me." Keroro said as he shut his eyes, and layed his head to rest. All the while he was thinking on the same subject of before, and also why was it taking so long just for a machine to be fixed, but like Kururu said, fixing technology isn't as quick as ordering a cappuccino. It does take time. But nevertheless, he decided to shut his eyes and leave his worries for the next hour. But he still couldn't stop thinking of how badly the Vipers damaged his life… At the same time, Giroro started to remember of the same scenario that Keroro thought of, as in result of possibly answering his question as to why Keroro was so angry. He remembered of when a Viper appeared in his childhood and he, plus Keroro, Dororo and Pururu stopped him, but then when this guy was arrested, he started to say lots of things regarding the future. Their future. And that next time, they saw him, they'd think twice. But what did he mean by that? What did it all mean? Dororo when looking at Giroro, who was struggling to figure out the pieces of the puzzle, he started to remember the same thing, and Pururu also remembered. The four were literally reliving a part of their childhood but they never knew that one Viper could affect their lives in a way, he could predict what's going to happen and what was happening right now. They were just too puzzled. But they knew, they'd find out any moment soon. And that was the problem, they refused to wait any longer. And back at Pokopen, we set our sights back to the Hinata household where the four soldiers were sleeping side by side, as it follows: Jones, Hari, Phil and Jennifer. All of them were sleeping soundly, whilst Jones was having some problems sleeping as he was turning back and forth madly.

"No…no, don't do that…" Jones muttered in his sleep. He was madly sweating and soon we sink inside his mind, where we see the Hinata household with shattered glasses, and police cars all around.

"_What are you doing, Hari?" Jones asked, he was standing in the middle of the street where many police cars were, and the police officers were taking the members of the Hinata family to the cars. "Why can't you see they're our friends?" He asked, in tears._

"_Aki wouldn't believe me, so I had to do it. She's nothing but a worthless pile of junk!" Hari said cold-heartedly._

"_She's your goddamn wife!" Jones shouted._

"_She couldn't believe me, she betrayed me, so I had to do it." Hari replied._

"_Why you!" Jones said as he was about to grab him, he was as angry as he could be, but one of the police officers grabbed him. "No, let me go, you idiots! Are you deaf?" Jones ordered, but they just wouldn't let him go, and put handcuffs on his hands. "Let me go! I'm only trying to help and you do this to me? LET ME GO!" Jones shouted. The police officers locked him in the car._

"_See you in jail." Hari replied from the window. Jones got so angry he decided to shout._

"FUCK YOU HARI!" Jones shouted as he awoke from his sleep with a start, and thus he woke everyone else that was next to him. Phil and Jennifer were startled instantly and Hari simply awoke as if nothing happened.

"Wha…What?" Phil asked as he awoke startled, then he looked at Jones who was sweating and frightened. "Oh, another one of your bad dreams, Jones?" Phil asked.

"Yep, only this one was a bit more drastic." Jones replied.

"Really, what was?" Phil asked.

"Here's the thing, I'll put it in movie style, Name: Betrayal, Year: 2010, Characters: me, you, all of the Hinatas and Hari, Plot: Hari here calls the police and reveals the information that we're helping the Hinatas and gets us all arrested, including me." Jones replied. Hari fully awoke when he realized Jones was talking about him.

"Oh, is that it?" Hari asked.

"What? Were you expecting a musical or somethin'? Cuz if so, I'll just make a call to Disney and they can set up a HSM4." Jones asked.

"No, just the fact that you had nightmares that could actually predict a future moment to happen." Hari replied.

"So, you were really going to do this?" Jones asked.

"No… well, maybe I would, but, it doesn't matter. Now listen, I did a little bit of thinking and I realized something…" Hari said slowly.

"And that is?" Jones asked. Hari took a deep breath in case Jones would interpret it the wrong way, which occasionally would lead to disaster, so he decided to be careful.

"…that you were right." Hari replied. Jones was not too shocked at realizing this, but hearing and recalling what he was about to do, just because Aki yelled at him abnd blamed him for something he never did, he was surprised that he actually understood it this time.

"Is that so?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, maybe you were right, Aki just yelled without thinking straight. Like you said. Maybe she'll forgive me tomorrow." Hari said with a guilty look.

"I guess. Oh, and that thing about you revealing the information?" Jones asked.

"I was going to do it, if I didn't think otherwise. Besides I think teasing with your disability is fun." Hari said. Jennifer soon got angry.

(A.N.: I am not teasing or being stereotypical against the Aspergers in anyway. I never was.)

"You take that back!" Jennifer shouted, grabbing him from behind.

"It's okay, Jen. Let him tease me. If he keeps doing these sorts of things, he'll be meeting Satan soon enough." Jones ordered, and Jennifer let go.

"Fine, but keep it going, and I'll kill you." Jennifer said to Hari.

"Fair enough." Hari replied. Jones decided to sleep, but Phil wanted to ask him something.

"Hey, Jones." Phil called.

"What is it, Phil?" Jones asked.

"Won't you have that dream again if you go back to sleep?" Phil asked.

"What are the odds of that happening? At least, it can't get any worse than the mess we're all in." Jones said.

"Well, just hope it doesn't get any worse. G'night." Phil said.

"G'night, Phil." Jones concluded. The three soon decided that it was best to go to sleep. At least the two of the three Aspergers and one normal. The other, which obviously was Jones, was on the ground thinking. Did Hari really have the guts to get them all jailed? Did Aki ever have any intentions to shout at him? He immediately started to blame the society and school. He thought that society was now as corruptive as ever, and since he's the only one Phil and Jennifer ever knew that questioned the existence of society, he wondered, why did bad things always happened to the good guys? Good guys should be rewarded, bad guys should go to hell, at least in his mind. He had a lot of questions and sometimes he even questioned God, thinking 'Why does He let this happen?'. He was criticized about having that thought by other people, but he didn't think it was God's fault. It never was. But then again, why does this sort of thing have to happen? We're all humans, why can't we learn to respect each other? It's not that hard, is it? He thought on a broader scale, and the complexity was just astonishing, because then he realized why society was the way "it" was. It was too complicated. Complications only lead to clashes of opinions. And the right always being wrong and the wrong being right. At least that was his theory. "God, why do you let the suffering exist? Will we ever find the Keroro Platoon? And most of all, can I really trust Hari to not get us all jailed?" Jones asked to himself. "Well, better head to sleep. Gotta work more on analysing the gizmo tomorrow morning, and have a serious conversation with Aki. I can't be blamed for everything." He said before shutting his eyes.

Back at Atrapon, everybody was minding their own business. They were all attempting to be safe in their little corners from the threat that only had one name: Viper. The twelve knew the situation they had gotten themselves into, and they were madly thinking of solutions to solve their predicament. But it was so hard they all thought they'd never make it in the end. Now we set sights on our Keronians. Kururu and Tororo, now working as a team, were trying to hack on the Vipers' computers, although they thought that their chances of ever trying to do that were decreasing. But they had to try. Then we go up the stairs, when we find Pururu talking to Zoruru and Taruru. She was talking about the little incident that involved her, her friends, and a Viper that by sheer dumb luck they managed to defeat. The two were finding this very hard to believe, specially since the four were tadpoles. They didn't have enough strength nor skills to defeat a dangerous Viper all by themselves. So the fact that they did it all by themselves, surprised Zoruru and Taruru. Garuru was talking to his brother, and Giroro was actually talking about the same subject as did Pururu. And this intrigued him, because so many of his memories of his past, when training Giroro, Keroro, Dororo and Pururu, were mostly focused on the battlefield, and never the times when he actually remembered some of the fun moments he had with the four tadpoles. So this realization intrigued him and Garuru finally remembered what he had missed. Tamama and Dororo were with Chiroro and Karara hearing a few of the songs from Tokio Hotel. The ninja and the tadpole were very surprised to see that the girls actually liked a Pokopenian band. That is a not-so-likely fixation, also, giving that they were from Keron and Pokopen was their enemy planet. But anyways they decided to hear the band, a little closer, and the girls hoped that the guys would like the band as much as they did. And sitting in his corner, sleeping, lost in his imagination was Keroro. He was inevitably sleeping peacefully in a not-so peaceful moment. But he couldn't help it. He was so drowned in pain, and facing a situation like no one else was. And he tried so hard thinking it was all a bad dream and that he needed to wake up. But the undeniable fact that what he was facing was real, just wouldn't sink into him. And he refused to let it too. So he kept on sleeping.

Their thoughts were all the same, their situation was the same, their predicament was the same, their enemies were the same. Everything was the same, except they had no way out. But there had to be a way… there had to…

"OW! Garuru, not again!" Keroro said as Garuru hit him in the head.

"Your hour is up." Garuru replied.

"But it's only been like… ten minutes or so!" Keroro complained.

"Doesn't matter. It's an hour on my watch." Garuru said.

"You really like to pick on me, even after we became partners, right?" Keroro asked.

"I prefer the term 'shapen up'." Garuru replied.

"Whatever… why do you have to wake me up so soon?" Keroro asked.

"Dunno, we've been here for so long I can hardly figure out what time it actually is." Garuru replied.

"Perfect." Keroro said as he sat in his corner again frowning, worried about the current situation and how this was affecting everyone's lives, both physically and emotionally, and some other levels too. Garuru looked at him.

"You never really tried to shapen up for this training, right?" Garuru asked.

"Believe me, I tried. And there were some times that I even did, but I was fired up, and so were the others. But I'll admit it. I never wanted to do this stupid training. Because now, our friends are in danger, and we are in…" Keroro decided to step up more raged. "…and you were the cause of it!" Keroro shouted as he pointed his finger towards Garuru. He was surprised. Everyone else was too as they turned all attentions to him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Garuru asked.

"Couldn't you understand the consequences of this training? Well, now they appeared! There are Vipers all around us, and we don't know what the hell are we going to do! And if we do know, there's a real good chance that neither of those ideas would work!" Keroro replied, anger going up to his head.

"It wasn't my fault those guys appeared! I was just trying to…" Garuru replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you were trying to, you were trying to, now look what it got us just by trying and going along their plans!" Keroro interrupted Garuru and kept shouting.

"Oh will you shut the hell up, Keroro? Do you think I called some wizard to order the Vipers to come invade this planet? We hardly even knew the existence of Atrapon with that blindness! How should I know?" Garuru shouted. Pururu decided to intervene, things were getting too rough and she needed to split them up.

(A.N.: DarkFoxTailz, I hope I accomplished your request of the Garuru and Keroro fight scene. If not, wait for later chapters.)

"Okay, you guys need to take a little break. You're obviously too strained because of this warfare, and let me tell you, it was none of yours' fault. You never knew that the Vipers were going to appear to this planet. You never knew that our kind orchestrated this plot with our enemies, just so they could capture us and crucify us. You never knew any of that, but now you can't be throwing blames to one another. If we wanna get out of this alive, we have to work as a team. And you're not doing that, so think, what do you want, to kill… or to be killed?" Pururu asked, stepping in between the two. After this long speech and the female intervention, they stopped. Because she was right, how could they know? The government was the only one who knew that the Vipers would team up with them, and this got a wacky idea. What if the Government was the cause of their sudden switch of roles? What if they caused the Garuru Platoon to sympathize with the Keroro Platoon? But back to the topic, Pururu was right, it was none of theirs' fault. And they all had to work as a team. One Keronian alone can't face an army of about a thousand Vipers or possibly more, due to their extensive family tree. Twelve united Keronians might face them together, but the odds that they do that without acting as a team, would be null. So they had to work together. And the answer was obvious, they had to kill rather than let others kill them. "It's your choice." Pururu concluded as she walked back to her corner waiting that the systems would be hacked. Garuru and Keroro just stood there looking at one another like statues. They were so amazed at how she could keep her hopes up, and be confident, while some others were the exact opposite. With their immobile positions only one word could come up to one of the Keronians, who thought all hope was lost.

"She is so sexy, y'know?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, she is right." Garuru replied. "In order to defeat the Vipers we have to act as a team, not once going separate ways." He added.

"Yeah, sorry if I went berserk, had a lot on my mind recently." Keroro said.

"Don't worry about it, but just remember this, think twice before you say certain things, because then you can never take them back." Garuru said as he walked away. "That can be useful for when we get to the Vipers." He said.

"Then I guess this must also apply to you too." Keroro asked. Garuru stopped. "You said those things to me, and I said them to you before Pururu broke us up. That way, we're even." He said. Garuru turned his head. After a few seconds of silence, a smile showed up on his face, a devilish smile, and he looked at him.

"You are going to be a real challenge for when me and Pururu start to date." Garuru said testifying him. Luckily, Keroro wasn't that alarmed.

"Heh, yeah." Keroro replied. Garuru walked away. The younger ones when looking right at their attitudes, since the beginning of this tale, have noticed a difference in them. They have changed, but that was way more than obvious. But the more observing eyes can see that their attitudes have developed into more adult characteristics. They were more adult, and they were more ruthless. Even if they maintained their giddy personalities, throughout this tale, they have changed somehow. For the better or for the worse? You be the judge.

As the dawn creeps by, we leave Atrapon and head back to the Hinata household in Pokopen. Checking inside Aki's room, we can see that somehow she has already woken up. Stretching her arms and yawning, she wipes the rheum off her face, and gets up from the bed. Even still demonstrating she was still sleepy. But nevertheless, she got up from the resting place and decided to head to her working place, which now was an office table, with some utensils well needed, such as a laptop, some paper sheets to help her, and a few pencils to help her draw. The early-riser decided to turn on the laptop, and wait for it to load. As she waited for it to load the words 'Wandows Se7en' and the little bar below the artistic logo, she looked around trying to let the idea sink into her. She recalled her dream, which of course involved everyone having a happy, healthy life. Even the ones who had no mercy were cured from their evils. But then she woke up from slumber, looked around her room and tried to believe that the life she lived in her dream was real, when actually it was nothing more than just a fruit of her own imagination. She looked at the window, and saw the dark blue sky as the weather was partly cloudy and the Sun was visible in some points of Japan, except her home at the moment. She then realised that what she lived in her dream, wasn't real. Because what was real was this: the corruptive society, the extreme poverty, the neglection of the Human Rights, even if they are according to traditions, the Nature striking towards everything leaving destruction in its path, and the loss of her friends, the fear of being caught by the police, and… the loss of her freedom. With this scandal looming all over Japan, the Hinata family have become prisoners in their own home. They couldn't see their friends, their far-away relatives and all those other people whom they might be lucky enough to encounter with and share loads of experiences from their lives. They were trapped. And she feared the worse. But what could be worse than the world everyone is living right now? Her thoughts were broken as the lively jingle from her laptop started and she walked towards it. After inputting the username and the password the wallpaper showed up on her, and some icons on the left. After clicking one that said, 'Personal Stuff' we get to see loads of things that were most dear to her and for that reason shall not be revealed. And she clicked on one that said 'Diary'. After opening it, she waited for the document to load, there were hundreds of pages, and the first one even dated back to 2005, in the exact same date that Keroro first appeared in the Hinata household. As she scrolled down, she wondered. Lately because of this scandal she has become more awkward. So many divergences of feelings. And she was lately becoming depressive, even when she had her dearest friends, also including Jones, Phil and Jennifer by her side. But she wasn't guaranteed of that yet. She kept thinking endlessly that everything would be alright only when Keroro and all the others were okay, and returning home. But it's been so long since they disappeared. From what she knew they could be stuck in Atrapon for weeks, months, even years. She feared of forgetting them. And all the help she had wasn't reassuring enough to her. "Sometimes I don't even know what's wrong with me." Aki thought. She finally reached to the last page, when she started to write down the following date: '4/6/2010', and finally she started to write her entry of yesterday. "Next time, remember to put a post-it note on your laptop so you don't forget to wirte an entry on your diary." She thought. She starts to write her entry in clearly noticeable bold letters.

**Dear diary,**

**I'm sorry I didn't write anything last night I was just too tired. (sigh) There's just a whooping load of things going on around this house and it's making me sick. First a few retired SWAT Agents, all with the same disability, come to help us, and I'm okay with that, but this house is already packed and I dunno how much I longer I can take this, I'm not a maid, I don't have to feed mouths to everyone. But I don't think Momoka will have that need, she's got that many guards, and Paul, they'll be lucky enough to do that. But I bet she wonders every night where is Tamama, and everybody else. And I bet she even prays for them to come back. I should know I do the same thing every night.**

**If only I could be assured that God could hear my cries for help. If only. Then there's my husband, ex-husband, if I may, who has been in the SWAT for at least, throughout the entire time when I was taking care of Natsumi and Fuyuki. He says he's sorry, btu how can I be sure of that? He's been releasing information to everyone else, giving vital clues for the cops to get us. He says he never did that, but he had considered in the past, but that he didn't do it. I don't believe him. I may have a heart but he's not that trustworthy too. We've been separated so long that I hardly think that I'll take this pressure. What if he backstabs me? What if he betrays me, and gets us all in jail? What if I never get to see my mother again, nor Kero-chan and the others, what happens then? Oh well, I don't know, maybe I'm just letting myself be depressed or maybe… no. It's not that.**

**And I think I bear a little bit of grudge on him not only because he released that information, weeped all over me saying he's sorry, and he may be, but the only reason that I bear a little bit of grudge on him, (promise not to tell anyone?) is that…**

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is it?" Aki asked. Her entry was briefly interrupted for a moment as she heard a knock on the door.

"It's me, Jones." Jones said, from behind the door. He opens the door, and walks inside.

"Jones, what are you doing up at this hour?" Aki asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a few nightmares, about Hari betraying me, and my friends, and getting us all to jail. Damn it, I knew I should've listened to Phil." Jones replied.

"Oh, that? Don't worry, I understand." Aki replied as she was about to press one letter to keep on writing.

"Let me guess, you started to live with that fear ever since you shouted at him, yesterday, and put me in the middle of it all?" Jones asked.

"It is getting a little stressful having four SWAT agents in my home, I mean… the SWAT completely blows up the Nishizawa mansion, and my ex-husband turns to here when he didn't have any other place to go. I actually feel sorry for him up to a point. What happens if he betrays me?" Aki asked.

"Don't worry, I had a word with him, I talked about that nightmare I had, and he said that he was planning to release the information, if he didn't think otherwise." Jones replied.

"Think otherwise, what do you mean by that?" Aki asked.

"I mean, c'mon, you shouted at him because you weren't thinking straight, it happened to me too, when I found out about Natsumi and Fuyuki's expulsions. He told me all about it, and the information was actually released by someone else. And he said to me, that he would release the information, that me, and the Aspie crew are helping you, if you didn't forgive him." Jones replied.

"He could be lying." Aki suggested.

"Okay, so he could be, but I believe in him. You guys are a happy couple, but this strange combination of accidents just got him depressed. It was the way our destiny is portrayed. Some think that our destiny is bleak, but it never is until you start thinking in the right order. And he thought his destiny was portrayed with spending his whole life in the SWAT, but think about it, if he thought that way, if he were more ruthless than he would be at this present moment do you think he'd actually have the courage to reveal what really happened to leave you, and why he regretted it? He loves you, Aki. I know that. Yes, he might be a little cold-hearted and still have some kind of mixed feelings sort of like if it were a kid messing with his feelings with his index fingers and with the click of a button, but it's never too late to change. He can change, believe me." Jones replied.

"You really like those long words, don't you?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, it's a habit of mine, but anyway, do you understand what I meant to tell you?" Jones asked.

"Yes, I did." Aki said.

"Good, now for another question, why bring me to the noise?" Jones asked.

"I was mad because I thought Hari was the reason my kids got expelled, but if it isn't then, I don't know." Aki said trying to think of the action that occurred. Jones puts his hand on her left shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. Good people when saying things they don't really mean to, are always forgived. And that's what's good about us humans. We make mistakes, but we learn with them, fix them and carry on." Jones explained. "By the way, something I wanna talk about, why do you always seem depressed?" Jones asked.

"Dunno, it's been happening to me for the past few weeks, and I don't know why. And it's a problem because I'm most of the time cheerful." Aki stated.

"Must be the changing times." Jones said. Then he looked at the laptop and found some words written on. "Say, what are you writing there?" Jones asked.

"Oh, my diary." Aki replied. Jones soon panicked.

"Oh, I…um…uh…oh…I'm really sorry, I promise I won't peek." Jones said nervously although still having the same goofy smile.

"It's okay. But if you want I can…" Aki was about to reply but was interrupted.

"No, I prefer that you keep your private topics to yourself." Jones said, already losing the nervousness, but still having the goofy smile. Aki giggles.

"Okay."

"So, you forgive Hari? At least, completely, or half, or just an ounce?"

"Well, maybe, but only when I'm sure he isn't lying to me."

"Fair enough, I'll go downstairs to prepare breakfast, by the way." Jones said as he walked to the door. Aki then checked her alarm clock.

"But it's only 5:20 AM." Aki replied.

"Well, might as well get an early start. And see if you guys can use those anti-barriers more often, because I really need some fresh air." Jones said. "See you later, Aki." He said as he waved good-bye. Aki waved back at him. She soon started typing back on the laptop.

…**Sorry about that sudden interruption, Jones came to talk to me about Hari. Actually it wasn't Hari that released the information which caused my children's expulsion but it was someone else. But he was planning on releasing some more information stating that Jones, and his friends are helping us get Kero-chan back, if I didn't apologize to him.**

**I don't think I can apologize him. Not now, and I think I'll be seeing a reliable doctor in a few days. Like Jones said "See if you guys can use those anti-barriers more often". Just hope the cops don't search this laptop when I go to jail. Nor anyone else, until the right time comes.**

**Because I'm preagnant.**

**That's all for now.**

**Aki Hinata**

That's what life is all about, the sudden twists and turns that happen to everyone which can lead to success, failure, saving and losing lives. That's what it is. No exceptions. And being preagnant is one of them.

End of Chapter 14

A.N.: I can hear you gasp already, didn't expect that one, didn't you? So now you guys will have to wait because I think I'll start to work a little more during the scholar period. See ya soon!


	15. Changing Times

**Author's Notes: **And I am back! With a new chapter, but you better listen carefully, I shall say this only once: This story will be moved to the M ratings. I'm sory, but I exaggerated on the swearing. I used the f-bomb at least twice so, I'm gonna prevent younger viewers from getting shocked.

EDIT: Now I can't decide whether to put on the T or M rating.i was supposed to be it on M but it wasn't saved that detail...So, what do you think?

And enjoy The Peace.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Changing Times**

The time is a constant renovation. There are always new things happening, new actions occurring, ones that can differ between doing something that can save someone's lives and possibly aid them or change them with a once-in-a-lifetime experience, which sometimes is very rare for most people or doing something which can deepen the wound and make things worse, such as the wars, the poverty, the neglecting of the Human Rights, and mostly about the violation of every right that the Human Kind created, thus proving ourselves that even we Humans violate our promises. And our views among the world change drastically over the decades, and for the historically knowledgeable ones, they can clearly see the difference, and finally reaching to 2010, we set the focus of the actions on the Hinata family. Three weeks had past since Aki Hinata revealed to herself that she was pregnant. She decided to reveal all her details in her diary, but no one ever bothered to look at because people have to respect someone's privacy. As time was passing by, Jones, Phil and Jennifer were now more attached to the Hinata family members, even their closest friends.

The three have become like they were one of them, but the most important thing was that they were busy building some sort of a transportation device, much like the one the Vipers made Jones lose, to help their Keronians get back to Pokopen. And as for Hari, he has also been integrating himself in the family, becoming a little more attentive, still never once losing his courageous attitude, but him and Aki weren't exactly a great combination, because they hardly spoke to each other, although Hari had asked her what was wrong, but she refused to say anything. This caused some suspicion around him, and after three weeks he still doesn't know, although Aki had indeed apologized and made sure to herself if Hari was really telling the truth. She believed him, although not entirely. And Natsumi and Fuyuki's closest friends have become more integrated there as well.

Over the past three weeks, Momoka and Paul have thought of building all over again the Nishizawa mansion, but in a different location, unable to be spotted by the public eye. A little bit risky at first, because the SWAT agents are willing to do anything to catch the thieves that "killed" one of their own. But the Nishizawa Peach Group advanced with the plan, but with one minor alteration suggested by Momoka herself, although the other members were originally unaware and uncertain of this to be possible. Momoka suggested that in order to prevent further attacks from the SWAT, and thus blowing their cover, a huge anti-barrier like shield would cover the entire mansion, even in the underground, for unknown reasons, much like the funny little helmets the Hinatas discovered, and worn it all the time. And to prevent the SWAT ever finding out that they were starting the reconstruction, Momoka suggested that the anti-barrier shield should be applied as soon as possible, before the reconstruction. Which meant that the outline of the house would have to be defined right from the start, and in a 3D world, it really is hard, but quoting her "You can do it." When asked to the Aspie Crew about this, including Hari, their answers were simple. They would agree to do this, but it would take more time giving that, quoting Jones "who knows what the Vipers may be doing? They could strike at any moment and we have to aid the platoons.", but nevertheless the four agreed to help her, as long as at least two of them would be working on the device, and the other two on the anti-barrier. And in that space of three weeks, after that extensive hard work, the shield was ready, and thanks to Phil teaming up with Hari (Jones teamed up with Jennifer, but he didn't tell either of them why), they managed to finish the anti-barrier shield. And Phil and Hari managed to work a little bit on the device, but since the other two were doing something for Momoka's protection - and the Hinatas as well - it delayed their plans, but they managed to get back on track. And thus they hoped they could relieve some of the stress Aki was having because lately she has been alternating between moods more than often, and the others were starting to wonder why.

Aki refused to tell anyone about their pregnancy, although Hari had a slight suspicion that it was it. But he shook that thought away because it couldn't be possible. But then again, if it weren't that way, what could it be? Anyways, between that 3-week period Aki follows Jones' suggestions and decided to go to a trustworthy doctor using the anti-barrier, with the batteries fully charged as to avoid being seen by anyone else.

She went to visit an old friend she met in high school, which had anticipations of being a doctor afterwards, and succeeded. He was Dr. Tajiki Kimura. She decided to visit her friend who welcomed her with a surprise, given to the fact that just about everyone in Tokyo was very attentive as to when the Hinata family and their friends, plus the Keroro Platoon were captured. And later on, he found out she was in that spaceship, but he refused to believe what the Military Police, the Army, and the SWAT had told him countless times: "Aki Hinata was one of the civiliains that was in the spaceship in the day it came.". And to support that theory he even asked to the same sources where did that list come, but he was given no response, because he was being put on hold all the time, and he could never be attended in the offices, because of work overloading.

He was her long-time friend, he couldn't believe that, but slowly starting to believe it, it made meeting Aki again for the first time since both of them went their separate ways to follow their dream careers, look like a scandal. But Aki explained it all clear. At first, Tajiki didn't believe her that much, since she thought that she could be going nuts because of what he had heard in some of the broadcasts: "side effects of a person encountering an alien are: agitation, fright, shock or making no logical sense. This side effect can also occur on the animals, such as dogs and cats.". But he believed her. So, after letting her enter his office, she did a pregnancy test. After recovering a sample, the results were positive. Except with a difference. The baby started to form inside her, the day before the others were captured, by the Keronians and its Government. So, she should be about over a month pregnant.

But who could she be with the night before? That is unknown yet. So after Dr. Tajiki gave her the recommendations and the precautions she needed, she went back home, but she told him that she was not going to tell the baby's existence, until the right time would come. But then the doctor explained, that if at least a few more months pass, the sudden increase of the belly would be noticeable, and this would be a shocker to some. She had to tell the family, friends and agents about the whole situation sooner or later, but she decided it best to keep it in the secrecy at least at the present time. As the three weeks period ended, the baby was now on her belly for at least almost (or less than) two months. The increase of the belly was starting to get noticeable. And some even noticed that, specially Aki's children. Natsumi started to suspect that this depression of the Keroro Platoon suddenly being taken away from their lives, and the sudden disappearance of Angol Mois (who she missed too), has left her in state that her perfect stature seemed to be collapsing. And Fuyuki noticed one particular thing.

Aki was eating more than regularly, leaving everyone in suspicion. Some maybe not noticing it at all. As for Saburo and Koyuki, well, Koyuki trained extensively in the forest, away from the public eye, as to not lose her skills, even though Natsumi advised before that she had to act like a normal girl. And Saburo would spend as much time as possible with Natsumi and Fuyuki. And thanks to Aki contacting another one of her friends which became a teacher, Mrs. Demoko Fujiru, decided to teach them in their own home. They had to conclude their scholar year giving that their old school expelled them due to them thinking that 'they could not allow criminals within the boundaries of the school'. Aki explained about the whole adventure they had up until that moment, and she begged Demoko to believe her. Luckily, she did. But Aki was still in doubt that she could believe her. Because it's the changing times. Everyone changes, even the good guys.

And in Atrapon, three weeks had passed as well, but the Keronians were having just as much trouble as the Pokopenians did. Kururu and Tororo were trying to hack the Vipers' systems. They eventually did most of the job done, but the Vipers were always aware of the Keronians' steps, and thus destroyed the circuits they had underground. They were so pissed off at that time. But anyways, between that three week period, the Vipers refused to destroy the planet, and no one knew exactly why. Were they just teasing the platoons? All the same, Kururu and Tororo worked endlessly trying to fix the systems, they could not be defeated, so they had to keep trying. But it sounded weird this thing: The Vipers destroyed the circuits of the computer they had underground - at least the ones which enabled the two geeky Keronians to hack the Vipers' systems - they could easily find out where the source was coming from, so if they knew why didn't they do anything?

The only thing the Vipers know, is that their Grandfather, the creator of the Vipers only said this: "Actually we don't know, but wherever they are, we have to make them land in our trap, even if it means waiting at least a few months.". But then again, if that was his real purpose, why not just let them hack the systems and they could fall into his trap? His only words were: "We have to make sure they make the right action. They might act foolishly or cleverly. Either way they'll fall into our trap.". So, basically the twelve stranded Keronians were doing what they wanted them to do without even knowing they were. But there was one lucky thing however. If the Keronians kept fixing the circuits and hacking their systems, and the Vipers would just blow them up again, so that they could start all over, and if they only focus on that, not once finding out their shelter and give them the parts they needed, if the circuits were blown, they could fix the gizmo the Vipers made Jones loose, and with a little bit of luck, they would have their friends back. This made the others from the Keroro Platoon - excluding Dororo and everyone else - excited - Dororo and the others were now starting to gain confidence - and they now had their hopes up and now they had to train and real hard.

And throughout this three-week period, the guys found a way to extend the space they had underground, put in some oxygen so they could breathe, and grab all the supplies as quickly as their legs could carry them, and this time, they were training, but now even harder than all the other times, and for once, Keroro was damn serious. He knew they needed all the help they could and they managed to work their butts off just to do it. But for the device to be finished in its entirety, it would take at least, two more weeks. And by the end of the referred period, Kururu and Tororo were now on half of it. The problem was, how to infiltrate the Vipers' spaceship, if the circuits kept being busted and repaired over and over again. They had to find some way to do it, but this time they were even more confident. And they believed they could do this. They believed. And they still believe. But then again, there's always a down side in it.

Since the training base was extended so much, thanks to everyone's cooperation, Keroro and Garuru were having a little bit of a grudge on one another. And this involved only one person: Pururu. It all started after the training base was done being built which took over 10 days, almost half week. But somehow the two started to have some sort of heartburns on them, whenever they saw Pururu. She got a little confused as to why they reacted this way. And although they promised to work as a team, on all costs, love seemed to be out of the question. But the real grudge began on the last day of the second week. Keroro took Pururu to a secret place, or more likely a closet, where all unnecessary items were. And it was also dark, only allowing their eyeballs to be seen in the middle of the dark, as if it were a cartoon. And soon enough, although it wasn't seen, the two closed their eyes… and locked lips with each other. They kissed passionately, and they all wanted it to keep the passion up forever. As they say, 'love in time of crisis'. Unfortunately, Garuru, who was looking for Keroro, opened the closet, thinking that if he went to the bathroom (which as weird as it sounds, there wasn't any, must've been a dumb moment although he knew the only bathroom was outside the "improvised" underground training base) he'd most likely be out of it in a minute so he decided to check the closet for a few supplies. But when he opened the door, he was shocked to find Keroro and Pururu on the ground, kissing, but thankfully not doing any perverted scene. When the two found out his presence they were both startled. And the only words Garuru muttered were: 'I don't believe you…' and he walked away, pretending as if it were a bad dream. But he didn't believe it was, and he was damn right.

This made Keroro have mixed feelings such as, frightened, confused, angry and a little mix of 'WTF?'. But Pururu sort of got hurt. Throughout her life she's met the best Keronians she could ever ask for. And all the adventures she lived were so amazing, but the one that was mostly amazing was when she confessed that she loved Keroro, as much as she knew he loved her. As weird as it sounds since he hadn't revealed it to her in any way. Must've been a hint. But then again there were times when Garuru also tried to confessed he loved her, and it's not hard to figure out that he actually did love her. And so this love triangle left her confused and hurt. Because not only was one of her friends she loved hurt, and the other (pretty much to her view) would act selfishly when coming to this matter, but she thought that she did the worst crime ever. Turn two friends, two lovers into enemies again. And broke the promise the two set out to accomplish. And she resented herself for that. And she didn't know how it would turn out.

And over the days of the third week, there have been some serious arguments between Keroro and Garuru. Keroro thought on one hand, that he was in a moment where his testosterone was high and he couldn't help it, and somehow he hurt Garuru's feelings and broke the partnership they should have. On the other hand, he thought that Pururu loved him the most and there was no reason for Garuru to make such a big deal about it. And Garuru thought on one hand that Keroro was slacking off, and kissing someone he dearly loved the most, which was definitely the breaking of a promise. That they'd act as a team, without the love affairs interfering, and he made them interfere. On the other hand, he thought that maybe he acted a little bit too hard on him. Pururu was right when she said 'a divided love' on that creepy tunnel.

She loves both, she can't be forced to choose between one or the other. And that because of his unnoticeable nervous breakdown that he started a fight between one another, and eventually, Garuru himself, also broke the promise. No one knows for sure whose fault it was. But it was because of that that serious accusations were thrown on one another, and Pururu started to feel even more guilty about it. And thus her focus was decreasing by the hour. And when speaking about others, it's not hard to figure out that all this love triangle was delaying their plans. Zoruru and Taruru were getting angry with their own leader, because they have a task to do, and it has to be interrupted all the time, just because of some confession. Giroro thought the same with Keroro, who was fighting with a friend, because of a confession. Dororo being the kind-hearted frog that he is, he was worried about how this would turn out, but he would eventually blame both Garuru and Keroro, for acting so childishly.

But Tamama was the one who was REALLY angry. He has consumed so much jealousy when he heard that Keroro and Pururu kissed each other that he now hated the two of them. He even confessed that to the others but they kept telling him he could be either right or wrong. They should figure it out for themselves. But it would be a little while. As for Kururu and Tororo, they simply didn't give a care, they just stood to the task they had to do, and leave the training for later. As the end of the third week approached everyone else decided to have a little chat with Garuru and Keroro, and trying to make them understand that they had a task to do, they could not let love interfere in a crucial moment. They had a long discussion about it and they tried to make them understand, but it was to no avail. A few hours after the training ended they started to fight again, and this was really making them nervous. They felt their concentration decrease all because of a silly fight, and Pururu was getting even more guilty.

This was affecting her so much, that she hardly spoke to anyone, and she even lost that warm and positive smile that she always had whenever around her friends. She had lost it. And sooner or later the guys were worried that this would lead her to a nervous breakdown, or even worse… that she could even kill herself. But that was too much. And the others were even worried that either Garuru or Keroro would go too far and actually kill one or the other. They were now getting on the edge of a nervous breakdown. But, the real last straw came after the three-day period ended...

Garuru and Keroro were warned to stay focused this time on the training but they had to do it for real this time, because they had no idea when the Vipers would be attacking and they could catch them off-guard and then all the blame would go to them, and they even mentioned how bad it was turning for Pururu. There were some times, that Garuru actually helped her feel better about herself but it didn't work after a while and this was so stressful for Keroro that he had to keep an eye on the two AT ALL TIMES. For the sake of joining in the battle, Chiroro and Karara decided to train with the platoons, although most of the times, their attentions were deviated whenever Keroro and Garuru would fight and spend most of their time hearing their band, even though they realized how important this was to them, but then again, they're not that involved in the action, they were the sentry guards, what role did they have? Soon that sudden switch of fortune made them stand in the middle of the crossfire, and get just as much less focused as everyone else. But anyways, the platoon members insisted that their leaders would stop that childish feud, because it was taking away their concentration. Chiroro and Karara were asked to stay out of the conversation at the time being because they didn't want to bother them. But then again, they were turning into strong women, why ask them to stay back? Anyways they did so, and as weird as it sounds, they were also cheerful for that fact…

But back to the matter at hand, the platoon members, including Keroro and Garuru reunited outside Kururu and Tororo's workplace, to discuss about this, and they were so angry that they just had to let it out on them. But the one thing they were annoyed the most, were that they were no longer treated as leaders, but referred by their names. And Zoruru was the first one to let out the first card on the table.

"Since when have you become leader of this platoon? I am your leader, you're supposed to follow my orders!" Garuru warned.

"Listen, Garuru." Zoruru said walking up to him, with his blade-like finger practically on Garuru's chest. Garuru was really surprised at how Zoruru referred him by his original name and not by the term 'Leader'. "We have been going on with this soap opera for three weeks, and we've had enough. I don't actually give a damn if you love Pururu more than Keroro or vice-versa, but you're ruining our concentration. Those Vipers can catch us off-guard at any moment, and look at how badly you've hurt Pururu!" He added.

"It's okay guys, I've told you so many times that I'm fine." Pururu said deciding to intervene.

"Do you think we're daft, Pururu? We know how much you suffered from Garuru's outburst, and it's not your fault." Taruru said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, he's right! It's Garuru's fault, he knows how much I love her and he wants to steal her away from…" Keroro said raged, but Tamama grabbed his arms and pushed him against the wall, on the edge of losing his grip.

"Will you shut the fuck up? It's no one's fault! Wait, why am I saying that? It's both of yours' faults! You're the ones that are ruining the concentration and if we don't get focused by the time Kururu and Tororo finish fixing that gizmo, we won't have a plan and we'll lose!" Tamama shouted.

"What about the Vipers? They haven't been making craters all over the surface for about a few weeks or so." Dororo asked.

"Yeah well that's cuz they're getting bored. Now listen to us, do you guys want to defeat the Vipers?" Tamama asked. He now starts pulling him near to Garuru. And Zoruru and Tamama just stand there, full of hatred looking at how badly their leaders have influenced them over the past three weeks.

"Well yeah…" Keroro asked.

"Do you guys want to clear our names and make Keron forget they even collaborated with those thieves?" Zoruru asked.

"Sure, but…" Garuru replied.

"Then, why are you guys acting like a bunch of jerks instead of being true role models? Why aren't you giving the example to everyone else? That we Keronians can beat the Vipers, all of our enemies, that we can be victorious? And conquer Pokopen? Why the fuck aren't you doing that?" Tamama asked them, pressing Keroro's arms against the rocky wall even further. For a moment there, Tamama couldn't believe one of the few words he said, although he didn't notice that fact.

"Yeah, why the hell aren't you?" Zoruru asked them, as he pressed his blade-like finger towards Garuru's chest almost making him bleed. Everyone else got shocked, but no one was as shocked as Pururu was. The two leaders stopped for a minute. For once in their lives, they've never seen them be this violent towards their own leaders. This was the peak of the moment for most people, specially Pururu, who just kept staring at them. The two didn't mutter a word for a few seconds, but nevertheless still maintaining their grumpy attitudes towards one another, they only spoke one word.

"Fine." Garuru and Keroro said in unison. But Tamama pressed Keroro's arms against the rocky wall even more and Keroro even thought he was going to bleed, whilst Zoruru pressed his blade-like finger even more on Garuru's chest making him bleed.

"Say it like you mean it!" Zoruru shouted.

"Cut that out, Tamama! It's hurting me! I can even feel my shoulders bleed!" Keroro shouted.

"Then you have to work together but this time, you're going to do it right! I can't stand seeing Pururu like that anymore, and that's something I want LESS from my leader, even if I don't approve you and her together." Tamama shouted.

"FINE! I'll team up with Garuru! Now cut that out, you're hurting me!" Keroro shouted.

"Fair enough." Tamama said, and he pulls Keroro's arms away from the rocky wall.

"What about you, Garuru? Will you work with Keroro, focus on the training, and stop this charade?" Zoruru asked.

"Stop calling me by my name, I'm your leader!" Garuru shouted. Zoruru got even madder and pressed the blade-like finger even more, making him bleed even more. This got Pururu even more shocked. Have the Keronians reached a point where even they could be able to hurt themselves?

"I don't care! Now will you work with him or do I have to hurt you?" Zoruru asked. Garuru got really surprised at how hard his teammates would turn against their leader all because of a simple love triangle. But then again, this is Zoruru we're talking about. He has that little bit of resent with Dororo ever since their little fight ended up horribly and got half of Zoruru's body cut in half. And that was when they were still tadpoles. And even when they reunited for the first time since that accident, that Dororo forgot him. But they have forgiven each other. And although that resent for Dororo is gone, he saved a little bit of resent so that he could let it all out on Garuru and hurt him. And Garuru had to agree otherwise it was his heart that'd be cut in half.

"Fine, FINE! I'll work with him! But get that bloody thing away from me!" Garuru shouted. Zoruru did so, and removed the blade from his chest, but now he was bleeding slightly. Pururu rushed over to him, trying to aid him. The platoon members were now going to have to be very careful to prevent that from ever happening again. Or else, serious problems will show up. "Ach, dammit, Zoruru! You should be a little more careful, don't you think?" Garuru asked.

"I don't look like I care for now." Zoruru said as Garuru stood there on the ground and he looked at Zoruru who was standing up, and he walked away.

"Oh God, you're so badly injured! Garuru's right, you jerk! You should be careful!" Pururu said as she kneeled down on him, and turned to Zoruru.

"There are times, Pururu, when a Keronian, must beat the crap outta one of their own, so that next time, they'll listen." Zoruru replied, as he walked away. Tamama who was also seeing Keroro for a minute turned away.

"Hey Tamama! Why don't you help me carry these two to my room? It's better than for you to hurt your loved one and let him bleed!" Pururu shouted. Tamama froze for a minute. How come she knew that? 'It was supposed to be a secret, you bitch!', Tamama thought. But then again, she had a point, if Tamama loved him, why did he have to hurt him that badly? He didn't care and turned to her.

"You little girl, don't you ever dare of saying that I love Gunsou, in front of EVERYONE ELSE! I had to do it because I had no choice! It was the only way he'd learn!" Tamama shouted, right in front of her face. All that hatred he had for her and Keroro ever since he found out they kissed each other, he thrown it all to her face. "You can do whatever you want with them, just leave me alone." Tamama replied, walking away. Pururu was now so angry, so irritated, and so guilty that she hardly even knew what was right or wrong anymore.

They went through all this trouble just because she kissed her childhood friend? It was practically immature, and they knew how much damage it made her, but the biggest crime was that she made herself be the culprit, instead of blaming Keroro or Garuru. It wasn't her fault, she knew that. But the pressure is so much that she doesn't know if she can take any more of that. Nevertheless, her duty as a chief medic or Kangochou, made her get back to her task which was helping the leaders get better and heal them from their wounds.

"Those idiots, can't they understand how much I'm suffering?" Pururu thought. Now all of this drama was leading that everyone was against everyone. Or at least a portion. "C'mon guys, can you walk up to my room? I'll take care of you there." Pururu asked. The two injured leaders were able to stand up and nodded heads, but their wounds were so bad, their steps were not synchronized. "Good, let's go." She said. And with her right shoulder supporting Garuru's left arm, all the while walking right, and with her left shoulder holding Keroro's right arm, trying to walk without curving his back, they walked that cold hallway, and hoped that this bad luck would end. But it isn't going to end that easily. All the while, Chiroro and Karara ran towards the rest of the platoon members who were discussing with Kururu and Tororo in their room about the matter at hand. When they entered, Dororo and Giroro found it curious as to why they were giggling.

"Hey, girls, where have you been?" Giroro asked.

"You guys said for us to go to another room, that you didn't want us to hear the conversation." Chiroro replied.

"Well, yeah I know that, but what's with the giggling?" Giroro asked. The two guards stopped giggling and looked at each other, and started to giggle again. Giroro and Dororo were getting more confused at their strange reaction.

"Believe me, you really don't wanna know." Karara concluded. Giroro and Dororo just looked at each other with weird looks, and walked away towards Kururu and Tororo.

"Some really strange things are happening today…" Dororo thought. "Must be the changing times…" He concluded.

Back at Pokopen, Aki decided once again to leave her home to see Dr. Tajiki. With the anti-barrier on, of course. For the past three weeks, or at least a portion of it, her goings there have been more than frequent, and this was starting to wonder the habitants of the Hinata household. Saburo had a hunch it could be that she had some virus, but that wasn't logical. If she had a virus, the symptoms would already have been known way before. Must've been Jones' thought that mirrored his. Koyuki believed something wasn't wrong with her, but she couldn't understand why the frequent goings. Natsumi, Fuyuki and Momoka were also a little curious about her goings there, saying that she only quotes "Gotta go somewhere. Be right back.". This, of course, was the reason why it led to so much suspicion, from everyone's part. But mostly the SWAT agents. Jones was a little curious at her goings, and he has been checking out some peculiar details that probably no one else had noticed to. Aki's belly had increased size. At first he thought that the post-Keroro Platoon disappearance made her feel depressed and gone that far into compulsive eating, binge eating, commonly known. But that was a cruel thought, so he shook it off. And to top it up, he has been noticing some rapid alterations of her mood, alternating between being happy-go-lucky for no reason (even when there were times that they saw the daily news and she'd be happy, but Jones would think 'maybe she's distracted'), to being mad at Hari for no reason. But of course, Jennifer would always break the two up. And even she and Phil started to note something suspicions. And when the three discussed the matter without Hari, just themselves, they feared that Aki might have been pregnant. Which would seem like a miracle, since Hari was only around for a short period of time, and so much tension has been going around the house like it were some sort of 'Big Brother'. Then again, they all reached to the conclusion that she could be pregnant or maybe facing a post-traumatic depression leading to the rapid alterations of her mood and the strange increase of her belly. But the three Aspies were almost certain that they were right. Hari didn't believe it at first, but he had to check it out for himself.

"Listen, I'm going to work on that anti-barrier machine, I'll meet you guys downstairs, okay?" Hari asked.

"Okay, we'll just finish the dishes." Jennifer replied, and thus Hari exits the room. Jennifer, Natsumi and Jones were busy washing the dishes and there was a small silence in between them that one of them just had to break.

"There we go, us three stuck with cleaning the dishes again…" Jennifer talked.

"Yeah, I'm lucky enough I get to clean the dishes." Jones replied. Jennifer looked at him. "What do you want? I told you already that washing the dishes ain't my style." He said.

"But it wouldn't do you any harm, to do it once in a while." Jennifer replied.

"Well yeah, but why don't you ask Phil to do that?" Jones asked. He and Jennifer looked at Phil who was sitting on the sofa. Phil turns his head around.

"Jones, you know well that I'm allergic to soap, specially the ones used to clean the dishes. Besides, don't you remember what happened last time I tried to wash the dishes?" Phil asked. Jones thought for a minute, and then he remembered.

"Yeah, I remember, your hands were full of pimples and you were unable to do anything for a week. They were so deformed they looked like a senior's hand." Jones stated.

"Well, still, a little more help from everybody in this house would really be more appreciated." Jennifer admitted. Koyuki and Saburo who were in the table, got up.

"We can help you guys if you want." Saburo asked. Natsumi soon blushed at the fact that Saburo could help her.

"Um… well." Natsumi said between nervousness. The agents soon noticed her blushing. "Sure, you can!" Natsumi said smiling nervously.

"Oooh, sounds like somebody's got a crush!" Jennifer replied. Natsumi decided to fight back.

"What? Complete bogus!" Natsumi replied nervously.

"Haha, Natsumi and Saburo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes…" Jennifer and Jones sang together in a playful and teasing tone. But they were interrupted as two sponges were thrown on each face, filling the two agents' faces with soap. Soon, Jones took the sponge out of his face, and kept giggling.

"Calm down, Natsumi, can't you take a joke?" Jones asked.

"That wasn't funny." Natsumi replied. Saburo and Koyuki started to giggle. Natsumi got a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Natsumi. They're just being playful." Saburo said.

"Yeah, guess times are changing." Natsumi said with her humor toning down a little.

"Don't worry, they'll come back up, care to help us with the dishes?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure." Saburo and Koyuki replied, and decided to help them.

"By the way, where's Momoka? She said she was supposed to be here in a few minutes." Natsumi asked.

"Well, she left a message saying that she would be a little late, the anti-barrier still needs a little tweaking, before being fully applied to the mansion, and Momoka's somewhere strategizing with the NPG. And we'll be able to give it to her by the end of the afternoon. She's become a little more coordinated lately." Jennifer replied.

"Which reminds me, I've gotta go check on Hari. Maybe he's doing the tweaking without either of us." Jones said and walked to outside the kitchen and into the basement. Phil was minding his own business, switching the channels trying to find something good to watch since he couldn't face the allergy to soap. And as he skipped very quickly he tried to find something interesting to watch.

"…only 99 yen!"

"…and the score is down to 20-28…"

"…SWAT Agents on the loose…"

"…on the darkside of the sun…"

But then, Phil stopped somewhere. Of course when he stopped it was MTV Japan airing, but he decided to take the focus off of that since he had heard something very interesting on the channel before that. Plus, a Tokio Hotel music video was on and as Jones had explained to Natsumi and Fuyuki and to Jennifer and Phil in the past, he was a big fan of them, so he switches to the other channel to avoid diverging the attention. And he found the news report. And what the news reporter was saying, totally shocked him.

"…the SWAT have recently been on the search for four of their operatives who have suddenly disappeared for the past month, and sources say that they may be somewhere around the suburbs of Tokyo. There are also many speculations that the house where the spaceship had landed may still be habitable, as witnesses reported hearing some noises and some lights on during the night. And it was confirmed that the siblings of the mother identified as Aki Hinata were now expelled because of skipping classes, and because official proof were released to the public eye stating all the names of the people present in the spaceship. This list has not yet been investigated, but more to that, later on. Now for the Sports Section, Serena Williams has just…"

"This really can't be good." Phil said to himself. The SWAT were now looking for the operatives that had left the building and some even speculate that the Hinatas household is habitable. They still believe that the criminals are alive and want to kill them. Of course, Jennifer, Saburo, Koyuki and Natsumi weren't able to hear the news so Phil got up from the sofa and decided to give them the news personally. "Guys, we've got trouble." Phil said. Natsumi turned around.

"What is it now, Phil?" Natsumi asked.

"The SWAT are looking for us." Phil replied.

"What?" Jennifer asked alarmed.

"Yeah, they figured out we were missing and decided to search for us. And I thought they were going to forget us quickly." Phil replied.

"You know how the SWAT can be, they always want to make sure they're not being backstabbed. Even if it means searching and killing the innocents." Jennifer replied.

"And what's worse is that, some people already think that this house is still habitable, and…" Phil replied.

"…and they may warn the SWAT at any moment." Koyuki finished his sentence.

"Exactly, but what's lucky is that the speculators don't have any official proof. But we're going to have to tell Jones and Hari." Phil said as he rushed towards the exit of the kitchen.

"This is just getting worse and worse. But it can't get any worse than this." Natsumi thought. Soon, Jones entered the kitchen, almost hitting Phil in the face.

"Phil, Jennifer, Hinatas, we've got big trouble." Jones said.

"I was about to tell you that, the SWAT is looking for us and people are already speculating that the Hinatas are not dead. And they may get conclusive proof soon enough if we're not careful." Phil replied. Jones stopped for a minute.

"Huh? They are?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, isn't that the reason you came up here?" Phil asked.

"Nope, but you just made me even more worried, no offense." Jones replied.

"None taken. So, what is it?" Phil asked.

"Hari is not in the base." Jones said.

"Then, why worry?" Phil asked.

"No, he's not in this house, he's outside, and I noticed that because first: the window of the upstairs bathroom was wide open. And plus, he didn't take his anti-barrier helmet." Jones said, Phil froze in shock and so did the others. Soon, Phil heard more news coming from the same channel.

"This just in, we have just received a conclusive proof that the four missing SWAT agents are loose in the streets of Tokyo, and the proof is this photo." The reporter said. Soon, a picture of Hari, in his SWAT uniform, with a funny looking hat which almost resembled the anti-barrier helmet, but was way different, was seen walking around the streets of Tokyo, and everyone rushed to see what was the picture, and everyone saw it. "The man identified in this picture is one of the chief-soldiers in the SWAT, called Hari Ishida. Engaged in the past with former manga artist Aki Hinata, he broke up from her, and worked in the SWAT ever since. Not much is known at the moment, but more pictures stating official proof that the UFO partners are still alive will show up if possible, and coming up next, is a Japanese tradition being officially put to an end, because of claims of animal abuse? Find out after the break." The reporter said, and soon the news broadcast went to a commercial break. Jones became increasingly angry.

"I can't understand it! I ask Hari to do ONE simple thing, but instead he has to show off in public like he's Kim Kardashian or something!" Jones said really angry.

"We're going to have to find him, or else we'll be sent to jail, and goodbye freedom." Phil replied.

"Should we warn Fuyuki about it?" Jennifer asked.

"Not a chance, he's busy learning with Mrs. Fujiru, now that we're staying at home, we need to learn, but we can't let this interfere with the education. Let's just leave him be." Natsumi replied.

"But what if we get caught?" Jones asked.

"Don't worry, we won't." Natsumi said. "Let's get the anti-barrier helmets." She added, and they all rushed to the base. They all rushed to the base going down the stairs, and entering Keroro's former room, but Jones quickly remembered of her promise. He had to let it go, so they all went right past it, and with luck, the whole place didn't have any of the Fuyuki memorabilia, so they all went straight to the fridge and got to the underground base. They ran through all those corridors which seemed endless. Natsumi had known this for quite a while but she never got quite the hang of the size, and how far it took anyone to walk or run to one corner to the other. It was basically like a never-ending labyrinth, but Natsumi knew where to go, and tried to make every second count. Because, possibly at this moment, someone may be calling the police because someone gave out the name 'Hinata' to the police. Finally, they reached the observatory where the SWAT agents work most of their time. "Okay, we're here, where do you keep those anti-barrier helmets, Jones?" Natsumi asked.

"On that cabinet, over there in the second drawer counting from the first one on the top." Jones pointed. Natsumi rushed to there.

"Why'd you put those helmets there anyways, Jones?" Koyuki asked.

"Dunno, you should ask Hari that." Jones replied. Natsumi searched for the helmets and soon she found them.

"Bingo." Natsumi said to herself and she grabbed four of them. She rushed to the others and gave three to the Aspies, and put one on her head.

"Umm… I'm not turning into a butler or anything, am I?" Jones asked.

"No, you're coming with me, we need to catch my father before he gets us all in jail." Natsumi said.

"Fine." Jones replied.

"Oh, and Saburo and Koyuki?" Natsumi asked. The two looked at her and vice-versa. "I'm going to need you to guard the house. These speculations are already leaving everyone in this house vulnerable and the police might strike at any moment, so you guys have to guard the house, okay?" Natsumi asked. Saburo and Koyuki nodded. "Good, let's go." She added, and so the six ran towards the upstairs section. After crossing that extensive tunnel, and getting out of the fridge, plus exiting Momoka's current room, which (as referred earlier) luckily had none of the Fuyuki memorabilia anywhere in sight. And going up the stairs, the six turned into different ways. Natsumi, and the Aspies headed towards the door, and Saburo and Koyuki to somewhere else. Natsumi looks at the remaining time of the batteries on each helmet. She looked at hers. "Oh boy, 76% left. With enough time to spare. What about you guys?" She asked. The three looked at theirs.

"86%, a little better than you." Jennifer replied.

"57%, reasonable but we'll have to speed up." Phil replied.

"91%, I'm all good and ready to go. But wait, how are we going to find your dad, Natsumi? He could probably be anywhere in Tokyo!" Jones asked.

"Don't worry, I know how he is, so he could be in some of the most unlikely places, but we'll have to be quick, and not waste even one bit of the battery or else we'll be exposed. Got it?" Natsumi asked. The three Aspies nodded. "Good." She said. The four turned the stars they had on their helmets to the right, and soon they were invisible, with a thick line of mixed colors surrounding them. "Now, can we see or hear each other's voices?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah." The three Aspies replied.

"Good, now let's go." Natsumi said. She opened the door, and the four raced off, closing it quickly. They ran off from the house and started running to the center of Tokyo. Now that Hari was on the loose, in an attempt to be inconspicuous, the clues were getting more evident for everyone else. Now the Hinatas were halfway to be exposed around the entire country. The Hinatas never planned to do anything wrong, but in today's society, it's simply impossible to understand someone's errors without judging them for things they never did. But honestly, you can't really say that the society was better before. But it isn't better now. Because now Hari was on the loose and they had to find him as soon as possible. And this tension between both species was now rising. Now everyone was in war, and they had to get out of it soon enough.

Back at Atrapon, things weren't exactly good either. Pururu was still suffering from that emotional breakdown she had just by kissing her childhood friend and letting the others turn it into a scandal. She wasn't the victim, she couldn't be. She was in the middle of the fire, and no one bothered to get her out. But anyways, Garuru and Keroro were already finished being taken care of, and their wounds were cured. And they left her room, but she asked the others if she could stay there for a while. After agreeing she stood there. This was now a tough situation. She never lived this in all of her previous missions. It wasn't supposed to be like this, right? Of course, it wasn't. So, why was everyone trying to kill them when they were perfect innocents? It just didn't make that much sense. To the Vipers it did. Although there is no real historical record to prove whatever happened for the Keronians and the Vipers to become enemies, it made sense to the Vipers for wanting to kill them. The answer was plain simple: because they were the enemies.

And then she thought about something weird. About that Jones guy. Who was he? Why did he want to help them so bad, but didn't even know them? Well, the answer to that was simple because he cooperated with the Hinatas and is doing everything in his power to get them to Pokopen. If only they had a little bit of luck they could succeed, get them here, and wipe out the Vipers. But the reality is never simple. It never was…

She started to cry, because she was in the point of a nervous breakdown, she couldn't take much more of this. All of this pressure of the Vipers and the training, and the broken alliances was simply too much on her. And that kissing scandal was the last straw. And the worst part is, they were so focused on the training, no one really cared about her feelings, but they knew very well how much she was suffering. She couldn't take it anymore. She was a mature and resistant female, but this was beginning to be too much pressure on her. Just too much. But anyways, she had to let go of this for now. So, to forget about this she looked around her room, and she saw the few pictures that she had of Garuru and Keroro. She grabbed them, and put them into the bin. And with all this 'divided love' shrouding her she had to forget about that all. She had to forget the love and focus on the training. She didn't know what was up with the guys but she knew one thing. They had all changed. For the better or for the worse? She didn't know that, and frankly, she didn't want to answer it, so she put the photos of the two on the waste bin and walked to outside of the room. She closed the door, hoping that things would change and the two angry leaders would get along and work together in this training. But that was just a wish, sadly. So, she wiped her tears and walked towards the Keronians who were now training. This is way different from a space version of the A-Team or MacGyver, these twelve Keronians were dealing with real life-threatening situations, and in this point nothing mattered, except killing. And she had a feeling that it would make a change somewhere in the near future. Just like the time-traveling Viper had said to them when tadpoles.

Soon enough, we head to the Vipers' spaceship. For the past few days the Vipers have been making lesser craters on the planet's surface thanks to the Grandfather Viper's orders. Since he was the creator of the Vipers and therefore having lived the longest he knew that jumping into the action without thinking straight wasn't the best thing to do. He was (putting it simply) grabbing the techniques of the battle and putting them into action. He grabbed all that wisdom and decided to use it for his benefit, and the benefit of everyone else. But what was worse was that they didn't find the Keronians yet. But the Grandfather Viper decided to calm them down and tell them to "not to worry. They will come to us, soon enough. Or if that doesn't work, we'll come to them. Either way, victory is assured.". But somehow it was causing a little bit of trouble for the Vipers. There was even one who had sit there on his chair checking the places and finding signals to locate the Keronians. Basically whenever the Vipers would malfunction Kururu and Tororo's computer these signals were diverted, and always led to an opposite direction every time they were trying to look for them. It had always been this way, even when the two geeky Keronians weren't actually hacking, these signals were somehow diverted as to not tell anyone where they were. But somehow, he started to get a clear image, as one of the many computer screens had found some recorded audio files of the Keronians in their exact location. And when the Viper heard it, he started to hear the fight that the platoons were having with their leaders all because of a love scandal. And the words "underground" showed up on his ear. Because he could hear small echoes, that could only come from metallic walls. Since the Keroro and Garuru Platoons redesigned the underground place they were in such a fashion, they finally come up to his ear. And he almost jumped out of his chair when he heard that they were now caught.

"We found them…" The Viper said. Now the Keroro Platoon were in a dead end. But of course, underground could mean a lot of places, since there are many levels underground, but when the Keronians and the Vipers made the truce, the Keron race gave them a map stating every single piece that was there on the planet. So, basically they had to do what they could. But now, the platoons had no more hiding, because sooner or later, they were going to be caught.

End of Chapter 15

A.N.: Liked it? Well, R&R as always, oh and I've set up a new wiki, available via my profile, but it's still growing, so if you want to help me, edit the articles give out the info, and it'll be good. So, wait for the next chapter, it's bound to come! See ya!


	16. Love and Death and Urban Dangers

**Author's Notes: **Well, another delayed update, sorry I've been forgetting, and I've been lacking inspiration. School isn't being much of a help anymore. Bummer. Well anyways, here it is for you all!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Love and Death and Urban Dangers

Love, what is there to know about love? Well, love is something so complex that it's practically impossible to define it in simple ways. And a smarter person, example, a scientist who could explain formulas through words easily couldn't define love, but state that it is simply a reaction of the hormones. There is no clear and honest answer. And sometimes it's best to keep it in the secrecy. And death? No one knows that too. Much of the abstract words that are categorized in the dictionary aren't possible to be defined, and death being one of them. But let's say that death is simply the passageway between one life to another, by letting go of your present body, sometimes leaving sheer joy or weeps amongst the loved ones. As always, that is also unable to be defined. And the urban dangers? Now, that's something easy to define. Just take the Hinata family for an example and your answers are real visible. Natsumi, Jones, Phil and Jennifer ran through the streets of Tokyo trying to find Hari, who had been missing and apparently exposed himself to everyone else. It was only a matter of time until the police, the SWAT and anybody else would capture him. But right now, let's focus our attentions to Aki, who was at the doctor.

Aki walked inside, seeing the little tablet saying 'Closed', with the door able to be opened, on the glass door. She had her anti-barrier helmet on, luckily. And fully charged. She went to the reception, and encountered a young woman who was working there. But to add more luck on her, Tajiki had told her the day before that the receptionist is her daughter. When asked about her wife, Tajiki could only reply "she had to find another…". And Tajiki had told everything about Aki to her daughter. At first, she thought that her dad might have been going crazy, because the two of them had a mixed relationship, in terms of friendship, but she saw the news so she remembered, and believed him. And she promised not to tell anyone. So, Aki was in the clear and thus turned her anti-barrier helmet off, and removed it from her head.

"Excuse me…" Aki said, calling the receptionist. The young woman attended her, she had normal brown hair and a few freckles. She looked a lot older although she was a teenager physically and had her normal white blouse unbuttoned, showing a black T-shirt with the words 'Age of the Rage' printed on.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Tajiki. Is he available?" Aki asked.

"Oh, you're that Aki person my father told me. Hi there." The receptionist recognized Aki and greeted her.

"Hi there, miss. So, is Tajiki here?" Aki greeted back.

"Yeah, oh and don't call me miss, it's so bland, call me Gamma." The receptionist replied.

"Okay, so you're Dr. Tajiki's daughter?" Aki asked.

"Yeah." Gamma replied.

"Funny, your name doesn't sound Japanese." Aki said.

"Oh, that's because my mom was from Britain, I really don't know what made her give this kind of name to me, but I kinda like it." Gamma said.

"By the way, how old are you?" Aki asked.

"Nineteen." Gamma replied.

"Funny, you look a lot older." Aki stated.

"Yeah, someone must've messed with the genetic code when I was very little." Gamma said. "Maybe that's why I look older than I actually am." She added.

"Yeah, life's really weird. Anyways, is Dr. Tajiki here?" Aki asked.

"Of course, you'll find him in that room over there." Gamma said pointing to the room where was Tajiki was.

"Thank you." Aki replied. But she was slowly interrupted.

"You know, it's nice to have somebody to talk to sometimes." Gamma said, interrupting Aki.

"I can figure why." Aki replied.

"Yeah, staying here all day, with the computer on wasting many watts of energy which could be well used, and spending vital fluids sitting in this office chair just doing nothing, hoping somebody comes, when I know that it's closed most of the times." Gamma said.

"Really? Why?" Aki asked.

"Well, my dad says that whenever you come here that we have to keep this place closed so that other people don't throw him in the middle of the case. Sometimes I just wish that I could be working somewhere else. It wasn't my ambition to be a receptionist, you know?" Gamma answered.

"Really? Then what was it?" Aki asked.

"Nah, go along and talk to my dad, I don't want to waste your time." Gamma replied.

"No worries, I can stick around a little while." Aki said, returning to her place. After she returned she decided to ask. "So, what did you want to follow?" Aki asked.

"Well, it was my dream to go join the Army or something related to that. I just wanted to do something, to help the country I live in. It's way better than burning calories sitting in the office doing nothing." Gamma stated.

"Well, you still could. Not really a good tip of advice, but it would be good for you to follow your dream career." Aki said.

"Well, yeah it would. But my dad always said for me to do this, do that, go to school, eat your greens and basically, stay out of trouble. But I wanna push myself to the limit, and break it to know I'm tough." Gamma explained.

"Why did your dad want you to stay out of trouble?" Aki asked.

"Well, basically the same with just about most of the kids, being bullied by everyone and anyone who couldn't bear to look at me and think: 'What a retard!'. It's sad to know that that kind of stuff still happens." Gamma replied.

"Why would people want to think you're a retard? You look beautiful, that's no reason for you to be called a retard." Aki said.

"Well, you see, I was born with a disability called the Asperger Syndrome." Gamma explained. Aki got surprised, to see that there was, yet, another Asperger. Seems the numbers of this case were elevating, when comparing to the three SWAT Agents who had the same disability in her home. "Seems you don't know, huh? Well, don't worry, most people are unaware of this disability, nothing to be ashamed of." Gamma continued.

"Actually I do know." Aki replied. Gamma got surprised.

"Oh really?" Gamma asked.

"Yeah, got a few people with the same disability living in my house right now." Aki replied.

"Really? My dad didn't explain that." Gamma said.

"Well, it turns out that three SWAT Agents have decided to move in with me to get our friends back. They have the same disability. But there is my ex-husband and he hasn't got the disability." Aki stated.

"If I may, they wouldn't happen to be people I know, do they?" Gamma asked.

"Well, it depends." Aki replied.

"Wait, I think I know, are they from the SWAT Tokyo? Jones Riberu, Jennifer Gay, Philip Edmund?" Gamma asked. Aki got surprised, because she guessed the name correctly. How come she knew about them?

"You're right, in every detail!" Aki said surprised.

"(gasp) I never thought I'd meet them again! I used to work with them!" Gamma replied.

"Seriously? When did this happen?" Aki asked.

"Well, it was about a few years ago, I was in Japan, but decided to take a trip to the US, and met Jones in Cleveland. Then I met Phil and Jen there. We used to chat on a great website, and after a few talks, I've met them there. But I had to go back to Japan. Dad told me to." Gamma replied.

"I see…" Aki said. "So, Mr. Tajiki, in that room?" Aki asked.

"Yes, in that room." Gamma replied.

"Okay, thank you." Aki concluded and walked towards the room.

"Oh, and when you get home, tell the three I said 'Hi!'." Gamma said. Aki turned to her.

"I will." Aki replied. She continued to walk towards Dr. Tajiki's room. As she walked, Gamma kept looking at her, until she opened the door to Tajiki's room, shut it, and turned it back to the computer. Soon, Aki arrived at the room and she shuts the door of the room and looks at Tajiki. He was about 30 years old, with brown hair, and a few freckles on the face. He was as tall as Aki was, but he wore another type of glasses, different than the ones Aki used to wear, they were rectangular, hers were round. And he also had a normal doctor's suit. He was sitting in his secretary, writing a few documents on the laptop, and also singing a few other important papers. Aki saw the white room, with a few paintings from lesser known painters, and some drawings made from a few kids, stamped on the wall, with tape. She walked to the desk, and as Tajiki was about to turn his direction to a few of the papers that were on a paper weight, as well as some cards spreading across the table, he looked at Aki, and he instantly gave a smile as he looked at her long-time friend, as he reunited with her, all the while keeping in mind of her current situation.

"Hello, Aki!" Tajiki greeted, as he stood up, and walked off the desk.

"Hi, Tajiki!" Aki replied as she walked to him and the two hugged each other.

"So, you're here to talk about the pregnancy, right?" Tajiki asked.

"Yes, I'm having some sort of problems with it, and I don't know if it's common for most people to be this way." Aki replied.

"Can you name some of the problems?" Tajiki asked.

"Yeah, I've been eating a lot more, but way more than recommended, and I've been recently having harsh mood swings. Even laughing for no apparent reason, specially when I'm watching the news!" Aki said.

"Well, this could be considered rather odd for you, giving that from what I know, you're the strongest, and liveliest woman I've ever encountered." Tajiki replied.

"Aww, Tajiki, you don't have to exaggerate." Aki said.

"But it's true!" Tajiki fought back, with the same smile on the face. Aki soon started to laugh and so did Tajiki but slightly, it was more of a giggle for Tajiki.

"Ah, still the joyful little nerd you always were." Aki replied. "But anyway, the situation." She added, returning to the matter at hand.

"Oh yeah, why don't you pull a chair and we'll discuss it?" Tajiki asked.

"Sure." Aki said, as she pulled a nearby chair and sat on it, right next to the desk. Soon, Tajiki returned to his desk, and sat on the chair. He looked at Aki, who seemed worried to him, so he tried to assure himself that he would calm her down.

"So, anyway about this problem, can you specify?" Tajiki asked. Soon the voices fade out as we head out the outside of the room, and the building, where we see Hari with the funny looking hat on his head, walking around. He looked at the window in the front and read the stamped name on the glass out loud.

"Dr. Tajiki Kimura, licensed psychologist." Hari read the name, he soon got curious. Why would Aki need help when he always knew her to be the strongest woman he's ever encountered? A woman like that can be fine without help. But then again, hat was bothering her? He soon started to remember giving what Jones had told him before, she has become so depressed with the loss of the Keroro Platoon, and the fact that the whole of Tokyo is trying to "eat them" alive. "Why would Aki want to go see a psychologist?" He asked to himself. He was curious, but then another thought hit him. It was very likely she could be suffering from a depression. The thought about loving something is really funny when observing it. It's funny how, you love something and have become so attached to it that once it's taken away from your hands, in other words 'like taking candy from a baby', you let yourself be taken down and force yourself to go into a deep state of bad humor, and loss of hope. It's real funny that some people think that way. Giving that he was in the SWAT his ideals were different. Because once you let go of something, you have to do everything in your power to get it back, and not lose hope. Which, if one were to look back at his life before and after he got Aki pregnant, his ideals were different than then.

We step back to the reception where Gamma was busy in the computer but soon after typing a few things on the keyboard, she looked at the outside and found Hari, with the funny looking hat on his head. She looked at him with a weird look. Her look was mostly that way because of the irregular use of the outfit and accessories. A SWAT uniform which hasn't been changed (or probably was, who knows?) for God knows how many days, nor washed, but still maintaining the high look of authority, mixed with a goofy-looking hat, sort of like the headband the Keronians use, but instead, it was made out of plastic, and had more livelier colors, with small streamers hanging down the back side of the "headband". She did get to see the back side when Hari turned around to try to lighten is cigarette. She kept looking at him, and was really confused.

"O…kay. Lol." Gamma replied and turned back to the computer where at the screen we see a forum, mostly in green, and a little chatbox on the bottom. She turned to the keyboard and started to write down what she wanted to write. A few users were online on the chatbox, and luckily, they were her friends so she decided to type down.

**Kirkland22:** Yeah, using that can be real weird

**E-102 Gamma:** Hey guys, you're going to find this real werird.

**E-102 Gamma: ***weird

**Kirkland22: **:D

**Jaha: **what is it?

**E-102 Gamma: **There's a man outside the clinic I'm working, and he's wearing a goofy party hat, mashed up with some seriously cool garments.

**Kirkland22: **:D

**Kirkland22: **I'd love to see that.

**E-102 Gamma: **Yeah, me too. lol But in high def.

**Jaha: **btw, how's everything going there in the clinic?

**E-102 Gamma:** It's all going well, my father finally arranged some time to talk to a friend of his.

**E-102 Gamma:** I don't know if I should tell you this, but she's pregnant. That's why she's here.

**Jaha: **:o I'd say 'congratulations' to her. She's probably looking for counseling. Maybe your dad was the best option.

**E-102 Gamma:** Yeah, she and him were childhood friends. But the freaky part comes after.

**E-102 Gamma:** My dad starts telling me that she was kidnapped along with a few aliens, that were living in her house, along with the woman's friends and children.

**Kirkland22: **…

**E-102 Gamma: **I'm serious, I'm not making this up. He says he heard everything from her. Plus, remember that assault at the innocent house on the outside of Tokyo? That was her.

**Jaha:** I don't think I remember seeing tht, I was at work at that timee.

**Kirkland22: ***that *time

**Jaha: **:D

**Jaha:** I did however, see that once I got home.

**E-102 Gamma: **What about you, Kirkland?

**Kirkland22:** I've seen the news coverage on YouTube, I didn't have time to check it out on TV.

**E-102 Gamma: **And it turns out, remember Jones?

**Jaha: **Yeah, I remember, nice kid.

**Kirkland22: **The following is a tribute to Jones.

**Kirkland22:** Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Kirkland22: **Jones/Kirkland 2012!

**E-102 Gamma:** Yeah, and it turns out, he's living with her, and the others, who have eventually been rescued.

**Kirkland22:** I find it amazingly hard to believe.

**E-102 Gamma:** Yeah, and Phil and Jennifer are also there.

**Jaha: **With the woman and Jones?

**E-102 Gamma: **Yeah

**E-102 Gamma: **The three of them have been so distant ever since they joined the SWAT.

**Kirkland22: **Yeah, I remember, Phil and Jennifer didn't appear in the chatbox that often, neither in the forum, so I don't think it made any difference. But they were pretty attached to this forum, I remember Jones brought them here to announce their trip to Japan, and each going their separate ways, just a few months ago.

**Kirkland22: **I can't even recall how many sad smilies did Jones and the others actually put in the chatbox and in the counting thread. They loved this website.

**E-102 Gamma: **Yeah, but it turns out they're with the woman, and I don't think they're working in the SWAT anymore, but yes with the woman's husband.

**Jaha:** hmm… :/

Soon, Hari decided to throw his cigar away, and crush it so it wouldn't cause any fire, and headed out for the back of the building. Gamma observed him, and halted the talk for a little while. Why was he going to the back, if there was nothing more than bushes? She didn't know, and apparently, she wasn't going to like it, so she went back to the chat.

**E-102 Gamma:** Okay, guys, I've got to go, that weird man is going to the bushes.

**Kirkland22: **?, I see. Okay, see ya!

**Jaha: **goodbye, Gamma

**E-102 Gamma: **See you later guys.

And she closed the talk with the guys. Soon, she got up from her rotating chair, and walked to the outside and towards the back to see what the man what was up to. At the same time, we head to Dr. Tajiki's room and we see Aki and Tajiki talking about the situation that she had proposed to talk. Aki was wearing a semi-worried look on her face, seeing that all her questions were answered. Well, mostly all.

"So, you think that might be it?" Aki asked.

"Yes, you see it's very common that, if you suffered a big loss, if you've lost someone or "something", such as it is in this case, and are pregnant, it's more likely that you may be suffering from a post-traumatic depression. And therefore with the pregnancy your mood swings are more likely to spiral out of control. By the way, have you decided when you're going to tell your friends, the situation?" Tajiki asked.

"Well, not yet, so much is on my mind, like having hired a private teacher to teach my children after they were expelled, delivering drafts to Yoshizaki-sensei, whilst he isn't looking, and working at home, plus the baby I'm holding in my belly. That's twice the much pressure I'm already facing." Aki said.

"There is no need to worry, however. This is just a temporary thing, comes and goes, but you need to know when it's going to hit next and be prepared for it, if you do that the whole problem will vanish. If not, then chances are that the risk of depression will most likely increase." Tajiki replied. Soon, the voices fade out and we see the bushes shaking a little. Soon enough, Hari pops his head out of one of the corners, and looks at the window, of the room where the two were. He couldn't hear anything from there, so he decided to grab a stethoscope, put it on his ears and try to listen to the conversation.

"So, what do I need to do to stop this depression?" Aki asked.

"Basically, stop worrying yourself to death about the matter at hand, but you need to consider the time when you feel ready to tell them." Tajiki explained.

"I just don't feel like I'm ready." Aki replied.

"Well, you don't have to tell them now, but you need to know exactly when are you going to decide to tell them. The side effects are getting more noticeable, and the mood swings being one of them." Tajiki said. Hari listened very closely to every word they were speaking, although it was not exactly advisable since what he was doing was invading someone's privacy. But that thought didn't sink into him for one bit, because he had to find out what was up with Aki in the most secretive way possible. He listened carefully to the word 'mood swings'. What could the doctor possibly mean by that? Then, Hari starts to recall a part when Aki was pregnant of Natsumi, she had fights sometimes, because of the finance, and their accounts, or the bills left unpaid and sometimes, Aki would go way above the line, and throw things up in the air and smash a piece of glass. Hari knew her for as long as he could remember so, since she's a worried woman, and very powerful one, sometimes the aggressiveness would sink into her and would dissipate in a few minutes. But this was just a phase that happened when she was pregnant. So these were her mood swings. And Hari feared that she could have been pregnant again. He kept listening to the conversation as he broke away from his thoughts.

"Do you suggest any medication I need to take in order to aid the combat against the depression?" Aki asked.

"Well, normally I would recommend a few medications to stop this depression, but you have a strong stature and liveliness so I don't think you'll be needing it. By the way, have you decided who's…?" Tajiki asked, but he was interrupted.

"No, I don't know who the father is." Aki replied. "I think I've gotten pregnant because of a complete stranger." She added. These words shocked Hari like a train. It was indeed true, she was pregnant, and some guy got her pregnant. A complete stranger, just think! But then another thought showed up to him. The night before she was captured by those aliens, he remembered that it was that time of the week where the SWAT Agents could take a day off. Hari had spent the entire morning walking around the city just to find a bar. Since he had very little money, the SWAT would always give him some for his needs, but he never found a proper place to live. He just spent his days in the SWAT like it was where he actually did live. He spent all morning trying to find where his mates said they would be. Since of course spending most of his time in the Headquarters, he barely had the time to breathe some fresh air and walk around the city of Tokyo, or buy a map for himself so that in this occasion he wouldn't get lost.

So basically, he spent the whole morning lost. And since he refused to ask for directions, who he thought that idea was too childish and that he's a man and he can make it all on his own, finding the place was a nightmare, and eventually he had to stop through a café and have a small lunch there. But then after he found one of his mates in the street looking for him, the two quickly went to the bar and watched some games, had a few drinks, and that was basically how they spent their afternoon, and at night, they were as drunk as hell. And Hari got out of the bar, he eventually foung Aki stopping somewhere to grab something for her children, and then took her some place, not even recognizing her, and vice-versa, and the rest is up to your imagination.

And Hari had finally remembered what happened, HE was the father, all result of an unwanted pregnancy and too drinks too many. He was shocked to hear this revelation. He just couldn't believe how low he had sunk. Soon, he feels a few slight touch on his shoulder. He got terrified. He thought that the anti-barrier helmet had worn out of its batteries and he was finally discovered. He slowly turned his head, not once losing the inside feeling of fear, but the external look on his face of curiosity and caution. He sees Gamma. And she looked to him with curiosity as well.

"Um… mister, can I ask you a question?" Gamma asked.

"If you're going to tell everyone that I'm from the SWAT you can forget about it. I'm highly trained and I could beat you up in seconds if you dare to tell anyone about my presence." Hari replied. Gamma stopped for a moment, thinking that what he was saying didn't correlate at all with what she was about to ask.

"No, it's not that, I'm actually a friend of Aki." Gamma replied.

"How do you know that?" Hari asked.

"She told my dad and then told me, but that's not what I wanted to ask. Why are you wearing a goofy party hat?" Gamma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hari asked.

"This." Gamma replied, as she took away the headband, which Hari found out was actually a party hat, it didn't have the ability to disable others from seeing him, it was just a party hat, and now he feared that he had put the safety of the Hinatas in jeopardy. All because of a party hat, that looked very similar to the anti-barrier headband.

"WHAT?" Hari shouted. And this startled Tajiki and Aki, and even Gamma. "I better get out of here!" Hari replied as he got up and ran away towards home, but now it was inevitable that people would get to see him in the SWAT uniform. Gamma was a little worried about seeing him depart like that. Not even a proper farewell? But then again, he was a complete stranger. But she felt like she knew him, all because of the SWAT uniform. She wanted to join the army and she'd recognize who goes where if she'd see an uniform. Tajiki and Aki were a little scared because of that shout and looked at the window, and saw Gamma instead of Hari. Gamma looked at them, and was only able to wave hello. And they waved back at her with weird looks. They soon started to think it was her that shouted, but her voice is far away from manly. So, who could it be? Then again, it might have been a stalker, but she didn't feel any flashes. No one can capture any evidence without the flash, so who could it be? It was simply impossible to know at this moment.

In another part of the city, Natsumi, Jones, Phil and Jennifer were running trying to find Natsumi's dad. With him undercover, now there was no security, the SWAT Agents were now on the loose and someone had to find them fast. It was panic on the road, people were running on the streets, and the four with their anti-barriers running in the opposite direction made it harder for them to run without falling over. It was chaos, because now there were people running, and the SWAT cars all around searching the whole city for them. They couldn't search the Hinatas house however because they didn't have the authorization of the Government to do so. Weird, because the SWAT acts out of the Government. But even still they had no authorization to go near there. But now it was chaos. The people who work in the SWAT were now given direct orders from the person who ran the whole organization to search every house in Tokyo to find out where the Aspies and Hari were. Because now they were sure that they were working on a scheme to bring the aliens back to Earth. As for the sightings of Hinatas, they chose to not believe in that. Because the evidences were not conclusive, they could not prove that the Hinatas were not killed. They may have gone missing the day the police stormed inside their house, but they certainly were not staying there, so the SWAT thought. Thus the case was turned to the SWAT to sort this complex case out, rather than giving it to the FBI or CIA.

Nevertheless, the Aspies and Natsumi were in a big hurry trying to find out where Hari was. They had some thoughts about whether they could be in one place or the other, but they couldn't be sure of that, and they had very time to spare, but very little time before the SWAT would eventually get to the Hinatas household and hurt the family real bad, so they thought.

But they pulled those thoughts away as Jones checked a McDonald's store to see if he was there, but again, he wasn't. They were running out of time and Jones tried desperately not to be seen (an ironical action giving that he had the anti-barrier on) amongst the difficult and panicked crowd, inside the McDonalds store, but he was not there. So, he came out of the store.

"So, any luck?" Jennifer asked.

"With a troublesome crowd, running towards me and doing everything to crush my face, no, couldn't find him." Jones replied. Phil crossed his arms.

"Dammit, where could he be?" Natsumi asked. "If I recall, mom used to take him to this place when I was little." She said.

"Well, he isn't here." Jones replied.

"We've got to keep looking." Phil replied, and so the four decided to run again.

"It's not easy finding a SWAT agent in the middle of many SWAT troops storming the houses looking for us." Jennifer stated.

"Well, whatever the cost is, we've still got to keep looking. Just think, where would a 30-year-old man, wearing an unwashed, non-sanitized uniform with a goofy looking hat be?" Jones said. "As far as I know, he must've gone some place to see Aki." He added.

"Yeah, mom is so stressed out lately, maybe she went to see a doctor." Natsumi replied.

"Well, we tried three doctors, she was in neither of them." Jennifer said.

"What about outside the city? In the suburbs? She should be there." Phil mentioned.

"Possibly." Jones replied.

"Why don't we head there? There's absolutely no chance that Hari would go here." Phil said.

"Okay, fine, but we better hurry, the batteries might be coming out any time soon." Jones explained. As we zoom to an aerial view of the city we see the tiny four specs of the Aspies and Natsumi running around the city and exiting it trying to find Hari. And we also get to see the many specs of the people running for their lives as chaos had been let loose. Fires have already been put, and smoke was visible from the sky. It was sheer terror, all because the SWAT had missed four of their members, and they were convinced that they were conspiring plots against the Humanity.

In another part of the city, we see a tiny spec as it enters the city of Tokyo, all the while alternating between making a stop and running again, and if one were to compare the five dots mentioned, one could see they were running exactly towards each other. We zoom in to one of the specs and we find out Hari who was now, trying to hide himself from the public eye in the various corners no one would want to check. In other words, he was trying to hide.

He hid himself in various locations, trying to avoid being seen. He had thrown away that silly party hat, and so he decided to put on some more casual attire…

As we spot some people walking, two lovers, both young and in their late twenties talking to each other, we find a tall plant. As they walked by it all the while talking about whatever would occur to talk about, the plant soon gained feet and started to walk. It kept walking and running and hiding in some places but soon it stopped and we get to see some eyeballs peeking out of the plant, and the SWAT uniform was visible now. It was Hari, who had disguised himself as a plant. Anyways, he looked at the area he was in. He recognized he was about to enter a different part of the district, the big city, and he couldn't walk around as a plant. He had to do something.

"I can't walk like this towards the city. Who knows what might be happening there. I've got to get some different attire. But where?" Hari thought. Soon, he looked ahead and luckily, he saw a clothing shop. He quickly thought of an idea, to disguise himself, but this time, without any dumb attire, he'd have to go as himself. Luckily the store had a back door, so he walked, as a walking plant, and headed towards the door. "Great, it's all starting to add up." He thought. As he reached the door, he quickly found someone walking outside it. It was a middle-aged man, with glasses, and was carrying a large plastic bag.

"There, my son's already too big for these things." The man said. Hari paid no attention to that. The man kept talking to himself. "He has already gotten a job, too. Better to leave these here. Honey?" The man added, as he walked inside the place again. Hari soon got interested. Since the clothes the man had thrown away were from a guy who had just gotten a job, he figured he could use them to his benefit. So, he headed towards the garbage can to get the plastic bag. As he opened the bag he was lucky enough to find clothing that fit his size. So he grabbed a few shirts and jeans, and tried to see what fit and what didn't. But he couldn't do it in the middle of an alleyway, next to a store, he couldn't change clothes there, he had to change them inside, plus he was in the south of the city of Tokyo, and the number of people passing by was increasing every time he'd walk disguised as a plant, so he couldn't take the risk of being seen in underwear in the middle of an alleyway. So, he grabbed the clothes, opened the door, and walked inside the store. At the same time, just a few blocks away from the store, we check on the three Aspies and Natsumi who were already heading to a more peaceful part of the district, that still had some of the chaos left earlier. We check on them as they run towards the outside of Tokyo.

"Great, we're running out of batteries, we've left the whole confusion AND we haven't been able to find Hari, what do you suggest we do now Natsumi?" Jones asked as he and the other Aspies stopped for a breath.

"We keep looking. Aren't you the one that always says to never give up?" Natsumi asked.

"Well yeah, but…" Jones replied, but was interrupted.

"Then we're not going to stop unless we find my father!" Natsumi said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna shut up now, for the sake of not losing more air." Jones replied. After passing a few seconds, he finally got up. "There, I'm ready. Do you know other places where Hari might be?" He asked.

"I don't know. We searched every bit of this city and he's hard to find. He could be anywhere." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, I know that, but he's gotta be somewhere, just think guys… and gals, think out of the box, where would be the one place where Hari would go? If he didn't have anywhere else to go, if Aki had left, where would he be?" Jones asked. The four soon started to think. They started to add two and two together. To be honest, they were really confused. Natsumi had led herself and the three Aspies to all sorts of places she says she was when she was little, when Hari and Aki were still together. But he was in none of those. Jones, Phil and Jennifer had different opinions. They knew Hari, they worked with Hari, they knew he could be anywhere and therefore their patterns were different so they decided to search anywhere, but he was in none of those places. And with the SWAT storming in every home trying to find Hari and the three Aspies, but with no authorization to touch the Hinata household until further notice, it was an even tougher task. They just didn't know where he had ended up in.

"Wait, I got it!" Phil said.

"Really?" Jones asked.

"What if, Aki had already left the doctor's, had gone home, and since Hari had already seen she wasn't there, gone home? But then he found out about the anti-barrier helmet, he never wore, and decided to…" Phil replied.

"…find something to disguise himself!" Jones completed his sentence.

"Exactly! The only question is, there are millions of people in this city, finding Hari within them all is a tough task." Phil said.

"Then we're back to square one…" Jones replied. Soon, they hear a familiar voice.

"Hi guys. What are you all doing here?" Someone asked. The four look at the front and find out it was actually Aki, with the anti-barrier helmet on and fully disguised.

"WHA…? Aki? But how, why, how did?" Jones soon started to say nonsense as he was really shocked to find Aki there. He did not expect that one coming.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, I decided to go to the store to get something. But since I found out I already had strawberries at home, I decided to go back home." Aki replied.

"Well, thank goodness you're okay." Natsumi said.

"What? Were you looking for me?" Aki asked.

"Well, actually…" Natsumi was about to say something but before she could say anything she heard something coming from a TV store and found many televisions that were showing the news broadcast earlier said.

"Again, the SWAT are doing everything to catch the agent Hari Ishida, that is a main suspect of taking part of an alien conspiracy. The SWAT have been searching the streets of Tokyo for evidence but he has not been found. This last photo that was shown earlier on had given official evidence that the SWAT Agents were somewhere out there. After the SWAT Tokyo headquarters had stated so many times that at the same time a few of their agents were missing, coinciding with the invasion of the mansion of the former daughter of the Nishizawa Peach Group, a few other agents have said that they had proof that the missing agents took part in a conspiracy. This hasn't been proven yet, and if the SWAT doesn't find the agents until next week, they will have the authorization of the Government to check out the household from the Hinata family. Again, we show you photos by a few people and investigators that have given official and unofficial proof that somehow the people that have disappeared in the day the giant spaceship orbited around the skies of Tokyo are still living in the current home. And there are also reports, that these events are coinciding. But nothing is official, so what do you think? Alien conspiracy or huge theater? You be the judge. We'll be back with the latest headlines in sports." The reporter said as the channel started to show some footage, including the pictures that proved that Hari was on the loose, and that people still lived on the Hinatas household. Aki and the other four watched all that, and she looked at them.

"That's why we were out in the streets." Jones replied. "To get Hari back." He added. This made Aki very angry, at least inside. Now Hari really let himself, get caught on the line, now he really jeopardized their safety. And this made Aki very angry. She had married to the guy that was most likely the guy that would get himself and her in jail, in about a week, if the SWAT didn't come up with any official proof.

"So, my husband got himself in trouble again, eh?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, he forgot his anti-barrier helmet, and come to think of it, maybe he learned from my constant distraction and misplaced it with whatever it is that he had on his head." Jones said.

"God, why did he have to go through all this trouble just to see me? Now he doesn't even know the damage he has caused…" Aki replied.

"So, we're gonna keep looking, you better head towards home, you'll be safer there." Jones said.

"No." Aki replied. Jones was really surprised by her answer. And so were the others. The streets were in absolute chaos, and they were lucky they were hidden from the public eye, and somehow Aki didn't want to take Jones' advices and head for safety.

"Wha…?" Jones asked.

"You heard me well." Aki repeated. "I'm not going home." She added.

"But why the hell not?" Jones asked, a little frustrated.

"Hari got himself into this mess and he's gonna get himself out of it. I believe in him." Aki replied.

"Well I don't, and take it from me, if you were in the SWAT long enough, you'd understand. Right, Phil? Right, Jen?" Jones asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go with Aki this time." Phil replied.

"Me too." Jennifer added.

"But, what if someone recognizes him? What if he thinks up of some silly disguise, people notice and he gets caught? What happens then?" Jones asked, as he turned to Aki.

"He'll make it through. Trust me." Aki said.

"Terrific…" Jones thought. At the same time, Hari came out of the store, well at least through the back door, cleverly disguised. He had a cap on, a white and yellow T-shirt with some writing on it, saying: 'Sunyn days in Tykoo. Cemo arundo and have fnu.' And a palm tree behind the text, and some jeans. He still had his boots, but he thought that someone could recognize him wearing those kinds of boots so he decided to switch them with a few sneakers. And as he came out of the store, he looked around, trying to see if there was anything wrong going around.

"Calm street, busy people, got a few yards ahead of me, all going fine." Hari said as he looked around, and saw the streets calm, with a few cars, and the no one in front of him, so he could freely run. "Alright Hari, those guys at high school didn't call you 'Speedy Legs' for nothing. Let's get some of that magic back!" Hari added and he started to run, he ran as fast as he could. Seeing that he had no obstacles on his way, and seeing that he was already entering a more dangerous part of Tokyo taking in account that the SWAT may have been looking for him, he ran taking the advantage of the clear passage and no people around him. And luckily he ran through the crosswalks and roads without getting hit by any cars. "This just has to be by sheer luck, no car has hit me yet.", he thought. And he was right, it just had to be luck. As he ran as fast as he could, he could see some people right ahead of him. And he knew who they were, because as said earlier and many times, the anti-barrier helmet enables some other people from seeing the ones using them, and he was being able to see the three Aspies, Natsumi and Aki. And he was glad that he did, not counting Aki. "And I see some geeks with the headband, thank God Jones, you came for me. Oh no, Aki's there as well, what am I gonna do?" He asked himself. But nevertheless, he had no time to answer that question, because he was one step closer to getting closer to Aki and the others. The ones mentioned looked at the man with the disguise.

"Oh no, we've got ourselves a stalker let's get the hell outta here!" Jones shouted as he started to run, Phil and Jennifer soon looked at Hari and decided to do the same that he did.

"What?" Natsumi asked and then she and Aki looked at the man. Hari was almost close to them and he was waving a hand, but then they noticed something that made them agree to what the Aspies were saying. Unbeknownst to Hari, the jacket came along with a digital camera, and if one were to look, that were to be seen in the left pocket of the jeans. The two girls managed to notice that, and decided to run. Hari was getting a little confused, because now they were running from him.

"What? Are they running away from me? Great, now they must think I'm somebody else. But why would they?" Hari asked in his thoughts and soon slowed down. He decided to put his hand on the left pocket of the jeans and then he discovered something. He found a digital camera with a little strap coming out of the pocket, and he soon figured out that they must have thought that he was a stalker. Back at the clothing shop, a man walked out of the store and headed towards the trash can on the back of the store.

"Dad, you are such an idiot! Why couldn't you check the pockets first? You know how much I love that camera!" The boy shouted.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know. But I'm sure I put the bag in this bin." The dad replied.

"Well, it isn't here. That camera had vital information, and now it's lost! And all thanks to you!" The son complained.

"Just what exactly did that camera have anyway?" The dad asked a little offended by his son's reaction. "Pictures of those late-night parties you hang out at every night? You and your girlfriend getting drunk? And God knows what else?" The dad added with a little bit of rage.

"No! I promise you, that camera had important information such as videos and pictures of the Hinatas." His son replied.

"Hinatas? Who are they?" His dad asked.

"They're… Hey!" The son was about to explain who were the Hinatas, but then, as the two walked back to the store, through the front door, the boy noticed something suspicious. "Dad, fetch the binoculars, will you?" He ordered. The father did as he was told. And after a little while, he returned with them. At the same time, Hari couldn't help but peek what was in the camera, and he was shocked to see that the boy actually had the same picture that was exhibited on television (only he didn't know that), where he walked around the streets with a goofy looking party hat. Now that kid was the stalker, and he was even more shocked when he found many other evidences of the Hinatas' existence that could be leaked to the Internet and to the local stations. Who knows if they were even leaked? All of which could jeopardize the safety of the Hinatas. Anyways, the boy looked through the binoculars, and saw Hari a few blocks away, wearing his clothes. This made him very crossed. "That prick, get back here!" He shouted. Soon Hari noticed the shout, and looked at the boy who was running towards him. Now he was in trouble.

"Oh, shit!" Hari thought and decided to run as fast as he could. Now he really had to run and fast. The boy kept chasing him, but Hari just kept on running trying to avoid a smack down and a public exhibition. Which was really unnecessary at this point. At the same time, the three Aspies, Aki and Natsumi were running as fast as he could, but they saw that Hari was getting closer and closer by the second. And now they were really going to try harder, because they were entering a busy section of Tokyo. And there were lots of obstacles, which were all people. So, they tried to run as fast as he could. Luckily, Hari was approaching the five and he was losing track of the boy who was already getting tired. His long and fast legs were now giving him a big advantage. And soon he became even more lucky when the boy stopped to catch for air, and was sweating like crazy. He couldn't report to the police now, because they would never believe him. He might have been the one who leaked those pictures to the news stations, but the police would not recognize the author, because he was not identified. So, all he could do was go back to the store, and try to find some way of finding that thief. Now he just had to catch the five, and get back home safely, but there was still a long way to go first. And he had to keep on running, because if they kept going this way, they would get back home in a blink of an eye. And no one would have official evidence again, but now things were getting real tight. Security was breached, and now they had to think of a way to stop a possible arrest and war from happening in the middle of the Tokyo district.

"Faster! He's gaining on us!" Jennifer shouted. All the while Jones was starting to pant.

"I can't take it much longer, Jennifer! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack, in the middle of the street!" Jones complained.

"You can't stop now, we've got to keep on going!" Jennifer shouted. Aki and Natsumi ran as fast as they could, but now Aki was available to take a closer look on the stalker, who was not who he appeared to be. She looked at the legs and started to correlate a few things. First, she remembered Hari who had told her about the times in high school when he was known as 'Speedy Legs'. It dated back to when he was a small boy, pre-teen and he failed to catch the bus, because he woke up too late. The bus left without him and he decided to run as fast as he could, and chased after the bus. He managed to tell the driver to stop and let him inside, and this got him a spot in the rugby league in high school later on. Thus, he was called 'Speedy Legs'. And the stalker, whom she thought he was, had legs like those. No one had legs like those except Hari, and he looked at him. She tried to look ahead to avoid running over people, but she tried to look as hard as she could to his face, and the match was positive. The stalker was actually Hari.

"Guys, I've got a plan." Aki said.

"What is it?" Natsumi asked. The response she was about to get was realy unexpected.

"We keep on going like this and lead Hari to our house." Aki explained.

"Hari? You mean, that guy…?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, he's the stalker." Aki replied.

"But there's still a long way till we get home!" Phil complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." Aki said. Then she looked at Hari. "Hari, follow us!" She shouted.

"What? Guess she must've found out, well if that's what she wants then be it." Hari thought, and he kept on running, and this kept on going for at least a few miles. Luckily, after a few minutes of extensive running never once stopping for breath or drinking some water they finally exited the busy streets of Tokyo and headed out to the urban streets. They were getting closer to home. After a few minutes, they finally arrived home. And the six entered inside the house, all exhausted, sweating like crazy and panting heavily. Jones literally fell to the floor because of being so tired. Aki and Hari however regained their breaths, and they looked at each other.

"You and I need to have a little chat, because you are crossing the lines." Aki replied, as the two walked into the kitchen. And they shut the door. Jones could only look at them and wonder.

"This is not our lucky day." Jones thought.

Things in Atrapon weren't going so well either. Pururu was inevitably traumatized from that confusion earlier on, but now she was getting worried. Because the whole target practice had gone without a sound. The twelve practiced, but they were absolutely silent, none of them spoke. This was turning into a real problem. Keroro and Garuru might have agreed to go along with what Tamama and Zoruru told them to do earlier, but she knew them, and things were bound to change. So, that's why she went to her room a few moments after. She was worried, because she didn't know where this would end up. Tensions were rising and something was bound to happen at any time soon. Things have been going great in some parts however. Kururu and Tororo were still working on trying to hack the Vipers' systems, making only a short pause to train, and they managed to find some very important documents stored on the Viper computers. So, they decided to mail them to the HQ themselves, and they still haven't received a message yet. But now the two geeky Keronians had another task to do. They had to disarm the controls of the spaceship, because after finding a way to stop the circuits from going overboard more than one time, now they had to disarm all the weapons and any other bombs the Vipers would have there, and most importantly, block their signal, so that they weren't discovered. She got lost in her thoughts, but someone interrupted them when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Pururu asked.

"It's me, Garuru." Garuru replied.

"Come in." Pururu ordered, and he did so.

"Something bothering you?" Garuru asked as he sat next to her on the medical bed.

"No, just the same thing that happened earlier. You know that already." Pururu said.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal." Garuru replied.

"Well, it turned out to be. I mean think. I love you both but do you think I am forced to choose between one or the other if I don't want to choose? Well, that's exactly what you made me doi, and what's worse, is that you turned this into a frotnfire. Turning this simple situation into a war, that's what saddened me." Pururu explained.

"Okay, so I guess I got a little carried away, but I'm sensitive too." Garuru replied. Pururu soon heard that word and was a little surprised. She never heard Garuru say that word in any possible situation. So, this made her giggle. "But only sometimes!" He added, as he started to giggle a little bit himself. "I know I got a little carried away but I'm also sensitive about this situation. And I think that Keroro makes this feel like a competition. He made the whole thing look like a duel." He added, again.

"It's both of yours' faults, remember that. You should respect that, I know Keroro hasn't been doing a very good job at it, but neither have you, and I know you're way more serious than him, but we're all Keronians. We're of the same species." Pururu replied, and then she looked at him. "If you learned how to get along at this crucial state of this Viper war we're going through, maybe you would be a little bit more patient with Keroro-kun. And if Keroro were to do the same, then we would all complete the invasion." Pururu added, and then let out a small sigh. "But, everything's easier said than done. If the reality were the opposite of the sentence, then it would be a lot easier." She added again.

"You still haven't lost a few of your personalities when you were a tadpole, that's what's great about you. You're great." Garuru said looking at her. She did the same. The two looked at each other for a little while in silence. But somehow, she knew what he was thinking on doing, and she wasn't going to like it. She felt a warm feeling, as it came from Garuru touching her hand, and he started to move his hand towards her shoulder real slowly, and he kept talking. "You're warm, sweet and very passionate, that's what every guy looks for." He added as he was already touching her shoulder.

"Umm… Garuru, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Pururu replied. Now she was getting a lot worried, and the fear that she would get spotted by someone else was increasing.

"Believe me, it is." Garuru said, not giving a care, and he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed passionately, and both of them just kept on wanting more and more. Garuru felt that he finally had his chance to kiss Pururu and even the score without him knowing. Just another way to tease Keroro, he thought. Guess the rivalry still kept going strong despite everything Pururu said to stop that from happening. And Pururu, she got caught in the moment and just kept wanting more but she feared that if she were caught, she would eventually wind up in big trouble. She just wanted Keroro and Garuru to work together so that they could defeat the Vipers once and for all. There were bigger things in stake. And these fights were nothing more than distractions and advantages for the Vipers. The whole situation was indeed turning out complicated because it was one step forward, but two steps back. It's as if nothing was being done to aid them, so once again, the odds were stacked against them. Pururu had no time to think anymore, because…

"Pururu, I need to ask you a question." Keroro asked as he entered the room, and saw the two kissing. He was immediately shocked, but not as much as Garuru and Pururu were when they found out they were spotted.

"Wha…? Oh, hi Keroro! What brings you here?" Pururu asked a little shocked and nervous, as Keroro walked a few steps forward and closer to them. He had nothing on his mind, all he could think of was that he was backstabbed. The score was even. But it made him so angry.

"That cheating bastard!" Keroro thought. He walked to them, and only looked at them, he saw the two of them were both blushing, after having just been pulled away from that kiss and being caught. Keroro now felt what Garuru felt, and now he wanted to do what Garuru would, if he didn't act he way he did when he found Keroro and Pururu kissing.

"Keroro, you seem worried, what brings you here?" Pururu asked.

"This." Keroro replied, and he lifted his arm, and punched Garuru right in the face and he fell to the floor. Pururu was so shocked of his reaction. She had no idea he would react this way. The score was even, did he have to react that way?, she thought. But now the damage was done. "You cheating bastard." Keroro added. Garuru was really angry, he coughed a few times spitting out some drops of blood, and his face was bleeding, from the inside. Now Keroro had lost it. Garuru got up and looked at him angrily. Now he was mad.

"This is not gonna end well…" Pururu said looking at the two who just kept staring at each other, and having nasty thoughts. Now she had realized it, now they were creating their own war.

End of Chapter 16

A.N.: Now things are really heating up. The fight between Keroro and Garuru is almost ready to begin. So stay alert, because it's about to start! And R&R like always.

P.S.: For all TH fans, the name of the chapter belongs to the name of a song too.


	17. Inside Pain

**Author's Notes: **I've gotta admit, DarkFoxTailz is being a great help in telling me to add a few more things to make the story more exciting, but this is my last edit, before Chapter 18 is released, and I promise you, it's gonna be one heck of a story, I promise to bring in the fun next time, so stay tuned, and rewrites of Chapter 1 will follow soon afterwards.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Inside Pain

Pain, everyone feels it, every day of the week, every minute of the hour, every time. Everyone feels the pain, and it can come in many forms. Mostly all of them being either physical or psychological. But it's the pain of the inside that hurts. The part where someone finds out he/she has been betrayed by a best friend, and cheated someone. And there is also the pain of being caught in the middle of a

situation one should not be in.

Garuru already had his jaw starting to bleed, and he looked at Keroro angrily. Pururu stood there, looking at the two like a child, thinking of the many conclusions to the fight that would eventually begin at any moment. She thought for a moment that she'd never occur that this day would come, where she would get emotionally involved in a really bad time, and be emotionally scarred. She never thought she'd let it all open and manage to make the two leaders create their own war.

As they walked round and round, each one waiting for the other to make their move, they kept having nasty thoughts about each other. They started to lose their focus in the war war, this was already leading to a dire situation and they had just made it even direr.

"That idiot! How could he just walk in and kiss my Pururu like that? He's just jealous that I love her since I was a tadpole and he wants her all to himself. Too cliché. I thought we could complete the war and forget this problem, but he has to fuck it up ONCE MORE!" Keroro thought.

"That asshole, how come he has to march inside like he's the king of the castle and start hurting Pururu like that? Even me? That fool had no right to react that way. I said that he was gonna give a lot of trouble if me and her started dating, but this is totally absurd!" Garuru thought. All the while, Pururu kept staring at the two always thinking that she was the reason they started to fight and that all the blame should go to her.

"Oh God, what have I done? I purposely let myself get carried away with the romantic feelings and now they're one step closer from bad bruises they'll never recover from! And it's all my fault! God, what am I going to do?" Pururu thought. But before she could say anything, the other two started to have a say.

"You are such a jerk, throughout these months, I've trusted you, I believed in you, and I made myself into a better fighter, and we were turning into friends, but you had to blow it all away didn't you?" Keroro asked.

"It's your own damn fault. You started it." Garuru replied.

"I don't care! All I know is that you're jealous that I prefer Pururu and you don't get to have a chance to be with her, I can see it in your eyes." Keroro responded.

"I said so myself that you were going to be a real challenge when she and I would start to date, but I never expected you would sink this low, Keroro." Garuru fought back.

"Guys, listen why don't we just talk things over without having the need to fight?" Pururu asked.

"I've had it! I've had it up to here with that, Pururu! Up to here!" Keroro replied harshly. "I just cannot sit back anymore and watch you be stolen away by some idiot who has tried to kill his own brother and our platoon over these past few years!" He added.

"But don't you see what you're doing to me? Don't you see what you're both doing to me? Thanks to that, I can't concentrate, I can't focus on the duty, and I always blame myself because I got carried away with the kissing, so why don't you stop ruining my life?" Pururu asked shouting.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you're not my mom to talk that way to me!" Keroro shouted back to her.

"Why don't you treat her with respect you douchebag?" Garuru asked.

"I will not treat her with respect right now if it means having to be judged for what I did not do wrong!" Keroro retorted.

"That's it!" Garuru finally snapped, and decided to punch Keroro in the face, making him slam against the door of her room. The other seven Keronians who had heard that noise were a little curious as to what was happening. Specially Tamama who had just stopped training, because of it. They were busy practicing a few moves to defeat the Vipers, and the noise interrupted them.

"What was that?" Tamama asked.

"I don't know." Dororo replied. They soon started to hear more crashes coming from the same direction, and now they were wondering as to who might have been causing them.

"Those crashes are coming from Pururu's room, I guess." Karara said.

"Oh no, where the hell are Keroro and Garuru?" Taruru asked. Soon, Tamama realized what it meant and decided to run full speed to the room. He knew what it meant. Because the events were coinciding, loud crashes coming from Pururu's room and the absence of the two platoon leaders could only mean one thing.

"They're fighting and this time for real." Tamama thought. As we head back to Pururu's room we see Keroro and Garuru rolling on the ground trying to punch each other. Their heads and bodies were now marked with sweat and rips, and this made Pururu even more miserable than before. They were also holding and clinging to one another, and they even had their legs locked together. They kept rolling on the floor, glaring, wrestling, growling, bumping, grunting and smashing into random things that were in Pururu's room. They were doing absolutely anything and everything that would come up to them to kill the other. When finally they stopped rolling on the ground, Keroro was on top of Garuru and he tried to punch him but he kept moving his head away from the punches. Keroro tried hard to try to punch him and he managed to punch him in the nose, but Garuru decided to fight back. Then, they began to roll on the ground once more, but they locked their hands together, or should we say, their laced bloody hands together, and started to dig to the back of their hands, rubbing their faces' cheeks and gnashing their teeth together. All the while they started to have serious nasty thoughts about one and the other, which will not be mentioned. Now they were fighting like true male Keronian savages, and this helped even less Pururu.

At the same time, Pururu observed them and started to have a dirty thought about the way they were (which of course was not something new to them, because most of the time, the Keronians would walk around, without wearing anything, other than accessories) but she shook that thought away.

Resuming the action, Garuru reached for his foot, and managed to push Keroro away, being able to get back up again and thus the two started to punch again, but they were all blocking moves, and Keroro was caught off-guard and Garuru gave him a punch in the belly, and in the face, making him fall on to the ground, and he crashes into a metal rotating table, and breaks it. As the other platoon members were speeding towards Pururu's room, and Tamama was running faster than the others given that he realized what was going on first, they start to hear more crashes, as well as ripping sounds. And at this time, Keroro tries to escape Garuru running from it. He stopped somewhere, where right behind him was a mirror, and he ducked when Garuru hit the glass and his hand started to bleed. He let out a scream because of the pain, and Keroro backed up to try to escape, and tried to reach the door.

"You bastard!" Garuru shouted. "You're gonna pay for this!" He added, he starts to run after him, and Keroro desperately steps away from the door, and searches for some equipment that could help him, and coincidentally he found a gun on one of the shelves of the drawer. He grabs it and tries to shoot at Garuru. He backs up, and grabbed the broken metal table to use it as a shield. As Pururu watched every second of this fight, she was getting more worried about their safety, now they were playing with their lives and it was just a matter of time before one of them got killed. And she kept thinking that she was the reason why they were fighting, she was to be blamed all the time, every time.

Garuru found it hard to dodge the bullets and try to fight back while using the metal plate as a shield, so he decided to reach a cabinet that had on one side armor and on the other some very dangerous weapons and objects that only a skilled medic like Pururu could only use. And he found a few knives, so he grabbed them all and threw them at Keroro. He managed to dodge most of them, luckily, but he was lucky enough that one of them passed through his arm and made a scratch. He squealed slightly because of the pain, but luckily, it didn't hurt but still, it was enough for him to be caught off-guard. Garuru runs towards Keroro and starts to punch Keroro every where, with Keroro only able to block his moves with his uninjured arm, thus getting injured more. But Keroro managed to move his arm, with the blood leaking out of it, and managed to punch Garuru a few times in the face. But it didn't stop Garuru from fighting back. Garuru grabbed his neck, and he started to suffocate. He couldn't feel the air in his lungs, and he was afraid that he could die.

But Keroro managed to strike back as he managed to punch Garuru's visor. He didn't complain much but it was enough to send him off-guard and thus Keroro started to punch more and more everywhere and he even took away Garuru's belt off, and he managed to punched the other visor. But this time Garuru could feel the glass hit his eyeballs. And he was in so much pain because of it. Soon, Garuru punched Keroro so hard on the belly, and on the face a few more times, until he fell to the ground. Determined to do everything to kill him, he grabbed one of the knives that was left on the floor, and tried to slash it on his chest, but Keroro managed to stop Garuru by grabbing his wrist. And soon they started to use both hands fighting over the knife in some kind of deadly tug of war style combat. Garuru managed to grab the knife again, but Keroro tried his best to keep it away from his skin. Garuru kept trying and trying but it wasn't enough, he just couldn't slice him. And to make matters worse, Keroro kicked Garuru in the groin, got up and pushed him towards he cabinet, thus making many of the items inside it fall. Now Garuru was really pissed off.

"Is that all you got, tough guy?" Keroro asked. "C'mon! Show me something more!" He added shouting. He managed to return the favor by throwing a knife and making it hit the wall on purpose. The knife actually hit a picture of Giroro, Dororo, Pururu and Keroro when they were little, and it was enough for him to notice. But he got caught off-guard, and Garuru reached towards him and kicked him in the groin, to return the favor. Keroro however, managed to grab the knife, and slash it at Garuru's leg, which made him back up. Pururu was already in tears because of their fighting and that they were hurting themselves. Now they were really dangerous.

"Guys, please stop it! Can't you see that by hurting one another you're ripping me apart?" Pururu asked in the middle of the tears. She just kept crying and crying (and hiccupping). Now this situation was really bad.

"I don't care! I'll finish this son of a bitch first and then we can talk about your ideals, Pururu." Garuru replied.

"And you said you wanted me to respect her, huh?" Keroro challenged him. Garuru soon ran towards him, now as angry as hell, and Keroro instead of doing anything just allowed himself to be hit, and the two hit her bed, making one of its legs twist. It was only a matter of time till it would break. At the same time, Giroro and Tamama opened the door with such fury.

"What the hell is going on here?" Giroro asked. Then the two looked at the room and saw it mostly destroyed and out of place, and they saw Pururu in the corner crying. Plus, they also saw Garuru and Keroro trying to hit each other in the face, trying to punch like mad, but Garuru was pushed and punched by Keroro once more, and propelled out of the way, and he fell to the ground. Now Keroro had him cornered and stepped his right foot on Garuru's belly, as well as grabbing his bottom lip. And for protection Keroro grabbed Garuru's right foot. But Garuru was not going to shout defeat that easily, as he grabbed the hand that was pulling his bottom lip and pulled Keroro's cheek, as they were about to recommence the battle.

But then, they realized they weren't alone, unfortunately. Soon, Garuru and Keroro turned to Giroro, Tamama and everyone else and noticed the two. The two could finally see why the resemblance between him and Giroro. Garuru had eyes just like Giroro's, except they were red (in a lighter tone) which belonged to his father, and he didn't have his insignia on his chest. Giroro looked at Garuru's eyes, one who was already pouring with blood, and yellow glass on the floor, which once belonged to Garuru's unbroken visor. Then, Keroro looked at Tamama, who was really astounded at how easily he broke his promise. This really pissed him off. Giroro and Tamama walked to Garuru and Keroro who were amazed at their lack of response, as if they weren't bothered at all that they did this all.

"Keroro, do you want to know a little secret?" Tamama asked. Keroro was not in the mood to hear anything coming from Tamama's mouth, but nevertheless, even without response, he continued. "When I told you to work with Garuru and not to fight anymore so we could complete our invasion, I really hoped that you could accomplish that. But you had to disappoint me again… Do you know how long we've been putting up with this shit? Three weeks! And it's over! You and Garuru fighting just to be with her, is the last straw." Tamama replied.

"Same goes to you, brother. I never thought you'd sink this low and actually hurt our leader, that really pisses me off, because we have a task to do and you are not collaborating in any way! And now we're losing focus because of it! Do you know what makes me want to do to you?" Giroro asked. Garuru looked silently at Giroro a little surprised at his reaction. Nevertheless, he asked a question, he had to answer it.

"No, what?" Garuru asked.

"This." Giroro concluded and punched him in the face so hard that Garuru was knocked towards Pururu's bed and it actually fell to the floor. Now Garuru had his jaw almost entirely smashed. After that, Tamama decides to punch Keroro in the belly, and grabs his face and punches it with his knee, thus making him fall to the ground. Now they were really in a bad situation. All of this because of a romance.

"I will not stand back and let you hurt Pururu with your childish fight, even if I don't like her." Tamama said slowly. Now, Keroro and Garuru were really angry. This fight was about to increase in terms of numbers, and this was only going to make matters even worse.

"So that's how you're all going to play? The mighty Keroro and Garuru Platoons, turning against their leaders?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, and we're only doing this because we will not let a girl suffer because of your actions. We're just doing this for our benefit." Giroro replied. Garuru and Keroro stood up slowly, and by the looks of it, they were really weak, extremely weak, but they wanted to keep fighting.

"Good, this battle has just gotten even better." Keroro said. And back at the Vipers' spaceship, all eyes were now peeled to them now that they were completely off-guard. Now that they had found their location, they had the right conditions and now they were going to have to invade anytime soon. But the fight was getting interesting, according to a few of the Vipers' words. Also, according to them: 'It's fun to watch the two platoons turn against each other, that makes the whole killing easy.' Luckily for them, they didn't find out that Kururu and Tororo had leaked information to the HQ. Who knows what their reactions would be? One of the Vipers watching the whole thing via spy camera was really entertained, but it was time to move.

"Now that the two platoons are against each other, this would be the perfect time to attack." One of the Vipers told the other.

"Yeah, I'll go with you on that one. What about you, Grandfather?" The other Viper replied, then asked the Grandfather Viper. Being one of the wisest Vipers that ever existed in their race, he had to agree with them. The time was right. They were already off-guard, but then again, a few more minutes of punching and kicking wouldn't hurt anybody (as ironic as it may sound). So, he decided to give his opinion.

"It is the perfect time to capture them, but let us wait a couple more minutes, then gather a few brothers and sisters and capture them." The Grandfather Viper gave his opinion. And so the Vipers kept watching the fight as it was moments away from unfolding into a huge bloodbath. Things were getting pretty serious, and the platoons had no idea what was about to happen to them if they didn't stop fighting and start gaining some control and focus back, or else the odds would kill them.

Things in Pokopen, were somehow much better than of those in Atrapon however. We set sights on the Hinata household with everyone gathered on the living room. The three Aspies were standing up and Hari was sitting on the sofa. Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuki were also sitting in a sofa, and Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki were standing up behind them. Paul was also by Momoka's side. Things were pretty serious, now their plans were suffering serious twists. The Hinatas had less than a week to be caught or else the SWAT would have authorization from the Government to search the house, and they would no doubt be caught. It would be very possible if the underground base served as a big help, but the SWAT would manage to get there anyway. They search every place in the house, and they would indeed notice the Sergeant's former room and the path that leads to the base and catch them there, if they ever planned to hide there. Then again, several people got lost in it, but it just didn't seem like a good plan, But they had to give it a try however. The construction of the anti-barrier around Momoka's house that were to be rebuilt safely had already been done and it was all thanks to a tiny chip that were to be placed on the ground exactly in the center to define the outline. So, they had time, but now they had to work on the gizmo, and get to wherever the platoons would be at this moment.

This silence set sail on the living room, that meant everybody was so busy in their thoughts trying to think of ways to get themselves out of their predicament. All different but then again, everyone is entitled to have a different opinion. But neither of them knew if any of their plans were going to work. They wanted to clear their name, but there were so many people conspiring against them that it just seemed impossible for them to do anything. They couldn't be anywhere now, and they were suffering from the loneliness, even if they had each other. They still felt a few elements missing from their lives. Mois was one of them, and they already had doubts that she would ever return. As for the Keroro Platoon, they just didn't know if they could ever get them back. But if they did they were aware of the consequences that it would bring. They just had to find out a way to clear their name and prove them that they are not criminals. But as Jones put it: 'the society is a very hard thing to comprehend, that's why mostly everyone's pleads aren't listened. They never are. Because it's too hard.'

Jones himself had created his own term for the beliefs he stands for, the beliefs of a better world between worlds. That should be nowadays primary concern, and he dared tell others that he was not a pacifist. He called himself a "Keroist". And Fuyuki found it amazing because he could learn from him. But then again, he can't always rely on him, as Jones said, everyone has their faults, no one's perfect. But anyways, this continuous silence that flowed upon them, just had to be broken somehow, and one just had to break it.

"So, any ideas?" Phil asked. Everyone else shook their heads. They didn't have a plan to clear their names, but they did have the next best thing to help them. The gizmo that the Aspies and Hari have created. But it still wasn't near completion. "Perfect…" He replied.

"There's only one thing we have to do." Natsumi said. The others looked at her closely, and so did Fuyuki.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes, we have to get those stupid frogs back, we can work out later about clearing our names." Natsumi replied. Then she turned to the Aspies. "Guys, what's the progress you've done on the gizmo?" She asked.

"Well, we had to put it aside when Momoka asked us to finish the 3D anti-barrier. And the gizmo is not even halfway there." Jennifer replied.

"But you're using Keron technology, surely that helps?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, it does, but try to apply that in the big picture, Fuyuki. It's harder than it seems." Jones explained. "Plus, the process is so hard, and I'm not even sure if the Keroro Platoon ever got that letter sent to them." He added. "The odds are stacked against us, I know that, but we're working our asses off trying to finish the job. And we're doing a pretty good job, Hari, Phil, Jen, they're a great help, but the odds keep shoving more disadvantages at us." He added again.

"Yep, a family against the world. Hard to believe." Phil mentioned.

"We're lucky no one's been spying on us." Saburo said.

"Who knows if people are doing that? Maybe they're spying on us, gathering evidence and posing it on some dumb place in the Internet." Natsumi replied.

"By the way, Natsumi, just remembered, I tried casting auditions for 623's 'My Radio'." Jones mentioned.

"Really? Did anyone see you?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, back then I wasn't even known so I just went like a normal person but the castings were closed, because the person wasn't there for the past few weeks." Jones explained. "Plus, the radio hasn't been emitting anything for the past few weeks, it's been going on for about a month now!" He added.

"Yeah, that's a real pity, I wonder why?" Natsumi asked.

"But nevertheless, let's get back on the point." Aki interrupted. "The point here in discussion is how the heck are we going to make the Government suspend the search warrant?" Aki asked.

"I don't think there is any possible way." Jones replied.

"But there has to be!" Aki responded.

"I know the SWAT, and if I've learned anything from being there is that they don't back down on their promises." Jones replied.

"He's right, once someone's missing, they go looking for the person immediately. But this is a special case, they only do this if they think it's correlated with a certain 'Code Red' subject. Per example, if some guys are gone missing and happen to be linked to the Al-Qaeda, that's a Code Red, and we're a Code Red subject." Hari explained.

"Then why didn't they come look for you sooner?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't you remember what I've said when I first came here? When I was shot? That's when they started to correlate it to a Code Red subject. And we have about one week before the authorization is given and they find us." Jones replied.

"And believe us Hinatas, they are ruthless, they may be powerful and a very special team, capable of doing anything to save the country they love, but right now, they're using those odds against us. They think we're the bad guys." Phil said.

"And they will not stop until they find that same person linked to Code Red. I've even heard of a friend of mine who was nearly killed when she was linked to post Cold War organizations, when found, and she told me that she never had any links with any post Cold War organizations whatsoever! She told me that herself, and she was even submitted to a poligraph exam to prove if she was telling the truth, and she was! Just goes to show you the disavantages of being in the SWAT." Jennifer explained.

"So basically, making a long story short, if we don't come up with a plan, we're history." Jones resumed.

"But what can we do? We've tried everything and none of it worked!" Momoka stressed. Jones soon then started to come up with an idea. And it finally came.

"True, but we have the next best thing that might help us, the gizmo, it's gotta be the only way. Fuyuki, you've told me that Kururu is a genius in computers, right?" Jones asked.

"Well yeah." Fuyuki replied.

"Then maybe if we get them back, we can always ask Kururu for help and maybe erase all of their minds!" Jones stated.

"Yeah, just like on the telly. We erase the SWAT's memories, and everyone else's and since they won't remember a thing…" Phil replied.

"…then maybe we can make them forget our existence and that whole incident! And we could successfully erase all evidences, no one would have to know a thing." Jennifer concluded Phil's sentence.

"If only we could find a device like that." Jones said.

"Doesn't Kururu have one?" Jennifer asked.

"He does, but he's the only one who can manage to use it. One false move and all of our memories would be erased." Natsumi explained.

"That's no problem, we just have to get the gizmo fixed. Wait a minute..." Jones stopped for a moment to consider that thought.

"I don't think we'll be able to finish this by the end of the week, four helping hands aren't enough, let alone a whole family, including friends, and the Nishizawa Peach Group. We're dealing with complicated stuff here, you don't even know if the gizmo will fail you or not." Jennifer replied.

"Crap, well guys I'm out of ideas." Jones stressed. The other people in the room sighed in disappointment. Now they were really worried. They seemed to have a plan and solution for any kind of problem before but now, have they lost their touch? They just couldn't know. Because now, the odds were stacked against them and they can't come up for a solution for their predicament. They found themselves in a dead end that just wouldn't stay out of their lives.

At the same time, we take a look at the yard. We check out the grass that had nothing of the deco that used to be a campfire, a few bricks, and Giroro's tent. Now all that was left of it were some tiny specs of shattered glass on the grass. All that used to be of the Keroro Platoon had disappeared. And they missed that the most. Their presence. But now we set our sights on a person who apparently was trying to climb up the wall, and try to enter the house. He tried to get up the wall and reach the other side, but instead he managed to get to the top of it. The guy stopped for a breath as his sweat was visible. Taking a closer look, he had black hair, black shoes, black boots, red undershirt and blue shirt, but was about 18 or 19 years old. The guy looked at the house all the while trying to listen to the conversation, but it was hard giving the fact that the windows were shut.

"Great, I'm already here, let's see if I can make the most of it. I can't hear anything, but let's hope for the best." The man thought. He kept listening to the conversation attentively. He kept hearing to their cries for help, so to speak, and it sounded to him like they were in a lot of trouble. But he couldn't let his guard down, he had to do what he was supposed to do. All of a sudden, a cat walks along the grass, this feline, more commonly known as Neko was already familiar with the family, and to Giroro. Since Giroro rescued her from the rain, they have become friends. But she also seemed to be a bit lonely most of the times without Giroro's presence. So she walked along, trying to remember the past with pride, even though the family didn't feel the same way. The man decided to look at the cat, he found it cute, and he quickly thought: "Gee, I didn't know they had a cat. I'm glad it survived all of this hullabaloo.".

But then the cat stopped, and decided to look at the man who was on top of the wall. The presence of any strange person was always confusing and she was glad that she could be around to stop strange people from attacking the family. So it was to no doubt that she would get angry. The guy was a little bit concerned about that glare. What was she going to do to him? Then he feared the worse, she might think that he was a stalker. So he tried to back away, but Neko was far too fast and jumped towards him and tried to scratch his face. The guy screamed in pain as Neko scratched his face, and this attracted the attention of the family. Specially Jones who looked outside, and saw the guy falling from the wall and landing on the grass. The others were alarmed, they fear that they might have been spotted and turned in. Everyone walked outside, and Jones ran towards the man, who now had his face fully scratched. He looked at him and grabbed him harshly lifting him off the ground.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Jones asked.

"Please, please, don't do anything, I'm sorry!" The guy replied.

"I should have known, you bastard stalkers just won't stop until you've got full evidence of us, well, let me tell you, that is not going to happen, all you stalkers will stop invading our lives and let us get out of our mess you made us get into!" Jones shouted.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm not!" The guy replied.

"I don't believe you, what's your name and who do you work for?" Jones asked.

"Gat, it's Gat, but my friends call me Gokua, and I don't work for nobody!" The guy replied. Jones was shocked for a minute. He thought that one of his stalkers was actually a friend of his, he just refused to believe that that was true. But then he looked at his clothing, he didn't have a camera, nor anything, he was clean, and if he knew him for as long as he could remember, then he was sure that he was not a stalker. Soon his angry expression turned into a smile again. Gokua was a little bemused at Jones' sudden smile, but then he decided to brush that thought away.

"Only in Japan!" Jones shouted happily, and the two hugged each other. But Gokua backed away.

"Wait, who exactly are you?" Gokua asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Jones! Jones Butter-Toast from the Earth to Edd Forums? The dude with the Asperger?" Jones asked. Soon Gokua started to make a fresh recap of his memory and finally remembered of the pictures, of all that, and then he knew what he was talking about. His friend from the internet, they had finally met each other.

"Jones? So it is you!" Gokua exclaimed and they both started to hug again. Neko looked at the two a little confused as to why they reached that way, and so did everyone else. Phil and Jennifer rapidly came out of the house to greet him.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see you, Gokua." Phil said, greeting him. Jennifer did likewise.

"Yeah, me too." Jennifer replied. The other residents were a little confused as to why they reacted like that. But one of them had a quick guess.

"Friend of yours?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah, allow me to introduce him, he's Gat, but we like to call him Gokua, he was a friend of mine during my stay at the Earth to Edd Forums, which of course is a website dedicated to an American cartoon. But unlike me, Phil and Jen, he's not an Asperger." Jones explained.

"I see." Saburo replied.

"So, what are you doing here, Gokua?" Jones asked.

"I came by to ask a few questions." Gokua said.

"Great, now we're going to be interrogated. Listen, Gokua, I need to ask you something, are you sure you're not a stalker? We've been having an awful lot of them, and we have proof of them. Hari, show him the camera." Jones replied, and then asked.

"Trust me Jones, I'm not a stalker, as a matter of fact I'm doing quite the opposite." Gokua explained. "Since this whole spaceship phenomenon began, there have been a lot of myths and rumors posted on the web, and there have been lots of evidences leaked on the web. I run a forum, along with a few helping hands to tell the truth behind those myths and rumors. I'm defending you. But I never knew you were actually here to work with the Hinatas." Gokua explained.

"Yeah, long story, we don't really have the time. But anyways, about that forum."

"Ah yes, along with the forum, there is also a website that is intended to tell the truth about those rumors from our expertise and it is also our duty to check the evidences to see if they are real pictures or if an apply of Photoshop was used. And most of those were proven to be photo-shopped."

"Kinda like backmasking?"

"Exactly. There are also videos that also appear on YouTube that try to prove your existence there, but the team has proven false. We're doing our best to try to stop the Hinatas from suffering any longer."

"Gokua, you don't know how much that means to me. I am so proud of you for doing this."

"Thanks."

"Here's the camera." Hari said as he gave Jones the camera.

"Thanks, Hari, see if you can tell the difference." Jones said as the digital camera opened and the pictures started to show. Gokua had no difficulty in guessing whether those pictures were applied with Photoshop or real.

"They are all real." Gokua concluded.

"Good thing this camera was stolen then." Jones sighed, and gave the camera to Hari. "But right now, we're in a deeper state here, I have told you that I work in the SWAT? Or rather, worked?" Jones asked.

"Well, not exactly." Gokua replied.

"Well, because we're missing, and Hari, Phil and Jen too, and they say we're correlated to an alien conspiracy, we have about less than a week to come up with something that can make the Government turn down the SWAT from the house." Jones explained. "Are you getting the whole picture so far?" He asked.

"It'd be better if you told me the big picture show, Jones." Gokua replied.

"Making a pun, heh? Well, here's the thing, these civilians, Aki Hinata, age unknown, Natsumi Hinata, age 18, and Fuyuki Hinata, age 17, the Hinata family have been living their normal lives when one day - and try to keep up with me, Gokua - , five alien frogs land in their home. And together they've been trying to take over Pokopen." Jones told the story, and as he started to use hand gestures to explain the whole thing, this made Gokua even more confused than he was when Jones started to explain the whole situation without the hand gestures.

"Then, one day, as these civilians claim, a huge spaceship took them away, along with their friends, Momoka Nishizawa, daughter of the man who controls half of the world's economy. Koyuki Azumaya, a kunoichi who is also a ninja that befriended with one of the alien frogs. Mutsumi Saburo, an average student who is an expert in the natural course of life, like a normal philosopher. Paul Moriyama, the butler of the Nishizawa Peach Group and Momoka's saviour in most of the situations." Phil explained continuing from where Jones left off.

"There was also another fellow that was brought along with them, but she vanished. She was Angol Mois, but anyways, it turns out that because of their poor development of the invasion they've been sentenced to death in front of everyone. And their families would get to watch ON TELEVISION!" Jennifer exclaimed. "But they were saved by their enemies, the Garuru Platoon, who have somehow converted into the good guys because of God, and this is true Gokua, believe me." She added.

"Anyways, the spaceship headed towards Pokopen and suddenly the whole town and its militants turn against us and try to shoot us down. I tried to reason them, but one of those dumb frogs blew it all away… And then they had no choice but to escape from the planet, and now they're facing a Viper invasion in Atrapon, a far away planet." Natsumi continued.

"And at the same time, my dad worked with the SWAT, and since then the organization has been trying to think up of ways to see what really happened to us." Fuyuki kept going on.

"Afterwards, I went missing, and so did these three over here, and they have been linking me, and the three weird dudes to some alien conspiracy. And people have been trying to get evidence to prove that we live here instead of being out there in space, and unless we find a way to stop the SWAT from getting the authorization from the Government to search the house, giving there have been many conclusive proofs, we're done for it." Hari continued.

"At the same time, those frogs are in a predicament of their own. I've been checking the telescope, there has been a Viper invasion all over the planet, and they might have been captured. But they did leave us a gizmo that can help us get to it and unless we rescue them, and finally stop the whole plan from happening, they are dead meat." Jones concluded. He stopped for a breath. "Do you understand a word of what any of us have said for these past few minutes?" He asked.

"No, but I'm trying to believe it." Gokua replied.

"Believe me, if you had seen what I've seen over these past few months, you wouldn't believe it either, but it's the whole truth, and nothing but that, and we're gonna need some help, what job did you take back at the States?" Jones asked.

"Video Game Repair Man, why?" Gokua replied.

"You said once that you were the fastest around town to repair games, right?"

"Well yeah, I don't see what that has to do with the subject."

"Well, that should be just about enough, cuz I've got a plan." Jones said. "C'mon, guys to the base!" He said, and started to run towards the base. The others were a little confused as to what he was about to do, but he hoped for the best.

"There he goes wandering off into yet another wacky stratagem." Phil thought. "Heh, nice kid." He added.

Back at Atrapon, things were as bad as hell, Giroro and Tamama looked at Garuru and Keroro, who were anxiously waiting for one of them to make their first move so they could fight. A few questions started to rise to Pururu somehow, even though she just kept herself in her little corner crying. She wondered, if Garuru and Keroro were fighting and Giroro and Tamama came along, will they work as a team? Very unlikely however, but they had so much rage inside that they just didn't care about processing that thought in. And what about the others? What were they going to do? Were they going to join along the battle or just try to stop Giroro and Tamama from making a mistake they'd never forget?

"God, what have I done? This shouldn't happen, this should never happen!" Pururu screamed mentally as she kept blaming herself even more. All the while, when Giroro and Tamama were going to start to fight, someone had to intervene.

"Um guys, this is really not necessary." Dororo said.

"Well, do YOU have a better idea?" Giroro asked. Dororo sighed.

"Christ…" Dororo thought.

The four were now in a bad situation, and they had some much rage and so much hatred consumed inside that they had barely had time to think properly that this could go wrong, and not to mention that the Vipers were watching every step. And to make matters worse, their eyes and bodies started to glow in an incandescent way.

"So, you ready?" Giroro asked.

"Bring it on!" Keroro shouted.

"Please stop, I can't take it anymore!" Pururu screamed.

"I won't stop until these guys shut up and learn how to get along, this is four your protection, Pururu!" Giroro replied.

"Yeah, and even though you're all tidied up with Gunsou-san, I won't let you be treated like this." Tamama continued.

"Enough of this talk! Let's just start already!" Keroro replied impatiently.

"Okay, on the count of three…" Tamama said. He soon started to count, tensions were rising and the platoons and sentry guards were watching very closely, and things could get really ugly. "One…" Tamama started to count slowly. As he counted slowly, tne tension started to rise between the two teams, and the platoons and sentry guards that were watching. Things were getting really complicated. "Two…" Now they were almost ready for a butt-kicking. And either of them knew it would not end well. As a matter of fact, they didn't even know how it would end, but their guesses were as good as anyone else's. And then finally… "Three!" The last word was said.

The two teams ran towards each other and started an assault of serious punches, kicks, and blocks and avoiding. Tamama and Keroro tried to punch each other but their punches were intercepted most of the times. Tamama was the one losing in the battle however. As he was punching and kicking, his moves were always blocked by Keroro who had so far gotten only one punch in the cheeks by Tamama. But of course, Keroro wasn't doing that good either. Keroro was doing his best to punch and kick Tamama but his moves were always blocked. But there was one moment where the tables turned. Keroro was able to kick Tamama in the groin making him bend, and then making a knee kick right on the chin, making him fall to the ground. Tamama looked angrily at his friend, as Keroro looked back at him with the same amount of rage, only he knew he was winning, but Tamama didn't want that, so he tried to get up, but he was knocked back down again, with another kick in the face. Keroro walked to him, only Tamama was well prepared, so after Keroro walked closer to him, ready to give another punch, Tamama kicked him in the groin, and he fell to the ground. Tamama got up and tried to punch him as Keroro was doing his best to not be caught off-guard.

Giroro and Garuru were doing well but they weren't going anywhere. Because all of their moves, the punches and the kicks, they were all getting blocked by one or the other, and this irritated them. They were brothers after all. They have a way to mimic what the other does. Because that's who they are. Anyways, as they punched and kicked each other (or at least tried to), their moves were always blocked by the other, and this was angering both of them. So, Garuru decided to spin his leg to catch Giroro off-guard, but he was smart so he jumped, and Giroro grabbed this chance to kick him in the face. Now Giroro was really angry once he accomplished what he was doing, so when Garuru was down, he grabbed him and started to punch him in the face so many times, and in the stomach hurting him so much. Garuru was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown, when Giroro was about to head for his eye. So he grabbed his hand and kicked him in the groin. Thus, Giroro was caught off-guard and fell to the ground, Garuru managed to stand up, but it took a little longer for Giroro, and it was too late for him to respond, as Garuru was already using his hands to suffocate Giroro. Now Giroro was panicked and begging for his life.

Luckily, Dororo who was watching the battle decided to intervene and ran towards Garuru punching him in the face. Dororo then started a series of moves all capable of hurting Garuru and he smashed his head against the hard wall. Luckily for Garuru he was still able to stand up, and tried to punch him. Now things were really bad.

As for Tamama and Keroro, they kept punching and kicking, but their moves were always being blocked non-stop. They managed to punch each other in the face sometimes, but they weren't really making any physical damage to their skins, just weak entertainment. Then Keroro really crossed the line, when he grabbed a knife that was on the ground and tried to slash it on Tamama's face. He managed to make a cut on his face, but this angered Zoruru who charged right at Keroro, and tried to make a really heavier cut on his face, but he was stopped as he defended himself with the knife. But it was to no avail. The knife was already breaking due to the strong blade, and Keroro ducked, as the blade hit the wall instead of his face, and thankfully for him.

As Taruru, Chiroro and Karara watched this happening before their eyes, they couldn't believe that this was happening. They just couldn't believe it. Now the platoons were turning against each other again. It just couldn't happen, not here, not now. It had to end. So, Taruru ran as fast as he could to help Pururu. He saw her cry so bad, because she had so much guilt consumed, because of this childish fight. He comforted her. And so, he tried to get her away from the mess, but he had to be very careful, because many people were getting involved in the fight, and so far Keroro was trying his best to block Zoruru and Tamama's moves and he was losing that battle. He had grabbed several knives that were across the floor of the room, but he managed to hit the wall instead, and only make slight cuts in both of their skins. As he backed up, trying to find space he stepped on a jar and fell on the floor. Now the two had him on sight. Zoruru grabbed the chance and was on his way to cut Keroro's head off, but instead he reached him, and put the blade close to the neck. Soon, Tamama decided to head over to Garuru, and he grabbed a metal plate, and when he was busy trying to get Dororo and Giroro off his chest, he crawled behind him, and smacked the plate on his head. At this point, Chiroro had stopped him, and pushed him against the wall. And Karara grabbed Zoruru, at this point Dororo was no longer busy fighting Garuru because he seemed to have been knocked unconscious, so he grabbed Keroro and pushed him against the wall, with a little help from Karara. The battle was over, or was it?

"Okay, listen up I'm getting sick and tired of these childish games, I want you all to stop fighting each other and act like real soldiers! Do you want to invade Pokopen or not?" Karara asked.

"I don't care! Now let me finish what me and Garuru had planned!" Keroro shouted. Zoruru was now getting real angry and decided to walk towards him. And after he did, he puts his blade close to his stomach.

"Listen, do you think we're here to amuse you? We're here to stop the Vipers from attacking us, and you're just making things worse!" Zoruru shouted. "Now if you want to say you're sorry, or tell me anything that I want to hear, I may just get this blade off your stomach and not kill you, how's that?" He asked.

"You better kill me then." Keroro said.

"You've got nerves, don't you?" Zoruru asked. He walked away and then turned around to face the two of them, and he removed his blade and held it in his hand. As he grabbed it, he walked towards the two of them. "Now, unless you guys want to kiss and make up, I may have to kill you." He said.

"Stop it, Zoruru! You're only making things worse! You're just as bad as they are combined, if you ever dare to kill them!" Pururu shouted, still heavily traumatized. Zoruru heard these words, and was very surprised.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm as much as a sleazeball, cheater, child and backstabber as these two combined are? You've got a lot of guts to say that in front of an assassin." Zoruru replied.

"I just want everyone to train again so we can defeat those Vipers! Isn't that why we came here? Isn't that why we have been working our asses off for? IS IT?" Pururu asked shouting. Now the whole room fell silent, and they realized, that she was right. And Keroro and Garuru started to realize that, they started to see how much of a couple of brats they have been over the past three weeks, and it had come to this point, leaving Pururu's room destroyed. They have finally realized it. They had gone this far and it was all their fault. And they felt real bad, like they've been stabbed in the back. They felt that and they were sorry. "Then let me ask you this, guys. I said 'divided love', right? So, I love both of you, but I am the only one responsible for who I love the most, not you, not Keroro nor Garuru, not both of you! And you made me force to make a decision, when I knew well that it would turn out this way. You guys broke me into pieces just by fighting over me. And that's not you. That's not the Keroro and Garuru I know. The Keroro I know, is sometimes a duty avoider, lazy, and able to entertain himself, but he's passionate, sincere, and he cares about his friends when he wants to. And he cares about me." She explained. "And Garuru, you can sometimes be a little pushy, but you're obedient, and at the same time, sensitive, as you told me, and another thing, you're one of the best guys I've ever encountered in my whole life. I've been in the culinary industry since I was little and I always thought that I would attract that many guys to me, but none of them did that. Only the two, throughout my whole life did." She added. These noble words were leaving marks on Keroro and Garuru and they started to understand and try to find answer to their question: Why fight over a girl? That question had apparently no answer, and it would never have. "So, ask yourself this, is it worth it, to fight over me, if I can't make up my mind, yet?" She asked. The two opponents looked at each other, and now understood her.

They never thought they would come to this point of being so self-destructive. They always hoped they'd stay out of that. Because they learned as tadpoles to not let emotions get in the middle of the crossfire, and they purposely did that. More than once. And that's what pained her, that they did this for her. It wasn't fair. She was right, there was no reason to fight over one girl if she loves two and hasn't made up her mind yet. Time would tell it all, and they were so impatient. They took another look at each other. And amongst the massive silence that was set upon that very room, the destroyed room as a matter of fact, one had to break it.

"So… we've come to this point, eh? Where we purposely lost all focus in the battle, let our emotions get in the middle and end up fighting each other. I don't even know what to say." Keroro talked slowly.

"It's alright, time will tell it all. So, friends again?" Garuru asked, stretching his hand. At that same time, Keroro stretched his. And they both grabbed each other's hands.

"Yes, friends." Keroro concluded. Pururu let out a sigh of relief. She alone - not exactly but she had her moments at times - was able to resolve a problem what most people thought it impossible to solve. She along with her friends managed to help them, and they were friends again. At the same time, a few voices were heard.

"Everybody, run to a safe place!" Someone shouted. Then it turned out to be Tororo who had lost his cool, and ran towards them along with Kururu. The others turned around to see that the two were running towards them, and they wondered why.

"What's happened, Tororo?" Garuru asked. But before he could say anything, a loud explosion was heard, and seen, and the impact threw Kururu and Tororo against the walls of the outside of Pururu's room and the force was so intense that the walls were knocked off and they fell to the ground trapping everyone in between. The explosion had come from the room where Kururu and Tororo and an explosion from that magnitude able to cause the walls to collapse, and fall on the innocent Keronians would have to be really immense. And it was. We look, at the damage done and see that everyone was caught in it, and under the several piles of bricks and rocks there were the Keronians, completely injured and in a bad state. In the midst of the rubble, Keroro was able to stand up and try to release himself from the many rocks holding him down, but he was close to losing consciousness. Then he sees a foot stand next to him, he could recognize those boots anywhere and as he tried to look up, he found that it was no one other than a Viper. He looked at the Vipers whose head seemed to be shining, and Keroro found it hard to look at him. The Viper looked at the injured Keronian and now could say that the mission was accomplished.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" The Viper asked.

"Go to Hell." Keroro replied slowly, and quickly lost consciousness and fell to the rubble. Now this was it, the Keronians were defeated. They had lost against the Vipers. Keroro knew it shouldn't be that way, but somehow the odds stacked against him countless times and the odds seemed to win again and again and he was getting sick of it. Just for once, it had to be the Keronians to win a battle like this, but they fialed at doing that, they had lost, sadly. And Keroro knew that this wouldn't end well. What plans would the Vipers have for the twelve Keronians once they would get to their ship, you ask? Only time will tell.

Soon enough, the scene froze and the pause button could be seen again on the corner, and we zoom out to see the same room, the same television and the same shades of black there. It was the future version of Keroro, no other, who had been watching the whole scene from start to finish, regaining those precious memories from the battle. It had been a few days since the last time we encountered him. By that time Tamama was already recovered, the platoons were getting more visits from other tadpoles, and the others had worked on their performances and succeeded well. And today, was going to be special.

"Leader?" Someone asked, as this person opened the door. It was First Lieutenant Tamama.

"Yes, First Lieutenant?" Keroro asked as he turned to the lieutenant.

"They're here, you might consider pausing that, don't you think?" Tamama asked.

"Don't worry, it's already paused, go ahead, First Lieutenant, I'll join you in a few minutes." Keroro said, and thus Tamama saluted and went to do his business. As Keroro was about to exit the room, only one thought could cross his mind. "Time to see my father again." Keroro thought, and he shut the door of the room, and exited it. And he walked away through the silent hallway, always black as usual, always reflecting what the Keroro Platoon had done.

End of Chapter 17

A.N.: Did you like it? If so, R&R, like always and also I'd like to point out since I have seen to forgotten, I do not own Gat/Gokua. He is owned to SonGokua, so all thanks go to him for suggesting me to use his character. See you in a few days with the next chapter!


End file.
